


Strangers in the Night

by KittyThompson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, M/M, OOC
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2020-09-23 13:08:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 65,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20340619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyThompson/pseuds/KittyThompson
Summary: In einer Welt, in der Magie verboten ist und nur dann in Ausnahmefällen genutzt werden darf, wenn die Normalen es erlauben und es ihnen nützt, ist der 11jährige Harry Potter nicht gerade glücklich über seine Fähigkeiten. Als Sohn toter Rebellen, aufgewachsen bei seinen normalen Verwandten, soll er sich jetzt in Hogwarts bewähren und beweisen, dass er für die Gesellschaft nützlich sein kann. Er kann in der Schule viel lernen und muss irgendwann die Entscheidung treffen, was er mit dem neuen Wissen und Können anfangen möchte.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wie ihr schon an der Zusammenfassung seht (ich kann sowas nicht schreiben), läuft es in meiner Story anders. Die Gesellschaft ist anders als in den Büchern, die meisten Charaktere sind anders, die Schule ist anders. Vieles ist anders. Wem sowas nicht gefällt, der lese es bitte einfach nicht, statt sich hinterher über offensichtliche Dinge zu beschweren.  
Über Kommentare freue ich mich, allerdings könnt ihr euch Verbesserungsvorschläge sparen, da die Geschichte sei langer Zeit beendet ist und ich sie nicht mehr ändern werde. Ich lege keinen Wert auf Perfektion. Denn meiner Meinung nach ist nichts langweiliger als das Perfekte.  
Bei Interesse würde ich regelmäßig posten (ein Mal die Woche). Wenn ich mit der Seite klar komme. Ich bemühe mich, mich rein zu finden, versprochen.  
Was die Warnungen angeht... ich mag keine Gewalt und gehe nie übermäßig ins Detail. Ich spiele lieber mit der Gesamtwirkung eines Kapitels oder einer Story. Und die Gesamtwirkung dieser Story ist... düster. Hat man mir gesagt.  
Der Snarry-Part spielt erst später in der Geschichte eine Rolle. Wer hier auf schnellen Sex wartete, vergesst es. Die ersten *grübel* 1000 Seiten passiert da nix.

Kapitel 1: Anders

Er war 10 Jahre alt. Oder doch schon 11?  
Er lebte in einem schönen Haus, trug normale Sachen, wenn auch Second Hand, da sie alle von seinem Cousin stammten und ging jeden Wochentag in die Schule, wenn nicht gerade Ferien waren wie im Moment.  
Sein Name war Harry Potter, eine Kombination aus durchschnittlichem Vor- und Nachnamen in England. Nach dem Tod seiner Eltern lebte er bei der Schwester seiner Mutter. Solche Dinge kamen vor. Er hätte auch in einem Waisenhaus landen können, das war ihm schon lange klar gemacht worden. Er hatte Glück gehabt. Sein Leben war damit vielleicht nicht immer gut gelaufen, aber doch okay. Normal eben.  
Und doch war etwas anders. Früher, als er noch kleiner gewesen war, hatte er es nicht wirklich bemerkt. Erst mit der Zeit bekam er es mit. Die langsam wachsende Distanz zu seiner Tante, seinem Onkel und seinem Cousin. Ihre abschätzenden Blicke, ständige Kontrolle, Strenge. Und, was ihm eine ganze Zeit lang sehr zu schaffen gemacht hatte, die Weigerung, ihn zu berühren.  
Sie nannten es, eine Erziehung zur Selbstständigkeit, wenn sie ihm nur von fern erklärten, wie man sich ordentlich anzog, wie man die Schuhe zuband oder sich selber verarztete, wenn man sich verletzt hatte. Anfangs war es ihm gar nicht so sehr aufgefallen, bis er bemerkt hatte, dass sie Dudley anders behandelten. Ihn berührten sie gern, klopften ihm auf die Schulter, wenn er etwas gelernt hatte oder gut gemacht hatte. Sie umarmten ihn, um ihm zu zeigen, dass sie ihn lieb hatten. Sie streichelte ihm über die Wangen oder die Haare.  
Einige Jahre war Harry sich sicher, dass sie ihn einfach anders behandelten, weil er ja ‘nur’ ihr Neffe war und Dudley ihr Sohn. Das war auch eine Erklärung dafür, dass Dudley rausgehen durfte, um mit seinen Freunden zu spielen. Er selber musste im Haus und im Garten arbeiten, weil es wichtig für ihn war, solche Dinge für später zu lernen und weil er so nicht auf dumme Gedanken kam und Unfug anstellen konnte. Außerdem hatte Dudley ein großes Zimmer, er selber nur ein kleines.  
Dudley und er waren gleichalt, lebten im gleichen Haus und doch waren ihre Leben so verschieden wie sie von den beiden Erwachsenen behandelt wurden.  
Auch in ihrer Optik hätten sie nicht unterschiedlicher sein können. Dudley war dick, Harry dünn. Dudley war blond, Harry hatte kohlrabenschwarze Haare. Man sah sofort, dass sie unterschiedliche Eltern hatten. Stand er neben seinen Verwandten, sah man, dass er nicht dazu gehörte.  
Dudley durfte sich alles erlauben, Harrys Grenzen waren eng gesteckt. Dudley hatte viele Freunde, Harry keinen einzigen. In der Schule mied man ihn, weil Dudley eine Bande hatte und keiner denen in die Quere kommen wollte. Und Dudley hielt seinen Cousin gern ein wenig klein. Er war jetzt nicht brutal oder so, aber doch hatte er Harry schon einige blaue Flecken verpasst und er mochte es halt nicht, wenn Harry Freund hatte. Und wenn man es genau nahm, mochten auch seine Eltern es nicht, wenn er mit anderen Kindern zusammen war.  
Die beiden Jungs waren fast auf den Tag genau gleich alt. Nur eine Woche lag zwischen ihnen. Dudley hatte vor sieben Tagen Geburtstag gehabt und war mit Geschenken fast erschlagen worden. Harry hatte zwei Tage gebraucht, um nach der Party von ihm und seinen Freunden wieder alles aufzuräumen. Aber es war okay. Er hatte die Reste essen dürfen. Kuchen und Cracker und Schokolade und Bonbons. All die Dinge, die auf den Tellern geblieben waren und die er sonst nicht bekam. Normalerweise wurde er eher dazu angehalten, sich gesund zu ernähren und nicht zu viel zu essen. Manchmal fühlte er sich deshalb ganz schwach, aber Onkel Vernon hatte ihm erklärt, das sei nur Einbildung. Er war schließlich normal groß und normal schwer, also bekam er auch genug zu essen.  
Wie spät es wohl genau war? Harry besaß keine Uhr, da er von Dudley keine hatte erben können. Denn dieser machte seine immer kaputt, damit er immer wieder eine neue bekam und eine kaputte Uhr nützte nun mal keinem etwas. Und selbst wenn er eine gehabt hätte, hätte er sie im Halbschlaf wohl kaum lesen können. Denn dass er noch schlief, spürte er.  
Und es fühlte sich nach dem Tag an. Der Tag. Heute. Heute war sein eigener Geburtstag. Heute war er 11 geworden. Aber es würde keine Party geben. Sein Onkel und seine Tante würden ihm gratulieren, von Dudley bekam er meist einen Knuff oder eine Kopfnuss und dann ging man zur Tagesordnung über.  
Er kannte das und war mittlerweile nicht mehr traurig. Früher hatte er immer gedacht, dieser Tag müsste etwas Besonderes sein und war abends dann enttäuscht gewesen, wenn am Ende doch nichts passiert war. Mittlerweile hatte er sich daran gewöhnt. Und es gab Dinge, die ihn weit mehr interessierten als sein eigener Geburtstag.  
Dudley würde ab dem nächsten Schuljahr, was am 1. September beginnen würde, auf eine Privatschule gehen, auf der auch schon Onkel Vernon gewesen war. Familientradition. Etwas, was ihn nicht betraf. Außerdem ging es hier auch ums Geld. Denn diese Privatschule kostete sehr viel Geld. Deshalb würde Harry dort nicht hingehen. Er würde auf eine normale Schule kommen, eine staatliche, eine, die nichts kostete. Eine andere Schule.  
Genau das war es, was ihn so neugierig machte.  
Vernon und Petunia waren bekannt für klare Aussagen und Ansagen. Und ‘eine andere Schule’ war jetzt nicht sonderlich konkret. Harry hatte jahrelang angenommen, auf die öffentliche Schule in der Nähe des Hauses zu kommen. Und er hatte auch nichts dagegen, eine Schule zu besuchen, die dursleyfrei war. Den Tag ohne den Einfluss seiner Familie zu verbringen, ohne seinen Cousin. Er war neugierig, ob es ihm doch gelingen würde, Freunde zu finden. Und er wollte weiterhin bessere Noten schreiben als Dudley auf seiner teuren Privatschule. Denn hier war er besser. Obwohl er weniger Zeit zum Lernen hatte, schrieb er ständig gute Noten, Dudley nicht.  
Doch immer, wenn er das Thema ’neue Schule’ ansprach, verbot man ihm das Wort. Wieso nur? Sollte er auf eine andere Schule und doch nicht auf die in der Nachbarschaft? Sicher nicht auf eine Privatschule. Vernon meckerte so schon ständig, dass Harry ihm zu teuer sei. Wieso machten sie nur so ein Geheimnis daraus? Er hatte noch nicht einmal eine Schuluniform bekommen oder Bücher, nichts.  
Und dann noch diese Andeutungen von Tante Petunia in letzter Zeit. Dass große Veränderungen auf ihn warten würden. Dass er langsam alt genug sei, um Dinge zu erfahren.  
Was für Veränderungen?  
Was für ‘Dinge’?  
Worum ging es nur?  
Er hofft, dass er heute endlich alt genug war, um die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Darum war der Tag auch so wichtig für ihn. 

Müde wälzte Harry sich auf die andere Seite und blickte zum Fenster hinaus. Der Himmel, den er von seinem Bett aus sehen konnte, war gräulich, was seine Vermutung bestätigte, dass es nach Mitternacht war. Viel weiter nach Mitternacht sogar, als er angenommen hatte.  
Die Sonne ging ja schon auf. Schon wieder. Für Harry war das aus mehreren Gründen kein Anlass, sich zu freuen. Er war allgemein eher ein Nachtmensch.  
Seit Tagen war es brütend heiß. Selbst jetzt, wo dieser Feuerball noch nicht am Himmel stand, fielen die Temperaturen nur mit Mühe mal unter die 24 Grad-Marke. Nachts, für wenige Stunden. Für ein Land, über das man auf der Welt scherzhaft sagte, dass sich der Nebel nur verzog, wenn es regnete, war eine solche Hitzeperiode fürchterlich und die Menschen vermieden jegliche Tätigkeit im Freien, wenn es irgendwie ging.  
Wobei es auch in den Häusern nicht gerade kühl war. Er strampelte das dünne Laken von sich herunter, stand auf und zupfte an seinem Schlafanzug. Alles war nass und bäh. Seine Tante wusch die durchgeschwitzten Pyjamas jeden Tag. Und Harry hängte sie in der Sonne hinter dem Haus zum Trocknen auf und nahm sie keine Stunde später wieder ab. Seit einer Woche ein tägliches Ritual.  
Langsam ging er zum Fenster, öffnete es ganz weit und lehnte sich hinaus. Ein leichter Wind wehte und spielte mit seinen strähnigen Haaren. Die kühle Luft, die bald wieder warm und feucht sein würde, tat so gut. Er konnte durchatmen. Endlich. So war es besser. So ging es ihm auch besser.  
Wie die letzten Nächte auch, hatte er nicht gut schlafen können. Sein Kopf tat ihm ständig weh und vom Essen wurde ihm schlecht. Das war immer so nach der Impfung. Angeblich sollte die ja gesund sein. Aber wieso fühlte er sich gute zwei Wochen danach immer so mies? Und wieso bekam nur er sie und Dudley nicht? Er stöhnte und rieb sich über die Schläfe, als ein Blitz schmerzhaft durch seinen Kopf zuckte.  
Oft, wenn er nicht schlafen konnte, stand er am Fenster und blickte in die Nacht hinaus. Ja, er mochte die Nacht. Dudley hatte Angst im Dunkeln, deshalb hatte er eine kleine Nachtlampe. Harry mochte die Dunkelheit, gerade wenn es ihm nicht gut ging. Sie versteckte die Zeichen der Übelkeit und der Schmerzen, die er durchlitt. Sie war kühl, es gab kaum Licht, was ihn blendete und seinen Kopf noch zusätzlich reizte. Sie war so geheimnisvoll und magisch.  
Hastig drehte er sich um, aber die Tür blieb zu. Oh man, er sollte seine Gedanken zügeln, denn Gedanken sprach man irgendwann aus, das hatte er gelernt. Und Vernon war zwar okay, so als Onkel, aber er hasste Dinge wie Magie und Phantasie und Träumereien und Spinnereien. Und er hasste Dinge, die nicht zu erklären waren. Das brachte Ärger.  
Ruhe, Ordnung und Disziplin. Solange er diese drei Grundsätze befolgte, ließ man ihn in Ruhe. Sonst konnte es schon passieren, dass er sehr lautstark zurechtgewiesen wurde oder für einige Tage sein Zimmer nicht verlassen durfte.  
Sein Blick glitt wieder nach draußen in die Nacht, die langsam durchsichtiger wurde. Konturen von Häusern, Bäumen, Zäunen und Autos wurden sichtbar. Aber zwischen diesen Dingen gab es schattige Flecken, wo sich alles mögliche verstecken könnte. Harry mochte es, sich vorzustellen, dass sonderbare Dinge an diesen unsichtbaren Orten passierten. Früher hatte er immer geglaubt, Feen und Kobolde würden dort leben, wie in den Märchenbüchern. Doch sein Onkel hatte ihm erklärte, dass es dort genauso aussah wie am Tag. Nur weil manchmal, wie nachts oder in der Dämmerung, dort kein Licht hinfiel, konnte man halt nichts erkennen und musste warten, bis es hell war und die Sonne die Schatten vertrieben hatte.  
Das war so was, was er gelernt hatte. Die Sonne vertrieb die Schatten. Jeden Tag wurde es hell. Das Dunkel wurde immer vom Hellen besiegt. Ihm kam es oft so vor, als würde eine tiefere Botschaft in diesen Sätzen liegen, aber bis jetzt hatte er sie noch nicht verstanden. Vielleicht irgendwann mal, wenn er älter war.  
Etwas raschelte und schuschuhte und im nächsten Moment flog ein Vogel an Harrys Fenster vorbei. Er verrenkte sich den Hals, weil es so ausgesehen hatte, als wäre das Tier vor der Haustür abgestürzt. Aber nur ein paar Sekunden später flog es weiter. Vielleicht hatte es ja eine Beute entdeckt.  
“Guten Appetit”, wisperte er dem Tier nach und musste über sich lachen. Da war er jetzt also 11 Jahre alt und wurde langsam wunderlich. So nannte es Petunia jedenfalls, wenn Leute Dinge taten, die sie nicht mochte. Zum Beispiel, mit Tieren redeten. Tiere verstanden ja nichts.  
Wobei Harry das nicht ganz richtig fand, denn Hunde folgten ja Befehlen, also mussten sie es doch verstehen, oder? Er hatte das seine Tante nie gefragt, weil sie es nicht so sehr mochte, wenn er dumme Fragen stellte. Und da er dumme noch nicht von klugen Fragen unterscheiden konnte, hatte er es sich angewöhnt, Fragen nur im absoluten Notfall zu stellen. Dann, wenn es wirklich nicht anders ging. Damit war er eigentlich gut gefahren bisher.  
Nachdem er eine ganze Weile am offenen Fenster gestanden hatte, fing an zu zittern, denn sein klammer Schlafanzug war durch die kühle Morgenluft sehr kalt geworden. Deshalb zog er ihn aus, schlüpfte in Unterwäsche, eine kurze Hose und ein T-Shirt, was ihm viel zu groß war und legte sich wieder auf sein Bett. Der Stoff war warm auf seiner kalten Haut. Im Moment sehr angenehm, in wenigen Stunden wieder eine Qual. Laut Wetterbericht sollte die Hitzewelle noch mindestens zwei Tage anhalten. Er sehnte ihr Ende herbei.  
Seufzend starrte er durch das langsam heller werdende Licht zur Decke empor. Auch wenn er es wollen würde, er konnte nicht schlafen. Nicht mehr. Er war jetzt zu wach. Wieder einschlafen ging, wenn man sich eh noch sehr müde und schlapp fühlte, aber er…  
Harry wusste nicht, wie er es nennen sollte. Er fühlte sich, als würden Ameisen unter seiner Haut laufen und kribbeln und krabbeln. Es machte ihn nervös. Er war nervös. Gut, es war sein Geburtstag, aber hatte er nicht im Halbschlaf vorhin noch gedacht, dass das kein Grund war, sich anders zu benehmen als sonst?  
Auf Geschenke hoffte er schon gar nicht mehr. Sein Onkel hatte ihm vor Jahren erklärt, warum er keine Geschenke an Ostern und Weihnachten und zu seinem Geburtstag bekam. Er bekam sie ja das ganze Jahr über, in Form von Essen und Schulsachen, Kleidung und Spielzeug. Dinge, die ihm gar nicht zustehen würden, aber die sie ihm gaben und überließen, weil sie großherzige Menschen waren. Dudley bekam nur zu besonderen Tagen Geschenke und er habe sich noch nie darüber beklagt. Seitdem hatte Harry nicht mehr auf Geschenke gehofft.  
Doch dieses Mal hoffte er auf eines. Irgendwie hoffte er, dass ihm seine Verwandten vielleicht endlich sagen würden, wo er in einem Monat in die Schule gehen würde. Er nahm sich vor, sie beim Frühstück noch einmal zu fragen. Höflich und ruhig, so wie sie es mochten. Er wollte nicht neugierig sein oder drängeln, aber… Er wollte es eben wissen. Immerhin waren es nur noch vier Wochen und er konnte seine Ferien kaum genießen, wenn ihn diese Frage ständig quälte.  
Da er keine Lust mehr hatte, in seinem Bett zu liegen und auch nicht aus seinem Zimmer raus durfte, setzte er sich an seinen Schreibtisch. Er durfte natürlich schon raus, um auf die Toilette zu gehen, aber sonst hatte er in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben bis man ihn rief. Seine Verwandten mochten es nicht, wenn er morgens allein durch das Haus schlich. Warum? Das hatte man ihm nicht erklärt.  
Aber es war eine Regel und Harry hatte gelernt, dass es gut war, sich an Regeln zu halten. Hielt man sich an Regeln, bekam man keinen Ärger. Auch wenn ‘man’ wohl nur er in diesem Haus war. Aber er war es ja auch, der keinen Ärger bekommen wollte. Und sicher hatten die Erwachsenen einen Grund, diese Regeln aufzustellen. Einen Grund, den er als Kind nicht verstehen konnte.  
Er schaltete das Licht ein und griff nach seinen Schulbüchern. Vielleicht konnte er noch mal ein wenig darin lesen. Ein wenig lernen. Es waren zwar die alten vom letzten Schuljahr, aber auf diesem Wissen würde ja in Zukunft aufgebaut werden, also war es nicht sinnlos es noch einmal zu festigen. Sein großes Ziel für das nächste Schuljahr, für die Oberschule, war ja, seine Noten zu halten. Doch irgendwie konnte er sich auf nichts konzentrieren. Er blätterte in den Büchern und Heftern, doch las kein einziges Wort, schaute kein Bild an, keine Zeichnung, nichts.  
Irgendwann ließ er es bleiben und nahm das Foto in die Hand. Das Foto seiner Eltern. Petunia hatte es ihm geschenkt und seitdem stand es in einem Rahmen auf seinem Tisch.  
Sie waren tot, beide. Lily und James Potter, seine Eltern. Lily, die junge Frau auf dem Bild, mit den roten Haaren und den grünen Augen, die seinen so ähnlich waren. Und James, frech grinsend, den Arm um seine Frau gelegt. Harry fand, dass er seinem Dad ähnlich sah und er fand das cool. So musste er nur in den Spiegel sehen und schon konnte er sich vorstellen, sein Dad würde ihn anschauen.  
Manchmal war Harry sauer auf die beiden, aber die meiste Zeit liebte er sie. Sie hatten Fehler gemacht, dumme Fehler und waren deshalb ins Gefängnis gekommen und dort gestorben. Statt sich um ihn zu kümmern, hatten sie Dummheiten begangen und er hatte bei seiner Tante aufwachsen müssen. Das fand er unfair und ein wenig rücksichtslos von ihnen. Muss man denn Verbrechen begehen, wenn man ein Kind hat? Harry fand: Nein. Aber er kannte die Geschichte auch nicht wirklich. Und wenn er das Bild sah… Wie Verbrecher sahen die zwei gar nicht aus. Eher wie ganz normale ältere Teenager. Sie waren gerade mal 19 Jahre alt gewesen, als dieses Bild entstanden war.  
Harry wusste, dass er auch auf dem Bild war, auch wenn man ihn nicht sah. Er war versteckt unter den schmalen Händen, die Lily Potter auf ihren flachen Bauch gelegt hatte. Sie war damals mit ihm schwanger gewesen. 

Als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet wurde, schreckte er hoch. Er war tatsächlich am Schreibtisch eingeschlafen, mit dem Bild seiner Eltern in der Hand. Jetzt blinzelte er verwirrt zur Tür. Als er seine Brille aufsetzte, sah er seine Tante dort stehen. Sie musterte ihn schweigend.  
“Guten Morgen, Tante Petunia”, sagte er und merkte, dass seine Stimme unsicher klang. Ihr Blick war so sonderbar.  
“Guten Morgen, Harry. Herzlichen Glückwunsch zum Geburtstag.”  
“Danke.” Er stand auf. “Soll ich runter gehen, Frühstück machen?”  
“Das kann warten. Komm mit runter ins Wohnzimmer. Vernon und ich müssen dir einige Dinge erzählen. Es wird Zeit, dass du endlich die Wahrheit erfährst.”  
Harry schlug mit einem Mal das Herz bis zum Hals und er lief zur Tür hinaus und die Treppe hinab. Jetzt geschah wieder etwas Wichtiges, denn seine Tante trug ihre dünnen Ansprachenhandschuhe. Das war so eine Sache, die er nie verstanden hatte. Immer wenn ein wichtiges Gespräch anstand, egal ob im Sommer oder Winter, trugen beide dünne Handschuhe. Also würde gleich etwas ganz Wichtiges passieren. Wirklich das, worauf er so hoffte? Seine Knie zitterten regelrecht, während er die letzten Stufen nahm und ins Wohnzimmer stolperte.  
Das Blut rauschte ihm in den Ohren und er bekam es nur halb mit, dass Vernon ihm ebenfalls gratulierte und dann auf einen Sessel deutete. Er selbst saß auf dem Sofa. Und richtig, auch er trug dünne Handschuhe.  
“Danke, Onkel Vernon”, sagte er hastig und setzte sich. Verwirrt nahm er den großen, schwarzen Koffer wahr, eher eine Truhe, der neben dem Kamin stand. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass es sein Koffer war. Und auf dem Tisch befand sich ein Zettel. Grüne Tinte auf gelbem Papier. Irgendwie sah das Papier alt aus. Und auch hier ging es um ihn. Er wusste es einfach.  
Petunia setzte sich neben ihren Mann und blickte ihn kurz an. Dann musterte sie wieder ihren Neffen. “Harry…” Sie wusste offensichtlich nicht, wie sie anfangen sollte. “Du bist bei uns aufgewachsen, weil deine Eltern leider viel zu früh gestorben sind. Dass sie gestorben sind, war ihre Schuld. Sie waren einfach unvernünftig. Und Vernon und ich möchten, dass dir dieses Schicksal nicht auch blüht.”  
Er schluckte und starrte sie an. Wieso sollte er denn etwas tun, was ihn in Lebensgefahr brachte? Das Gefährlichste in seinem Leben waren Dudleys getragene Klamotten, die ihn regelmäßig mit ihrem Gestank vergiften wollten, wenn er sie zum Waschen brachte.  
“Deine Eltern waren dumm und hatten nur Flausen im Kopf”, sagte Vernon jetzt direkt. “Sie haben Dinge getan, die andere gefährdet haben, die andere Menschen sogar hätten töten können. Sie waren rücksichtslos. Willst du auch so sein?”  
“Nein”, sagte er entsetzt. “Be… bestimmt nicht, Onkel Vernon.”  
Petunia lächelte jetzt leicht. Ein Lächeln, was sie sonst nur für Dudley übrig hatte. “Schau mal, Harry”, sagte sie sehr sanft und ruhig. “Es ist so. Du bist nicht wie wir. Auch wenn wir versucht haben, dich gut aufzuziehen und dich zu einem ordentlichen Menschen zu erziehen. Aber du bist anders. Nicht normal. Du bist krank und in Zukunft musst du lernen, mit dieser Krankheit umzugehen. Aber das kannst du nicht hier?”  
Krank? Er war krank? Wieso war er krank? Außer seinen leichten Kopfschmerzen und dem Ziehen im Bauch, was jetzt allerdings mehr von dem Gespräch mit seiner Tante und seinem Onkel herrührte, fühlte er sich pudelwohl. Und wie meinte sie das, nicht hier? Musste er weg? Wollten sie etwa… Tränen bildeten sich in seinen Augen, als er mit kratziger Stimme hervor brachte: “Wollt ihr mich rauswerfen? Ich habe doch gar nichts getan…”  
Vernon verdrehte die Augen. “Unsinn, Neffe. Du gehörst zur Familie. Darum geht es ja. Es wäre für uns einfacher und billiger, wenn es nicht so wäre, aber es ist nun mal so. Wir wollen dich nicht rauswerfen, aber du wirst in den nächsten Jahren in eine Sonderschule gehen, wo man dich unterrichten wird, dich trotz deiner… Absonderlichkeiten gut in die Gesellschaft einzugliedern. Wenn du dort artig lernst und fleißig bist, kannst du uns in den Ferien besuchen und nach dem Abschluss wieder hierher zurück kommen und dann finden wir schon einen Job für dich.”  
Er fühlte, wie sein hämmerndes Herz sich langsam beruhigte. Sonderschule klang irgendwie übel, aber sie wollten ihn zurück holen. Und fleißig lernen und artig sein hatten sie ihm doch beigebracht. Natürlich würde er das. Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Koffer. “Ist es ein Internat, wie das von Dudley?”  
“Es ist sehr viel strenger”, sagte Petunia jetzt sehr ernst. “Bei Menschen wie dir muss das sein, sonst entstehen diese Flausen in euren Köpfen. Und dann tut ihr Dinge, die gegen das Gesetz sind und dann… Denk immer an deine Eltern. Sie waren, als sie dich bekommen haben, schon verloren. Meine Schwester hätte sich um dich und ihren Mann kümmern sollen, statt ihren Hirngespinsten nachzujagen, aber sie… sie ging den falschen Weg. Sie hat unsere Eltern sehr enttäuscht. Und James folgte ihr aus Liebe und falscher Loyalität.”  
Endlich mal Antworten. Auch wenn er sie nicht verstand. Seit wann eierte seine Tante denn so herum? “Was ist denn mit mir? Was habe ich?”  
“Es gibt normale Menschen wie uns”, erklärte Vernon ruhig, wobei er langsam aufstand. “Und es gibt Menschen wie dich, denen sonderbare Sachen passieren.” Er zog seine Augenbrauen hoch.  
Harry spürte, wie er knallrot wurde und den Kopf senkte. Sachen, die runter fielen, ohne dass man sie berührte. Türen die zuknallten, ohne dass ein Windzug ging oder jemand sie angefasst hatte. Ja, er wusste genau, wovon sein Onkel sprach. Manchmal passierten ihm solche Dinge, wenn er sich erschrak oder Angst hatte.  
“Du weißt genau, was wir meinen, Harry, das sehe ich.”  
“Ja, Onkel Vernon.”  
“Eine runter gefallene Vase kann man wegwerfen und neu kaufen. Eine zugeschlagene Tür ist nicht schlimm. Aber diese… diese… Dinge können außer Kontrolle geraten. Du hast ein defektes Gen, welches dich diese Dinge tun lässt. Wie genau das funktioniert, wirst du noch lernen. Also, insoweit die Wissenschaft es erklären kann. Noch ist es für dich zu schwer zu verstehen. Wir nennen es ‘die verbotene Kraft’. Du kannst sie einsetzen und sie ist schädlich für jeden normalen Menschen. Du könntest mit einem Gedanken ein Feuer legen oder jemanden eine Treppe hinab stoßen. Willst du das?”  
“Nein”, rief Harry entsetzt und sprang vom Sessel auf. “Das will ich bestimmt nicht.”  
“Beruhige dich, Harry. Setz dich wieder hin und bleibe ruhig. Atme tief durch”, wies ihn seine Tante entsetzt an und gestikulierte wild mit den Händen.  
Er tat es, aber sein Herz raste und er schwitze mehr als draußen bei 35 Grad im Schatten. Er wollte bestimmt niemandem weh tun, so war er nicht. Er war ruhig und mochte Ruhe und freundliche Menschen. Selbst wenn Dudley ihn mal grob anpackte, nahm er das nicht krumm. Der war halt so und Feinfühligkeit war nicht seins. Er hatte sich nie gewehrt und so war es immer im Rahmen geblieben.  
“Wir haben ja in den letzten Jahren gesehen, dass du offenbar nicht ganz so übel bist, wie deine Eltern es waren.” Vernon redete jetzt sehr eindringlich. Er wollte, dass Harry verstand und erklärte deshalb. Etwas völlig Neues für ihn und auch für Harry. “Aber diese böse Kraft ist nun mal in dir. Und damit du lernst, was sie anrichten kann, damit du andere Kinder in der Zeit nicht verletzt, damit du lernst, wie man sie zügelt und wie man sich als Abnormer, wie du einer bist, in der Gesellschaft von normalen Menschen benimmt, musst du in diese Schule gehen.”  
Hastig nickte er. Natürlich, das sah er ein und er wollte das lernen. “Ich will das lernen, bestimmt. Kann man denn das nicht einfach wegoperieren?”  
“Nein. Leider nicht, das wurde oft versucht, aber es funktioniert nicht. Das ist wie bei Verrückten. Mit Medikamenten und einer guten Therapie können sie oft zurück in die Gesellschaft. Und du wirst eine gute Therapie bekommen, versprochen. Immerhin bist du mein Neffe und daher haben wir dich in der besten Schule des Landes angemeldet.”  
Dankbar sah Harry seinen Onkel an. Hatte der wirklich sein Geld dafür geopfert, um ihm eine so gute Schulbildung zu ermöglichen? Das konnte er nie wieder gut machen. “Danke, Onkel Vernon. Danke, Tante Petunia.” Er schluchzte und nahm das Taschentuch, was seine Tante ihm reichte. “Ich wollte euch nie Ärger machen.”  
Sein Onkel trat ans Fenster und blickte ein wenig gedankenverloren hinaus. “Im Grunde kannst du nichts dafür. Deine Eltern hätten einfach… Nun ja. Egal. Du bist nun mal da. Und bis auf ein paar kleine Zwischenfälle ist es dir auch gelungen, dich artig zu verhalten. Wir denken, bei dir ist noch nicht Hopfen und Malz verloren.”  
“Was haben meine Eltern denn genau getan?”, fragte er vorsichtig. Er fand, er musste das wissen. Wie sollte er sonst diese Dinge nicht tun?  
Petunia seufzte und sah ihn traurig an. Sie klopfte auf den freien Platz neben sich und nahm für einen Moment vorsichtig seine Hand. Erstaunt fühlte Harry die Wärme ihrer Haut durch den dünnen Stoff. Irgendwie hatte er immer gedacht, sie würde kalte Hände haben, was zumindest diese Handschuhe erklärt hätte. “Lily und James hatten einige sehr… böse Freunde. Diese haben sich gegen die ‘Gesetze zur Eindämmung des bösen Gens’ aufgelehnt. Sie haben mit ihren Kräften experimentiert, sich geweigert, ihre Medizin zu nehmen. Sie wollten Macht haben und Unordnung stiften. Harry, es tut mir weh, das über meine eigene Schwester zu sagen, aber sie war größenwahnsinnig. Sie dachte, sie sei etwas Besonderes. Sie hat nicht verstanden, dass sie krank ist. Sie und James waren stolz, anders zu sein.”  
Stolz, anders zu sein? Wie konnte man denn darauf stolz sein, wenn man eine wandelnde Gefahr für die Menschen um sich herum war? “Deshalb hat man sie eingesperrt?”  
“Ja. Deine Mutter kam erst in ein Gefängnis, bis du zur Welt gekommen bist. Dann hat man dich zu uns gebracht und sie kam zu James in ein Umerziehungslager. Dort sollten die beiden verstehen, wie gut es ist, ganz normal zu leben, ohne diese böse Kraft. Aber sie wollten nicht. Nicht, um in Ruhe und Frieden zu leben und nicht einmal für dich. Sie waren süchtig nach diesem Gefühl der Macht. Ich habe sie zwei Mal besucht. Aber Lily war so stur. Sie meinte immer, sie kann nicht jemand sein, der sie nicht ist, nur für dich. Es war so falsch.” Sie tupfte sich mit einem Taschentuch die Augen trocken. “Ich würde für Dudley alles tun, aber deine Mutter war leider nicht so.”  
“Nicht weinen, Tante Petunia”, sagte Harry und streichelte ihr unbeholfen über den Arm. “Bitte nicht weinen. Sie… wusste es bestimmt nicht besser. Und ich hatte es hier immer gut.”  
“Offenbar ist die Klugheit deiner Familie auf ihn übergesprungen. Es ist sehr angebracht, dass du uns dankbar bist, dass wir dich aufgenommen haben.” Vernon klopfte ihm leicht auf die Schulter. “Dein Vater und deine Mutter waren bei einem Aufstand dabei in dem Lager und wurden dabei getötet. Sie sind mit Schuld, dass vier ehrenwerte Polizisten dort gestorben sind und zwei Ärzte. Aber du wirst besser aufpassen in der Schule, nicht wahr? Du wirst ein anständiger Junge, auf den wir stolz sein können.”  
“Ja, Onkel Vernon. Das verspreche ich dir.” Seine Augen strahlten zu ihm nach oben.  
Der Mann nickte und reichte ihm die Hand. “Hand drauf, Harry.”  
Harry sprang auf und gab ihm die Hand. “Ich werde brav sein und nicht die Fehler von Mom und Dad wiederholen”, versprach er.  
Petunia schluchzte wieder auf. “Du wirst auf dieselbe Schule gehen wie sie und im Gegensatz zu ihnen, wirst du ein rechtschaffener und ehrlicher Bürger dieses Landes werden. Jemand, auf den wir stolz sein können und für den wir uns nicht schämen müssen.”  
“Jawohl, Tante Petunia”, sagte er, jetzt eine gewisse Vorfreude in sich fühlend. “Ihr sollt euch für mich nicht schämen müssen und ich werde Mom und Dad zeigen, wie es richtig ist.”  
“Unsere Erziehung”, sagte Vernon stolz. “Dafür hast du dir einen Geburtstagskuchen verdient. Wir gehen nachher zum Bäcker und du darfst dir dort eine der Torten aussuchen, Harry.”  
Er strahlte. “Danke”, sagte er gerührt. Hatte er das wirklich verdient? Sein Blick fiel wieder auf den Koffer. “Darf ich in den Ferien nach Hause kommen?”  
“Nur in den Sommerferien. Weihnachten… wir werden sehen. Wir schreiben dir, ob es geht und ob wir es für klug halten. Und darüber nachdenken tun wir nur, wenn du dort artig bist und gute Noten hast. Sonst bleibst du dort, setzt dich auf deinen Hosenboden und lernst. Du musst dich dort einfühlen und lernen, unter Deinesgleichen zu leben. Nur so kannst du verstehen lernen, wie wichtig es ist, normal zu leben. Die Lehrer dort sind so wie du. Aber sie haben sich so gut in unsere Gesellschaft eingegliedert und Vertrauen gewonnen, dass sie jetzt Schüler unterrichten können. Von denen kannst du sehr viel lernen.”  
Höchstens zwei Mal im Jahr durfte er nach Hause. Da würde er sicher Heimweh bekommen. Aber er musste es schaffen. Für sich und seine Verwandten, die ihn so lieb aufgenommen hatten und ihm so viele Möglichkeiten boten und auch für seine Eltern. Er durfte ihre Fehler nicht wiederholen. Er wollte leben und eine Zukunft haben und nicht mit 22 sterben.  
Sein Blick fiel auf den Brief. Er hatte ein Zeichen oben in der rechten Ecke. Ein komischer Ast oder Stab in einem vierfarbigen Kreis, durchgestrichen mit einem dicken roten Strich. Darunter stand: ‘Hogwarts - Schule zur Eingliederung Abnormer in die britische Gesellschaft‘.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es gibt einige erste Einblicke in Harrys zukünftige Schule. Auch, damit ihr es euch ein wenig vorstellen könnt, wie ich das aufgebaut habe. Was so unterrichtet wird und welche Richtung es geht. 
> 
> Vielen Dank fürs Lesen und den Kudos. Mein erster :D Was bin ich stolz.

Kapitel 2: Erste Einblicke

‘Sehr geehrte Familie Dursley, 

Ihr Neffe Harry Potter wurde ausgewählt, um in Hogwarts lernen und studieren zu dürfen. Seine Noten sind akzeptabel genug und die Beschreibung seines Wesens spricht dafür, dass er es schaffen kann, sich hier einzugliedern und später ein normales Mitglied der Gesellschaft zu werden.  
Da aufgrund seiner Herkunft leider mit einer größeren Fähigkeit im magischen Bereich zu rechnen ist, hält auch das Ministerium die Aufnahme für dringend angeraten.  
Das Schuljahr beginnt am 1. September diesen Jahres. Beigefügt ist eine Fahrkarte für den Hogwarts-Express und eine Liste der Dinge, die ihr Neffe hier brauchen wird. Bitte sehen Sie davon ab, dem Kind Geld mitzugeben. Was er benötigt, stellt die Schule ihm zur Verfügung.  
Die Hausordnung ist von einem Erziehungsberechtigen unverzüglich unterschrieben zurück zu senden. Sehen Sie vorerst davon ab, diese dem Kind zu zeigen oder den Inhalt mitzuteilen. Das übernehmen wir Lehrer lieber selber, falls dazu Fragen auftreten sollten. 

Mit freundlichen Grüßen, 

Severus Snape, 

stellvertretender Schulleiter.’

Er kannte den kurzen Brief der Schule auswendig. Vernon hatte ihm immer und immer wieder erklärt, was für eine Ehre es war, in einer so renommierten und geachteten Schule unterrichtet zu werden. Er wusste zwar nicht, was renommiert bedeutete, aber er fühlte sich stolz.  
Harry hatte zu seinem Geburtstag nicht nur Zuspruch und eine Torte bekommen, sondern neben seinem Koffer für das Internat, auf welchem seine Initialen HP standen, auch Schuluniformen, ähnlich schwarzen Anzügen, weiße Hemden, neue Schuhe für den Unterricht, die Freizeit und für draußen, ein paar warme Stiefel für den Winter, Sportsachen, eine dicke, warme Jacke und seine ersten Schulbücher, die zwei Tage nach dem Brief per Boten zugestellt worden waren.  
Seit er seinem Onkel in die Hand versprochen hatte, nicht den verwerflichen Weg seiner kranken Eltern zu beschreiten, sondern brav und gehorsam die Tugenden zu leben, die die Dursleys ihm beigebracht hatten, waren die zwei viel netter zu ihm. Er hatte jetzt mehr Freizeit, wenn er diese mit dem Lesen der Schulbücher verbrachte und einmal, als er im Garten saß und las, brachte ihm seine Tante sogar ein Glas Limonade raus.  
Dudley gefiel es nicht so richtig, dass sein Cousin jetzt so nett behandelt wurde, aber Vernon sagte einfach, dass er es förderte, wenn man sich an die Regeln hielt und solange Harry brav war, wurde er auch ganz normal behandelt. Das sei auch eine wichtige Lektion für sein Leben.  
Umso schwerer fiel ihm die Vorstellung, sein Zuhause verlassen zu müssen. Neue Schule, fremde Lehrer, viele neue Schüler. Natürlich freute er sich auch darauf, neue Menschen kennen zu lernen und vielleicht Freunde zu finden, aber er hatte auch ein wenig Angst. Was, wenn er die falschen Menschen fand? So böse wie die, die seine Eltern mit ins Verderben gezogen hatten? Woran sollte er sie erkennen? Wie sollte er sich vor ihnen schützen?  
Die Schulbücher zeigten ihm überdeutlich, wie unglaublich gefährlich die verbotene Kraft war, wenn man sie nicht unterdrückte und beherrschte. Wie verheerend die Verbrechen der Menschen waren, die versucht hatten, sie zu nutzen. Wie viele liebe Menschen sie damit ins Elend gestürzt hatten, allen voran immer ihre Familien. Er las von Naturkatastrophen, satanischen Ritualen und so unvorstellbar vielen Toten. Früher war man mit seinesgleichen noch anders verfahren, stand in den Büchern.  
Die Hexen und Zauberer, wie man sie auch nannte, waren getötet worden, später dann eingesperrt. Heutzutage war man dazu übergegangen, sie mithilfe von Medizin und einer strengen, gut strukturierten und vom ‘Ministerium für die Überwachung von Abnormen’ ausgearbeiteten Ausbildung in die Gesellschaft zu integrieren.  
Harry fand das gut. Er wollte nicht umgebracht oder eingesperrt werden, nur weil er krank war. Das war unfair. Er hatte es sich ja nicht ausgesucht, ein Zauberer zu sein. Er wollte es gar nicht. Gern hätte er diese Schlechtigkeit einfach weggeworfen. Aber dummerweise steckte sie halt tief in ihm.  
In einem der Bücher, es hieß ‘Benimmregeln für Abnorme im Alltag’, stand genau beschrieben, dass bei Kindern, die sich erschreckten, Angst hatten oder wütend waren, diese Kraft hervorbrechen konnte. Deshalb gab man ihnen Tabletten.  
Das waren also die Vitaminpillen, die er seit frühester Kindheit schlucken musste. Sie sollten ihn innerlich beruhigen. Und die Impfung, die er einmal im Jahr bekam, war wohl auch sowas. Harry war dankbar dafür, dass Menschen sich so viel Mühe gemacht hatten, Medikamente gegen seine Krankheit zu entwickeln. Wegsperren oder umbringen wäre viel leichter gewesen, aber nein, man machte sich die Mühe, Kinder wie ihn zu versorgen und zu unterrichten. Dafür fühlte er unendliche Dankbarkeit.  
Manchmal weinte er leise, weil er sich schlecht fühlte. Er wollte doch gern normal sein, seine Familie mit Fleiß und guten Noten stolz machen. Dudley war echt zu beneiden. Doch dann riss er sich immer wieder zusammen und machte sich selber Mut. Die Bücher, die Schule, sie würden ihm helfen. Seine Medizin nahm er brav, jetzt richtig gern, wusste er ja jetzt, wie wichtig sie war. Er würde sich in diesem Hogwarts durchbeißen. 

“Wisst ihr mehr über meine Schule?”, fragte Harry eines abends, wenige Tage vor seiner Fahrt dorthin. “Wo ist sie überhaupt? Weit weg?”  
“Sehr weit”, sagte Petunia und goss ihm Wasser in ein Glas. “Solche Schulen sind immer an Orten, wo wenige Menschen leben, diese ist sogar in einer Region, wo kein normaler Mensch zu finden ist. Das ist wichtig. Das siehst du sicher ein. Ihr müsst getrennt werden von Kindern und Menschen, die ihr verletzen könnt, bis ihr gelernt habt, euch zu kontrollieren.” Er nickte eifrig. “Deine Schule liegt in Schottland. Ziemlich weit im Norden. Das Wetter ist dort ziemlich rau, aber du wirst das schon schaffen. Immerhin bist du nicht aus Zucker.”  
“Nein, natürlich nicht.” Er hielt schon was aus. Er war kein Weichei, auch wenn Dudley ihn manchmal so nannte. “Was für Fächer habe ich da?”  
“Das wirst du alles dort sehen. Lily war zwar auch dort, aber wir haben Zuhause nie viel über die Schule gesprochen. Unsere Eltern haben sich immer sehr für sie geschämt.”  
“Oh”, sagte er hastig. “Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte nicht…”  
Vernon winkte ab. “Es ist normal, dass du neugierig bist.”  
“Dummschüler, Dummschüler”, spottete Dudley. “Du Irrer kommst in eine Anstalt und dort lernst du, wie du noch irrer wirst.”  
“Rede nicht so einen Unsinn, Dudley”, schimpfte seine Mutter mit ihm. “Harry geht auf eine sehr teure Schule, um zu lernen, ein anständiger Junge zu werden und später ein normaler Mann. Und er wird das sicher gut machen.”  
“Bestimmt”, versprach Harry schnell. “Ich werde mir viel Mühe geben. Die Bücher habe ich fast alle gelesen.”  
“Hoffentlich nicht nur gelesen”, brummte Vernon. “Hoffentlich hast du auch etwas gelernt.”  
“Aber Vernon. Jetzt überfordere den Jungen nicht”, sagte Petunia streng. “Du weißt, dass das bei ihnen gefährlich ist. Zu viel Stress… Die Schule geht fünf Jahre, wenn er sich nicht allzu dumm anstellt, kann er sogar die erweiterten Kurse für höhere Berufe machen und wird dort sieben Jahre bleiben. Er hat viel Zeit, um alles zu lernen, was er wissen muss.”  
Harry strahlte. “Ich habe etwas gelernt”, sagte er stolz und sah seinen Onkel offen an. “Ich habe gelernt, warum es so wichtig ist, dass ich in diese Schule gehe.”  
“Na immerhin”, sagte der Mann zufrieden. “Wir werden dich am 31. August nach London zum Zug fahren. Mit diesem fährst du dann nach Hogwarts.”  
“Darauf freue ich mich schon. Zugfahren ist bestimmt toll.”  
“Vielleicht kannst du mal Schaffner werden”, spottete Dudley.  
Harry fand die Idee jetzt gar nicht lustig, eher ziemlich gut. “Geht denn so was?”, fragte er seine Tante. “Könnte ich so einen Beruf später machen?”  
Sie und Vernon sahen sich kurz an. Dann nickte sie langsam. “Das ist ein sehr hoher Beruf. Mit sehr viel Verantwortung für einen Abnormen, weil er stressig werden kann und man nie genau weiß, was auf so einer Zufahrt alles passiert. Wenn du nach einem solchen Beruf strebst, musst du Bestnoten in der Schule haben und später einige Zusatzprüfungen machen, die beweisen, dass du wirklich durch und durch gewillt bist, dich von deiner bösen Kraft nicht verleiten zu lassen. Unter keinen Umständen. Das ist sehr schwer und nur ganz wenige Abnorme schaffen es.”  
Harry straffte sich. “Onkel Vernon sagt doch immer: Wenn man im Leben etwas erreichen will, muss man auf das höchste Ziel hinarbeiten, was man sich nur vorstellen kann und darf es nicht akzeptieren, dass man versagt.”  
“Sehr richtig, mein Junge. Sehr richtig”, nickte der Mann und strich sich über seinen Schnurrbart.  
Harry strahlte vor Glück. Noch nie zuvor hatte Vernon zu ihm ‘mein Junge’ gesagt. “Was ist denn das höchste Ziel, was ein Mensch wie ich haben kann?”  
Die beiden Erwachsenen grübelten. “Pass im Unterricht gut auf und lerne. Lerne von genau denen, nach denen du eben gefragt hast, Harry”, sagte Petunia nach einer ganzen Weile des Schweigens. “Die Lehrer in deiner Schule sind das Maß aller Dinge. Sie sind ein paar ganz wenige Abnorme, die die innere Stärke haben und ihre verbotenen Kräfte zum Wohle der Gesellschaft nutzen können und dürfen. Natürlich unter strengster Beobachtung des Ministeriums und der Direktorin von Hogwarts. An ihnen kannst du dir ein Beispiel nehmen, aber du solltest nicht versuchen, ein Lehrer zu werden. Das wäre reine Phantasterei, denn dazu gehört so viel Kraft, die du nicht hast. Bleib bei einem vernünftigen Ziel. Das mit dem Schaffner klang doch gar nicht schlecht. Es wäre ein gutbezahlter, anerkannter Beruf. Da könnten wir mit dir sogar angeben, wenn du es so weit bringst.”  
Sein Herz schlug schneller, während seine Tante sprach. Menschen würden ihn also unterrichten, die so waren wie er, die es aber geschafft hatten, sich selber zu disziplinieren. Wie stark mussten sie sein, wenn man ihnen erlaubte, ihre Kräfte zu nutzen, um Kinder zu unterrichten? Was für einen Willen mussten diese Menschen haben? Jetzt freute er sich doch wieder. Die Angst, sich vor diesen großen Vorbildern, die er in ihnen jetzt sah, lächerlich zu machen, schob er beiseite. Er war fleißig und nicht dumm. Irgendwie bekam er es schon hin. Er musste einfach. Denn ihm war klar, dass er keine zweite Chance bekommen würde, die auch nur annähernd so gut war.

Zwei Bücher hatte er bisher noch nicht gelesen. ‘Innere Ruhe finden’ und ‘Die Kunst des Tränkebrauens’. Tränke… . Irgendwie klang es nach etwas, was man Kindern nicht beibringen sollte. Was konnte da nicht alles schief gehen? Vorsichtig, als würde das Buch ihn beißen, schob er es zur Seite. Stattdessen nahm er sich das mit der inneren Ruhe. Das klang doch gar nicht so verkehrt.  
In dem Buch stand erklärt, dass das Unterrichtsfach Sport dazu diene, den Körper, wie auch den Geist, zu stärken, auf Ausnahmesituationen vorzubereiten und Ruhe selbst im Chaos zu finden. Die Schüler powerten sich in einfachen Sportarten aus, lernten Teamgeist und bekamen Meditations- und Yogatechniken erklärt, um in jeder noch so aufregenden Situation ruhig zu bleiben, die Übersicht zu behalten und nicht Gefahr zu laufen, auf ihre bösen Kräfte zurück zu greifen.  
Harry dachte an seine Sportsachen in seinem Koffer, an die Laufschuhe. Er mochte Sport. Er rannte gern, kletterte gern an Stangen oder Sprossenwänden herum und er mochte auch so Dinge wie Basketball, Badminton und Turnen. Vielleicht gab es Schulmannschaften und er konnte sich dort ein wenig hervortun. Bestimmt wären seine Tante und sein Onkel dann stolz. Immerhin war Sport doch normal. Dudley machte auch Sport, Boxen. Und er war gut.  
In einem Kapitel stand eine einfache Technik beschrieben, die Harry faszinierte. Das tiefe Atmen. Genau stand darin, wie es einem helfen konnte, in aufregenden Situationen Ruhe zu finden. Man musste einfach nur tief ein- und ausatmen. Ganz tief und ruhig und dabei den Atem in der Lunge fühlen, den Körper nach und nach entspannen.  
Er probierte es aus, weil er wieder nervös war wegen der neuen Schule. Anfangs half es gar nicht, ihm wurde sogar schwindlig, weil er falsch atmete. Aber nach ein paar Tagen spürte er, wie er sich entspannte. Es war so, als könne er seinen Atem sehen. Einmal schlief er sogar am Schreibtisch sitzend ein. Aber das fand er nicht schlimm. Hauptsache, er war ruhig und entspannt. So kam er nicht in die Verlegenheit, Dummheiten zu machen und sich oder andere eventuell noch zu verletzen. 

Am letzten Abend, bevor er nach London gebracht werden würde, gab es ein richtiges Festessen und Petunia schenkte Harry sogar eines der Familienfotos. Dort war sie mit ihrem Mann und Dudley zu sehen.  
“Wenn du ein richtig gutes Zeugnis nach Hause bringst, einen Abschluss, der dich und uns stolz macht, dann machen wir ein Foto mit dir”, versprach sie ihm. “Denn dann gehörst du wirklich zu unserer Familie.”  
Harry strahlte breit. “Das schaffe ich”, versprach er.  
“Du bist viel zu dämlich. Wahrscheinlich schmeißen die dich nach einer Woche wieder raus.” Dudley kaute missmutig. Er hatte nämlich keine Lust mehr auf sein Internat, seit er wusste, dass er dort die ganze Woche über bleiben sollte. An den Wochenenden durfte er nach Hause. Seine Eltern hatten ihm das nur sehr zögernd und vorsichtig mitgeteilt. Und erst vor zwei Tagen, so war die Zeit des Meckerns für alle im Haus kürzer.  
“Selbst wenn ich dämlich bin, so kann ich noch lernen und klüger werden”, antwortete Harry lächelnd. “Immerhin lerne ich ja von den Besten.”  
“Das nenne ich mal einen guten Vorsatz.” Vernon kaute zufrieden weiter. “Und? Alle Bücher durch?”, schmatzte er.  
“Eines noch nicht. Dieses Buch über Tränke. Irgendwie klingt es so verboten.”  
Petunia nickte leicht. “Es ist auch ein sehr… grauer Pfad. Zaubertränke nennen es die Lehrer. Aber es ist ein nützliches Fach, Harry. Ich benutze diese Tränke auch, wenn Dudley und du krank seid.” Sie deutete auf den Küchenschrank, wo einige Tränke in bauchigen Flaschen standen. “Sie sind besser verträglich als Tabletten, weil sie rein natürlich sind. Sie wirken auch viel schneller. Und es ist gar nicht so verkehrt, wenn du lernst, wie man die Pflanzen dafür großzieht, wo man die Zutaten sammeln kann, wie man sie verarbeitet und lagert und wie man diese Tränke zusammenmischt. Wenn du in dem Fach gut bist, brauchen wir in Zukunft kein Geld mehr auszugeben für so etwas.”  
“Ich trinke doch nichts, was der mischt”, empörte sich Dudley.  
“Dann bleibst du eben krank”, brummte sein Vater und sah ihn ein wenig sauer an.  
Harry grübelte. Von der Seite hatte er das gar nicht gesehen. Natürlich war es nützlich für alle und deshalb wohl auch erlaubt. Jetzt ärgerte er sich, dass er das Buch nicht gelesen hatte. “Onkel Vernon, ich bin satt. Darf ich bitte aufstehen? Ich möchte noch ein wenig in dem Tränkebuch lesen, um vorbereitet zu sein. Das hätte ich längst machen sollen.”  
“Hättest du”, sagte der Mann. “Es ist nicht gut, dass du anfängst zu zweifeln, dass die Schule gut ist. Sie haben dir dieses Fach und das Buch nicht umsonst gegeben. Geh hoch und lerne.”  
“Ja, Sir”, murmelte Harry und lief eilig nach oben. Er nahm sich das Buch, öffnete es und stöhnte nach einer Seite auf. Das hier war offenbar das einzige Buch, was keine Geschichten erzählte, sondern nur gebündeltes Wissen vermittelte. Und er verstand kaum ein Wort. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass das Fach das schwerste werden würde.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harrys großer Tag ist gekommen. Es geht nach Hogwarts. Hier lernt er neue Mitschüler kennen, Lehrer, Regeln und ein wenig mehr auch mal wieder die Welt, in der er lebt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel stelle ich ein wenig Harrys Mitschüler vor, einige Lehrer und zeige die Struktur der Schule, die bei mir ja doch etwas anders ist als in den Büchern.
> 
> Danke für die Kudos und Kommentare. Und sorry, dass der Teil erst heute kommt... ich dachte, ich hätte den schon gepostet. Normalerweise wollte ich mir das für freitags angewöhnen.

Kapitel 3: Tag der Veränderung

“Oh mein Gott.”  
Petunia lachte leise, während sie sich aufrichtete und auf ihren Neffen hinab sah, den sie gerade mühsam geweckt hatte. “Du hast die halbe Nacht gelesen”, sagte sie tadelnd und nahm ihm das Buch aus den Armen. “Lernen ist gut, Harry, aber du musst auch genügend schlafen. Merk dir das für die Schule. Wenn du zu spät zum Unterricht kommst, ist das unhöflich deinem Lehrer und den anderen Schülern gegenüber und außerdem macht es einen sehr schlechten Eindruck.”  
“Ich werde nicht…” Er schüttelte sich leicht und stand langsam auf. “Ist heute wirklich… DER Tag?”  
“Ja. Heute geht es los. Komm, wasch dich gründlich, putz dir die Zähne, zieh dich ordentlich an und komm dann runter. Dein Frühstück wartet. Wir müssen in einer Stunde los.”  
“Ja, Tante Petunia. Ich bin wach.” Leicht schwankend, immer noch überwältigt von dem Traum, den er gehabt hatte, lief er ins Bad, zog sich aus und duschte. Als das heiße Wasser über seine Haut lief, wurde er langsam ruhiger.  
Blöder Traum. Er hatte geträumt, dass er in Hogwarts sei und dass seine Eltern dort unterrichten würden und ihn dazu bringen wollten, auf ihre Seite zu kommen. Böse zu werden, so wie sie. Er war weggelaufen, aber dann hatte er sich verirrt in den Gängen mit den vielen Türen. Sein Herz hämmerte jetzt noch, wenn er daran dachte, was für eine Angst er gehabt hatte und wie schrecklich sich ihr Lachen angehört hatte.  
Dabei war doch alles nur seine Einbildung. Er wusste nicht, wie die Schule aussah und ob es da auch Flure mit vielen Türen zu vielen Klassenzimmern gab, wie in seiner alten Schule. Er wusste nicht, wie das Lachen seiner Eltern geklungen hatte. Er wusste gar nichts. Aber heute Abend noch würde er ein wenig mehr wissen.  
Als er im Bad fertig war, lief er in sein Zimmer und zog hier seine neuen Schulsachen an. Es sah wirklich aus wie ein schwarzer Anzug. Fehlte nur noch die Krawatte. Der Stoff war relativ grob und kratzte ein wenig. Doch Harry fühlte sich gut, als er sich im Spiegel ansah. Die Sachen passten ihm, er sah adrett aus. Nur ein wenig blass, fand er. Sein Blick blieb an dem Zeichen von Hogwarts hängen. Was es wohl genau bedeutete? Sicher würde er auch das erfahren.  
Er rannte die Treppe runter und betrat das Wohnzimmer, wo auch der Esstisch stand. “Guten Morgen”, grüßte er.  
“Guten Morgen, Harry”, erwiderte sein Onkel und musterte ihn streng. “Die Schuhe noch und den Mantel, dann gehst du durch. Anständig siehst du aus. Wenn dein Benehmen noch dazu passt, dann können wir zufrieden sein, nicht wahr, Petunia?”  
“Überaus zufrieden”, sagte sie lächelnd. “Setz dich und iss.”  
Harry tat, wie ihm geheißen und setzte sich. Er sah Dudley an, der ihn spöttisch musterte. “Wann musst du denn in deine Schule?”  
“Morgen erst. Wir haben einen Schnuppertag. Mom und Dad bringen mich hin. Ich muss nicht allein hinfahren.”  
“Das macht mir nichts aus”, sagte Harry und meinte es auch so. Er nahm sich ein Brot, sein Messer… und ließ es wieder sinken. “Ich glaube, ich hab keinen Hunger”, murmelte er.  
“Iss, Harry. Wer weiß, ob es im Zug etwas gibt. Vielleicht kannst du erst am Abend wieder essen, wenn du in Hogwarts bist.” Petunia schob ihm eine Schüssel Müsli hin. “Sei vernünftig und iss.”  
Mühsam aß er es, obwohl es ihm vorkam, als würde jeder Bissen in seinem Mund zäh und breiig und mehr und mehr. Jetzt, wo der Tag da war, war er doch unglaublich nervös. Aber wenn man bedachte, was sich heute für ihn alles ändern würde, war das doch normal, oder? 

Nach dem Essen hatten sie den Koffer ins Auto geladen und waren losgefahren. Den ganzen Weg bis zum Bahnhof in London bekam Harry Tipps und Ratschläge, wie er sich benehmen sollte. Als er ausstieg, hielt Petunia ihn fest. “Und um Gottes Willen, Harry, halte dich von den Leuten fern, die deine Eltern früher Freunde nannten. Unruhestifter, kleine Möchtegernrebellen.”  
“Aber wie soll ich sie erkennen?”, fragte er unsicher.  
“Das wirst du. Du bist ein kluger Junge, du erkennst sie und dann meidest du sie. Versprich mir das.”  
“Ja, Tante Petunia.”  
Sie luden den schweren Koffer aus dem Auto, auf einen Wagen und liefen zum Gleis 15. Es lag in einem hinteren Teil des Bahnhofs, wo weniger Menschen waren. Weniger Menschen, die hier nichts zu suchen hatten. Heute waren viele Menschen auf dem Bahnsteig, wo ein alter, grauer Zug stand.  
Viele Eltern mit ihren Kindern, alle trugen dieselben Sachen wie Harry. Und fast alle sahen nicht sehr glücklich aus. Das erstaunte ihn ein wenig. “Wieso sehen sie so traurig aus?”  
“Sicher, weil sie sich von ihren Eltern trennen müssen”, sagte Petunia.  
“Pah”, machte ihr Mann. “Eher, weil sie zu dumm sind, um zu verstehen, was für eine Chance ihnen gegeben wird. Viele würden lieber auf normale Schulen gehen, ungeachtete der Gefahr, die sie für uns Normale darstellen. Sie sind so eigensüchtig. Halte dich von ihnen fern, Neffe. Und mach uns keine Schande.”  
“Nein, sicher nicht. Ich werde mich gut benehmen, Onkel Vernon. Danke, dass ihr mich hierher gebracht habt.”  
Der Mann nickte, offensichtlich zufrieden mit Harrys Verhalten und seinen Worten und sie liefen weiter. Vorbei an mahnenden Müttern und Vätern und Kindern, die wahlweise nervös oder sauer aussahen, sich unter Tränen von ihren Familien verabschiedeten oder einfach wütend und mit verschränkten Armen in den Zug stiegen. Am hinteren Teil des Zuges gab es einen Gepäckwagon, wo zwei kräftige, junge Männer die schweren Koffer einluden.  
“Das sind auch welche von deiner Sorte”, sagte Vernon und deutete auf die zwei. “Sie verladen schwere Sachen hier am Bahnhof. Keine leichte Arbeit. Sie waren sicher nicht in Hogwarts und hatte so nur die Chance, so etwas zu tun, um Geld zu verdienen. Lass dir das eine Warnung sein.”  
“Ja, Onkel Vernon.” Gehorsam lief er neben seinem Onkel her zurück zu Petunia und Dudley, die ihm eine gute Reise wünschten, wobei Dudley ihn zum Abschied noch mal kräftig auf den Oberarm boxte. Dann stieg er ein.  
Es roch muffig im Zug und war düster. Die Glasabdeckungen über den Lampen waren verdreckt oder teilweise zerbrochen, überall blätterte Farbe ab, Haltestangen waren beschmiert oder nicht mehr vorhanden. Eine Lampe surrte und flackerte über ihm, als er durch einen Großraumwagen lief, wo schon einige Schüler saßen und nach draußen blickten oder leise redeten.  
Es gab ältere und welche in seinem Alter. Die in seinem Alter waren deutlich zu erkennen, denn sie liefen oder standen sinnlos in der Gegend herum und wussten nicht, wohin. Da Harry fand, dass das sehr dumm aussah, straffte er sich, machte ein ruhiges Gesicht und lief weiter.  
Er kam zu einem Wagon, wo es mehrere Abteile mit je sechs Sitzplätzen gab. Die Polster waren abgewetzt und löchrig, der Schaumstoff guckte oft hervor. Ein Abteil sah ganz okay aus und es saß auch nur ein Junge darin. Er blickte aus dem Fenster, vor dem eine Frau stand und ihn streng ansah.  
Mit Mühe zog er die Tür auf und steckte den Kopf in das Abteil. Der Junge musterte ihn kurz. “Hast du etwas dagegen, wenn ich mich mit hier rein setze?”  
Er schüttelte den Kopf. “Nein, gar nicht. Bitte.”  
Harry fand die freundliche Art sehr angenehm und lächelte. Er setzte sich auf den Platz dem Jungen gegenüber, weil er auch gern aus dem Fenster sehen wollte und bemerkte, dass die Frau draußen ihn erstaunt musterte. Dann lächelte sie, nickte ihm und dem anderen Jungen zu und ging.  
“Endlich ist sie weg”, seufzte sein Gegenüber leise und lehnte sich zurück.  
“War das deine Mutter?”  
“Um Himmels Willen. Meine Oma. Sie nervt.”  
Harry bemerkte Petunia und Vernon draußen und winkte ihnen zu. Petunia winkte zurück, Vernon sah ihn mit einem sehr mahnenden ‘Benimm-dich-bloß’-Blick an. Er nickte eifrig, als draußen jemand pfiff. Sekunden später ging ein Ruck durch den Zug und sie fuhren los.  
Er lehnte sich ebenfalls zurück und erlaubte sich jetzt ein strahlendes Lächeln. Endlich ging es los. Einige seiner Ängste hatten sich jetzt schon in Luft aufgelöst. Mal wieder hatte er sich viel zu viele sinnlose Sorgen gemacht. Er hatte seinen Koffer nicht vergessen, war in den passenden Sachen, denn alle Kinder trugen dasselbe wie er, Jungen wie Mädchen. Er fiel also nicht auf unter ihnen. Er hatte den Zug nicht verpasst, einen Sitzplatz gefunden und ihm gegenüber saß ein neuer Mitschüler, ganz sicher auch ein Neuling wie er, der recht freundlich wirkte. Es hätte alles so viel schlimmer werden können.  
Der Zug rumpelte und ratterte durch London und nach Norden aus der Stadt hinaus. Als sie die letzten Häuser hinter sich gelassen hatten und Felder, Wiesen und Wälder an ihnen vorbei zogen, regte sich der Unbekannte, der Harry gegenüber saß. “Endlich frei”, murmelte er leise.  
“Deine Oma ist anstrengend, mmm?”  
“Unglaublich. Sie ist so… unangepasst. Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie das nervt.” Er schüttelte sich und sah ihn jetzt aus sanften, braunen Augen an. Seine schwarze Haare waren glatt gekämmt und das rundliche Gesicht war nicht mehr so puterrot, sondern wurde normalfarben. “Ich bin übrigens Neville Longbottom.”  
“Ich heiße Harry Potter.”  
Der Junge staunte. “Dann… waren das gar nicht deine Eltern am Zug vorhin.”  
“Nein. Meine Eltern sind tot. Das waren meine Tante und mein Onkel und mein Cousin Dudley.” Er lächelte. “Was ist mit deinen Eltern? Du lebst ja bei deiner Großmutter…”  
Neville sah ihn ein wenig erstaunt an. “Deine Verwandten sind Normale, oder?”  
“Ja”, seufzte Harry. “Durch und durch. Ich komme leider nach meinen Eltern.”  
Der dickliche Junge lachte, aber es klang nicht lustig oder froh, eher traurig und genervt. “Hoffentlich nicht. Sei froh, dass du eine normale Familie hast. Ich komme aus einer reinen Magierfamilie und leider eine, die auch noch stolz auf sich sind. Meine Eltern waren Freunde von deinen. James und Lily Potter… meine Oma hat mir viel von ihnen erzählt, von ihren Taten und wie mutig sie selbst im Gefängnis und im Lager für unsere Art eingetreten sind. Genau wie meine Eltern. Und was haben wir davon? Wir mussten ohne sie aufwachsen.”  
Harry sah den Jungen vor sich erstaunt an. Jetzt lief der nämlich wieder rot an. “Dann sind deine auch tot?”  
“Nein. Es wäre besser, aber leider leben sie noch. Sie sind in einem Gefängnishospital und ich muss sie jedes Jahr einmal besuchen.” Er verzog das Gesicht und rieb sich über den Oberarm. “Sie sind voll durchgeknallt. Das ist so peinlich, da hin zu müssen. Und dann kennen sie mich nicht mal mehr.”  
“Mein Gott, das tut mir leid. Ich dachte, tote Eltern wären übel, aber deine sind ja… noch schlimmer. Was ist mit ihnen passiert?”  
Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. “Sie wurden irgendwie verletzt bei einer Revolte.” Jetzt lehnte er sich nach vorn und senkte die Stimme. “Harry, du verstehst mich, oder? Ich meine… du bist nicht stolz, Mörder als Eltern zu haben, oder?”  
“Nein, gar nicht”, versicherte er schnell. “Ich bin irgendwie froh, dass Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon mir so lange nichts gesagt haben über sie, bis sie die Zusage hatten für Hogwarts. Ich glaube, ich wäre irgendwann vor Scham gestorben, wenn ich es eher gewusst hätte.”  
Der Junge, der ihm gegenüber saß, wirkt jetzt erleichtert. “Bitte, verrate es niemandem. Das mit meinen Eltern. Meine Oma meinte immer, ich muss stolz sein und werden wie sie, aber das will ich gar nicht. Ich möchte in Hogwarts lernen, normal zu sein. Irgendwann einen normalen Beruf haben und nur in Ruhe leben.”  
“Geht mir genauso. Ich freue mich auf Hogwarts.” Harry strahlte jetzt wieder und Neville lächelte zurück. Dieses Mal wirkte es ehrlich. “Ich hoffe, dass die ganzen Lehrer dort uns beibringen können, normal zu leben. Und wir werden die Störenfriede meiden, die unsere Eltern zu so dummem Verhalten angestiftet haben, okay?”  
“Okay”, sagte Neville. “Hast du schon mal in die Bücher geschaut? Ich war so neugierig, aber meine Oma meinte, da steht nur Müll drin. Ich wollte sie so gern lesen.”  
“Ich habe alle gelesen, bis auf Zaubertränke. Damit habe ich nur angefangen, weil es so unglaublich schwer zu verstehen ist. All diese Zutaten und Regeln.” Er blickte hinaus, lehnte sich zurück und schloss dann die Augen. Dann fing er an, Neville von den Inhalten der Bücher zu erzählen. Das, was er so behalten hatte. Und der fremde Junge hörte zu.  
Während er so redete und der Zug immer weiter in Richtung Schottland fuhr, hoffte er tief in sich, dass sie Freunde werden könnten. Neville schien die Dinge sehr ähnlich zu sehen wie er und wäre es nicht toll, ihn als Freund zu haben? Einen echten Freund. 

Harry hatte Hunger und Durst und der Zug fuhr immer noch mit gleichbleibender Geschwindigkeit durch den Nachmittag. Seufzend blickte er aus dem Fenster. Nächstes Mal würde er sich zumindest ein Sandwich und etwas zu trinken mitnehmen.  
Neville knabberte gerade an seinem Essen. Weißbrot mit Corned Beef und Salat. Es roch köstlich. “Hast du kein Essen dabei?”, fragte er nach einer Weile.  
“Nein”, sagte Harry unglücklich. “Aber bis Hogwarts überstehe ich schon”, fügte er eilig hinzu.  
Der Junge blickte auf sein Essen und reichte ihm den Rest. “Hier. Du bist eh schon so dünn. Du kannst den Rest haben.” Er nahm noch einen Schluck Apfelsaft aus seiner Flasche und schob sie dann zu Harry rüber. “Hier.”  
Wow. Das war besser als er je zu hoffen gewagt hatte. Gierig aß und trank er und in seiner Brust glomm ein warmes Gefühl. “Danke”, nuschelte er mit vollem Mund. So fühlte sich also Freundschaft an.  
“Ich bin eh zu dick”, brummelte der Junge. “Oma hat mich immer gemästet. Sie war immer sauer, wenn ich nicht aufgegessen habe. Ich hab so Angst vor dem Sportunterricht. Die lachen mich bestimmt alle aus.”  
“Du bist dicker als du sein solltest”, sagte Harry direkt. “Aber du kannst abnehmen. Mach ordentlich mit beim Sport, iss vernünftig, mach was nebenbei. Ich kann ja mitmachen. Ich bin vielleicht dünn, aber Muskeln hab ich auch kaum. Die Schule soll uns doch helfen, besser zu werden. Warum nicht auch in dem Bereich?” Er schob sich den letzten Bissen in den Mund. “Zusammen packen wir das, Neville.”  
Ein glückliches Funkeln war in den dunklen Augen zu sehen. “Wenn wir in ein Haus kommen, ginge das sicher.”  
“Haus?”, fragte Harry verwirrt. “Hat die Schule verschiedene Häuser?”  
Sein Gegenüber war genauso verwirrt, dann öffnete er den Mund und atmete tief ein. “Ach stimmt ja. Normale Verwandte. Du weißt ja nichts über die Schule. Hogwarts wurde von vier Magiern gegründet, im Mittelalter, als man Hexen und Zauberer noch verfolgte. Sie wollten die Schule als einen Ort wissen, wo Kinder wie wir lernen, unsere Kräfte zu zügeln und zu kontrollieren. Ein Ort, wo wir lernen, uns anzupassen und unauffällig zu benehmen. Damit wir keine Gefahr mehr sind und nicht getötet werden müssen, wofür ich denen sehr dankbar bin, nebenbei.”  
“Ich auch”, versicherte Harry schnell.  
“Jahrhundertelang war Hogwarts die einzige Schule, deren Absolventen danach frei leben durften, deshalb ist es die beste und älteste und wichtigste Schule von allen. Verstehst du?”  
“Nicht ganz, aber… Erzähl einfach weiter.” Harry lauschte gebannt.  
“Die vier Gründer hatten alle ihre eigenen Ideen und Lebensweisen, aber sie hatten ein gemeinsames Ziel. Kinder zu erziehen und sie zu retten. Darum begruben sie ihre Differenzen und arbeiteten zusammen. Und zu Ehren dieser vier Gründer von Hogwarts gibt es die vier Häuser. Es sind praktisch… Wohngruppen. Wir haben unterschiedliche Stundenpläne und Hauslehrer und Schlaf- und Gemeinschaftsräume. Das Haus ist praktisch die Familie für uns.”  
Neugierig lauschte Harry. “Das klingt interessant. Welche Häuser gibt es? Wer kommt wohin?”  
“Es gibt Ravenclaw, benannt nach Rowena Ravenclaw, einer Frau, die für ihre damalige Zeit ein unglaubliches Wissen und Verständnis für die Natur, Naturwissenschaften und die Mathematik hatte. Schüler mit einem großen Wissen und einer inneren Leidenschaft fürs Lernen kommen in das Haus. Viele von ihnen arbeiten später in Laboren und Instituten, sie steuern ihr Wissen für die Entwicklung der Gesellschaft bei. Ravenclaws sind meist anerkannt. Viele arbeiten auch in medizinischen Berufen, gerade in der Entwicklung neuer Zaubertränke und so was. Dann ist da Hufflepuff, benannt nach Helga Hufflepuff. Sie schloss sich den anderen dreien aus dem tiefen Wunsch heraus an, Kinder vor dem Scheiterhaufen zu retten und ihnen eine Zukunft zu schenken. Hufflepuffs haben meist keine besondere Begabung, aber sie sind ordentlich, folgsam, höflich und landen später sehr, sehr oft in Berufen, wo es darauf ankommt, Menschen zu helfen. Pfleger in Krankenhäusern zum Beispiel, Kindergärtner, natürlich unter der strengen Beobachtung des Ministeriums oder sie wenden sich der Kirche zu und werden Seelsorger. Manche haben es bis zum Priester in kleinen Gemeinden geschafft. Dann ist da noch Gryffindor…”  
Harry sah, wie er das Gesicht verzog. “Schlimm?”  
“Unsere Eltern waren Gryffindors, Harry. Deine wie meine. Godric Gryffindor war ein starker Mann. Stark, intelligent und mutig. Er stellte sich offen gegen die Kirche, die damals die Hexen und Zauberer verfolgte, prangerte ihre Praktiken an. Rebellen… das sind die meisten Gryffindors. Guck dir die Führerriegen von Magieraufständen an. Die obersten Leiter kamen immer aus Gryffindor. Meine Oma erwartet, dass ich dort hin komme. Ich hoffe so sehr, ich komme nach Slytherin.”  
Jetzt leuchteten seine Augen. Harry war ein wenig unwohl. “Spielt es denn eine Rolle, wo die Eltern waren?”  
“Leider sehr oft. Irgendein uralter sprechender Hut verteilt die Kinder und Oma meinte, dass Familien meist in einem Haus landen, über Generationen.”  
“Oh Gott… Was ist mit Slytherin?”  
“Salazar Slytherin”, erzählte Neville mit leuchtenden Augen. “Meine Oma spuckt jedes Mal aus, wenn der Name fällt, aber er ist für mich ein Vorbild. Slytherin war Priester und einer der bedeutendsten Hexenjäger. Er suchte die, die offen rebellierten und ließ sie töten. Viele hielten ihn für einen Verräter, aber im Grunde hat er viele Menschen gerettet. Denn indem er die Aufrührer und Störenfriede beseitigte, kehrte Ruhe ein und sehr viele Menschen lernten zu akzeptieren, dass nicht alle so waren. Dass viele von uns gewillt waren und sind, sich anzupassen und ihren Beitrag zum Wohl der Gemeinschaft zu leisten. Ich wäre so gern ein Slytherin, aber ich glaube, ich werde ein Gryffindor.”  
Harry lehnte sich zurück und blickte schweigend aus dem Fenster. Er sah es genauso wie Neville. Natürlich war es grauenhaft sich vorzustellen, dass Slytherin Menschen umgebracht hatte, aber… er hatte damit denen das Leben gerettet, die nur Ruhe und Frieden suchten. “Slytherins sind also intelligent und anpassungsfähig?”, fragte er.  
“Listig, verschlagen, hinterhältig nennen viele es. Leute, die sie nicht mögen. Aber die Wahrheit sieht doch so aus: 60 Prozent aller Lehrer in den Schulen in Großbritannien, wo Kinder wie wir unterrichtet werden, sind Slytherins. Alle hohen Ämter werden von ihnen besetzt. Sie haben die bestbezahlten Jobs, die man als Abnormer kriegen kann, dürfen sich frei bewegen und unterliegen nur einer minimalen Kontrolle durch das Ministerium. Sie arbeiten im Ministerium mit, Hand in Hand mit den Kontrolleuren und Politikern, die unser Land regieren und führen. Nur als Slytherin stehen einem später die meisten Türen offen.”  
Mit einem Seufzen verschränkte Harry die Arme vor der Brust. “So viel Glück habe ich nicht. Es klingt wirklich toll.”  
“Es ist toll. Wir kriegen nach der Auswahlzeremonie unsere Krawatten, die wir dann tragen müssen. Sie sind in den Häuserfarben gehalten. Blau-weiß für Ravenclaw, gelb-schwarz für Hufflepuff, gelb-rot für Gryffindor und grün-schwarz für Slytherin. Die Slytherinkrawatte ist am Unauffälligsten. Von weitem sieht sie fast schwarz aus. Alle anderen kannst du meterweit sehen. Und rot-gelb, als absolute Warnfarben… es ist kein Zufall, dass es die Farben Gryffindors sind.”  
Grübelnd sahen sie sich an, dann blickten sie nach draußen, wo das Land rauer wurde, bergiger, schroffer. Harry seufzte leise. “Weißt du was, Neville. Wir können unserer Vergangenheit eh nicht entfliehen. Unsere Eltern waren Aufrührer, das werden alle dort sehr schnell wissen. Lehrer, Mitschüler. Aber wir können zeigen, dass wir anders sind. Wir können beweisen, dass wir in diese Gesellschaft passen, weil wir es so wollen. Keiner zwingt uns, den Weg unserer Eltern zu gehen. Und wenn wir nach Gryffindor kommen, können wir allen zeigen, dass auch ein Gryffindor sich normal benehmen kann und gute Noten bekommt. Godric Gryffindor war mutig, nicht nur ein Aufrührer. Das hast du selber gesagt. Mutige Menschen stellen sich Herausforderungen. Und wenn die Herausforderung heißt, fünf Jahre gegen Vorurteile zu kämpfen und mit Fleiß und Disziplin zu glänzen, um noch zwei Jahre länger in Hogwarts bleiben zu dürfen, dann werden wir das auch schaffen. Zusammen.”  
Jetzt strahlte der dickliche Junge und saß aufrecht. “Du hast so Recht, Harry. Und ich glaube, du würdest Gryffindor stolz machen. Du redest wie ein Anführer.”  
Harry lachte leise. “Sonderbar für jemanden, der nie Freunde hatte, die er anführen konnte.”  
“Jetzt hast du einen. Egal, ob wir in verschiedenen Häusern landen. Es ist nicht verboten, mit Kindern aus anderen Häusern befreundet zu sein. Eigentlich wird ein gewisser Zusammenhalt sogar gefördert und gern gesehen. Es wäre nur…” Er grinste und Harry grinste zurück.  
“Eine weitere Herausforderung”, sagten sie zeitgleich und lachten. 

Als der Zug anhielt, an einem kleinen Bahnhof mitten im Nirgendwo, die Türen sich öffneten und Kinder auf den Bahnsteig strömten, war es um den Bahnhof herum stockdunkel. Einige kleine Lampen erhellten das Gewusel von Schülern. Die älteren gingen zum Gepäckwagen und öffneten ihn. Dann holten sich zwei einen kleinen Wagen mit vier Rädern und packten zwei Koffer darauf. Die Schüler, denen die Koffer gehörten, fassten an und zogen ihn.  
Harry, Neville und die anderen Erstklässler sahen sich das eine Weile an. Dann taten sie sich ebenfalls paarweise zusammen und machten es nach. Harry stöhnte, als er Neville mit dessen Koffer half.  
“Crabbe, Goyle, helft doch den beiden Mal. Die brauchen sonst ewig.” Ein blonder Junge mit blassem Gesicht und einer spitzen Nase lehnte lässig am Zug. “Hi”, sagte er, als Harry und Neville ihn ansahen. “Draco Malfoy.”  
“Harry Potter”, stellte Harry sich vor.  
“Neville Longbottom”, flüsterte Neville.  
Draco grinste. “Gryffindors”, sagte er und nickte. “Hab von euren Eltern schon gehört. Wollt ihr auch in deren Fußstapfen treten?”  
Die zwei kräftigen Freunde von Draco hatten die Koffer auf den Wagen geladen und holten einen leeren, den sie mit gleich drei Koffern beluden und dann loszogen. Draco lief lässig neben Harry her. Der sah ihn von der Seite an. “Nicht wirklich. Kluge Leute lernen auch aus den Fehlern anderer. Danke für die Hilfe.”  
“Kein Ding. Wir Magier müssen zusammenhalten. Wenn es etwas gibt, was die Geschichte uns gelehrt hat, dann das, sagt Dad immer.” Er lächelte kurz, sprang auf den Wagen und ließ sich von seinen Freunden ziehen.  
“Malfoy… meine Güte”, hauchte Neville ehrfürchtig.  
“Kennst du ihn?”, fragte Harry, während sie eine leider recht steile, schmale Straße nach oben liefen.  
“Ihn nicht. Aber sein Vater ist eine Legende. Undurchschaubar, Slytherin eben. Die Malfoys sind seit Generationen Slytherins. Man sagt ihnen nach, dass sie immer wieder in den Aufständen mitmischen, aber so geschickt, dass man sie nie drangekriegt hat. Sie sind stinkreich und sein Vater arbeitet im Ministerium. Und zwar in einer ganz hohen Position. Er ist übrigens mit unserem Zaubertränkelehrer befreundet. Man munkelt, er habe ihm den Job in Hogwarts verschafft oder so ähnlich.” Neville hatte keuchend und leise gesprochen.  
“Du kennst schon Lehrer?”, hauchte Harry entsetzt, weil er ja keinen kannte.  
“Nur die Namen von ein paar. Severus Snape gilt als Genie, was Zaubertränke angeht und er ist der stellvertretende Schulleiter. Slytherin natürlich.”  
“Snape… klar. Der Name stand unter dem Brief, den ich bekommen habe. Meine Einladung an diese Schule.” Harry erinnerte sich. Er verband positive Gefühle mit dem Namen und dem Mann. Unbekannterweise. Der Mann hatte ihm seinen Brief geschrieben… oder alle Briefe wurden in seinem Namen unterschrieben… Egal. “Ist er der Hauslehrer von Slytherin?”  
“Logisch. Und meine Oma hasst ihn. Er soll wahnsinnig streng sein und manchmal ziemlich fies zu Schülern, die nicht aus seinem Haus sind.” Neville keuchte. “Wobei das eher die Nicht-Slytherins sagen. Leute wie meine Verwandtschaft.  
“Oha. Vielleicht ist es ja gar nicht wahr.” Keuchend zog Harry den Wagen weiter, den Blick starr nach unten auf den Weg gerichtet. Nach einiger Zeit kamen sie an einem See vorbei, der pechschwarz am Wegrand lag. Der Vollmond spiegelte sich auf der glasglatten Oberfläche. Er hob den Blick und erstarrte. “Heilige Scheiße…”  
Neville kicherte leise. “Überraschung.”  
Vor ihm erhob sich ein riesiges Schloss mit Türmen und gefühlt Hunderten von erleuchteten, kleinen Fenstern. Auf der Wiese vor einem großen umzäunten Hof gab es einen überdachten Stellplatz für die Wagen. Ordentlich stand einer neben dem anderen.  
“Beeindruckend, nicht wahr? Hier werden seit dem Mittelalter Magierkinder unterrichtet und in die Gesellschaft eingegliedert. Die Lehrer sind hoch angesehen und die Schulleiter gelten als Legenden.” Er verzog das Gesicht. “Bis auf den letzten, der war… ein Gryffindor halt.”  
“Ja?”  
“Haben wir sicher im Unterricht”, winkte Neville erschöpft ab. Sie schoben ihren Wagen neben den von Draco.  
Der blonde Bald-Slytherin hüpfte runter. “Die zwei sind meine Freunde Vincent Crabbe und Gregory Goyle. Wir sehen uns, Gryffindors.”  
Harry verdrehte die Augen. Na prima, wenn das alle so sahen… Dann würde er hier wirklich fünf Jahre arbeiten müssen, um den Menschen das Gegenteil zu beweisen. Vorurteile waren echt blöd. Eh man die bekämpft bekam.  
An Nevilles Seite lief er auf das große Portal zu, an dem ein Mann mit einer Katze im Arm stand, der die Schüler kritisch musterte und eine große, schlanke Frau mit schwarzen Haaren, die zu einem strengen Knoten gebunden waren.  
“Das ist Minerva McGonagall. Sie ist auf Bewährung hier. Sie ist die Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und das Ministerium ist nicht gut auf sie zu sprechen.”  
“Oha”, murmelte Harry mal wieder und schaute sie kurz neugierig an, als sie an ihr vorbei liefen. Irgendwie wirkte die Frau sehr blass und kränklich, so aus der Nähe. Sie stand auch nicht aufrecht, sondern lehnte an der Mauer. Offenbar war sie nicht hier, um die Schüler zu beaufsichtigen, sondern um frische Luft zu schnappen. Was sie wohl angestellt hatte? Hoffentlich lag es nicht nur daran, dass sie eine Gryffindor war.  
Es ging zwei Treppen nach oben. Zwei von offenbar sehr vielen Treppen, die es in diesem Labyrinth geben musste. Harry betet, dass er irgendwann einen guten Orientierungssinn lernen würde. Dieses Schloss sah von innen noch größer aus als von außen und nirgendwo gab es Wegweiser. Vor einer großen Tür blieben die Schüler stehen, die hier neu waren.  
Ein rothaariger Junge stand dort und blickte über sie hinweg. “Ich bin Percy Weasley. Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler. Wenn ihr Fragen habt, könnt ihr euch jederzeit an mich wenden. Hinter mir ist die Große Halle, dort werdet ihr in Zukunft essen und bei Bedarf eure Hausaufgaben erledigen. Wichtige Treffen finden ebenfalls hier statt. Wenn die Tür aufgeht, werde ich euch nach vorn zum Sprechenden Hut führen, der euch auf eure Häuser verteilen wird. Seid leise, redet nicht, fallt nicht hin. Kurz, benehmt euch und macht euch nicht lächerlich.”  
Damit drehte er sich um und blickte die Tür an. Harry sah sich um. Kinder standen um ihn herum, alle sahen jetzt neugierig, müde und hungrig aus. Keiner hatte mehr die Kraft sauer zu sein. Bis auf ein Mädchen. Sie hatte braune, gelockte Haare und funkelte wütend Percys Rücken an. Ihre Arme waren vor der Brust verschränkt und ihre ganze Haltung zeigte, dass sie gern überall sein wollte, aber nicht hier. Irgendetwas in Harry sagte ihm, dass dieses Mädchen Ärger bedeutete und dass es eine von den Personen war, vor denen Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia ihn immer wieder gewarnt hatten. Er hoffte, dass sie in ein anderes Haus kommen würde als er, dann hatten sie wahrscheinlich nicht viel miteinander zu tun.  
“Na, nervös?”, flüsterte Draco ihm zu.  
Er nickte leicht. “Du musst dir keine Sorgen machen, wegen dem Haus”, flüsterte er zurück.  
“Nein.” Der Blonde grinste. “Ihr eigentlich auch nicht. Ihr müsst ja nicht gleich alle Vorurteile bestätigen.” Ein Zwinkern, dann sah er nach vorn, weil die Tür aufging.  
Harry nickte Neville aufmunternd zu, als sie zu zweit hinter Percy her in die Große Halle marschierten, die ihren Namen echt verdient hatte. Sie war nämlich verdammt groß.  
Vier Tische standen hier, an ihnen saßen die älteren Schüler. Und Harry wusste sofort, welcher Tisch zu welchem Haus gehörte, denn über den Tischen waren Fahnen in den Hausfarben und mit Tieren darauf. Er fand die Slytherinschlange cool. Wobei der Gryffindorlöwe auch nicht zu verachten war. Ein Löwe war ja eigentlich auch nur eine große Katze und Katzen galten ja als listig. Der Rabe von den Ravenclaws sah auch ganz cool aus. Nur der Hufflepuffdachs gefiel ihm nicht richtig.  
Links an der Wand saßen die Slytherins, daneben die Ravenclaws, Hufflepuffs und rechts an der Wand die Gryffindors. Ob es eine Bedeutung hatte, dass die Tische von Slytherin und Gryffindor jeweils außen standen? Hoffentlich gab es keine Feindschaft zwischen den Häusern. Das wäre übel. Denn Draco fand er eigentlich ziemlich nett.  
Er richtete den Blick nach vorn, wo ein einsamer Hocker stand, auf dem ein uralter Hut lag. Dahinter war der Lehrertisch, an dessen Mitte die Schulleiterin saß. Eine runde Frau mit braunen Locken, ganz in Rosa gekleidet. Sie lächelte die Schüler freundlich an, wobei Harry das Gefühl hatte, dass sie gleichzeitig jeden einzelnen streng musterte. Verwirrend.  
Rechts neben ihr saß ein Mann mit langen, schwarzen Haaren, dunklen, stechenden Augen und einer bleichen Haut. Bei ihm passte der Gesichtsausdruck perfekt. Der Mann wirkte streng, schaute streng und sortierte offenbar die Schüler gedanklich schon aus. Links neben der Schulleiterin war ein Platz frei. Ob dort normalerweise McGonagall…? Ja, tat sie. Denn sie kam gerade durch eine Hintertür herein, nahm sich einen Becher und trank, während sie sich setzte.  
Percy hatte seine Pflicht offenbar getan, als die Neulinge in einem Halbkreis um den Stuhl herum standen und ging zu seinem Tisch ganz rechts. Klar, die rot-gelbe Krawatte, die er trug… Er war also ein Gryffindor und er war Schulsprecher und Vertrauensschüler. Gryffindor hieß also nicht, dass man von vorneherein abgeschrieben war. Gut zu wissen.  
Harry schluckte nervös, als der Mann in Schwarz aufstand, die Hände auf den Tisch stützte und sie alle noch einmal streng ansah. Dann richtete er sich zu voller Größe auf, nahm ein Blatt und blickte kurz darauf.  
Das musste Severus Snape sein, ganz sicher. Harry war sich zu einhundert Prozent sicher, weil der Mann genau so aussah und wirkte, wie er ihn sich vorgestellt hatte. Streng, ernst, furchteinflößend. Vom Alter her etwa so alt, wie seine Eltern es jetzt wären. Da sah man, wo man hinkommen konnte, wenn man hier aufpasste und die Regeln befolgte.  
Als der Mann sprach, tönte seine tiefe, dunkle Stimme durch den Raum und alle schwiegen sofort. “Ich werde jetzt eure Namen aufrufen. Ihr geht vor, setzt euch auf den Hocker und setzt den Sprechenden Hut auf euren Kopf. Er verteilt euch auf eure Häuser. Susan Bones.”  
Ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren ging schüchtern nach vorn, setzte sich und wurde vom Hut, der plötzlich eine Art Gesicht hatte, nach Hufflepuff geschickt. Das war also Magie. Ob der Hut sehr gefährlich war? Magie war böse…  
Harry sah den Schülern zu, die alle unverletzt zu ihren Tischen gingen. Crabbe und Goyle nach Slytherin, stolz und glücklich. Draco natürlich auch, mit einem arroganten Grinsen in Richtung von Wahrscheinlich-Snape. Der Mann nickte zufrieden.  
“Hermine Granger”, rief er das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren auf. Sie kam nach Gryffindor und war darüber offenbar glücklich. Zumindest sah sie sehr zufrieden aus.  
Neville kam danach und ging mit zitternden Knien vor zum Stuhl. Er hatte den Hut nicht mal richtig aufgesetzt, als er auch schon nach Gryffindor verbannt wurde. Verbannt traf es wirklich, denn genauso guckte sein neuer Freund. Mit hängendem Kopf schlurfte er zu seinem Tisch und setzte sich Hermine gegenüber.  
Es waren nicht mehr viele Schüler da. Harry kam als nächster, nahm Platz und setzte mutig den Hut auf. Der schien kurz zu grübeln, dann schickte er ihn nach Gryffindor und Harry war es in dem Moment ganz recht. Er fühlte tatsächlich etwas Rebellisches in sich. Er wollte der Welt beweisen, dass ein Gryffindor was erreichen konnte. Und natürlich wollte er Neville unterstützen. Und das ging besser, wenn sie in einem Haus waren. Von daher war er dort, wo er hin gewollt hatte.  
Aufrecht ging er zum Tisch und setzte sich auf die Seite, so dass er mit dem Rücken zur Wand hinter sich saß. So konnte er gut die Lehrer sehen, ohne sich den Hals zu verrenken. Er sah Neville so lange an, bis der den Blick erwiderte. “Wird schon”, flüsterte er.  
Sein Blick glitt über das Essen, welches auf dem Tisch stand. Kein Mahl für die Königsfamilie, aber es gab viele leckere Sachen. Also hungern musste er hier in Hogwarts nicht. Eher aufpassen, dass er nicht noch zulegte.  
Als der letzte Schüler verteilt war, ein blondes Mädchen namens Luna Lovegood, die nach Ravenclaw ging, legte der Mann in Schwarz sein Blatt weg. Er blickte über die Schüler. “Diese Schule ist die beste Schule in diesem Land… in ganz Europa, wenn es um die Eingliederung unserer Art in die Gesellschaft geht. Und wir werden nicht gestatten, dass einer von euch uns das kaputt macht. Die Regeln, die euch eure Hauslehrer in den nächsten Tagen noch näher bringen werden, sind strikt einzuhalten. Regelverstöße werden mit harten Strafen geahndet bis hin zur körperlichen Züchtigung wie Schläge auf die Hände, wenn man im Unterricht mit Dingen herum spielt, die nicht für den Unterricht gebraucht werden.” Er ließ seine Worte wirken und nahm eine schwarze Feder hoch. “Dies ist ein Relikt aus alter Zeit. Es stammt aus der Zeit, als man widerwillige Hexen und Zauberer noch daran erinnern musste, wo ihr Platz ist. Damit ging es gut. Das ist eine Blutfeder. So genannt, weil man hier mit seinem eigenen Blut schreibt. Es ist eines der wenigen magischen Dinge, die vom Ministerium genutzt werden. Genutzt, nur bei unverbesserlichen Subjekten an dieser Schule. Wenn Sie in Ihrem jugendlichen Leichtsinn glauben, die Welt verändern zu wollen, dann kommt sie zum Einsatz. Wenn Gesetze des Ministeriums missachtete werden, wiederholt missachtet, wider besseren Wissens, dann wird sie eingesetzt. Man schreibt damit auf einem Blatt das, was sich einprägen soll und der Zauber ritzt es in den Handrücken der anderen Hand. Glauben Sie mir, Ladies und Gentlemen, das merken Sie sich nach den üblichen 20 Wiederholungen. Und die Narben, die diese Bestrafung hinterlässt, werden Sie für den Rest Ihres Lebens daran erinnern. Und sie werden Sie kennzeichnen und damit werden Ihnen jegliche auch nur halbwegs gute Berufchancen versperrt.” Wieder schwieg er kurz, ließ seine Worte wirken und die Schüler hielten die Luft an. “Falls jemand glaubt, dass ein Bettelbrief an seine Eltern etwas an unserer Art der Bestrafung ändert, dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen sagen, dass die Regeln und Gebräuche der Schule in Form der Schulordnung an Ihre Eltern und Vormünder geschickt wurden. Diese haben sie unterschrieben zurück gesandt. Keiner von Ihnen wäre hier, hätten sie sich nicht mit unseren Methoden einverstanden erklärt. Ich hoffe, das ist bei allen angekommen.”  
Damit setzte er sich. Harry schluckte, aber er fühlte nicht die Angst, die er in einigen Gesichtern sah. Regeln konnte man mal missachten, aus Dummheit oder Unwissenheit. Aber dieser Mann hatte ja gesagt, die Blutfeder kam nur zum Einsatz, wenn man richtige Gesetze mehrfach missachtete, obwohl man darauf hingewiesen wurde. Und genau das hatte er gar nicht vor. Er fand das nämlich reichlich dämlich und er war nicht dämlich.  
Jetzt erhob sich die Frau in Pink. “Mein Name ist Dolores Umbridge und ich bin die Schulleiterin von Hogwarts. Ich grüße euch, meine lieben abnormen Schüler.” Harry sah mit ein wenig Erstaunen, wie die meisten Lehrer leicht das Gesicht verzogen. Und auch in den dunklen Augen des Mannes neben ihr funkelte etwas kurz auf, bevor er sich entspannt zurück lehnte. “Es ist leider notwendig, dass wir die Regeln so konkret klar machen und einige von Ihnen wissen auch, warum. Die anderen lernen es hier noch. Das Ministerium ist immer gewillt, jedem von euch eine Chance zu geben, wenn ihr euch anpasst und unterordnet. Ihr dürft nie vergessen, was für ein Geschenk es ist, dass man euch überhaupt die Chance gibt, zu lernen und zu leben.” Sie kicherte leise. Ihre Stimme war sonderbar, sehr weich und herzlich irgendwie und doch ließ sie Harry schaudern.  
“Ich kotze gleich”, brummelte Hermine neben ihm.  
‘Bitte leise kotzen’, dachte er und hörte wieder der Schulleiterin zu.  
“Ihr könnt hier eine wunderschöne Kindheit genießen, mit Spiel und Spaß, Lernen, Freunden… allem, was zu einer Kindheit dazu gehört. Ihr könnt euch hier darauf konzentrieren, eure böse Macht zu kontrollieren und euren Geist zu disziplinieren. Den wenigen, denen das gelingt, winkt trotz eures Makels eine gute Zukunft. Der Rest… hatte seine Chance.” Wieder das Kichern. “Eure Hauslehrer werden gerade den neuen Schülern noch eindringlich die Regeln dieser Schule nahebringen. Dafür gibt es die Einführungsstunde morgen früh. Danach wird euer normaler Tagesrhythmus hier starten. Passt euch an, seid fleißig und lernt. Dann hat jeder von euch dieselben Chancen.” Bei diesen Worten blickte sie sehr wohlwollend zum Slytherintisch hinüber.  
Harry seufzte leise. Alle Schüler sind gleich, aber manche waren definitiv gleicher. Sein Blick glitt über seinen Haustisch. Die meisten Schüler saßen mit gesenkten Köpfen da und einige… ihm stockte der Atem, als er die vernarbten Handrücken seiner Mitschüler sah. Es sah übel aus. Wie konnten sie nur so dumm sein, sich aufzulehnen?  
An jedem Tisch stand ein Schüler auf und fing an, an die neuen Mitschüler die Krawatten zu verteilen. Die, die es konnten, banden sie sich um. Einige legten sie auf den Tisch neben sich. Harry nahm seine und blickte sie seufzend an. Wieso hatte ihm sein Onkel nicht beigebracht, wie man so was machte?  
Hermine neben ihm konnte es und band sich ihre mit flinken Fingern um. Dann sah sie ihn an, auffordernd, schließlich mit einem Seufzen. Sie nahm ihm die Krawatte ab, legte sie ihm um und band sie ihm. Harry keuchte, als sie den Knoten ein wenig fester als nötig zog und dann wieder nach vorn sah.  
“Danke”, flüsterte er widerwillig, doch sie winkte nur ab.  
Umbridge blickte die Schüler an. Sie saß mittlerweile. “Mein Stellvertreter, Professor Snape, wird jetzt kurz und knapp die wichtigsten Regeln zusammenfassen und die sollten sich alle hier hinter die Ohren schreiben, sonst helfen wir nach.” Sie hielt kurz die schwarze Feder hoch, kicherte wieder und lehnte sich zurück.  
Harry grinste kurz. Snape, also doch. Er hatte Recht gehabt. Der Mann blieb sitzen, sprach recht leise, aber wieder herrschte absolute Ruhe und alle Augen ruhten auf ihm. Gerade bei den älteren Schülern. Oh ja, der Mann hatte hier alle im Griff.  
“Es gibt in Hogwarts drei wichtige Regeln. Erstens: Keine Rebellion, nicht mal in kindlichen Ansätzen. Zweitens: Die Benutzung des Computerkabinetts ist nur besonders vertrauensvollen Schülern gestattet, alle anderen haben dort nichts zu suchen. Und drittens: Der Verbotene Wald heißt nicht nur so. Für ganz dumme Menschen gibt es neben den Verbotsschildern noch einen elektrisch aufgeladenen Stacheldrahtzaun. In dem Wald leben für Menschen gefährliche und tödliche Kreaturen. Sollte jemand so blöd sein, dort ohne Anweisung oder Erlaubnis rein zu gehen, ist es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er nicht mehr raus kommt. Oder wenn, dann nur in Stücken.” Er schwieg kurz. “Essen Sie und dann gehen Sie in Ihre Schlafräume.”  
Die Schüler griffen zu. Die meisten waren müde von der langen Fahrt und schaufelten jetzt schweigend Nahrung in sich hinein. Einige wenige unterhielten sich leise, was offenbar erlaubt war. Zumindest sagte keiner der Lehrer etwas dagegen. Snape und Umbridge sprachen leise, offenbar über die neuen Erstklässler. Dabei musterten sie auch ihn.  
Harry versuchte möglichst freundlich und unschuldig zu gucken und hoffte, dass sie ihn nicht als Sohn seiner Eltern gebrandmarkt hatten, als sie Neville ansahen. Er sah sich die anderen Lehrer an. Die meisten aßen schweigend und wirkten recht unbeteiligt. McGonagall aß nicht. Sie trank nur ihr Getränk in kleinen Schlucken, strich sich immer mal über den Kopf und musterte hin und wieder ihre Schüler. Dabei sah sie jedes Mal sehr betrübt aus.  
“Hey”, sagte der dunkelhäutige Junge, der neben Neville saß und Dean Thomas hieß, wenn Harry sich richtig erinnerte. “Ich bin Dean.”  
“Harry”, sagte Harry leise.  
“Das ist Seamus.” Er deutete auf den Jungen neben sich.  
“Hi”, sagte er leise in seine Richtung und erntete ein müdes Kopfnicken. “Kennt ihr euch schon länger? Ihr wirkt so…”  
“Ja. Wir waren zusammen auf der vorherigen Schule. Seamus’ und meine Eltern kennen sich und ich bin einige Jahre mit ihm zusammen aufgewachsen, weil meine Mutter nicht wollte, dass ich meine Geschwister irgendwie anstecke.”  
“Anstecken”, fauchte Hermine leise. “Als seien unsere Fähigkeiten eine Krankheit.”  
“Sind sie doch”, sagte Harry und Neville nickte schnell.  
Hermine blickte ihn aus wütend funkelten Augen an. Offenbar ärgerte sie sich jetzt, dass sie ihm mit der Krawatte geholfen hatte. Oder dass sie diese nicht fester zu gezogen hatte. Sie widmete sich wieder ihrem Essen.  
“Es sind so wenige Erstklässler, findet ihr nicht? Guckt uns mal an. Wir sind gerade mal sieben Leute. Vier Jungs und drei Mädchen.” Er musterte die Mädchen, die jetzt auch zuhörten. Eine hieß Lavender Brown und eine… Patil mit Nachnamen. Sie war die Zwillingsschwester von… Padma. Padma und Parvati, jetzt hatte er es. Nur welche war jetzt die, die zu seinem Haus gehörte und wieso hatte der Sprechende Hut Zwillinge getrennt. Das stellte alles in Frage, was er über Zwillinge zu wissen glaubte.  
“Sie lassen immer weniger Leute zu. Außerdem kann sich so jeder Lehrer besser um die Schüler kümmern. Die Schule ist auch unglaublich teuer geworden. Nur wer Hogwarts absolviert hat, kann in die höheren Berufe. Natürlich nach einigen Zusatzprüfungen durch Ministeriumsmitarbeiter”, erklärte Dean.  
Harry war mal wieder verwundert und sehr dankbar, dass sein Onkel das Schulgeld für ihn bezahlt hatte. Er hätte das nicht tun müssen. Aber offenbar wollte er, dass auch sein kranker Neffe alle Möglichkeiten hatte. Er gab ihm die Möglichkeit, den Familiennamen Potter wieder ein wenig rein zu waschen. Harry stand in der Schuld seines Onkels. Definitiv. 

Nach dem Essen wurde Harry vor der Tür der Großen Halle von Draco aufgehalten, der ihn angrinste. “Ich hab es dir doch gesagt. Gryffindor.”  
“Muss ich mit leben”, sagte er schulterzuckend. “Ich bin richtig gespannt auf morgen.”  
“Es ist eine Schule, Harry. Entwickel dich ja nicht zum Streber, dann mag ich dich nicht mehr.” Der blonde Slytherin winkte ihm zu. “Wir sehen uns in Sport, das haben alle zusammen. Also alle Häuser eines Jahrgangs.”  
“Bis dann.” Harry winkte ihm zu.  
“Wer war das?”, fragte Dean verwirrt. “Woher kennst du einen Slytherin?”  
“Draco Malfoy. Und mein Gefühl sagt mir, dass ich ihn nicht zum Feind haben möchte.” Harry lächelte leicht.  
Neville stöhnte auf. “Ein Malfoy als Feind? Dann kannst du dich gleich beerdigen lassen.”  
Sie liefen nach draußen, holten immer zu zweit ihre schweren Koffer und folgten einigen älteren Schülern dann vom Stockwerk, wo die Große Halle lag, einen Flur entlang und zwei weitere Treppen nach oben zu einer Tür, hinter der es einen recht gemütlichen Gemeinschaftsraum für alle Gryffindors gab und noch mehr Treppen hoch zu den Schlafzimmern. Es gab je einen Schlafraum für jede Klasse, natürlich getrennt für Mädchen und Jungen. Harry würde sich also mit Neville, Seamus und Dean ein Zimmer teilen müssen. Es gab Schlimmeres.  
Gemeinsam trugen sie erst seinen, dann Nevilles Koffer nach oben und liefen dann noch einmal nach unten in den Gemeinschaftsraum, wo jetzt Minerva McGonagall stand und Stundenpläne verteilte.  
“Die älteren können hoch. Sie kennen meine Ansprachen schon. Für unsere Erstklässler: Willkommen in Hogwarts, auch wenn die wenigsten von Ihnen freiwillig hier sind. Umbridge und Snape haben ziemlich deutlich gemacht, worum es hier in der Schule geht. Anpassen, lernen und Klappe halten.” Sie deutete auf ein eingerahmtes Blatt hinter sich an der Wand. “Schulordnung. Lesen und befolgen. Das mit den Blutfedern ist ernst gemeint und sie sind wahnsinnig effektiv.” Sie hielt ihre linke Hand hoch, wo auf dem Handrücken wulstige Narben zu sehen waren.  
“Mein Gott”, hauchte Parvati erschrocken.  
“Diese Schule hier ist keine Spaßveranstaltung. Am Besten durchkommen tun Sie, wenn Sie… nicht aufmucken. Gehen Sie zum Unterricht, hören Sie zu, lernen Sie. Sollte jemand krank sein, wir haben einen Krankenflügel. Der ist im zweiten Stock, wenn man den Flur bis zum Ende durchläuft. Mein Büro ist, wie alle anderen Lehrerbüros auch im sechsten Stock, also noch zwei Treppen nach oben. Es gibt Schilder an den Türen. Wer lesen kann, ist klar im Vorteil.”  
“Bei welchen Lehrern müssen wir… ‘aufpassen’?”, fragte Hermine und verlieh dem letzten Wort einen seltsamen Unterton.  
“Umbridge und Snape. Diese Schule hier hat wenige Slytherinlehrer, im Gegensatz zu den anderen, aber die Lehrer haben mehr Befugnisse. Im Grunde kann man Sie hier töten und es würde nichts passieren, weil Umbridge hier das Ministerium verkörpert und die Gesetze macht und Snape…” Sie stieß ein müdes Lachen aus und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Er ist Slytherin durch und durch und kann sich verdammt gut anpassen. Und solange Lucius Malfoy seine schützende Hand über ihn hält, kann auch er tun und lassen, was er will. Nicht mal das Ministerium selbst fragt genau nach. In seinem Unterricht sollten Sie einfach schweigen und lernen.”  
“Wie man sich selbst verleugnet”, knurrte Hermine.  
Harry sah sie ein wenig entsetzt an. Dieses Mädchen hatte offenbar nie gelernt, einfach mal den Mund zu halten.  
McGonagall schien das zu mögen. “Eher, wie man als Magier in dieser Welt überleben kann. Wie man sich selbst verleugnet und warum Magier so schlecht und böse sind, bringt unsere Direktorin Ihnen allen im Fach Magierkunde ausführlich bei. Und ich darf meinen Beitrag in Geschichte noch dazu leisten.”  
“Wir haben drei Mal die Woche Sport?”, fragte Neville nach einem Blick auf seinen Stundenplan entsetzt. Auch die anderen sahen sich jetzt ihren Unterricht an.  
“Ja und Sie sollten es genießen. Sport, Mathe und Physik werden Ihre ruhigsten und entspannendsten Fächer werden, glauben Sie mir. Zaubertränke, Biologie und Chemie und natürlich Magierkunde wird hart.” Sie lehnte sich gegen einen Sessel.  
“Warum lernen wir keine zweite Fremdsprache?”, fragte Parvati.  
“Weil Sie als abnorme Kinder und später Erwachsene das Land eh nicht verlassen dürfen. Wozu eine Fremdsprache lernen? Wobei, die begabten unter Ihnen und das sind so gut wie nie Gryffindors, können ab dem dritten Jahr Latein belegen. Gegeben von Professor Snape.”  
Die Mädchen stöhnten leise auf. Hermine verzog das Gesicht. “Er gibt Zaubertränke, oder? Doppelstunde am Dienstagmorgen. Ich glaube, mir reicht das.”  
“Er gibt auch Naturwissenschaften Biologie und Chemie.”  
Harry hatte Mühe, bei Hermines entsetztem Blick nicht zu lachen. Er hatte keine Angst vor dem streng guckenden Mann mit den dunklen Augen. Irgendwie freute er sich sogar auf den Unterricht. “Was ist mit Kunst und Musik? Wieso haben wir da zwei Doppelstunden?”  
“Es ist freiwillig. Sie können da tun und lassen, was Sie wollen. Malen, Singen, Musik hören, Instrumente lernen, Töpfern. Was immer Sie wollen, Mister Potter.”  
Harry blickte auf und bemerkte, dass die Frau ihn irgendwie… vertraut ansah. Ob sie seine Eltern gekannt hatte? Möglich wäre es, auch wenn sie älter wirkte. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass sie momentan nicht so ganz gesund war. Seine Tante war dann auch immer ein wenig sentimental.  
“Sind Slytherins böse?”, fragte Lavender nach einer Weile. “Ich habe gehört, dass sie uns Gryffindors nicht mögen.”  
“Es gibt gewisse… Probleme zwischen unseren Häusern. Wobei man die menschlich überwinden kann. Woher das kommt, werde ich im Geschichtsunterricht mit erklären. Aber Slytherins sind nicht böse. Sie sind nur besser darin als andere, sich anzupassen und dem Ministerium genau das zu geben, was das Ministerium will.” Sie seufzte leise. “Gehen Sie jetzt schlafen. Bei den Fächern stehen die Klassenräume dabei. Frühstück gibt es morgen von 7 Uhr bis 7:45 Uhr. Mittag ist von 12 Uhr bis 13 Uhr und Abendessen gibt es von 18 Uhr bis 19 Uhr. Es gibt Buffets, die von Angestellten der Schule hingestellt werden, dort können Sie sich etwas nehmen. Die Schule hat einen automatischen Wecker um 6:30 Uhr. Stehen Sie dann auch auf und schlafen Sie nicht wieder ein. Die meisten Lehrer haben kein Problem, wenn mal jemand verschläft…” Sie nahm sich kurz den Stundenplan von Neville. “Nur Dienstag und Donnerstag bei Professor Snape heißt es automatisch, dass Sie Nachsitzen bekommen. Nachsitzen bedeutet bei jedem Lehrer etwas anderes, meistens übernimmt Snape die Leute, die nachsitzen müssen und benutzt sie für die Verarbeitung seiner Zaubertrankzutaten, wenn es um kleine Vergehen geht. Es ist nicht schlimm, das zu lernen, aber teilweise ziemlich eklig. Und es findet immer Samstag und Sonntag statt. Versauen Sie sich nicht das Wochenende und stehen Sie pünktlich auf. Mein Büro ist jeden Wochentag von 16 Uhr bis 18 Uhr besetzt, bis auf ganz wenige Ausnahmen. Gute Nacht und Willkommen noch mal im Hause Gryffindor.”  
Harry nahm seinen Plan, ging nach oben und kramte in seinem Koffer nach einen Pyjama und seinem Zahnputzzeug. Damit ging er ins Badezimmer, was genau links eine Tür neben dem Gemeinschaftraum lag. Das Bad der Mädchen lag auf der andere Seite der Tür.  
Auf dem Weg grübelte er darüber nach, was er von McGonagall halten sollte. Sie nahm kein Blatt vor den Mund und erinnerte ihn sehr an Hermine. Aber irgendwie war sie auch… nett. Er wusste nicht, ob er sie nett finden durfte. Aber er fand es wichtig, mit seiner Hauslehrerin auszukommen.  
Als er ein paar Minuten später im Bett lag, ging ihm direkt vor dem Einschlafen ein Satz durch den Kopf: ‘Was für ein aufregender Tag.’


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nach dem Ankommen, steht heute der erste Schultag an.   
Für Harry heißt das, weiterhin neue Leute kennen lernen, erste Eindrücke sammeln, in Hogwarts und seiner Welt ankommen.

Kapitel 4: Der erste Schultag

Ein dröhnender Ton, ähnlich einem Nebelhorn, riss die Schüler am nächsten Morgen unsanft aus dem Schlaf. Harry stöhnte leise auf und sah sich verwirrt um. Die anderen drei Jungs in seinem Zimmer saßen genauso senkrecht im Bett wie er. Seamus kippte wieder nach hinten und meckerte über diese unsanfte Art.   
“Ach kommt schon. Davon lassen wir uns doch nicht den Tag versauen. Gehen wir uns fertig machen und frühstücken”, sagte Harry, weil er ein wenig seiner guten Laune weitergeben wollte. Er freute sich auf seinen ersten Schultag.  
“Frühstück klingt gut”, sagte Neville und stand auf. Er schlief im Bett neben Harry, Dean und Seamus in den Betten ihnen gegenüber.   
Müde schwankten alle die Treppen runter, trafen hier auch auf ältere Schüler. Unter ihnen war auch Percy, der sich mit einem dunkelhäutigen Jungen unterhielt, beziehungsweise stritt. “Ich schleime nicht, Lee. Ich versuche, mein Leben in eine sinnvolle Bahn zu lenken”, meckerte Percy.   
“Du kannst mich mal”, brummte der Dunkelhäutige und verschwand nach draußen.   
“Morgen, Percy”, sagte Harry. “Kannst du mir eventuell zeigen, wie man die Krawatten richtig bindet? Ich hab das noch nie gemacht.”  
“Wie? Oh ja… Harry, nicht wahr? Kein Problem. Wir treffen uns in einer Viertel Stunde hier, dann bring ich es dir bei.” Damit verschwand er ebenfalls nach draußen. “Lee, warte”, rief er laut.   
Harry folgte ihm, Neville eilte ihm nach. “Bist du schon aufgeregt?”  
“Weswegen?”  
“Na wegen dem Unterricht.” Neville seufzte. “Montag und gleich zwei Stunden Sport.”  
“Du kriegst das schon hin. Und ich bin auch noch da, okay?” Harry zog die Tür auf und ließ seinen Freund eintreten. Im Baderaum der Jungs war es ziemlich voll, aber sie ergatterten ein Waschbecken für sich und konnten sich die Zähne putzen und sich waschen. Es gab acht Waschbecken, acht Duschen und acht Toilettenkabinen in einem abgetrennten Raum.   
“Du verkaufst deine Seele, Percy. Du bist ein Gryffindor, vergiss das nicht”, redete Lee weiter, wobei die Zahnbürste in seinem Mund die Heftigkeit seiner Worte dämpfte.   
“Das weiß ich. Aber das heißt nicht, dass ich noch helfen muss, meine Zukunft in die Tonne zu treten. Das Jobangebot ist unglaublich für jemanden wie mich und ich werde es annehmen. Ende der Diskussion. Außerdem finde ich nicht, dass gerade du die Klappe so weit aufreißen solltest…” Er blickte die neuen Schüler an. “Duscht am Besten nach dem Sport unten in der Halle im Duschraum. Dort gibt es warmes Wasser. Das hier oben ist meistens eiskalt.” Percy sah sie belehrend an und war erfreut, als die Neulinge brav nickten.   
“Und unten ist es durchsichtig, im Gegensatz zu hier oben”, fügte Lee spitz hinzu. “Lee Jordan”, stellte er sich vor.   
“Harry Potter, Neville Longbottom.” Harry deutete auf sich und Neville. “Wieso durchsichtig? Ist Wasser das nicht immer?”  
Lee ging zu einer der Duschen und drehte sie auf. Ein Strahl braunen Wassers schoss hervor und verbreitete einen ziemlich komischen, metallischen Geruch. “Nicht immer, Potter.” Er grinste und verschwand.   
Percy drehte die Dusche eilig wieder ab. “Nach den Ferien muss man erst mal viel Wasser ablaufen lassen. Es sind halt alte Rohre, die durch das Schloss führen.”  
“Bäh”, machte Neville. “Zum Glück ist es hier in den Waschbecken besser.”  
“Die Rohre für die Waschbecken sind neuer. Früher waren die Becken dort, wo die Duschen jetzt sind. Sie wurden dann hierher verlegt. Die Duschen hat man erst nachträglich eingebaut.”  
“Ja”, brummelte Harry und sah sich um. “Nach ihrer Erfindung.”  
Neville lachte leise und kämmte sich ordentlich die Haare. “Ich muss Oma noch schreiben. Sie wird so begeistert sein, dass ich in Gryffindor bin und dass wir befreundet sind.”  
“Ist doch gut. Sie freut sich und du hast deine Ruhe. Hunderte von Kilometern weit weg von ihr.” Harry strahlte ihn an. “Wo willst du nach der Schule arbeiten?”, fragte er den älteren Jungen.   
“Im Ministerium. Man hat mir dort einen Bürojob angeboten.”  
“Das ist doch toll”, sagte Neville sofort. “Du musst sehr gut hier in der Schule sein. Glückwunsch.”  
“Ja, Glückwunsch”, sagte auch Harry. “Hoffentlich kriegen wir auch mal so eine Chance.”  
Percy hob den Kopf. “Ihr seid vernünftiger als meine Eltern und einige unserer Klassenkameraden. Macht weiter so.” Damit verschwand er. 

Wie Percy es versprochen hatte, zeigte er ihnen im Gemeinschaftsraum, wie man die Krawatten richtig band, begutachtete sie, ob sie auch ordentlich aussahen und brachte sie dann in die Große Halle, wo auf Tischen an der Wand neben der Tür Teller, Bestecks, Tabletts, Tassen, Gläser und jede Menge Essen und Trinken stand.   
Da er super in seinem neuen Bett geschlafen hatte und sich auf den Tag freute, langte Harry kräftig zu. Das Essen war lecker und reichhaltig und er wusste, dass er sich hier wohlfühlen konnte. Hermine war mufflig und griesgrämig, Parvati meckerte über den Toast, weil er ihr zu kalt war, der Rest der Erstklässler aß und redete.   
“Ich frage mich immer noch, wieso wir so kleine Klassen sind. Ich meine, sieben Leute. Wenn wir mit einem der anderen Häuser zusammen Unterricht hätten, wäre das doch besser. Auch für die Lehrer.”  
“Sieben Leute kann man aber sehr gut überwachen”, knurrte Hermine. “Bei 14 oder 15 geht ein einzelner schon leichter unter.”  
Er musterte sie, zuckte mit den Schultern und aß weiter. Ab und an warf er einen Blick zum Lehrertisch rüber. Umbridge war da und aß genüsslich etwas, was nach Käsekuchen aussah. Sie blickte über die Tische mit Schülern hinweg, traf dabei seinen Blick und lächelte ihm freundlich zu. Dann deutete sie auf seinen Teller, eine stumme Aufforderung zu essen. Harry nickte und tat es, was die Frau zu einem zufriedenen Blick veranlasste, der dann weiter glitt. 

Nach dem Frühstück hätten sie in der ersten Stunde Englisch gehabt, aber McGonagall hielt sie vor der Großen Halle auf. “Diese Stunde nutzen wir, damit ich Ihnen die Schule zeigen kann. Sie haben dann ab der zweiten Stunde normalen Unterricht. Folgen Sie mir.”  
Sie führte ihr kleines Grüppchen Erstklässler nach draußen, links um die Schule herum und auf zwei Reihen mit Gewächshäusern zu. Harry zog seinen Stundenplan aus seiner Schultasche, die er mitgebracht hatte, um nicht noch mal in den Gryffindorraum laufen zu müssen. Pflanzenkunde. Das würden sie hier wahrscheinlich haben.   
Und richtig. McGonagall sagte genau das. “Im linken Gewächshaus sind harmlose Pflanzen. Mit denen haben Sie bis zu Ihrem zweiten Schuljahr zu tun. Ab Schuljahr drei dürfen Sie dann auch in das rechte Gewächshaus, wenn Sie sich nicht vollkommen dämlich im Unterricht anstellen. Dort werden magische Pflanzen gezüchtet. Professor Sprout, die auch die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff ist, gibt diesen Unterricht. Sie können viel von ihr lernen.”  
“Professor”, meldete sich Hermine. “Wieso sind magische Pflanzen und Zaubertränke in dieser Welt gestattet, wo sämtliche Bücher, in denen gute Zauberer auch nur erwähnt werden, konfisziert und vernichtet werden?”  
“Sie sollten um Ihretwillen lernen, Fragen nicht als Anklagen an das System zu formulieren, Miss… Granger?” Ein wenig missbilligend blickte die Frau die neue Schülerin an.  
“Ja, Professor. Hermine Granger.”  
“Um auf Ihre Frage zu antworten: Es gibt Zaubertränke, weil sie nützlich für die Menschen sind und magische Pflanzen, weil viele Zaubertränke mit normalen Pflanzen einfach nur Tee sind.” Sie deutete rüber zum Wald. “Dort ist der verbotene Wald. Es ist eines der wenigen, noch existierenden Reservate für magische Kreaturen. Dort finden sich Riesenspinnen, genauso wie Einhörner. Auf engstem Raum zusammengepfercht, ständig aufgebracht und wild. Sie lernen diese Wesen in Kreaturenkunde kennen, bei Professor Raue-Pritsche. Ab dem dritten Jahr dürfen Sie dann in den Wald, unter strenger Aufsicht von mindestens einem Lehrer. Bis dahin erfolgt der Unterricht durch Bilder. Sicher und ungefährlich. Den Wald zu betreten ist ein Betteln um den Tod. Deshalb ist es für Schüler auch verboten.”  
“Ist dieser Zaun sicher?”, fragte Harry. “Kommen die da nicht raus?”  
“Die wollen gar nicht raus kommen, Mister Potter. Hier draußen wartet der Tod auf sie, das wissen diese Geschöpfe. Der Zaun ist für die Schüler, damit sie nicht rein kommen.”  
Neville verzog das Gesicht. “Wer will denn da freiwillig rein?”  
McGonagall blickte Harry an. “Sein Vater zum Beispiel.”  
“Was für ein Idiot”, seufzte Harry und folgte der Frau, die ihn jetzt irgendwie traurig ansah. Aber sie selber hatte doch gerade gesagt, dass es verboten war und gefährlich noch dazu. Wieso um alles in der Welt sollte man so ein Verbot übertreten wollen, wenn nicht, weil man ein Idiot war?  
Wieder links um die Schule herum, sahen die Schüler eine große Weide über einem Steinhaufen. “Dort ist die Peitschende Weide. Die heißt nicht nur so, die kann das wirklich. Halten Sie sich von ihr fern. In früheren Zeiten hat man sie für die Bestrafung von Schülern benutzt. Zum Glück ist diese Unsitte in Vergessenheit geraten… bei den Leuten, die etwas zu sagen haben.”  
Harry schluckte und blickte den Baum ängstlich an, ebenso wie seine Klassenkameraden. Und er war sich ganz sicher, dass von ihnen keiner diesen Satz jemals vergessen würde.   
Eine Tür führte von hinten in das Schloss. McGonagall führte ihre Schüler eine lange Treppe runter. Zwei Türen gingen nach rechts und links weg. Sie deutete auf die linke. “Mädchenumkleideraum und Dusche.” Gegenüber war die zum Jungsumkleideraum, natürlich. Geradeaus ging es durch eine große, zweiflügelige Tür in eine riesige Turnhalle.   
Harry strahlte, als er sich umsah. Hier gab es alles, was man für den Sportunterricht brauchte. Er freute sich jetzt schon auf die Stunden. “Bei wem haben wir Sport?”  
“Professor Lupin. Er ist ebenfalls ein Gryffindor.” Wieder musterte sie ihn und Harry fühlte sich langsam unwohl. “Er unterrichtet Sie auch in Mathe und Physik.”  
“Was heißt eigentlich das NWS auf dem Stundenplan?”, fragte Lavender und verzog das Gesicht, als sie sich in der Halle umsah.  
“Naturwissenschaften, was sonst?”, murmelte Dean leise.  
“Richtig, Mister…”  
“Thomas. Dean Thomas, Professor.”  
“Richtig, Mister Thomas. NWS steht für Naturwissenschaften. Sie haben Unterricht in Physik, Chemie und Biologie. Wobei gerade Chemie sehr viel mit Zaubertränke zu tun hat. Weshalb beide Fächer und auch Biologie von Professor Snape gegeben werden. Mit ihm und Professor Lupin werden Sie in Ihrem schulischen Leben am Meisten zu tun haben.”  
“Ein Gryffindor und ein Slytherin, die sich die Naturwissenschaften teilen”, murmelte Neville. “Oha… das nenne ich Zündstoff.”  
“Manchmal schon”, murmelte McGonagall und führte die Klasse wieder raus. “Und warum etwas explodiert, kann Ihnen Lupin physikalisch und Snape chemisch erläutern.”  
Harry lachte leise. “Dürfen wir nur in die Sporthalle, wenn wir dort Unterricht haben?”  
Vor der Tür blieben sie stehen. “Unter der Woche, ja. Am Wochenende, genauer am Samstag, ist die Sporthalle für alle zwischen 9 Uhr und 18 Uhr geöffnet. Manchmal werden Sie dort auch Lehrer antreffen, aber das sollte Sie nicht davon abhalten, sich dort auszutoben. Solange Sie nichts kaputt machen, dürfen Sie sich dort aufhalten, spielen und Sport machen. Solange die Temperaturen noch warm sind, gehört übrigens auch Schwimmunterricht mit zum Stundenplan, für die, die gern schwimmen lernen wollen oder schwimmen wollen. Das ist allerdings nur in den Stunden erlaubt.” Sie deutete runter zum See. “Im schwarzen See gibt es einige Bewohner, die Menschen nicht so gern oder ein wenig zu gern haben. Daher sollte immer ein Lehrer dabei sein, wenn Sie ins Wasser gehen.”  
“Als ob es Leute gibt, die in unserem Alter nicht schwimmen können.” Hermine warf den Kopf zurück und stolzierte auf die Tür zu.   
“Ich kann es nicht”, sagte Harry laut und bemerkte, wie einige seiner Mitschüler ihn neugierig ansahen, Parvati und Lavender lachten leise. “Es hat mir keiner beigebracht, woher soll ich es können? Meine Verwandten waren nicht gern mit mir draußen. Jetzt weiß ich ja, warum.”  
“Ich kann ganz gut schwimmen. Keine Angst, das ist eigentlich ganz leicht.” Neville strahlte.   
“Keine Sorge, Mister Potter, nahezu 50 Prozent der Schüler, die hier anfangen, können nicht schwimmen. Aus ganz unterschiedlichen Gründen. Und wir zwingen niemanden, es zu lernen. Aber ich würde es empfehlen. Man weiß nie, wo man es braucht.”  
“Klar will ich es lernen”, sagte er schnell. Er sah Hermine an, die jetzt ein wenig unsicherer war. “Dann kann ich auch hochnäsig auf die hinab schauen, die es nicht können.”  
“Das war ja nicht so… Ich konnte ja nicht wissen…”, murmelte sie.   
McGonagall winkte alle mit sich. “Nicht streiten. Sie kommen alle aus unterschiedlichen Elternhäusern, Gegenden und sozialen Schichten. Sie alle haben Ihre Vergangenheit, Erlebnisse, die Sie geprägt haben. Lernen Sie hier, miteinander zu reden. Das hilft oft dabei, Mauern einzureißen.”  
Harry blickte Hermine noch einmal wütend an, dann Neville. “Ich freu mich schon auf den Unterricht.”   
“Das hast du heute schon öfter gesagt.”  
“Und ich fürchte, du wirst es noch öfter hören.” Ein wenig unsicher sah er ihn an. “Erträgst du es?”  
“Dass du dich freust? Klar doch. Was wäre ich denn sonst für ein mieser Freund.” Er lächelte stolz.   
Sie stiegen die Treppen wieder nach oben, wo es im dritten Stock mehrere Klassenzimmer gab. Draußen stand jeweils dran, was drinnen unterrichtet wurde. Jedes Fach hatte sein Klassenzimmer. Harry stutzte jetzt. “Professor, wie geht das? Ich meine… Vier Häuser und sieben Klassenstufen… Aber nur ein Raum für jedes Fach…”  
“Ab dem dritten Jahr werden Häuser gemeinsam unterrichtet. Es kommen freiwillige Fächer hinzu und man kann zwei oder drei Fächer abwählen. Die meisten machen dann kein Englisch, Geschichte, Mathe oder Kreaturenkunde mehr. Dafür gibt es Spezialisierungsfächer, wie zum Beispiel Latein, was sehr nützlich für Berufe im medizinisch/wissenschaftlichen Bereich ist. Darüber reden wir dann Ende des zweiten Schuljahres. Bis dahin wissen Sie auch, wie es hier läuft, können selbstständiger arbeiten. Gryffindor wird dann zusammen mit Slytherin Unterricht haben. Hufflepuff mit Ravenclaw. Wenn die Kurse nicht zu klein sind, sonst wird alles zusammen gelegt. Und ab dem sechsten Jahr gibt es nur noch die gewählten Kurse für die Leute, die dann noch hier sind und wo die Schule und das Ministerium meinen, dass sich eine weitere Ausbildung lohnt. Dann werden sowieso alle Häuser zusammen unterrichtet. Dadurch hat es mit der Planung bisher immer funktioniert.”  
Er nickte verstehend. “Wieso kann man so grundlegende Fächer wie Englisch oder Mathe abwählen?”  
“Weil Sie die Grundlagen in diesen Fächern dann können und eine Spezialisierung ist nicht erforderlich. Für keinen Beruf, der Ihnen offen stehen würde.”  
Das klang irgendwie ziemlich diskriminierend, fand Harry. Aber gut, wenn die Schule und das Ministerium das so sahen, dann war es halt so. So wurde der Stundenplan wenigstens nicht so voll.   
“Was ist unten im ersten Stock?”, fragte Dean.   
“Lager- und Abstellräume, die Wohnräume der Bediensteten der Küche und Wäscherei. Solche Dinge. Und ganz am Ende des Flures ist die Bibliothek. Dort sollten Sie im Laufe der Woche alle hingehen und sich einen Ausweis ausstellen lassen. Sie können die Bücher ausleihen und lesen, wie Sie wollen.”  
“Gibt es da auch nicht-unterrichtsbezogene Literatur?”, erkundigte sich Hermine, deren Augen bei Wort Bibliothek zu leuchten begonnen hatten.   
“Natürlich.”  
McGonagall öffnete die Türen. Es gab einen Laborraum für den Chemieunterricht, einen mit merkwürdigen Apparaten für Physik, einen mit einem Aquarium für Biologie und so weiter. Klassen saßen dort und wurden unterrichtet. In einer saß eine Gruppe, bestehend aus älteren Slytherins, Ravenclaws und Gryffindors und wurde gerade von Professor Snape unterrichtet, der die neugierigen Erstklässler ziemlich missbilligend anblickte.   
“Sie stören meinen Unterricht”, bemängelte er und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
“Ich mache nur kurz die Ein-Pfund-Tour für meine Erstklässler.”   
“Hab dich nicht so, Severus. Wir waren doch genauso, als wir das erste Mal durch diese heiligen Hallen geführt wurden”, sagte ein Mann und steckte den Kopf dem Klassenzimmer gegenüber. Er wirkte irgendwie ein wenig älter, etwas faltig und blass, aber seine Augen, die einen braun-karamellartigen Ton hatten, glitzerten vergnügt und auf seinen Lippen lag ein Lächeln. “Kannst du dich nicht mehr an unseren ersten Tag erinnern, als wir hier staunend und dämlich guckend durch die Gegend gelaufen sind?”  
“Du sprichst für dich”, knurrte Snape und kam jetzt zur Tür. “Ich habe niemals…” Er sah seine Kollegin und seinen Kollegen an. “… gestaunt”, sagte er und schloss die Tür zu seinem Klassenzimmer, hinter der verhaltenes Gekicher zu hören war.   
Der Lehrer lachte. Dann musterte er die Schüler, vor allem Harry. “Die neuen Gryffindors. Denkt nicht, dass Severus immer so gute Laune hat. Ihr solltet euch bei ihm ein wenig vorsehen. Er ist nur noch in Ferienstimmung. Das ist so bei Lehrern. Wenn die keine Schüler sehen, haben sie immer gute Laune.” Er zwinkerte, als die Mädchen leise kicherten. “Wagt es ja nicht in seinem Unterricht zu tuscheln.” Der Mann hob den Blick zu der geschlossenen Tür. Er sprach jetzt lauter. “Er hat gute Ohren und hört immer alles.”  
“Tu ich gar nicht”, kam die dumpfe Stimme aus dem Klassenraum, gefolgt von jetzt lautem Gelächter.   
Auch der noch namenlose Lehrer lachte wieder und zog sich in seinen Raum zurück, in dem auch Schüler saßen und leise vor sich hin kicherten. McGonagall winkte ihre Schüler mit sich in ein Klassenzimmer, wo einige Bilder an den Wänden hingen und ein Zeitstrahl, an dem wichtige historische Ereignisse standen. Ihr Klassenzimmer.   
“Das war eine typische Szene zwischen Professor Snape und Professor Lupin. Allerdings typisch nur dann, wenn die zwei gute Laune haben, was gerade bei Snape nicht häufig der Fall ist. Denken Sie nicht, die zwei sind immer so. Die können auch ganz anders. Sie waren in einer Klassenstufe und sie waren das, was man gut und gern als erbitterte Feinde bezeichnen kann.” Die Frau sah sie ernst an. “Sie sind erwachsen geworden… meistens. Aber Sie sollten sich eines hinter die Ohren schreiben, Ladies und Gentlemen. Wenn die zwei Ärger miteinander haben, dann geraten Sie auf keinen Fall zwischen die Fronten. Vor allem Sie nicht, Mister Potter.”  
“Ich? Ich kenn doch die zwei gar nicht.”  
“Aber Ihr Vater kannte Sie. Und Ihre Mutter. Die vier waren in einer Stufe. Remus Lupin war, zusammen mit einem Jungen namens Sirius Black der beste Freund Ihres Vaters. Und die drei waren auf Snape nicht gut zu sprechen.”  
Harry lehnte sich gegen einen Tisch und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Na und? Was hat das mit mir zu tun? Ich kenne meinen Dad nicht, weil er in einem Gefängnis gestorben ist, statt sich einfach zusammen zu reißen und sich um mich zu kümmern.”  
McGonagall sah ihn eine ganze Weile ziemlich erstaunt an. Dann sagte sie leise. “Ich dachte, Sie müssten sich wegen Severus Sorgen machen, aber da habe ich mich wohl geirrt.” Damit beendete sie die Stunde und ließ die Schüler allein.

Da die Stunde noch nicht ganz vorbei war, hatten die Gryffindors sich zerstreut. Harry und Neville liefen nach oben zum Gemeinschaftsraum ihres Hauses, um Nevilles Buch für den Physikunterricht zu holen. Harry war ziemlich schweigsam.   
“Nimm dir das nicht so zu Herzen”, sagte sein Freund nach einer Weile. “Was hast du denn erwartet? Natürlich gibt es Leute, die deinen Vater kannten und gewisse Vorurteile haben. Manche werden erfreut sein, dass du eben nicht so bist und manche enttäuscht.”  
“Aber dazu haben sie kein Recht.”  
“Bei mir wird es auch so sein. Bei allen Kindern ist das so. Wenn man die Eltern kennt, hat man auch an die Kinder gewisse Erwartungen. Du bist eben nicht so wie dein Vater. Punkt. Die Leute werden es schon kapieren.”  
“Hoffentlich”, brummelte er. “Wenn Snape mich auf dem Schirm hat, nur weil ich meinem Dad ähnlich sehe, bin ich verloren.”  
“Ich fand ihn jetzt gar nicht so übel. Er gilt als der härteste Lehrer hier in Hogwarts, als streng und fies. So hat ihn mir meine Oma immer beschrieben und ich glaube, die meisten anderen Leute denken das auch. Aber… ich fand ihn jetzt gar nicht so schlimm. Und das mit Lupin vorhin war lustig. Ich glaub, wenn die zusammen Unterricht gäben, hätten wir viel zu lachen.”  
Harry lachte leise. “Auf jeden Fall. Bei uns in meiner alten Schule gab es eine Wissenschaftsprojektwoche. Da haben die Schüler einer Klassenstufe irgendwas zusammen gemacht, mit den Lehrern, die Bio, Chemie und Physik unterrichtet haben. Das war immer voll lustig.”  
“Ich hasse Wissenschaften”, murmelte Neville. “Da war ich nie gut. Das fing schon bei Mathe an. Furchtbar. Ich freue mich auf Pflanzenkunde. Das interessiert mich.”  
Harry blickte auf seine Hände. “Mir ist mal ein Kaktus eingegangen. Ich glaube, bei dem Fach werde ich miserabel sein.”  
Neville lachte jetzt. “Der war gut.”  
“Das war kein Witz. Mir ist ein Kaktus gestorben, den ich gepflegt habe.”  
Jetzt lachte sein Freund nicht mehr. “Ist das wirklich dein Ernst? Wie kann man denn einen Kaktus umbringen, wenn man ihn nicht gerade kleinhackt oder in kochendes Wasser schmeißt?”  
“Ich weiß nicht… ich hab ihn halt ganz normal gegossen und irgendwann ist er braun geworden und matschig.”  
Neville seufzte. “Harry”, sagte er gedehnt und mit einem sehr belehrenden Ton. “Ein Kaktus ist eine Pflanze, die in Wüstengebieten leben kann. Was glaubst du, warum?” Er zuckte mit den Schultern. “Weil die mit ganz, ganz wenig Wasser auskommt. Dein Kaktus ist einfach verfault, weil er viel zu nass war. Ich habe drei Stück Zuhause und die gieße ich ein Mal im Monat. Und wenn man es vergisst, ist es auch nicht schlimm, dann blüht er nur halt nicht so regelmäßig und schön.”  
Harry lief den anderen nach in den Raum für Physik und setzte sich recht weit vorn hin. Gut, bei sieben Schülern saßen alle irgendwie recht weit vorn. “Wir ergänzen uns perfekt”, sagte er und lachte leise. “Irgendwie bin ich in allem gut, was du nicht kannst und du kannst alles, wovon ich keine Ahnung habe.”  
Neville strahlte ihn jetzt an. Offenbar fand er diese Erkenntnis auch so toll.   
Aus einem kleinen Nebenzimmer im hinteren Teil des Raumes kam jetzt Lupin. “Ah, ihr schon wieder. Gryffindor Klasse 1. Willkommen zu Physik. Ich bin Remus Lupin, einer von euch. Wir werden uns in diesem Fach hauptsächlich mit den wichtigen Grundlagen beschäftigen, die ich versuche, euch so praxisorientiert wie möglich beizubringen. Einmal, weil man es so besser begreift und sich merkt und zum zweiten, weil es sonst unglaublich trocken ist. Stellt euch mal kurz vor, damit ich die Namen wenigstens mal gehört habe.” Er sah Harry und Neville an. “Euch zwei kenne ich.”  
Der Rest der Klasse stellte sich vor. Lupin fragte noch nach ihren Erfahrungen mit Physik. Es war erstaunlich, wie unterschiedlich die waren. Harry erzählte ein wenig von seinem Wissenschaftskurs, wo er zwei Mal die Woche teilgenommen hatte und das seit der ersten Klasse.   
Dean hingegen meinte nur, dass ihm mal ein Apfel auf den Kopf gefallen wäre und er weiß, dass die Schwerkraft die Ursache dafür sei, aber mehr wisse er nicht.   
“Also der Grund, dass der Apfel vom Baum gefallen ist, ist nicht die Schwerkraft, sondern entweder ein Windstoß oder er war einfach reif. Dass der Apfel nach unten fiel und nicht nach oben schwebte, das ist Schwerkraft.” Lupin saß vorn auf seinem Lehrertisch.   
Harry konnte nicht anders, aber er mochte den Mann. Lupin war freundlich, offen, lässig, ruhig. Er hörte den Schülern zu und überlegte, wie er all die unterschiedlichen Wissensstände auf eine Stufe bringen konnte. Er war garantiert ein richtig guter Lehrer. Und es war gut, denn bei ihm hatten sie zumindest in den ersten zwei Jahren den meisten Unterricht, schon durch die sechs Sportstunden jede Woche.  
“Ich denke, wir werden den Unterricht hier relativ locker machen. Wozu sollen wir auch groß in die Tiefe gehen? Wirklich anfangen könnt ihr damit später eh nichts. Wenn euch Themen besonders interessieren, dann sagt es ruhig. Wenn nicht, dann handeln wir sie grob ab und gehen weiter im Stoff.” Er nahm ein Stück Kreide und schrieb vier Worte an die Tafel. Elektrizität, Wärme, Optik, Akustik. “Das sind für die nächsten zwei Jahre unsere großen Themengebiete. Elektrizität: Elektromagnetismus, Stromkreise, Stromwirkung, alles in die Richtung. Wärme: Die Auswirkung von Wärme und Kälte auf Körper, Wärmetransport und so weiter. Optik: Lichtausbreitung, Linsen und Ähnliches. Akustik: Schall und akustische Phänomene.”  
“Was sind akustische Phänomene?”, fragte Hermine.   
Lupin blickte Harry an. “Harry.”  
“Ein Echo zum Beispiel.”  
“Welches entsteht, weil…”  
Er seufzte leise. “Die Reflexion einer Schallwelle so stark verzögert ist, dass man sie als separates Hörereignis wahr nimmt. Ein Echo ist immer leiser als der Originalton, genauso wie ein Spiegelbild immer eine Spur unschärfer ist als das Originalbild.”  
Lupin lachte leise. “Ich würde mal sagen, es wäre ein Erfolg, wenn alle Schüler am Ende des Jahres verstanden hätten, was Harry gerade gesagt hat. Ach so, noch was. Ich weiß, die Lehrer Siezen euch hier. Ich finde das affig. Besteht ihr auf diese Anrede, müsst ihr es mir sagen.” Alle schwiegen. “Gut. Freut mich.”  
“Also ich kenne ein Echo, was lauter ist als das Original”, sagte Seamus lachend.   
Dean grinste. “Der Papagei deines Cousins fällt nicht unter Echo.”  
“Er heißt aber so…”  
Alle im Raum lachten, auch ihr Lehrer. “Vier Themen. Wir haben also immer ein halbes Jahr für eines. Womit wollt ihr anfangen?”  
“Wir könnten doch bei der Akustik bleiben, wenn wir eh schon mal mittendrin sind”, sagte Neville leise.   
Die meisten anderen zuckten gleichgültig mit den Schultern. Harry nickte zustimmend. “Und beim Echo, wenn wir eh schon mal dabei sind.”  
Lupin schien das Recht zu sein. “Gut. Dann machen wir das. Wie, wo, wer kann ein Echo für sich nutzen?”  
“Fledermäuse”, sagte Harry und erntete ein leises Lachen seines Lehrers.   
“Wieso kommen immer diese Tierchen zuerst. Aber es stimmt.”  
“Es gibt Echolote, mit denen kann man irgendwie die Wassertiefe bestimmen. Und die Sonografie ist glaub ich auch auf dieses Phänomen zurück zu führen.”  
Lupin nickte. “Sehr gut, Miss Granger. Sonografie ist…”  
“Ultraschall”, sagte sie und seufzte. “Klar, Schall…”  
“Genau. Wer kann Echos noch nutzen?”  
Dean meldete sich. “Mein Onkel”, sagte er. “Er ist blind, hat aber ein super Gehör. Er schnalzt immer so mit der Zunge und kann dann irgendwie hören, wie weit er noch von einer Wand entfernt ist oder einer Tür.”  
“Sehr gutes Beispiel, Dean. Einige Blinde sind dazu in der Lage, selbst so geringe Echos wahr zu nehmen und ihr Leben dadurch zu erleichtern.” Lupin ging zu einem Tisch und nahm dünne Hefte und Füller, dazu Bleistifte und Lineale. “Diese Sachen könnt ihr behalten. Wann immer ihr mehr Hefte, Tintenpatronen und so weiter braucht, findet ihr sie auf dem Materialtisch in jedem Klassenzimmer.” 

Harry hatte die Stunde an sich vorbeiziehen lassen. Sie gefiel ihm. Aber die Themen, die die nächsten zwei Jahre dran kommen würden, hatte er alle schon gehabt. Hier würde er nicht sehr aufpassen müssen, um gute Noten zu schreiben. Also konnte er Neville helfen, wenn der Schwierigkeiten haben würde. Irgendwie kam er sich ein wenig unterfordert vor.   
Nach der Physikstunde hatten sie 30 Minuten Pause, die die Schüler nutzten, um ihre Turnsachen zu holen und runter in die Umkleiden zu gehen. Sie zogen sich um und trafen in der Sporthalle wieder auf Lupin.   
“Harry, kann ich dich kurz sprechen?”  
Er nickte und ging mit dem Lehrer ein Stück weg. “Dein Vater, deine Mutter und ich waren sehr gut befreundet.”  
“Das hat Professor McGonagall schon erwähnt. Aber ich kannte sie nicht, Sir. Denn für mich waren sie nicht da, als ich sie gebraucht habe.”  
“Das weiß ich. Sie starben in einem der Lager.” Der Mann verzog leicht das Gesicht. “Harry, glaub mir, sie wären gern für dich da gewesen, aber sie waren der Überzeugung, dass es nicht gut ist, wie es in diesem Land läuft.”  
“Und? Haben sie irgendetwas verändert durch ihren Kampf? Irgendwas? Nur ein winziges Bisschen?” Der Mann senkte den Blick. “Ich hätte die beiden gebraucht, Sir. Meine Verwandten waren ganz okay zu mir, aber sie waren nie meine Eltern. Sie haben die Welt nicht verändern können, aber meine Kindheit hätten sie sicher stark verändert. Aber sie waren nicht da.” Damit ging er zu Neville, Dean und Seamus, die sich die Basketballkörbe ansahen und nach Bällen Ausschau hielten.  
Nach und nach kamen auch die anderen Häuser und es wurde voller. Draco gesellte sich zu den Gryffindorjungs, gefolgt von seinen Bodyguards. “Hey. Wie war eure erste Stunde?”  
“Ganz gut”, sagte Harry. “McGonagall hat uns alles gezeigt. Wieso hat Snape nicht mit euch die Tour gemacht?”  
“Hat er gestern Abend noch. Er meinte, er wolle den älteren Klassen keine Freistunde schenken, nur um uns heute Morgen durch die Gegend zu führen. Was hattet ihr denn in der ersten richtigen Stunde?”  
“Physik bei Lupin. War ganz okay. Er will viel praktisch machen, dann ist es nicht so trocken.”  
“Ein Glück”, seufzte Draco. “Wissenschaften ist echt nicht meins. Mathe okay, aber der Rest… würg.”  
Die Gryffindors lachten und Seamus und Dean standen jetzt nicht mehr ganz so steif herum. Sie stellten sich bei Draco und seinen Freunden vor. Draco musterte sie in seiner etwas arroganten Art, stellte sich mit sehr wichtiger Stimme und seine Freunde kurz und knapp vor. “Wir hatten Magierkunde bei Umbridge.”  
“Und?”, fragte Dean. “Wie war es?”  
Draco überlegte, wie er es am besten ausdrücken könnte, fasste sich dann an den Hals und steckte die Zunge weit raus. “Bääääääh”, machte er. Die anderen lachten. “Im Grunde lernen wir da nur, warum Magier der Abschaum der Gesellschaft sind und am besten an die nächste Wand gestellt und erschossen gehören. Und das auch noch gähnend langweilig vorgetragen. Ein Glück, dass wir das nur eine Stunde pro Woche haben.”  
Lupin trat hinter ihn. “Was habt ihr in der Stunde davor?”, fragte er Draco.  
“Geografie bei Professor Trelawney. War ganz witzig.”  
“Nicht gut”, murmelte der Lehrer. Er sah die Gryffindors an. “Wann habt ihr Magierkunde?”  
“Mittwoch in der fünften Stunde”, sagte Seamus. “Nach Sport.”  
“Das ist gut”, sagte Lupin und senkte die Stimme. “Beim Sport passieren Unfälle. Man verletzt sich leicht, muss für ein paar Stunden in den Krankenflügel. So hat man eine gute Ausrede, um ein paar Stunden Magierkunde zu schwänzen.”  
Die Schüler, die es mitbekommen hatten, lachten leise, viele schienen aber ernsthaft darüber nachzudenken. Harry war erstaunt über diesen Vorschlag.  
Lupin klatschte in die Hände und rief die Schüler zu sich. Er zählte sie durch. “32 Erstklässler. Das ist okay. Mit der Gruppe können wir gut hier arbeiten. Dieser Unterricht ist vor allem dafür da, um euch eine Chance zu geben, euch auszupowern.” Er setzte sich auf eine Bank und deutete auf den Boden. Die Schüler ließen sich vor ihm nieder. “Um die magischen Kräfte in euch zu unterdrücken und zu kontrollieren, ist ein ruhiger Geist notwendig. Ihr habt es alle gestern Abend beim Essen gespürt. Ihr wart erschöpft von der langen Fahrt und all die neuen Eindrücke sind doch ziemlich an euch vorbei gegangen. Wärt ihr munterer gewesen, hätte euch Hogwarts viel mehr beeindruckt. Ihr sollt euch hier austoben. Am Freitag haben wir eine Stunde Meditation, dort lernt ihr, euren Körper bewusster zu fühlen und zu steuern, mithilfe von einfachen Atemtechniken, Yoga und solchen Dingen. Wenn ihr das beherrscht, kann es euch im Alltag sehr nützlich sein und es ist wichtig für euch, dass ihr das beherrscht.” Zum ersten Mal wirkte der Mann wie ein echter Lehrer. “Angst, Unruhe, Panik, Schmerz. Das sind eure Feinde. Denn in solche Momenten ist ein Magier bereit, Magie einzusetzen, um den unangenehmen Zustand zu beenden. Seid ihr aber ruhig und entspannt, könnt ihr euch selber runterholen von so einem Reizzustand, dann seid ihr weniger anfällig für… solche Unfälle.” Er wirkte nicht so, als stünde er hinter dem, was er hier erzählte. “Es kann euch das Leben retten.” Er stand auf. “Und es kann euch auch sehr nützlich sein, um beispielsweise konzentrierter zu lernen und Prüfungsängste zu unterdrücken. Ihr solltet diesen Unterricht am Freitag wirklich ernst nehmen.”  
Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass Lupin gern noch viel mehr sagen wollte, aber der Mann presste die Lippen zusammen und wirkte nur sehr ernst. So ernst, wie er die ganze Physikstunde über nicht gewesen war. Langsam hob er den Arm. “Ich habe das Buch dazu zu Hause gelesen und eine der Atemtechniken ein paar Tage ausprobiert. Es hat auch geklappt, ich bin echt total ruhig geworden. Zu ruhig. Ich bin einmal am Schreibtisch beim Atmen eingepennt.”  
Jetzt lachte Lupin wieder und viele Schüler mit ihm. “Das ist dann absolute Tiefenentspannung”, sagte er. “Die Frage ist, war dein Geist wirklich ruhig?”  
“Woran merke ich das?”  
“An zwei Dingen. Erstens, ein ruhiger Geist träumt nicht. Träume sind Dinge, die wir nicht verarbeitet haben und die uns im Unterbewusstsein irgendwie noch reizen. Und zweitens, mit einem ruhigen Geist schläfst du ganz entspannt und sehr tief und wachst viel munterer auf.”  
Harry grübelte. “Also geträumt hab ich nicht, aber munter aufgewacht… ich weiß nicht. Ich hab komisch gelegen und hatte einen verspannten Nacken.”  
Wieder Lachen. Harry mochte es, Leute zum Lachen zu bringen. Früher war er sehr zurückhaltend gewesen, aber diese Schule hier gefiel ihm. Er fühlte sich wohl.   
“Wir bringen euch das schon noch bei. Aber jetzt steht erst mal auf und tut etwas. Dort hinten im Raum liegen noch kleine Gerätschaften wie Bälle. Ich möchte, dass ihr euch mal für eine Weile selber beschäftigt. Ich werde zu euch kommen und ein wenig ausfragen über eure Erfahrungen mit Sport.”  
Ein blondes Mädchen, Luna aus Ravenclaw, soweit Harry sich erinnerte, meldete sich. “Leiden Sie unter einer gespaltenen Persönlichkeit, Professor?”  
“Manchmal. Wieso?”  
“Weil Sie gesagt haben: Wir bringen euch das bei.”  
Der Mann lachte leise. “Es gibt in dieser Schule einen Mann, der ein wahrer Meister ist auf dem Gebiet der Ruhe, Entspannung und Konzentration und wir machen diese Stunde gemeinsam.”  
“Bitte lass es Snape sein, bitte lass es Snape sein”, nuschelte Harry leise. “Wer, Sir?”  
“Severus Snape.”  
Jetzt lachten die Gryffindors. Alle bis auf Hermine. Sie wirkte entsetzt. “Wieso er und Sie? Wie sollen wir ruhig und entspannt sein, wenn Sie beide in einem Raum sind?”  
“Oh, das funktioniert. Wir sind beide Profis und wir wissen, worum es für euch geht. Und Severus ist ein Meister auf diesem Gebiet. Glaubt mir. Wenn er euch sagt: Entspannt euch gefälligst, dann tut ihr das ganz automatisch.”  
Wieder lachten einige, jetzt vor allem die Slytherins. Wobei die auch zustimmend nickten. Harry freute sich jetzt schon auf Freitag und war sehr neugierig, wie diese zwei Männer es schaffen wollten, eine Gruppe von 32 11jährigen Kindern dazu zu bringen, nur ruhig herum zu sitzen und tief zu atmen. Es würde sicher ein Erlebnis werden.  
Zuerst einmal holte Harry sich allerdings einen Basketball und spielte zusammen mit Neville, Seamus und Dean gegen Draco, Crabbe, Goyle und ein Mädchen aus Slytherin, die Pansy hieß und härter spielte als die Jungs. Es war ein hartes, aber sehr lustiges Spiel, was die Slytherins knapp für sich entschieden.   
Lupin sah ihnen eine ganze Weile zu und nahm dann Draco und Harry zur Seite. “Ihr scheint euch zu verstehen”, sagte er vorsichtig.   
“Ja. Wir kommen irgendwie gut klar”, sagte Draco mit einem Schulterzucken.  
Er nickte leicht und lächelte. “Dann kann ich euch gefahrlos gegeneinander spielen lassen, ohne dass ihr euch die Zähne einschlagt?”  
“Haben Sie und Professor Snape das früher gemacht?”, fragte der Slytherin grinsend.  
“Nicht ganz so drastisch. Wir waren… kreativer.” Er lächelte und verschwand.   
“Die Pottergang und Severus. Er hat mir da Sachen erzählt, die waren schon heftig. Dein Dad war ein Arsch, Harry.”  
“Seh ich im Moment nicht anders”, sagte er achselzuckend. “Moment… Severus?”  
“Er ist mein Patenonkel. Im Unterricht natürlich Professor Snape, aber wenn ich irgendwas von Dad nicht kriege, krieg ich es garantiert von Onkel Severus. Nur um Dad zu ärgern.” Der blonde Slytherin grinste wieder und jetzt war auch klar, warum hier offenbar jeder nach seiner Pfeife tanzte. Sein Vater war ein hohes Tier, der auch noch sehr eng mit den Normalen zusammenarbeitete und sein Patenonkel war stellvertretender Schulleiter in Hogwarts. Also Draco hatte seinen Schulabschluss in der Tasche und konnte wahrscheinlich alles werden, was er wollte.   
“Hast du ein Glück”, seufzte Seamus. “Warum musst du überhaupt am Unterricht teilnehmen?”  
“Weil mein Vater und mein Patenonkel der Meinung sind: Von nichts kommt nichts. Ich krieg hier keine Bonuspunkte wegen guter Connections. Und ihr werdet Severus noch kennen lernen”, sagte er ernst und verzog das Gesicht. “Von dem krieg ich hier nichts geschenkt.”  
“Aber immerhin ist er sicher nett zu dir”, murmelte Neville. “Ich hab Schiss vor morgen.”  
“So schlimm ist er nicht. Severus hasst zwei Dinge: Dummheit und Frechheiten. Das lässt er auch mir nicht durchgehen. Solange du im Unterricht mitmachst, lernst und dich nicht zu dämlich anstellst, hast du vor ihm nichts zu befürchten. Er hackt gern auf Leuten rum, die vor ihm Angst haben. Irgendwie gibt ihm das einen Kick. Und er mag Leute, die klug sind. Den Rest dazwischen beachtet er gar nicht.” Draco klopfte Neville auf die Schulter. “Stell ihm keine blöden Fragen, quatsche nicht in seinem Unterricht und pass auf, dann hast du vor ihm nichts zu befürchten.”  
“Okay”, seufzte der. “Danke für die Tipps. Ich sag dir Mittwoch in Sport, ob es geklappt hat.”  
“Das sehe ich beim Mittagessen am Dienstag.” Draco lachte. “Spielen wir noch ein Spiel?”  
Die anderen stimmten erfreut zu und rannten auf ihre Positionen.

Erschöpft, mit immer noch erhitzten Gesichtern, saßen sie beim Mittagessen und freuten sich, dass ihr Stundenplan für heute schon abgearbeitet war. Wenn das Wetter passen würde, würden sie am Mittwoch mit dem Schwimmunterricht anfangen. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten. Er mochte Wasser, egal ob in einer Wanne oder aus einer Dusche. Und er fürchtete sich auch nicht vor dem großen, pechschwarzen See, in dem es etwas gab, was offenbar gefährlich war. In den letzten Stunden mit Lupin war sein eh schon großes Vertrauen in die Lehrer ins Unendliche gewachsen.   
Nach seiner Ansage vor dem Sportunterricht hatte er schon befürchtet, den alten Freund seines Vaters gegen sich aufgebracht zu haben. Aber dem war nicht so. Offenbar war der Mann nicht kleinlich und konnte ihn verstehen. Wieder ein Pluspunkt für ihn. Und die Stunden von Lupin waren gut. Sie machten Spaß, sie verflogen regelrecht. Was gut war, wenn man bedachte, dass sie pro Woche neun Stunden bei ihm hatten. Neun von insgesamt dreiundzwanzig.   
Er grinste schon wieder bei dem Gedanken an die zweite Sportstunde am Freitag. Aus diesem Gespann Lupin/Snape wurde er nicht schlau. Während ihrer ersten Stunde, der kleine Disput… sie hatten wie alte Freunde gewirkt, die sich gern ärgerten und neckten. Wenn Lupin von Snape sprach, schwebte eine Warnung in seinen Worten. Eine deutliche Warnung, den stellvertretenden Schulleiter weder zu unterschätzen, noch heraus zu fordern. Wenn er dann noch die Vergangenheit der zwei Männer hinzu nahm, die wohl eher ein Krieg gewesen war… Das wurde richtig kompliziert.  
“Was grübelst du denn?”   
“Mmm?” Harry blickte von seinem Essen hoch, was fast unangetastet war und sah in Nevilles fragende Augen. “Ich… Über Lupin.”  
“Heute war unser erster Tag. Es ist gerade mal Mittag. Warte doch einfach mal ab, bevor du versuchst, dir ein Urteil zu bilden. Du willst doch auch nicht nach dem ersten Eindruck beurteilt werden.”   
Das klang ziemlich intelligent, fand Harry. “Okay. Was machen wir jetzt?”  
“Keine Ahnung. Schauen wir uns das Schloss noch ein wenig an?”  
“Ich würde gern mal in der Bibliothek vorbei schauen. Ich lese gern und hätte nichts gegen ein paar Bücher, die nicht auf den Unterricht bezogen sind.”  
“Gute Idee. Vielleicht haben die was über Pflanzen.”  
Harry verdrehte leicht die Augen. “Das ist eine Schule, in der es ein Fach namens Pflanzenkunde gibt. Natürlich haben die Bücher über Pflanzen.” Er schaufelte hastig sein inzwischen kaltes Essen hinter und lief dann mit Neville in die Bibliothek, wo ein freundliche Dame ihnen ihre Ausweise ausstellte und ihnen dann die Abteilung mit den Lehrbüchern und stundenverwandten Themen zeigte. Hier gab es ein großes Regal voller Pflanzenbücher und Neville war glücklich.   
Harry lief ein wenig durch die Reihen und sah an einem Tisch Hermine sitzen und lesen. In drei Büchern gleichzeitig. Sie blätterte mal in dem einen, mal in dem anderen. Er mochte sie nicht, sie war… komisch. Aber irgendwie wollte er auch keinen Stress. Sein Inneres sehnte sich nach Harmonie und Ruhe. Also ging er zu ihr.   
“Hi, Hermine. Was liest du da?”, fragte er freundlich, aber ein wenig unsicher. Immerhin war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass sie nicht gestört werden wollte.   
Sie sah ihn kurz an. “Was über Geschichte. Ich versuche, einige Dinge zu verstehen, die man uns hier als selbstverständlich beibringen wird. Mich interessiert, seit wann sie selbstverständlich sind.”  
“Welche Dinge?”, fragte er verwirrt.   
“Zum Beispiel die Frage: Seit wann sind wir eigentlich der Abschaum dieses Planeten?”   
Er schluckte. Da war wieder dieser Unterton. “Viel Erfolg”, murmelte er und ging ein Stück weg.  
“Harry”, hielt sie ihn auf und er drehte sich um. “Glaubst du das wirklich?”  
“Was?” Er verstand nicht, worauf sie hinaus wollte. Und er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es wissen wollte.   
“Dass du deine Eltern hasst, nur weil sie sich nicht unterdrücken und umbringen lassen wollten.”  
“Niemand wollte sie umbringen. Sie sind selber Schuld, dass sie tot sind. Sie waren bei einem Aufstand dabei, obwohl man sie nur zu anständigen Menschen erziehen wollte.”  
Das Mädchen mit den braunen Haaren musterte ihn eine ganze Weile mit einem unergründlichen Blick. “Tut mir leid”, sagte sie schließlich und senkte den Kopf, um weiter zu lesen.   
“Was?”, fragte er wieder. “Was tut dir leid?”  
“Der Schmerz im Augenblick der Erkenntnis.” Sie lächelte leicht und las weiter. Das Gespräch war für sie offenbar beendet.   
Harry verstand nur Bahnhof. Er wandte sich um und sah zwischen zwei Regalen einen Mann stehen. Snape. Offenbar hatte er das Gespräch mitbekommen und sein Blick sah wissend aus. Er hatte ganz offensichtlich verstanden, was Hermine meinte. Wütend stapfte Harry davon, zu einem der vielen Regale, zog mehrere Bücher heraus und nahm sie mit. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er sich da auslieh, aber er wollte hier raus. 

“Wow, schwerer Lesestoff. Woher kannst du Latein?”  
Verwirrt blickte Harry auf das Buch, welches oben auf seinem Stapel lag. “Seufz”, murmelte er leise. “Ich wollte da nur raus. Diese Hermine… ich werde aus der nicht schlau.”  
“Als ich vorhin vom Klo gekommen bin, stand sie vor der Mädchentoilette. Sie war ganz weiß und hatte rote Augen. Ich glaube, es ging ihr nicht gut.”  
“Mir egal”, brummelte er, obwohl er fühlte, dass es ihm nicht egal war. Er war ein zu hilfsbereiter Mensch, als dass es ihm egal sein könnte. “Ob sie Hilfe braucht?”  
Neville lächelte jetzt leicht. “Ich habe sie gefragt, aber sie hat mich nur angepampt, dass ich mich um meinen eigenen Mist kümmern soll.” Er deutete auf das Buch. “Worum geht es darin?”  
“Ich kann kein Wort Latein, Neville. Wie gesagt, ich habe irgendwelche Bücher gegriffen.” Er sah sie durch und grinste. “Wie gut, dass eins ein Wörterbuch ist.”  
“Microchioptera sind Fledermäuse”, murmelte Neville nach einer Weile des Suchens. “Du hast dir ein Buch über Fledermäuse ausgeliehen, was auch noch auf Latein geschrieben ist. Immerhin kannst du sagen, du wolltest für Physik was nachschlagen.”  
Eine Weile blätterte er das Buch durch, was er natürlich nicht lesen konnte. Aber es hatte Bilder. “Guck mal, eine Minifledermaus. Sieht wie ein Jungtier aus.”  
“Irgendwie knuffig”, sagte Neville. Er sah sich um. “Wollen wir noch ein wenig raus gehen?”  
Harry legte das Buch weg und sie gingen zusammen nach draußen, wo einige Kinder auf den Wiesen und am See herumliefen oder saßen. Schweigend genossen sie die Ruhe, die Sonne und die warme Luft.   
Wieder einmal fand Harry, dass er es schlechter hätte treffen können. Diese Schule war toll und er hatte einen kürzeren Stundenplan als in seiner letzten Schule. Mochten alle anderen doch reden, ihm gefiel es hier richtig gut. Er freute sich heute schon auf den morgigen Tag.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel umfasst die nächsten Schultage der ersten Woche von Harry in Hogwarts. Genauer Dienstag bis Donnerstag.   
Harry lernt weitere Fächer und Inhalte kennen und ein wenig auch seine eigene Vergangenheit. Und die Denkweise des Staates Magiern gegenüber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danke fürs Lesen.

Kapitel 5: Das Element des Schreckens

Sie hatten Dienstags drei Fächer, zwei davon als Doppelstunden. Erst Zaubertränke, dann Geschichte. Der Zaubertränkeunterricht fand im Keller des Schlosses, in einem größeren Zimmer statt, in dem jeder Schüler seinen eigenen Tisch hatte, wo er sich entfalten konnte. Es gab eine Fläche zum Mischen, Schneiden oder sonstigen Zubereiten von Zutaten. An der Tür stand ein Tisch mit ebendiesen Zaubertrankzutaten, darüber an der Wand ein Schild, dass man die Sachen auf dem Tisch nur nach ausdrücklicher Aufforderung des Lehrers anfassen durfte.   
Und auf jedem Platz gab es einen alten Kessel und eine Feuerstelle. Harry fand es cool. Sie durften hier wirklich kochen. Na gut, Zaubertränke und kein leckeres Essen, aber sie durften mit Feuer hantieren und wahrscheinlich gefährlichen Zutaten. Und er würde hier etwas Praktisches lernen, um später seiner Familie zu helfen, wenn diese krank waren oder sich verletzt hatten. Er war jetzt niemand, der das Abenteuer suchte, aber spannend war das allemal. Und so nützlich.  
Als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde und Snape mit langen Schritten den Raum betrat, spürten die Schüler zum ersten Mal, dass der Unterricht hier anders war. Ruhiger, strenger. Der Lehrer hatte noch nicht ein Wort gesagt, er guckte nicht mal böse, aber alle Gryffindors schwiegen und warteten.   
“Guten Morgen”, wünschte der Mann und bekam ein ‘Guten Morgen, Professor Snape’, von den Schülern zurück. Damit schien er erst einmal zufrieden. Er legte einen Hefter auf seinen Tisch und ließ seinen Blick dann über die kleine Gruppe gleiten. “Für die Zukunft. Wenn wir hier Unterricht haben, dann werden Sie alle die Schuluniformen in Ihrem Gemeinschaftsraum lassen. Kommen Sie in alten Sachen, die notfalls verschmutzt werden können. Das hier ist kein Modewettbewerb, es ist also egal, wie Sie hier herumlaufen. Aber Ihre Schuluniformen, die von der Schule gestellt werden, waren teuer und wir werden Tränke brauen und Zutaten benutzen, die Sie dreckig machen können. Teilweise hinterlassen sie Flecken, die nie wieder raus gehen. Gleiches gilt im Übrigen auch für den Chemieunterricht.”  
Harry fiel auf, dass der Mann auch hier eher leise und ruhig sprach, aber seine Stimme war so markant, dass man ihn sehr gut verstand. Ihm gefiel sie. Es war entspannend, Snape zuzuhören.  
“In diesem Unterricht will ich auch keine Taschen sehen. Sie brauchen nur ein Heft und einen Stift zum Mitschreiben wichtiger Erkenntnisse, ansonsten ist der Unterricht hier eher auf praktische Arbeit ausgelegt. Die Prüfungen und Tests werden fast ausschließlich praktische Tests sein, das heißt: Sie brauen, ich bewerte. Maximal stelle ich nebenher noch Fragen zu den Tränken und den Zutaten. Soweit alles verstanden?”  
“Ja, Professor Snape”, antworteten die Kinder im Chor.   
“Erfreulich. Es gibt Gruppen, die haben hier schon die ersten Fragen.”  
Fragen? Was bitte war an den Aussagen des Mannes nicht klar? Harry machte ein verwundertes Gesicht und bemerkte, dass der Mann ihn ansah. Schnell setzte er sich aufrechter hin und erwiderte den Blick ernst.  
“Es gibt drei Arten von Schülern, die in diese Schule kommen. Kinder aus reinen Muggelhaushalten, die hatten niemals mit Zaubertränken zu tun. Kinder aus magischen oder halbmagischen Haushalten, die wissen, was Zaubertränke sind und die auch schon dabei waren, wenn sie hergestellt wurden, da viele Familien das Brauen einfacher Tränke dem Kauf vorziehen. Und Kinder, die zumindest wissen, was ein Zaubertrank ist, obwohl sie damit noch keinen direkten Kontakt hatten, zumindest im Bereich des Herstellens. Wer gehört zu Gruppe 1 und hat überhaupt keine Ahnung?”  
Keiner meldete sich, was Harry ein wenig verwunderte. Aber er nahm an, dass einige hier sich in die Gruppe 3 einordneten, so wie er es auch tat.   
“Das mag ich”, murmelte der Mann. “Wer hat schon daneben gestanden, wenn ein Trank gebraut wurde oder dabei geholfen?” Drei Arme gingen hoch. Seamus’, Deans und Nevilles. “Nur zugeschaut, nehme ich an.” Seamus und Dean nickten. “Mister Longbottom, Sie haben schon selbst probiert?”  
“Nur in Ansätzen, Professor”, sagte er leise. “Ich habe Pflanzen geschnitten, Steine gerieben und rühren dürfen.”  
Snape nickte zufrieden. “Stimmt. Ihre Oma ist ja ziemlich gut im Brauen von Tränken. Gut, dann sollten Sie hier erst einmal mitkommen, hoffe ich.”  
“Ich auch”, nuschelte der Junge leise und nahm den Arm wieder runter.   
“Vier Leute haben also nur das Wissen, dass es Tränke gibt und haben im Schulbuch ein paar Rezepte gelesen, liege ich richtig?”  
Harry, Hermine, Parvati und Lavender nickten zustimmend. Hermine meldete sich und Snape nickte ihr zu. “Wozu lernen wir das eigentlich?”  
“Werden Sie konkreter in der Frage. Um die eben gestellte zu beantworten, bräuchte ich Stunden und dazu habe ich keine Lust.” Snapes Stimme war schneidend.  
Hermine ließ sich davon nicht beirren. “Wir dürfen nie im Leben in den Firmen arbeiten, wo industriell die Tränke hergestellt werden, da wir im falschen Haus sind. Diese Firmen werden nur und ausschließlich von Slytherins geleitet, in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Ministerium und es gibt dort nur nicht-magische Angestellte. Warum also lernen wir das hier? Nur für den Hausgebrauch?”  
“Sie liegen ein wenig daneben, Miss Granger. Normale Menschen haben schon seit längerem keine Lust mehr, sich den teilweise gefährlichen Zutaten zu nähern. Es ist zu riskant für einen eher schlecht bezahlten Job. Und die Ausbildung der normalen Mitarbeiter ist nur sehr unzureichend. Daher braucht man Arbeiter, die wissen, was sie tun. Und das sind mehr und mehr auch Nicht-Slytherins, da es von uns auch nur eine begrenzte Zahl gibt und die Klassen immer kleiner werden. Außerdem ist man im Ministerium zu der Erkenntnis gelangt, dass wertvolles Wissen verloren geht, wenn man Schülern die Möglichkeit nimmt, diese Kunst zu erlernen und zu verfeinern. Vielleicht ist ja einer von Ihnen ein Genie in diesem Bereich und weiß es nicht.” Ein leicht spöttisches Grinsen zuckte über sein Gesicht, doch als er Harrys Blick traf, wurde er mit einem Mal sehr ernst. “Ihre Mutter, Mister Potter, war das, was einem Genie im Zaubertränkeunterricht am nächsten kam. Ich muss gestehen, sie war genauso gut wie ich selber. Mal sehen, ob Sie in dieser Hinsicht etwas von ihr geerbt haben.”  
Harry schluckte leicht. Das war das erste Mal, dass er etwas Positives über seine Eltern erfahren hatte. Er nickte leicht und senkte den Blick, als er merkte, dass er rot anlief.   
“Ihre Großmutter, Mister Longbottom, gilt auch als sehr intelligent, was dieses Fach angeht. Es wundert mich ein wenig, dass sie Sie nicht mehr gefördert hat.”  
Neville schluckte nervös. “Sie hat es versucht, aber… es war nicht ganz meins. Mir liegen eher die Bestandteile. Pflanzen. Ich züchte sie gern und pflege sie.” Er senkte den Blick.   
“Dafür müssen Sie sich nicht schämen, Mister Longbottom. Gute Zutaten machen einen guten Trank. Und wenn Sie später in einem der staatlichen Gewächshäuser für Zaubertrankpflanzen arbeiten oder sogar im Forschungsbereich in diesem Berufsfeld, dann könnte man sagen: Sie haben ausgesorgt. Sie sollten das fördern, wenn es Ihnen wirklich liegt und Sie sich vorstellen können, den Rest Ihres Lebens mit Pflanzen zu tun zu haben. Sprechen Sie mit Ihrer Hauslehrerin darüber und mit Professor Sprout.”  
“Ja, Sir”, sagte er und hob wieder den Blick. Jetzt strahlten seine Augen.   
Harry hatte Mühe, nicht den Kopf zu schütteln. Wieso eilte diesem Mann ein solcher Ruf voraus? Er war doch total umgänglich und nett. Gut, vielleicht war er streng, aber wenn es um solche Dinge wie Rezepte ging, war das sicher notwendig. Irgendwie kam er hier nicht ganz mit.   
“Wir werden uns heute mal an einem ganz einfachen Trank probieren. Es ist ein Trank, den Sie in Ihrer Laufbahn als Schüler dieser Schule noch so oft herstellen werden, dass Sie ihn in ein paar Jahren im Schlaf können. Denn er wird hier in der Schule verwendet. Ein ganz normaler, rein pflanzlicher schmerzstillender Trank. Wie Madam Pomfrey, unsere Schulkrankenschwester, immer zu sagen pflegt: Jede Krankheit ist ertragbar, solange man keine Schmerzen hat. Und wenn Sie darüber nachdenken, dann ist das wahr.   
Das Rezept steht im Buch auf Seite 8. Die Zutaten stehen hinten auf dem Tisch in den Körben. Für jeden Schüler gibt es einen Korb. Wasser holen Sie sich dort drüben am Waschbecken. Lassen Sie sich Zeit, wir haben für den Trank mehr als genug. Wenn Sie ihn beherrschen, dauert er noch 20 Minuten. Sie haben noch über 70. Was Sie heute herstellen und was meine Prüfung überlebt, kann von Ihnen in den Gemeinschaftsraum mitgenommen werden für kleine Wehwehchen wie Kopfschmerzen oder ähnliches. Sie dürfen sich gegenseitig helfen, solange es mich nicht beim Lesen stört. Anfangen!”  
Harry lief mit den anderen nach hinten und holte sich seine Pflanzen, die wundervoll dufteten. Einige waren getrocknet, andere frisch. Sorgsam schnitt er sie in kleine Stücke, wie es im Buch gefordert war, holte Wasser, kochte es und warf dann die Pflanzen der Reihe nach hinein. Er rührte eine ganze Weile und bemerkte, dass sein Trank irgendwie ein wenig zähflüssig wurde. Doch nach einer Weile wurde er wieder normal. Er nahm das kleine Fläschchen mit dem Pulver und schüttelte es. Dann kippte er den Inhalt in den Trank, wobei er ständig weiterrührte.   
Er bemerkte, dass Neville alles auf einmal in den Trank kippte und dann Probleme bekam, weil sein Trank zähflüssig und braun wurde. Darüber mussten sie nach dem Unterricht noch mal reden. Harry hatte zwar keine Ahnung von Zaubertränken, aber Tante Petunia hatte ihm ein wenig das Backen beigebracht und wenn man irgendwas in eine Flüssigkeit kippte, dann tat man es langsam und rührte dabei ständig. Das war eine ihrer Grundregeln.   
Am Ende der zwei Stunden hatten alle ihre Tränke fertig. Wobei die von Lavender und Parvati rötlich waren, Nevilles leicht braun und die von Dean und Seamus hatte einen Stich ins Gelbe. Harry und Hermine hatten beide Tränke von einer sattgrünen Farbe gebraut, wie es im Buch verlangt wurde.   
Snape ging zu jedem Schüler, schöpfte mit einer kleinen Kelle etwas von dem Trank in eine Flasche, schüttelte diese leicht und goss dann den Trank in die Kessel zurück.   
“Miss Patil und Miss Brown, kippen Sie das weg. Es ist giftig. Im Buch stand deutlich, dass von Sauerampfer und Rosmarin die Stiele entfernt werden müssen. Das hat den einfachen Grund, dass sie mit den pulverisierten Pflanzen eine Verbindung eingehen, die eine leicht toxische, das heißt giftige, Substanz ergibt. Nächstes Mal machen Sie das nicht wieder, sonst werde ich sauer. Mister Longbottom, Pulver und ähnliche Dinge, die man in Flüssigkeiten gibt, füllt man langsam um, entweder löffelweise oder durch langsames Kippen unter ständigem Rühren. Das sollten Sie wissen. Aber der Trank ist durchaus genießbar und erfüllt seinen Zweck. Sie können ihn abfüllen, wenn Sie der etwas bittere Geschmack nicht stört. Mister Finnigan und Mister Thomas, etwas zu viel Kamille. Nächstes Mal genauer sein beim Abwiegen. Die Tränke sind gut, nur der Geschmack geht sehr in Richtung Kamille. Wer das nicht mag, wird sie kaum hinter kriegen. Kann abgefüllt werden, aber kleben Sie ein Etikett auf die Flaschen mit einer Warnung. Mister Potter, Miss Granger, das gibt ein A für die Stunde. Es ist einer der leichtesten Tränke, die es gibt, aber wie Sie gesehen haben, kann man auch hier Fehler machen. Gute Arbeit. Weiter so.”  
Harry strahlte und füllte zusammen mit den anderen die Tränke in kleine Flaschen und stellte sie in eine Kiste, die Dean und Seamus mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum nahmen. Sie hatten heute gute Arbeit geleistet.   
“Kommst du?”, fragte Neville.   
“Gleich. Ich will nur mal noch was fragen.” Er wartete, bis seine Mitschüler raus waren und wandte sich an Snape. “Professor?”  
Der blickte von dem Hefter hoch, in dem er sich schon die ganze Stunde über vergraben hatte. “Mister Potter, noch Fragen?”  
“Ja, Sir. Wieso waren einige der Pflanzen getrocknet, andere noch frisch? Und was genau war in diesem Pulver?”  
“Merken Sie sich diese Fragen für die nächste Stunde. Es ist bedauerlich, dass offenbar niemand außer Ihnen soweit mitdenkt.” Er klappte den Hefter zu. “Wieso haben Sie nicht schon im Unterricht gefragt?”  
“Weil meine Tante und mein Onkel dumme Fragen gehasst haben und ich war nicht sicher, ob es eine dumme oder eine halbwegs intelligente Frage ist, Sir.”  
Snape deutete Richtung Tür und Harry folgte dem Wink. “Man sagt allgemein, es gäbe keine dummen Fragen. Ich sehe das ein wenig anders. Es gibt sie. Dumme Fragen sind die, die man stellt, obwohl man mit ein wenig Nachdenken auch allein auf das Ergebnis kommt. Mit ein wenig Wissen über Pflanzen könnten Sie sich die erste Frage selbst beantworten. Aber da Sie das Wissen nicht haben, ist die Frage mehr als angebracht. Wie ich sagte, es wäre schön gewesen, wenn das alle Ihre Mitschüler interessieren würde.”  
Harry nickte und verabschiedete sich von seinem Lehrer. Er rannte zu Neville, der auf ihn gewartet hatte. Sie gingen weg, grüßten Lupin, der ihnen entgegen kam und sich dann zu Snape gesellte. Die zwei Männer redeten im Weggehen. Bevor sie um eine Ecke bogen, hörten die Jungs von Snape noch ein etwas lauteres “Jetzt hör endlich mit diesem Mist auf, Remus. Du klingst wie eine Schallplatte mit einem Kratzer.”  
“Gut, dass wir Snape nicht jetzt erst haben. Ich glaube, Lupin verdirbt ihm gerade die Laune. Was wolltest du noch von ihm?”  
“Ich hab ihn gefragt, warum einige unserer Pflanzen frisch waren und andere getrocknet und was in dem Pulver war.”  
Neville lächelte. “Bei einigen Pflanzen reichern sich bestimmte Nährstoffe an, wenn sie getrocknet werden. Sie sind dann wirkungsvoller, duften intensiver. Nimm zum Beispiel Feigen. Also die Früchte. Wenn du sie trocknest, haben sie einen sehr hohen Zuckergehalt. Bei Weintrauben ist das genauso.”  
“Oh. Okay, das leuchtet ein. Und das Pulver?”  
“Ich hab keine Ahnung. Ich nehme an, dass es ein Präparat ist, was man extra herstellen muss. Irgendwie roch es sehr nach Weide.” Neville streckte sich. “Ich bin froh, wie die Stunde gelaufen ist. Nur das mit dem Reinkippen von dem Pulver… Oma hat das so oft gesagt und ich hab es vergessen. Irgendwie war ich nervös und hab nicht darüber nachgedacht.”  
“Kommt vor. Ist doch nicht so schlimm.” Harry streckte sich. “Ich mag das Fach. Mal sehen, wie Geschichte und Geografie werden.”  
“Nenn mir ein Fach, was du nicht magst.” Neville lachte leise. “Mal sehen, wie Magierkunde wird. Draco meinte ja, es sei übel.”  
Sie gingen ein paar Minuten nach draußen, dann war es Zeit, in den Geschichtsraum zu gehen, wo McGonagall schon auf sie wartete. Sie erkundigte sich bei ihren Neuzugängen erst einmal, wie die ersten Stunden so gelaufen waren, ob es schon große Anfälle von Heimweh gab und wies noch einmal auf ihre Büro hin. Sie war wirklich um jeden Schüler besorgt.  
“Gut, wenn das alles erst einmal soweit läuft, kommen wir zum Unterricht. Sie werden von mir lernen, was historisch gesehen so alles passiert ist, mit einem Schwerpunkt auf Dinge, mit denen Großbritannien zu tun hatte. Außerdem bekommen Sie von mir eine Aufgabe. In jedem Gemeinschaftsraum gibt es einen Fernseher. Der geht nicht, wie Sie schon bemerkt haben sollten. Er ist für die Nachrichten dort angebracht. Einmal in der Woche gibt es auf einem Kanal für die magische Bevölkerung dieses Landes eine Zusammenfassung der wichtigsten Geschehnisse unseres Landes, von Europa und dem Rest der Welt. Das zu gucken ist Pflicht. Samstag 20 Uhr bis 20:30 Uhr. Wichtige Dinge besprechen wir dann immer kurz hier im Unterricht. Die Zusammenhänge und Hintergründe lernen wir hier. Mister Longbottom?”  
“Wenn man Geschichte nach dem zweiten Schuljahr abwählen kann, fangen wir nicht bei den Höhlenmenschen an, oder?”  
“Nein. Wie gesagt, wir konzentrieren uns auf die Geschichte Großbritanniens und hier sehr auf Dinge, die heute noch einen Einfluss haben. In Ihren Geschichtsbüchern steht eine Zusammenfassung wichtiger Ereignisse. Das zu lernen ist Pflicht. Bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Sie müssen nicht Wort für Wort können, aber die wichtigen Eckdaten. Wir werden uns in den nächsten Wochen und Monaten mit einigen kriegerischen Auseinandersetzungen befassen, deren Enden und Auswirkungen. Das komplette nächste Jahr gehört dem ersten und zweiten Weltkrieg. Warum, das werden Sie verstehen, wenn wir mit dem Thema richtig angefangen haben.”  
Für Harry klang das nach ziemlich wenig Stoff für zwei Jahre Unterricht, aber er würde sich nicht beschweren. Wenn ihn etwas interessierte, stand es sicher in einem der Bücher in der Bibliothek.   
In den ersten zwei Stunden sprachen sie über die Besiedlung von Großbritannien, über Angelsachsen, Kelten und Wikinger. Die Schüler hörten begeistert zu, schauten einen Film, der knappe 40 Minuten ging und sich um die Wikinger drehte und verließen den Unterricht dann hungrig, aber gut gelaunt.   
Nach dem Mittagessen ging es zu Geografie mit Professor Trelawney. Als die Frau hippiemäßig gekleidet, wie Onkel Vernon sagen würde, in den Raum stolzierte, wussten die Schüler, dass das hier die lockersten Stunden werden würden. Trelawney, die umhängt mit Ketten war, die bei jeder Bewegung klirrten und raschelten, trug eine große, dicke Brille, die ihre Augen übergroß erscheinen ließen, sprach mit einer Art Singsangstimme, schien sich für jedes Land und jedes Volk begeistern zu können und war leicht zerstreut.   
Eine große, komplett weiße Karte, auf welcher die Länder Europas eingezeichnet waren, hing an der Tafel. “Liebe Schüler”, sagte Trelawney und lächelte irgendwie sonderbar. Ob die Frau trank oder Drogen nahm? “Wie ihr seht, ist unser Europa sehr leer gefegt. Hier drüben an der Tafel sind die Hauptstädte, die Ländernamen, Flüsse, Seen und Gebirge und einige wichtige Städte. Ich möchte, dass ihr versucht, all diese Dinge auf der Karte anzuordnen. Ihr sollt zusammenarbeiten. Ihr habt 20 Minuten Zeit, dann reden wir mal darüber.”  
Die Schüler liefen zur Tafel, jeder nahm sich erst mal zwei Dinge, mit denen er etwas anfangen konnte und dann diskutierten sie ziemlich lautstark. Es gab ein paar Probleme, weil Lavender darauf pochte, dass die Alpen Frankreich von Spanien trennten. Doch die Mehrheit setzte sich durch und so gelangte das Gebirge doch an die Grenze von Deutschland zu Österreich und der Schweiz. Bei den meisten Dingen, die nach Westeuropa gehörten, hatten die Schüler kaum Probleme. Je weiter es nach Osteuropa ging, desto unsicherer wurden sie.   
Wobei hier Hermine ihre Rettung war. Sie redete zwar nicht viel und hielt sich aus den Diskussionen raus, aber sie ordnete so sicher fremdartige Städte, Flüsse und Gebirge an, dass niemand widersprach. Trelawney war begeistert, lobte vor allem Hermine, die leise anmerkte, dass sie gern las und viel über andere Länder gelesen hatte, wenn sie schon niemals hinreisen würde.   
“Hoffen wir es, hoffen wir es”, sagte die Frau und tätschelte ihre Schulter, bevor sie sich wieder dem Unterricht widmete.   
Harry war begeistert von der Gruppenarbeit. Es hatte wirklich Spaß gemacht und das Ergebnis konnte sich sehen lassen. Sie hatten zwar Andorra und Lichtenstein vertauscht und ein paar Flüsse waren etwas verrutscht, aber ansonsten hatten sie es gut gemeistert.   
“Am Ende des Schuljahres kann das jeder von euch ganz allein. Wir werden die Staaten Europas durchnehmen und im nächsten Jahr dann die anderen Kontinente. Gute Arbeit, Gryffindors. Bis nächste Woche.”  
Neville sah Hermine nach, die eilig aus dem Raum verschwand. “Was ist nur mit ihr los? Bekommen der ihre Pillen nicht? Sie ist doch so gut im Unterricht. Bestimmt hat sie früher nur As gehabt. Aber sie hat sich heute kaum an unseren Gesprächen beteiligt.”  
“Vielleicht sind wir ihr nicht gut genug”, mischte sich Parvati ein. “Mit uns redet sie auch kaum und wenn wir abends noch eine Weile reden wollen, mault sie uns an, dass wir schlafen sollen statt zu quatschen.”  
“Vielleicht vermisst sie ihre Eltern”, mutmaßte Harry, der versuchte, sich in das Mädchen hinein zu fühlen. “Mir fehlt meine Familie auch ein wenig, obwohl es nur meine Tante und mein Onkel sind.”  
“Mir fehlen meine Eltern auch, aber ich bin deshalb nicht so biestig”, sagte Lavender. “Gerade wenn ich traurig bin, dann ist es doch schön, wenn ich mit Parvati reden kann. Aber sie nimmt sich aus allem raus.”  
“Sie wollte nicht her. Aber ihre Eltern haben sie gezwungen”, sagte Dean. “Ich hab sie gestern kurz in der Bibliothek gesprochen und sie hat mich total angefaucht, dass diese ‘scheiß Schule der letzte Dreck’ sei. Sie meinte noch irgendwas von Schoßhündchen des Ministeriums und so, aber ich hab sie einfach stehen lassen. Ich mag ja auch nicht alle Regeln, die das Ministerium uns diktiert, aber ihr Verhalten macht es nicht besser.”  
Die Gryffindors blieben vor dem Kunst- und Musikraum stehen. “Gehen wir rein?”, fragte Neville und sah die anderen an.   
Harry grinste. “Klar. Wir sind nicht gerade überfordert mit Hausaufgaben und Lernstoff. Zumindest mal angucken können wir es uns ja.”  
Die anderen nickten zustimmend und so betraten sie zusammen den Raum, der größer war als die anderen Unterrichtsräume. Sie trafen hier auf Schüler aus anderen Häusern und Klassenstufen. Offenbar fand der Unterricht für alle Schüler statt. Einige der älteren Schüler setzten sich an Instrumente, andere nahmen sich Blätter oder Staffeleien und malten.   
Professor Flitwick, der auch Englisch unterrichtete, betrat den Raum. “Ah, die Erstklässler. Dieser Unterricht ist frei. Frei von Anwesenheitspflicht, Regeln und Noten… bis auf Musiknoten.” Harry lachte leise. Der kleine Lehrer, der ihm gerade mal bis zur Brust ging und der eine etwas piepsige Stimme hatte, wedelte mit seinen Armen um sich. “Malt, lest in den Büchern über Kunst und Musik, schnitzt, töpfert. Tobt euch aus. Ich bin meist bei den Musikinstrumenten, die einige hier lernen wollen. Seid kreativ.”  
Harry und die anderen Erstklässler sahen sich etwas unsicher um, dann mischten sie sich unter die Schüler. Neville stand neben einer Staffelei, wo eine Schülerin aus Hufflepuff gerade dabei war, ein Bild zu vollenden. Sie musste es im letzten Jahr schon begonnen haben. Es zeigt einen großen, roten Drachen, der Feuer über einen Wald spie.   
Er sah sich weiter um. Eine ältere Schülerin aus Gryffindor, Angelina Johnson, saß am Klavier und spielte leise. Lächelnd ging er zu ihr rüber und lauschte. Er kannte das Stück. “Eine kleine Nachtmusik”, sagte er, als sie endete. “Du spielst echt toll.”  
Sie strich sich eine Strähne hinter das Ohr. “Danke. Harry, ne?”  
“Ja, Harry Potter. Ich bin neu… nun ja, das hast du sicher bemerkt.”  
“Es ist offensichtlich. Kannst du auch spielen?”  
“Nein. Ich glaube, das liegt mir gar nicht. Aber ich höre sehr gern Musik.”  
“Wir gucken hier manchmal Filme, wo schöne Lieder drin vorkommen. Disneyfilme und so was. Der Unterricht macht Spaß und ist ein guter Ausgleich zu den Fächern. Es bleibt nicht so leicht und hausaufgabenfrei wie in der ersten Woche.”  
Sie spielte weiter und Harry ließ sie allein. Er lief eine Weile herum und gesellte sich zu einigen Schülern, die an einem Tisch standen, auf dem Ton lag. Er nahm sich ein wenig und drückte ihn platt. Dann malte er grob die Umrisse von Hogwarts darauf, indem er mit einem spitzen Holzstück die Linien in den weichen Ton drückte und schrieb darunter ‘Schöne Grüße aus Hogwarts’. Er brachte es zu einem Tablett, wo Dinge hinkamen, die gebrannt werden mussten. Er würde es, zusammen mit einem Brief, an seine Verwandten schicken. Immerhin wollten die sicher wissen, wie er sich hier machte.  
Neville stand an einem Tisch und malte hier Pflanzenteile. Sorgfältig beschriftete er sie. Harry lächelte. “Du kannst nicht ohne, oder?”  
“Ich will mir daraus ein Schaubild basteln für unser Zimmer. Es soll über mein Bett.”  
“Cooler Einfall. So lernen wir unterschwellig noch mit, jedes Mal wenn wir vorbei laufen.”  
“So ist das geplant.” Der Junge, der im Zug so ängstlich und schüchtern gewirkt hatte, lachte leise. “Langsam bin ich richtig froh, hier zu sein.”  
Da Harry nicht ganz wusste, was er tun sollte, nahm er sich eines der Bücher, welches über die Architektur von Hogwarts berichtete und fing an, es zu lesen. Es interessierte ihn, erzählte es doch von Geheimgängen und Türmen. Am Ende der Doppelstunde bat Harry Flitwick, es mitnehmen zu dürfen.  
“Natürlich”, sagte der und blickte es lange an. “Erstaunlich, dass Sie es haben wollen. Dieses Buch war nahezu sieben Jahre im Besitz Ihres Vaters und seiner Freunde. Ich bin mir sicher, sie kannten es auswendig.”

Harry hatte an dem Abend noch lange in dem Buch gelesen. Er fand es jetzt nicht verwerflich oder so, sich für das Gebäude zu interessieren, in dem er im besten Fall sieben Jahre wohnen würde. Und die Geschichte und der Bau waren doch sehr interessant, fand er zumindest.   
Am nächsten Morgen hatten sie Englisch in der ersten Stunde und Harry nahm sich vor, nicht wieder so lange zu lesen. Er war noch ziemlich müde. Zum Glück erzählte Professor Flitwick anfangs nur ganz allgemeine Dinge über sein Fach. Sie würden noch einmal die Grammatik durchgehen und sich dann dem Bereich der Literatur widmen. Bücher und Gedichte. Es wurde von jedem Schüler erwartet, zwei Gedichte zu lernen. Eines von einem englischsprachigen Dichter und eines von einem ausländischen. Er empfahl die deutschen Dichter, da es hier eine große Bandbreite interessanter Gedichte gab. Sie hatten bis nach den Weihnachtsferien Zeit. Bis zu den Weihnachtsferien würden sie sich mit Shakespeare befassen. Hamlet und Romeo und Julia standen auf dem Programm. Das klang alles erst einmal sehr ruhig und ertragbar.   
Die nächsten Stunden gehörten Lupin. Einmal mit einer Stunde Mathe, wo sie erfuhren, dass der Unterricht gedacht war, damit alle wirklich gut Kopfrechnen lernten, schriftliches Rechnen, Prozente und Brüche. Das waren die Grundlagen, die mussten sitzen. Viel mehr stand in dem Jahr nicht an.   
Danach ging es wieder in die Turnhalle, wo sie in Schwimmer und Nichtschwimmer eingeteilt wurden. Sie mussten sich dann ihre Badesachen anziehen und liefen zum Schwarzen See. Es war ein wunderschöner, warmer Tag und alle hatten Spaß im Wasser. Die Kinder, die schwimmen konnten, paddelten herum, ließen sich auf dem Wasser treiben oder tauchten und waren begeistert, was es unter Wasser alles zu sehen gab. Der Rest, zu dem auch Harry gehörte, lernte Schwimmen.   
Am Ende der Doppelstunde hatte Harry den Bogen soweit raus, dass er sich, wenn auch sehr unelegant, über Wasser halten konnte. Das war vor allem Draco und Neville zu verdanken, die es sich zur Hauptaufgabe gemacht hatten, ihm vernünftig Schwimmen beizubringen. Und Harry hatte damit überhaupt kein Problem, es von ihnen zu lernen.  
Erschöpft ging es anschließend zum Essen. “Was habt ihr noch?”, fragte Draco, bevor sie sich trennten.   
“Magierkunde.”  
“Urks”, murmelte der Slytherin. “Esst nicht zuviel, sonst kommt euch alles wieder hoch.”  
“Meinst du, er übertreibt? Ob Umbridge wirklich so schlimm ist?”  
Harry zuckte mit den Schultern. “In einer dreiviertel Stunde wissen wir es. Los, essen wir.”

Nach Magierkunde war die Klasse ziemlich ruhig. Keiner hatte Lust zu reden und Harry ging mit seinem Buch nach draußen und setzte sich auf den Rasen in der Nähe des schwarzen Sees. Umbridge war fürchterlich. Sie lächelte ständig ihr falsches Lächeln, was unerträglich wurde, wenn man es eine Stunde sehen musste und erklärte ihren Schülern mit sanfter Stimme, warum man sie besser ausrotten sollte, statt zu unterrichten. Immer wieder betonte sie die große Gnade des Ministeriums, was sich so viel Mühe mit den Abnormen gab und vermittelte den Kindern dabei den Eindruck, dass sie Ausgeburten der Hölle seien, nur dazu geboren, um Leid und Elend über die Normalen zu bringen.   
Niedergeschlagen klappte er das Buch zu und blickte über das schwarze Wasser. Umbridge hatte ihnen anhand von Beispielen erklärt, wie böse Magier unschuldige Menschen, die keine Chance hatten, sich zu wehren, brutal ermordet hatten. Er fühlte sich elend. Wieso gehörte er nur zu so einer brutalen Spezies? Wieder einmal wünschte er sich, normal zu sein.   
“Das Gesicht eines Schüler, der von Umbridge in die Mangel genommen wurde.” Lupin setzte sich neben ihn.   
Harry wischte sich hektisch eine Träne von der Wange. “Der Unterricht… gefällt mir nicht.” Es war tatsächlich das erste Fach, wo er jetzt schon Bauchschmerzen hatte, wenn er an die nächste Stunde dachte.   
“Hinsetzen, Ohren zu, Hirn abschalten und raus, sobald es möglich ist. Wir sind böse, wir sind schlecht, wir gehören alle ermordet. Das ist das einzige, was du dort lernen wirst. Und ich weiß, dass ein Teil von dir das auch glaubt.” Er sah ihn mit einem leichten, aber irgendwie traurigen Lächeln an. “Das ist okay. Du bist 11 Jahre alt, Harry. Du darfst das noch ernst nehmen.”  
“Aber es ist so schlimm, was die Magier den Menschen angetan haben.”  
“Natürlich. Aber es waren einzelne Verbrecher. Denkst du etwa unter den normalen Menschen gibt es keine? Glaubst du, nur Magier ermorden Menschen? Aber sie brauchen diese Ausreden, um uns zu unterdrücken.”  
Harry musterte den Mann neben sich. “Sind Sie sich sicher, dass Sie hier unterrichten sollten?”  
“Sehr sicher. Immerhin bin ich hier auf besonderen Wunsch des Ministeriums.” Er stand auf. “Verpetz mich nicht an Umbridge, okay? Sonst geht es mir so schlecht wie McGonagall. Und darauf kann ich verzichten.” Seine Hand strich über das Buch. “Es kann dir viel über das Schloss erzählen. Die meisten Bereiche darfst du als Schüler besichtigen. Also schau es dir ruhig an. Es ist ein sehr interessantes Zuhause.” Damit ließ er ihn wieder allein.   
Eine ganze Weile schaute Harry ihm nach, wie er über die Wiesen joggte und schließlich im Schloss verschwand. Er war sich ganz sicher, dass die Worte von Lupin nichts waren, was er überhaupt hören, geschweige denn lernen sollte. Er fand die Einstellung des Mannes fraglich für einen Lehrer, aber zugegeben, er war jetzt besser drauf, konnte sich wieder auf sein Buch konzentrieren und las, bis es Abendessen gab. 

Am nächsten Morgen, es war tatsächlich schon Donnerstag, kam Snape in die Klasse und schrieb zwei Buchstaben an die Tafel. Ein großes H und ein kleines G. Dann lehnte er sich gegen seinen Tisch und blickte über die Schüler.   
“Die Stunden heute werden Sie in Ihrem Leben nie wieder vergessen, auch wenn Sie es vielleicht möchten. Und das liegt nicht an meinem brillanten Unterricht, sondern daran, dass ich Sie das erste Mal mit der Realität konfrontieren werde. Das Ministerium hat die Informationen, die ich Ihnen jetzt gebe, lange geheim gehalten, noch länger vor Kindern. Aber Tatsache ist, es geht hier um Sie, um Ihre Körper und Ihren Geist. Und Sie haben das Recht zu wissen, was mit Ihnen passiert. Wir legen die Stunden zusammen. Chemie und Biologie sind genau die Aspekte, um die es heute geht. Um das Element hinter mir und die Auswirkung auf Ihr Leben.”  
Harry verstand kein Wort, aber er hatte eins bemerkt. Hermine, die sonst eher desinteressiert und gelangweilt wirkte, saß kerzengerade auf ihrem Platz und blickte starr auf die Tafel.   
“Was ist das?”, fragte Snape.   
“Hg”, murmelte Seamus. Die anderen lachten leise. Alle, bis auf Hermine natürlich.   
“Glückwunsch, Mister Finnigan. Ihre Eltern müssen vor Stolz platzen, dass Sie nach vier Jahren Schule immerhin das Alphabet kennen.” Er verdrehte leicht die Augen. “Ich meine natürlich, wofür stehen diese Buchstaben?”  
Hermine meldete sich und wurde dran genommen. “Es ist das chemische Zeichen für Quecksilber, abgeleitet vom griechischen Wort Hydrargyros, was soviel wie ‘flüssiges Silber’ heißt. Im Lateinischen heißt es hydrargyrum. Es ist ein Metall und hat die Ordnungszahl 80 im Periodensystem.” Sie deutete auf das Schaubild neben sich an der Wand.  
“Stimmt alles. Ausgezeichnet.” Snape schien beeindruckt und das ärgerte Harry aus irgendeinem Grund. “Was wissen Sie noch über Quecksilber, Miss Granger?”  
“Es leitet den elektrischen Strom, ist umweltschädlich und hochgiftig. Es ist flüssig bei Raumtemperatur, wird unter anderem in Thermometern eingesetzt und ist auch in Amalganzahnfüllungen vorhanden. Aber der Hauptgrund, warum wir es behandeln, steht auf dem Tisch hinter Ihnen.”  
Snape nickte. “Vollkommen richtig. Sehr gut. Aber bevor wir zu dem kommen, was hinter mir steht, noch ein paar Worte über das Thema ‘Gefährlich und hochgiftig’. Wie wirkt sich Quecksilber auf den Körper aus?”  
Wieder meldete sich Hermine, wieder kam sie dran. “Es kann bei längerer Zuführung zum Körper eine chronische Vergiftung auslösen. Symptome sind Müdigkeit, Übelkeit, Kopf- und Gliederschmerzen, im späteren Verlauf treten Lähmungen, Psychosen und Ataxien auf, irgendwann folgt das Koma und der Tod.”  
“Sind Ihre Eltern Ärzte?”, fragte Snape, sichtlich verwirrt.   
“Zahnärzte. Sie haben einmal den Beipackzettel nicht weggelegt und ich habe mich im Internet ein wenig informiert.” Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und lehnte sich zurück.   
“Was sind Ataxien?”, fragte Dean.  
“Melden”, knurrte Snape ihn an. “Miss Granger. Ataxien?”  
“Ataxie ist der Oberbegriff für Bewegungsstörungen. Es gibt verschiedene Arten, hauptsächlich durch eine Schädigung des Kleinhirns verursacht. Die Menschen können nicht mehr ohne Hilfe aufrecht sitzen oder stehen, laufen breitbeinig und watschelnd, haben ein falsches Augenmaß, so dass sie neben Dinge greifen oder sie fallen lassen, obwohl sie sie auf einem Tisch abstellen wollten.”  
“Beeindruckend”, murmelte der Lehrer.   
“Nicht wenn man bedenkt, dass uns das allen bevorsteht. Wenn wir nicht das Glück haben, vorher zu krepieren.”  
Jetzt hatte Hermine die ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit aller. “Wie meinst du das?”, keuchte Neville geschockt.   
Sie sprang auf und fuchtelte mit ihren Armen in der Gegend herum. “Hallo. Müdigkeit, Kopfschmerzen, Übelkeit, Gliederschmerzen. Sagt dir das nicht was?”  
“Das hab ich immer nach der Impfung”, sagte Harry leise.   
“Bingo. Weil einer der Bestandteile des Impfstoffs Quecksilber ist. Das tolle Ministerium vergiftet uns Stück für Stück. Jedes Jahr ein bisschen. Was glaubst du denn, warum Magier meist nicht älter als 45 oder 50 werden.”  
Harry war schwindlig. Das konnte nicht wahr sein. Das Ministerium würde doch nicht Tausende von Kindern mit einem Impfstoff impfen lassen, der so schädlich war. “Das… ist nicht wahr.”  
“Setzen, Miss Granger. Und es ist wahr, Mister Potter. Sie alle sind alt genug, um zu merken, dass Sie träger, ruhiger und kränker sind als normale Kinder. Das Ministerium sagt: Da unsere Kräfte so schädlich sind für Normale und weil Kinder sie gar nicht beherrschen können, müssen diese Kräfte mithilfe von Medikamenten unterdrückt werden. Und das Ministerium bestimmt, wer welche Medizin wie lange nehmen muss.” Er trat zur Seite und jetzt sahen die Schüler das Fläschchen mit dem Impfstoff und eine Tablettenschachtel auf dem Tisch stehen. Sie alle kannten diese Medikamente. Sie alle wurden seit ihrer frühesten Kindheit damit behandelt. “Der Impfstoff basiert tatsächlich zu einem kleinen Teil auf einer Quecksilberverbindung. Und er wird konsequent bis zum 17. Lebensjahr gegeben. Sie haben also noch ein paar Impfungen vor sich. Die Hauptfolge des Quecksilbers, was sich nach so vielen Jahren in Nieren und Leber absetzt, ist im späteren Verlauf meist Nierenversagen. Das ist der Grund, warum 85 Prozent der Magier sterben. Da wir von Organtransplantationen ausgenommen sind, ebenso von einer regelmäßigen Dialyse, wenn man sie nicht selber zahlen kann, haben wir tatsächlich eine geringere Lebenserwartung.” Snapes Gesicht wirkte ungerührt und kalt, während er diese Worte aussprach.  
Die Kinder saßen an ihren Tischen, als hätte man ihnen ins Gesicht geschlagen. Nur Hermine wirkte fast erfreut.   
“Gibt es keine anderen Möglichkeiten?”  
“Melden. Um den Teil des Kleinhirns lahm zu legen, der nachweislich dafür verantwortlich ist, dass wir zaubern können? Nein, Mister Potter. Keine harmlose. Und Sie müssen sich selber die Antwort auf die Frage geben, ob eine harmlose Variante überhaupt gewünscht ist. Dazu müssen Sie aber noch mehr lernen und älter werden.” Snape sah seine Schüler an. “Ich weiß, das ist für die meisten hier ein Schock. Aber es ist die Realität und Sie sollten anfangen, sich mit eben dieser Realität anzufreunden.”  
“Geht es Professor McGonagall deshalb so schlecht?”, fragte Lavender leise und mit Tränen in den Augen.   
“Professor McGonagall hat den Fehler gemacht, sich mit dem Ministerium anzulegen. Deshalb geht es ihr so schlecht. Man sollte seine Grenzen kennen.”  
“Grenzen, die uns vom Ministerium vorgeschrieben werden.”  
“Sehr richtig, Miss Granger. Oder von mir. Ich sagte: Melden, bevor man redet. Das gilt auch für Sie.”  
Doch Hermine ignorierte sowohl den kalten Blick, als auch den finsteren Ton des Lehrers und schimpfte einfach weiter: “Wir lassen uns das alles gefallen. Genauso wie diesen Dreck, den Umbridge von sich gibt. Wieso eigentlich?”  
Snape stieß sich leicht vom Lehrertisch ab und ging langsam auf sie zu, was Hermine dazu veranlasste, den Blick zu heben und erst einmal zu verstummen. “Ich wiederhole mich nur sehr ungern: Melden! Und Sie sollten vor dem Reden ab und an überlegen, was Sie von sich geben, Miss Granger. Ihre Worte sind gefährlich. Für Sie.”  
“Und wenn schon. Kinder werden nicht in ‘Umerziehungslager’ gesperrt. Mir passiert nichts. Ich muss mir nicht das Wort verbieten lassen.”  
“Nachsitzen, acht Stunden am Samstag, ab 10 Uhr morgens. Und Sie sollten dankbar sein, dass ich Professor Umbridge nicht von Ihrem kleinen Ausraster unterrichten werde. Und was Ihre völlig falsche Annahme angeht, dass Kinder nicht in diese Lager kommen…” Er presste die Lippen zusammen und drehte sich zur Tafel um. Langsam ging er zurück zu seinem Tisch und nahm die Tablettenschachtel. “Kommen wir zum zweiten Teil Ihrer Medikation. Das sind keine Vitamine.”  
Harry spürte, dass ihm übel wurde. Nur leicht und es ging auch schnell wieder weg. Er fragte sich, ob es wirklich notwendig war, ihn und andere Kinder mit solchen Dingen voll zu pumpen. “Die Tabletten halten uns ruhig”, sagte er, nachdem Snape ihn aufgefordert hatte, zu sprechen. “Irgendwie machen sie uns… gleichgültig.”  
“Richtig. Es sind sogenannt Psychopharmaka. Beruhigungstabletten, wie Sie gerade festgestellt haben. Sie kriegen sie, um auch in Extremsituationen ruhig zu bleiben. So wie jetzt zum Beispiel. Und Sie müssen sie nehmen, solange das Ministerium Sie von dieser Aufgabe nicht entbindet. Eine Möglichkeit, dieser Medikation zu entkommen, ist unsere Schule. Wer sie nach sieben Jahren verlässt, braucht weder die Spritzen noch die Tabletten jemals wieder. Natürlich gilt das nur, solange man nicht in krimineller Weise auffällig wird. Es gibt auch Möglichkeiten, sich vor Erreichen des 17. Lebensjahres vom Ministerium testen zu lassen. Allerdings würde ich Ihnen das nicht raten. Denn in diesen Tests werden sie massiv psychisch und körperlich unter Druck gesetzt und verletzt, um festzustellen, ob Sie bereit sind, Magie einzusetzen, um sich zu schützen. Dabei sind schon viele Menschen gestorben. Diese Tests sind aus dem Mittelalter heraus entstanden. Früher wurden sie Hexenproben genannt, wem das was sagt.”  
“Die Sachen, wo man Hexen in einen Fluss geworfen hat und geguckt hat, ob sie ertrinken?”, fragte Seamus und zog den Kopf ein. “Entschuldigen Sie, Professor, melden.”  
Snape sah ihn streng an, dann nickte er. “Genau diese Art von Hexenproben. Ist man ertrunken, war man unschuldig, hat man überlebt, war man eine Hexe und wurde verbrannt. Wenn man es genau nimmt, war die Methode effektiv, denn welcher Magier würde keine Magie einsetzen, wenn es darum geht, sein eigenes Leben zu retten? Dass unschuldige Menschen dabei starben… im Krieg nennt man es Kollateralschäden.”  
“Ist es das, was wir hier lernen, Sir?”, fragte Neville leise. “Auf Magie zu verzichten, selbst wenn wir dabei draufgehen?”  
Snape nickte leicht. “Genau das ist eines der Hauptziele. Sie lernen hier, wie unglaublich schädlich Magie ist. Wie böse Menschen sind, die sie benutzen. Und wie schön ein Leben als normaler Mensch ist. Wenn Sie das wirklich verinnerlichen, können Sie später in einem guten Beruf arbeiten.” Er spielte mit der Tablettenschachtel. “Nehmen Sie die Dinger. Sie sind daran gewöhnt und ein plötzliches Absetzen würde Sie umhauen. Und wenn man es genau nimmt, helfen sie Ihnen sogar, weil Sie ruhiger und ausgeglichener sind als normale Kinder.”  
Harry seufzte leise und ließ den Kopf auf den Tisch sinken. Er hatte keine Lust mehr, hier weiter zu sitzen. Ihm war nach Luft und Rumlaufen. Aber es war gerade mal eine Stunde rum.  
Snape gab ihnen ihre 15 Minuten Pause und widmete sich dann den Klassenzielen für Chemie und Biologie.   
In Chemie waren es Grundlagen wie das Periodensystem der Elemente und Aggregatszustände und die Veränderung eben derer. Hinzu kamen einige Versuche, die sie durchführen würden.   
In Biologie wollten sie sich um die Flora und Fauna, sowie ein wenig um die Geologie Großbritanniens kümmern, weil diese Dinge sehr wichtig für Zaubertränke waren und sie wollten über den menschlichen Körper reden, also Blutkreislauf, Zellaufbau bis hin zur DNA.  
Dass die meisten Schüler ihm nur mit halbem Ohr zuhörten, nahm er hin. Offensichtlich war er es gewöhnt. Er machte ein paar leichte Versuche mit Metallspänen und Feuer und gewann so wieder die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Schüler zurück.   
“Professor Snape”, sagte Dean am Ende der Stunde. “Seamus und ich haben ein wenig über Aggregatszustandsveränderungen gesprochen. Und wir sind uns nicht ganz einig, ob man immer die Reihenfolge fest-flüssig-gasförmig einhalten muss oder ob man auch von fest direkt zu gasförmig kommen kann.”  
“Zuerst mal mag ich es nicht, wenn Sie in meinem Unterricht tuscheln. Das wird ab der nächsten Stunde hart bestraft. Und dann zu Ihrer Frage: Kann man. Man kann feste Dinge direkt in einen gasförmigen Zustand bringen mit genügend Druck und/oder Hitze. Menschen zum Beispiel.” Snape nahm seine Bücher und ging zur Tür. “Hiroshima 1945. Wenn Sie nicht wissen, was ich meine, fragen Sie Professor McGonagall.”  
“Nicht nötig”, brummte Dean und schüttelte sich leicht. “Das hatte ich vergessen.”  
“Was meint er?”, fragte Neville Harry leise, als sie auf dem Weg nach draußen zu den Gewächshäusern waren, zu der Stunde, auf die er am meisten gewartet hatte.   
“Atombomben. Da wurden auch Menschen verdampft. Ich glaube, durch die enorme Hitze. Und ich glaube, ich will es gar nicht genauer wissen.” Er schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. “Jetzt hab ich eine Vorstellung, warum Hermine immer so austickt. Ich wette, die nimmt ihre Pillen nicht. Und ich finde nicht, dass ihr das besser bekommt, als die Dinger einfach zu schlucken.”  
“Ganz deiner Meinung.” Neville nickte leicht. “Wobei ich bei den Impfungen auch nicht mehr so begeistert bin.”  
Harry stöhnte leise und hielt sich den Bauch. “Verdammt. Ich glaube, ich muss mal. Ich dachte, die Bauchschmerzen kommen vom Unterricht. Entschuldigst du mich bitte bei Sprout? Ich versuche, mich zu beeilen.”  
“Ja klar. Wenn du in einer halben Stunde nicht da bist, suche ich dich.” Neville sah ihm besorgt nach. 

Harry ging es eine Viertel Stunde später wieder besser und er wusch sich die Hände und das Gesicht. Dann eilte er raus zu den Gewächshäusern und betrat es. Die Hauslehrerin von Hufflepuff sah ihn besorgt an und kam zu ihm.   
“Alles klar mit Ihnen, Mister Potter? Geht es wieder?”  
“Ja. Mir ist nur unsere erste Stunde Chemie auf den Magen geschlagen.”  
“Severus und sein: ‘Realität ist gut.’” Sie schüttelte mit dem Kopf. “Ich finde, er nimmt diese Themen zu zeitig dran.”  
“Nein, nein. Geht schon”, versicherte Harry schnell. “Ich bin froh, die Wahrheit zu wissen. Musste sie nur verdauen.” Er wurde rot.  
Sprout lachte leise und schob ihn zu einem Kasten mit kleinen Pflanzen. “Das sind Stiefmütterchen, Mister Potter. Wie Sie sehen, sind es immer mehrere auf einem Fleck. Sie sollen alle Pflänzchen bis auf eine entfernen und die, wo noch gute Wurzeln dran hängen dort drüben in dem Kasten neu einpflanzen. Einfach ein Loch machen, leicht einsetzen und mit Erde bestreuen. Stiefmütterchen sind vielleicht keine sehr wirksame Heilpflanze, aber unsere Direktorin mag sie und möchte ein Beet anlegen. Und Sie als Schüler lernen einen sorgsamen Umgang mit Pflanzen.”  
Harry nickte. “Meine Tante hat die manchmal in Salat gemacht.”  
“Sehr richtig, Mister Potter. Sie sind essbar und können in Salaten gegessen werden. Sehr gut.”  
“Salat?”, keuchte Neville entsetzt und trug einige der kleinen Pflanzen vorsichtig zu dem leeren Kasten.   
“Entschuldige. Ich weiß, dir tun sie leid.” Harry lächelte leicht. “Du wirst mal Tiervegetarier. Um die Pflanzen davor zu retten, von den Tieren gefressen zu werden.”  
“Genau. Nieder mit den Tieren.” Neville lachte leise. “Geht´s wieder? Ich hab Sprout nur leise gesagt, dass es dir nicht gut geht.”  
“Danke. Geht schon.” Er kümmerte sich um seine Pflanzen.   
Die Stunde war okay. Sie machten die Pause durch und dafür etwas eher Schluss. Die Doppelstunde war super, um den Kopf mal frei zu kriegen und sich ein wenig zu bewegen. Alle Schüler hatten Spaß im Unterricht und Professor Sprout schien sehr umgänglich. Sie ließ die Schüler auch plaudern, solange sie dabei weiter arbeiteten.   
Nach dem Mittagessen hatten sie dann noch Sozialkunde bei McGonagall und hier würden sie Dinge wie Politik und Gesellschaft durchnehmen und ebenfalls die Nachrichten noch mal durchsprechen, wenn es hier besser passte als in Geschichte.   
“Da die Nachrichten Samstags kommen und wir immer Donnerstags Sozialkunde haben, wäre es angebracht, sich bei den Nachrichten ein paar Notizen zu machen”, riet sie ihren Schülern. Dann redeten sie noch ein wenig über die Trennung von Nordirland von Irland und über das Zwei-Parteien-System in Großbritannien. Damit war die Stunde auch schon rum.   
“Unglaublich”, jubelte Neville. “Es ist schon Donnerstagnachmittag, der Unterricht ist vorbei. Irgendwie finde ich, wir haben total wenige Stunden. Also ich kann nicht sagen, dass ich erledigt bin.”  
“Ich auch nicht. Wir hatten in der dritten Klasse schon mehr als hier. Morgen haben wir…” Er holte den Stundenplan aus seiner Tasche. “Kreaturenkunde. Und danach ist der Tag vorbei.”  
“Wir haben doch nicht nur eine Stunde.”  
“Mathe ist ein Witz. Das hatten wir doch schon in der zweiten Klasse, was Lupin dran nimmt. Und Sport… das ist kein Unterricht. Mir macht es Spaß. Und auf die Meditationsstunde bin ich total gespannt.”  
“Ich auch”, lachte Neville. “Lupin und Snape sind so verschieden in ihrer ganzen Art. Wie sollen die zusammenarbeiten?”  
Harry fragte sich genau dasselbe. Wie sollten diese zwei Menschen, die sich offenbar gern neckten und ärgerten, Ruhe verbreiten. Er konnte es sich nicht vorstellen. Wobei Snape eine Art hatte, Ruhe einzufordern, die wahrscheinlich dort helfen konnte. Er freute sich auf die Stunde wirklich und da Neville ihn jetzt daran erinnert hatte, war er wieder ein wenig kribbelig.   
“Harry, Neville, wartet bitte mal.” Percy kam ihnen nachgelaufen und hielt sie an. “Ältere Schüler übernehmen Patenschaften für jüngere, wenn sie wollen. Ich habe mich für euch beide entschieden. Wenn ihr also Hilfe im Unterricht braucht oder Fragen habt, dann fragt mich ruhig. Und macht bitte keinen Ärger, sonst kriege ich es auch ab.”  
“Haben wir nicht vor, Percy. Wir mögen die Schule und fast alle Stunden. Bis auf Magierkunde.” Harry verzog das Gesicht. “Aber wir sind trotzdem brav und hören zu und schreiben mit.”  
“Mehr wird da auch nicht verlangt. Ich habe von McGonagall und Lupin schon gehört, dass ihr alle ganz gut seid, also ihr Erstklässler. Bis auf Hermine Granger. Sie hat nach einer Woche schon Nachsitzen bekommen und den Ruf als Unruhestifterin weg. Haltet euch von dem Mädchen fern. Die bringt Ärger. Ich kenne solche Leute, die sind nicht lange hier.”  
“Wir haben kaum Kontakt mit ihr. Sie will es nicht. Sie hält sich von uns allen fern.” Neville wirkte traurig darüber. “Es ist nicht schön, allein dazustehen. Ich kenne das noch von früher.”  
“Das stimmt schon, Neville, aber wenn man immer gegen alle und alles ist, dann passiert genau das, dass man am Ende allein dasteht. Ich werde zusammen mit Angelina noch einmal versuchen, mit ihr zu sprechen und heraus zu finden, was sie wirklich bedrückt. Aber wenn sie keine Hilfe will, dann solltet ihr das akzeptieren und euren Weg gehen.” Der rothaarige Junge sah sie ernst an.   
Harry nickte. “Sowieso. Wir lassen uns nicht mit runter ziehen. Dafür ist die Schule viel zu toll.”  
“Das hört sich gut an. Ich hatte ja meine Sorge bei euch beiden. Aber ihr seid offenbar klüger als eure Eltern. Macht weiter so. Ihr seid auf einem guten Weg.” Er lief davon.   
“Nett von Percy, sich um uns zu kümmern. Er ist echt hilfsbereit.” Neville sah sich um. “Gehen wir noch etwas raus?”  
“Ja. Und ja, ist er. Er nimmt seinen Job als Vertrauensschüler und Schulsprecher sehr ernst. Macht sicher nicht jeder.”  
“Hey, da ist Draco.” Neville winkte ihm zu und er winkte zurück.   
“Lass ihn. Er muss mit Onkel Severus reden, siehst du doch.” Harry lachte leise.   
Der Mann mit den langen Haaren hob in dem Moment den Blick und sah die beiden Jungs so durchdringend an, dass sie die Köpfe senkten und schnell das Schloss verließen. “Boah, kann der böse gucken. Das war genau der Blick, als wenn du ihn echt so genannt hättest, wie du ihn gerade genannt hast. Also, als ob er es gehört hätte.”  
“Kann er nicht gehört haben. Und Gedanken lesen kann er ja wohl kaum.” Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es geht weiter mit dem Freitag von Harrys erster Schulwoche. Und hier steht das Fach Meditation auf dem Stundenplan, was für Harry im Laufe der Zeit noch eine ganz, ganz große Bedeutung kriegen wird. Genauso wie Sport übrigens. Außerdem ist es ein Fach, was Lupin und Snape zusammen geben und ich liebe dieses Gespann.

Kapitel 6: In der Ruhe liegt die Kraft

“Oh Mist, ich hab das falsche Buch eingepackt”, fluchte Harry und rannte noch mal in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, bevor er den Weg zurück zum Klassenzimmer eilte, in dem seine Klasse gleich Kreaturenkunden haben würde. Er war schon gespannt auf das Fach und hoffte, dass sie auch Drachen drannahmen, denn er fand Drachen schon seit frühester Kindheit ziemlich cool.  
Als er in den Flur einbog, in dem die Klassenzimmer lagen, sah er Hermine vor Snape stehen und wütend auf den Boden blicken.   
“Ist das soweit klar?”, knurrte der Lehrer eben ziemlich bedrohlich. “Und kommen Sie nicht zu spät, Miss Granger.”  
“Ja, Sir”, spuckte sie die Antwort förmlich aus und sah ihm nach. “Mit Nachsitzen kriegen Sie mich auch nicht klein.”  
Der Mann, der sich von ihr abgewandt hatte, um zum Unterricht zu gehen oder wohin auch immer er wollte, blieb stehen und drehte sich langsam wieder zu der Schülerin um. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf und kam nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wie blöd man eigentlich sein konnte.   
“Ich will Sie nicht klein kriegen, Miss Granger”, sagte er langsam, während er zu ihr zurück ging. Kalt blickte er sie von oben an. “Das sind Sie bis jetzt sowieso, da muss ich nicht nachhelfen. Aber falls es in Ihrem Erstrebensbereich liegt, jemals älter oder größer zu werden, dann sollten Sie ganz dringend lernen, zum richtigen Zeitpunkt einfach mal die Klappe zu halten. Und der richtige Zeitpunkt wäre eben gewesen. Jetzt ist es zu spät. Noch zwei Wochenenden und die werden Sie bei Miss Umbridge verbringen. Ich wollte es auf die gute Art versuchen, aber Sie betteln ja förmlich um die Härte unseres Schulgesetzes.”  
“Meine Eltern werden…”  
“Nichts werden Ihre Eltern und das wissen Sie doch am Besten”, zischte der Mann und drängte sie mit einem Blick zurück gegen die Wand. “Sie haben Ihre Situation nicht ganz verstanden. Ihre Eltern haben mit der Schule einen Vertrag gemacht, dass wir und nur wir allein entscheiden, wie weit wir mit unserer Erziehung und Bestrafung gehen können und müssen. Wenn wir Sie für sieben Jahre in einen dunklen Raum sperren, dann wird Ihnen niemand helfen. Wenn wir Sie öffentlich auspeitschen, wird Ihnen niemand helfen. Wenn wir Ihnen eine Kugel in den Kopf jagen, weil wir denken, es sei die beste Möglichkeit, mit Ihnen umzugehen, wird Ihnen niemand helfen. Habe ich mich jetzt klar und deutlich ausgedrückt, Hermine Granger?” Er war bei jedem Wort lauter geworden und hatte die letzten fast gebrüllt.   
Harry starrte den Mann mit offenem Mund an und aus mehreren Klassenzimmern blickten Schüler und Lehrer. Lupin kam jetzt langsam auf die zwei zu und nahm Hermine zur Seite, wobei es aussah, als müsse er sie erst von der Wand kratzen, an der sie stand.   
“Ich denke, sie hat es jetzt kapiert, Severus. Und nach zwei Wochenenden bei unserer Schulleiterin wird sie es sich genau überlegen, noch einmal ihren kleinen, vorlauten Mund so weit aufzureißen.”  
Snape funkelte Lupin wütend an, drehte sich dann um und blaffte einige Schüler an, dass sie in ihr Klassenzimmer verschwinden sollten. Er folgte ihnen und schlug die Tür so laut hinter sich zu, dass Harry sich wunderte, warum kein Staub von oben herab rieselte oder gleich die gesamte Decke auf ihn niederprasselte.   
Lupin wandte sich an Hermine, ließ ihren Oberarm, an dem er sie fest hielt, dabei aber nicht los. “Er meint das todernst, Hermine. Du hast hier überhaupt keine Rechte. Und niemand würde uns Lehrer dafür verantwortlich machen, wenn dir hier etwas passiert. Ich halte es persönlich nicht für falsch, seine Meinung zu haben. Aber man sollte auch den nötigen Grips besitzen, um zu wissen, mit wem man diese Meinung teilt und wo man manchmal einfach besser den Mund hält und nur zustimmend nickt.”  
“So kann man nichts verändern”, sagte sie leise und wollte trotzig klingen, aber in ihren Augen schimmerten Tränen.   
“Nein, vielleicht nicht. Aber wenn du bei der Bestrafung draufgehst, veränderst du auch nichts zum Positiven. Du zeigst höchstens deinen Mitschülern, dass Widerstand nichts bringt und nimmst so dem Rest den Mut, überhaupt noch selber zu denken.”   
Harry glaubte, nicht richtig zu hören. Lupin stimmte Hermines sonderbarer Weltanschauung und ihrem Dauerprotest also schon zu, fand nur, dass sie es ungeschickt anstellte, ihn zu äußern? Was war das denn für ein Lehrer?  
“Harry, Hermine, kommt endlich. Der Unterricht fängt an.” Neville winkte ihnen von der Tür ihres Klassenzimmers zu.   
Lupin ließ das Mädchen jetzt los und winkte Harry zu sich. “Nimm sie mit rein und… passt im Unterricht auf. Man weiß nie, wo man welches Wissen noch gebrauchen kann. Wir sehen uns nachher.”  
Harry hätte Hermine zwar gern dafür in den Hintern getreten, dass sie Snape so provoziert hatte, weil er befürchtete, dass sie das später im Meditationsunterricht ausbaden mussten, aber er tat doch, was Lupin wollte. Vorsichtig nahm er ihren Arm, fühlte wie sie zitterte und führte sie ins Klassenzimmer. “Ganz ruhig. Du packst das schon”, sagte er leise und ohne zu wissen, woher die Wort kamen, die da über seine Lippen flogen. “Snape wollte sicher nur drohen. Umbridge wird dir nicht den Kopf abreißen… wenn du einfach den Mund hältst.”  
Sie sah ihn schweigend an und nickte schließlich. Irgendwie wirkte sie jetzt ziemlich niedergeschlagen. “Vielleicht sollte ich mich entschuldigen.”  
“Sag ihr einfach, du hattest Heimweh und wolltest so erreichen, dass man dich rauswirft”, schlug er leise vor. “Vielleicht schluckt die pinke Lady es.”  
“Lady”, murmelte sie ebenso leise. “Sieht eher aus wie eine Kröte.”  
Harry fand das sehr frech, musste aber doch leise lachen. Er brachte Hermine zu ihrem Platz und ging dann zu Neville. “Entschuldigen Sie, Professor Raue-Pritsche”, sagte er förmlich. “Aber Hermine musste sich noch einen Anschiss von Professor Snape abholen und ich wollte mich da nicht vorbei drängeln. Das kam mir… gefährlich vor.”  
“Wäre es auch gewesen”, sagte die Frau und wies auf zwei Stühle. “Setzen. Beide. Fangen wir mit dem Unterricht an. Meinen Namen wissen offenbar alle. Sie stellen sich mal kurz bei mir vor und dann fangen wir mit den Kreaturen an, die Sie vielleicht aus Märchen und Sagen kennen, von denen aber nicht alle Menschen wissen, dass sie existieren.”  
Alle stellten sich vor und dann widmeten sie sich der Gruppe der Kobolde. Es war ziemlich interessant, denn Kobolde verstanden sich offenbar in Geldgeschäften und kannten sich hervorragend mit Edelsteinen aus. Sie wurden von Normalen dafür eingesetzt, allerdings in speziellen, abgelegenen Firmen und Bankgebäuden, wo sie aus dem Hintergrund ganze Geldinstitute am Laufen hielten. Wie Abnorme auch hatten sie Zauberkräfte, wurden aber gezwungen, sie mittels Medikamenten zu unterdrücken. Weigerte sich ein Kobold, die Medikamente zu nehmen oder wurde er bei einem der vielen, unangekündigten Tests dabei erwischt, dass er sie nicht oder auch nur unregelmäßig genommen hatte, wurde er umgehend exekutiert, ebenso seine gesamte Familie.   
“Als Lebewesen die unterhalb des Menschen stehen, sieht man keine Notwendigkeit, zu versuchen, sie in Lagern umzuerziehen. Wir haben noch fünf Minuten, aber es lohnt nicht, jetzt ein neues Thema anzufangen. Hat jemand noch Fragen?”  
Dean meldete sich. “Warum erfahren wir von diesen Wesen und Kreaturen, wenn doch nicht bekannt werden soll, dass sie überhaupt existieren?”  
“Weil einige diese Geschöpfe in dieser Welt arbeiten oder Dinge produzieren, die beispielsweise für Zaubertränke genutzt werden können oder sogar notwendig sind. Daher wäre es unklug, sie einfach auszurotten, wie man es früher mal versucht hat. Einige Tierarten waren fast ausgestorben und werden jetzt in abgesperrten Reservaten auf der Welt verteilt nachgezüchtet. Da viele von ihnen aber sehr gefährlich sind, setzt man lieber Magier ein, um die Zutaten zu ernten und die Populationen zu kontrollieren. Viele Menschen würden auch in Panik geraten, wenn sie wüssten, was es so alles gibt. Daher hat man sich entschieden, nur eine begrenzte Anzahl von Menschen überhaupt in diesem Wissen zu unterrichten. So zum Beispiel Schüler dieser Schule. Ein Beruf, der sich daraus ableitet, wäre zum Beispiel der des Wildhüters. Hier im Verbotenen Wald lebt ein Halbriese namens Hagrid. Er ist ein Eigenbrödler und kommt nur sehr selten aus dem Wald. Für Zaubertrankzutaten tauscht er Schnaps ein. Er war auch ein Schüler dieser Schule, aber sein Intellekt war nicht so hoch, darum ist er nach dem zweiten Jahr abgegangen.” Sie blickte die Kinder an. “Noch Fragen?”  
Harry meldete sich. “Gibt es Drachen?”  
“Viele verschiedene Arten in vielen Gegenden dieser Welt. Wir werden sie im zweiten Schuljahr in mehreren Stunden durchnehmen.”  
“Cool”, freute er sich. 

In der folgenden Stunde hatten sie Mathe, wo Lupin mit ihnen weiter an der Vertiefung der Grundrechenarten arbeitete. In Sport machten sie ein wenig Bodenturnen und wurden von ihrem Lehrer eine Stunde lang in Bewegung gehalten. Am Ende legte Lupin kleine, flache Sitzkissen in der Halle aus.   
Snape betrat den Raum, zum ersten Mal nicht in der gewohnten Schuluniform, sondern in einem dunkelblauen Trainingsanzug, der ziemlich teuer aussah. Die zwei Lehrer sprachen kurz leise miteinander. Harry beobachtete sie, weil er heraus finden wollte, ob Snape immer noch sauer war, aber sein Gesicht war relativ gleichgültig.   
“Setzt euch alle auf die Sitzkissen”, sagte Lupin und die Schüler taten es. Die Lehrer verteilten vor ihnen dünne Kerzen und Feuerzeuge.   
Snape nahm vor ihnen ebenfalls auf einem der Sitzkissen Platz. “Meditation kann, wenn man sie richtig lernt und anwendet, dabei helfen, Körper und Geist zu stärken und selbst in Gefahrensituationen ruhig und überlegt zu bleiben. Jeder Mensch kann das lernen, jeder. Wenn er sich darauf einlässt und es will. Ich will Ruhe in dieser Stunde. Wer quatscht, kichert oder irgendwelchen Unsinn macht, fliegt raus und rennt bis zum Abendessen um den See. Danach sollte er oder sie keine Kraft mehr haben, um blöde Kommentare von sich zu geben und wir versuchen die Übungen noch einmal.”  
Lupin schaltete das Licht soweit aus, dass nur noch das wenige Sonnenlicht, welches oben durch die schmalen Fenster fiel, die knapp unter der Decke angebracht waren, den Raum erhellte. Es war jetzt schummrig.   
Snape setzte sich im Schneidersitz hin und Lupin trat hinter ihn. “Nehmt diese Sitzposition ein, die Severus euch zeigt. Legt die Hände in den Schoß oder auf die Beine, so dass ihr ruhig und entspannt sitzen könnt und zwar länger als ein paar Sekunden.”  
Die Schüler raschelten und rutschen auf ihren Plätzen herum. Auch Harry tat es, sah immer wieder zu Snape vor und versuchte, dessen Haltung nachzuahmen. Er streckte den Rücken ein wenig durch, legte die Unterarme auf die Knie, mit den Handflächen nach oben.   
“Ich möchte”, sagte Snape, ohne die Augen zu öffnen, die er gerade geschlossen hatte, “dass ihr langsam und tief atmet. Durch die Nase ein, durch den Mund aus. Ruhige, tiefe Atemzüge. Mit jedem Atemzug werdet ihr euch mehr und mehr entspannen. Ihr werdet von ganz allein merken, wie euer Körper ruhiger wird, lockerer, weicher.” Seine Stimme war unglaublich.  
“Zündet die Kerzen an”, sagte Lupin leise.  
Die Schüler taten es. Snape zündete ebenfalls eine vor sich an. “Blickt in die Flamme und konzentriert euch auf nichts weiter als das Feuer und eure Atmung. Die Übung ist beendet, wenn die Kerzen runter gebrannt sind. Es redet niemand. Wer nicht mehr sitzen kann oder wem irgendetwas einschläft, der verändert leise und ohne dabei zu reden seine Sitzposition. Stört die anderen nicht.”  
Harry sah, wie Draco ihn kurz zweifelnd ansah. Er lächelte ihm über seine Kerze hinweg zu und blickte dann auf den Docht, der langsam runter brannte. Ruhig atmete er, wie er es in seinem Zimmer Zuhause schon gelernt hatte.   
Und es stimmte. Er fühlte sich mit der Zeit immer ruhiger und entspannter. Die Geräusche um ihn herum verschwammen, er hörte nur noch den Atem, der in seine Lungen strömte und fühlte, wie er die verbrauchte Luft wieder ausstieß. Sein Blick war starr auf die Flamme gerichtet und er war erstaunt, wie viele Farbtöne Feuer haben konnte, wie elegant die Flamme tanzte. Wie hypnotisiert starrte er sie an.   
“Harry”, sagte Lupin und einige Schüler kicherten leise, als er hoch schreckte. War er wieder eingeschlafen? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Verwundert sah er sich um. Die Kerzen waren alle herunter gebrannt, bis auf zwei. Seine eigene und die von Snape. Der Mann sah ihn ziemlich erstaunt an, pustete seine aus und erhob sich langsam.   
Unsicher tat Harry dasselbe, stemmte sich vom Boden hoch und schwankte leicht. “Haben Sie das schon vorher gelernt?”, erkundigte sich ihr Zaubertränke/Bio/Chemie/Meditations-Lehrer.   
“Nein, Sir. Nur durch das Buch. Ich war neugierig und habe es ein paar Mal ausprobiert. Nur ohne Kerze.”  
Lupin und Snape sahen sich an, dann nickte Snape. “Das gibt ein A für Sie für dieses Fach und darauf können Sie sich was einbilden, schon weil wir sonst kaum Noten verteilen. Für alle”, sagte er und wandte sich an die anderen Schüler. “Diese Kerzen sind magische Kerzen. Sie reagieren mit der inneren Ruhe des Menschen, der sie entzündet. Je unruhiger der Geist, desto schneller brennt sie runter. Ein normal in diesem Fach trainierter Mensch kann sie eine Viertel Stunde halten, dann verlässt meist der Körper diese absolute Ruhephase und der Geist folgt. Wir haben dieses kleine Experiment jetzt mal eine halbe Stunde laufen lassen. Und wie Sie alle hier gesehen haben, war Mister Potter wirklich entspannt. So entspannt, dass er seinen Körper dazu bringen konnte, einfach gelassen zu bleiben. Das funktioniert nur, wenn man den Geist ausschaltet. Wenn man wirklich an nichts denkt.”  
“Aber…” Harry stutzte leicht. “Ich habe gedacht. Über die Flamme. Die Farben und wie sie sich bewegt hat.”  
“Darum ist die Kerze ein Stückchen herunter gebrannt. Das waren zwei oder drei Gedanken in 30 Minuten. Das ist akzeptabel.”  
Lupin lachte jetzt auf. “Jetzt hör aber auf, Severus. Das ist nicht akzeptabel, das ist Spitzenklasse. Der Kleine kann es mit dir aufnehmen und das will was heißen. Harry, das war super. Du solltest diese Meditationen nutzen, um vor Hausaufgaben kurz Ruhe zu finden oder vor dem Schlafengehen. Es wird dir helfen. Und der Rest übt es. Wie man sieht, hat Harry es mit ein paar Tagen Übung hinbekommen, das könnt ihr auch.”   
“Was bringt das hier?”, fragte Hermine.   
“Magie ist eine geistige Kraft”, erklärte Snape ruhig. “Nur, wer seinen Geist vollständig kontrollieren kann, hat die Fähigkeit, auch die Magie in sich zu kontrollieren. Ohne Pillen und ohne Spritzen. Die meisten hier mögen diesen Unterricht als langweilig oder lächerlich empfinden, aber es ist der einzige Weg, um die Medikamente hinter sich zu lassen.”  
Lupin nickte zustimmend. “Es gibt mehrere Prüfungen, anfangs durch Lehrer, später durch Mitarbeiter des Ministeriums, in denen getestet wird, ob ihr euch unter Kontrolle habt. Und bis zur ersten indirekten Prüfung am Ende des zweiten Jahres, solltet ihr es schaffen, diese Kerze in jeder Umgebung, zu jeder Tages- oder Nachtzeit, 15 Minuten am Brennen zu halten. Ihr solltet diese Ruhe haben, auch wenn das nie jemand so überprüft. Die Kerzen sind nur für euch. Übt es. Ihr habt nicht umsonst zwei Lehrer in diesem Unterricht. Wenn ihr irgendwann ein halbwegs normales Leben führen wollt, dann ist dieser Fach hier der Schlüssel dazu.”  
Die zwei verschwanden und ließen die Schüler allein. Einige scharrten sich jetzt um Harry. Unter ihnen Draco. “Los, erzähl. Wie machst du das?”  
“Ich entspanne mich.” Er zuckte mit den Schultern.   
“Aber dieses blöde Kissen und der harte Boden und dann die Geräusche der anderen”, meckerte Lavender. “Wie soll man sich da entspannen?”  
“Ich habe es Zuhause probiert, in meinem Zimmer. Am Anfang hab ich alles nur deutlicher wahr genommen. Der Tisch, auf dem meine Arme lagen, der Stuhl, auf dem ich gesessen habe, die Geräusche von Tante Petunia in der Küche, der Fernseher, der unten lief, die Autos draußen. Aber mit der Zeit, jeden Tag ein wenig mehr, konnte ich diese Geräusche ignorieren. Ich bin wirklich immer ruhiger geworden und… es war, als ob ich mit offenen Augen geschlafen habe. Ich habe nichts mehr gemerkt und wahr genommen.”  
“Und wie schaltest du deinen Kopf aus?”, fragte Justin, ein Junge aus Hufflepuff.   
“Das ist mir Zuhause nie gelungen. Heute mit der Kerze das erste Mal. Dass man bewusst ein- und ausatmen soll, stand schon im Buch und das lernt man echt mit der Zeit. Aber mit der Kerze… ich habe die ganze Zeit nur auf die Flamme gestarrt, auf ihre Bewegung und die vielen Farben. Es war wie eine Art Hypnose.” Er zuckte wieder mit den Schulten. “Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es euch erklären kann. Ich hab es einfach immer wieder probiert und irgendwann war ich so entspannt, dass ich eingepennt bin.”  
Die anderen Schüler lachten und standen auf. Da die Stunde noch nicht rum war, nahmen sie sich ein paar Bälle und spielten. Neville seufzte und erhob sich langsam. “Verdammt, ich muss abnehmen. Ich war so fertig vom Laufen, dass ich mich gar nicht ruhig hinsetzen konnte.”  
“Ging mir auch so”, brummte Vincent Crabbe und strich sich über seinen Bauch.   
“Dann gehen wir raus und laufen noch eine Runde um den See. Das machen wir jetzt jeden verdammten Tag. Dann kriegen wir euch schon in Form”, schlug Draco vor.   
“Gute Idee, los.” Harry lächelte die zwei an. “Kommt schon. Von nichts kommt nichts.”  
“Wir kommen mit”, sagten Dean und Seamus und schlossen sich der Gruppe an. Goyle hatte zwar keine Lust, folgte aber doch ein wenig widerwillig, weil Draco es so anordnete.   
“Nicht so schnell”, keuchten Neville und Vincent nach einer Weile.   
“Lauft ihr euer Tempo”, rief Harry nach hinten. “So wie ihr könnt und wenn es nur ein schnelles Gehen ist. Hauptsache, ihr bewegt euch.”  
Sie joggten um den ganzen See, wobei Harry und Draco versuchten, über den schmalen Bach zu springen, der den See offenbar speiste. Aber sie landeten beide halb im Wasser und brachten die Gruppe damit zum Lachen. Die anderen nahmen doch lieber die Brücke.   
“Gehst du später wieder zu Kunst und Musik?”, fragte Draco ihn.   
“Jap. Auf jeden Fall. Ich muss doch mein Kunstwerk abholen, was ich Dienstag gemacht habe. Und irgendwie ist es ganz okay. Mal schauen, was ich heute mache. Komm doch auch.”  
“Naaaaa, lass mal. Kunst ist echt nicht meins.”  
“Okay.” 

Neville nutzte die Zeit im Kunstunterricht, um weiter an seinen Pflanzenübersichten zu malen, während Harry sich über sein Tonbild von Hogwarts freute und hoffte, dass es seiner Tante und seinem Onkel zeigte, dass er an sie dachte und ihnen dankbar war.   
Weil er nicht richtig wusste, was er tun sollte, bat er Flitwick um ein einfaches Blatt, um einen Brief schreiben zu können. Der Mann gab ihm eines, inklusive Briefumschlag und sagte ihm, er soll mit dem Brief wieder zu ihm kommen. Er wollte ihm zeigen, wie man Briefe aus Hogwarts verschickte.   
Harry setzte sich an einen Tisch in einer Ecke des Raumes und grübelte, was er schreiben sollte. Dann fing er einfach an. Er erzählte von Hogwarts, von Neville ein wenig, dass der auch Probleme mit dem Weg seiner Eltern hatte und dass sie in einem Haus waren. Er erzählte von Draco, dem Jungen aus reichem Haus mit dem Politikervater und dem Patenonkel, der hier Lehrer und stellvertretender Schulleiter war. Er wusste, dass seinem Onkel solche Freunde gefielen. Er erzählte von den Fächern, die sie hatten, was er so den Tag über tat und dass es ihm gefiel. Und er schrieb am Ende, dass ihm klar geworden sei, was für eine unglaubliche Chance ihm sein Onkel und seine Tante hier ermöglichten und dass er am liebsten kurz nach Hause kommen würde, nur um ihnen dafür persönlich zu danken.   
Als die Tinte trocken war und nicht mehr verschmieren konnte, faltete er das Blatt und steckte es in den Umschlag. Sauber und ordentlich schrieb er die Adresse darauf. Damit ging er zu Flitwick. “Ich bin fertig, Professor.”  
“Gut, mein Junge, gut. Moment kurz.” Er hob die Stimme, insoweit das möglich war. “Schüler, Ruhe bitte. Ich bin mal kurz mit Mister Potter weg. Ihr macht einfach weiter mit eurer Arbeit. Und kein Krach, wenn ich bitten darf.”  
Mit seinen kurzen Beinen trippelte er neben Harry her nach draußen. Dieses mal ging es rechts herum um das Schloss und dann einen Turm nach oben, der über eine Außentreppe zu erreichen war.   
“Das hier ist die Eulerei”, erklärte er. “Sowas wie Brieftauben. Sie sind abgerichtet und dank eines alten Zauberspruchs, den das Ministerium gestattet, finden sie immer den Weg zum Empfänger der Post.”  
Harry fand, dass es ziemlich viele Ausnahmen gab vom eigentlichen Zauberverbot. Alles, was den Normalen nützte, war erhalten geblieben. Aber wenn es keine Magier mehr geben würde, was Leute wie Umbridge sich offenbar wünschten, nützte dieses Wissen doch nichts. Er fand das verwirrend.   
Im Turm, auf Stangen, saßen einige Eulen und blickten ihn aus müden Augen an. Flitwick deutete um sich. “Suchen Sie sich eine aus und geben Sie ihr den Brief.”  
Eine weiße Eule gefiel ihm und Harry ging zu ihr. Vorsichtig hielt er ihr den Brief hin. Sie nahm ihn in den Schnabel, schüttelte ihre Flügel und flog los. “Genial”, sagte er. “Und Onkel Vernon kriegt den echt?” Der Lehrer nickte lächelnd. “Natürlich.” Er schlug sich leicht mit der Hand gegen die Stirn. “Meine Bestätigung kam auch mit einer Eule.”  
“Richtig. Wir schicken die Eulen lieber in der Nacht, damit sie nicht so auffallen. Sie wird in den frühen Morgenstunden bei Ihren Verwandten sein. Sie kosten kein Porto und sind zuverlässiger als die britische Post.”

Begeistert erzählte Harry Neville von der Eulerei und war ein wenig enttäuscht, dass sein Freund nur abwinkte und meinte: “Weiß ich doch. Zaubererfamilie. Oma hat eine eigene Eule, Clara. Eine Schleiereule.”  
“Ach stimmt ja. Ich finde es jedenfalls cool. Und die eine Eule sah total schön aus.” Er sah sich Nevilles neue Zeichnungen an und musste zugeben, dass sein Freund echt Talent hatte. Im Schlafzimmer half er ihm dabei, die Blätter an die Wand zu kleben. Es gab dafür in jedem Schlafzimmer sogar Klebestreifen.   
Da er nicht richtig wusste, was er jetzt machen sollte, mangels Hausaufgaben und weil es zum Essen noch zu früh war, nahm er sein Buch über Hogwarts und lief los, um die Schule ein wenig zu erforschen.   
Neville hatte keine Lust mitzugehen. Er wollte lieber ein wenig raus gehen und Pflanzen sammeln, außerdem wollte er, wie es Snape geraten hatte, mit Professor Sprout über seine Leidenschaft sprechen.   
Harry lief einige Treppen nach oben und erreichte die Flure, wo die Büros der Lehrer lagen. Trelawney stand hier mit Professor Lupin. Die zwei sprachen über irgendetwas, was mit Indien zu tun hatte. Lupin lächelte ihm zu, als er das Buch in seinen Händen sah, sagte er nichts.   
Harry blätterte herum und las über eine spezielle Architektur, die sogenannte ‘versteckte Gänge’ erzeugte. Er lief an den Büros vorbei auf eine Wand zu. Erst, als er direkt vor der Wand stand, merkte er, dass hier ein Gang nach rechts weiterführte. Ziemlich tolle Bauweise. Von Weitem dachte man wirklich, hier wären nur drei solide Wände.   
Unsicher, ob er sich hier herumtreiben durfte, lief er weiter und fand zwei weitere Büros. Das von Snape und das von Umbridge. Er wollte wieder gehen, als die Tür vom Büro der Schulleiterin aufging und die Frau heraus kam. Harry erlangte einen kurzen Blick hinein und zu seiner Nicht-Überraschung war es ziemlich in Pink gehalten.   
“Mister Potter. Suchen Sie etwas?”  
“Nein, Professor Umbridge”, erklärte er hastig. “Ich habe dieses Buch hier gefunden und es beschreibt ein wenig die Architektur von Hogwarts. Es ist ziemlich spannend und ich wollte mir ein paar der Dinge selbst ansehen. Immerhin ist das jetzt so eine Art Zuhause.”  
“Sehr löblich. Hier gibt es aber nichts weiter zu sehen, außer meinem Büro und dem von Professor Snape. Und in beiden sollte man Sie nicht zu häufig antreffen. Denn im Normalfall sind Schüler dort nur zum Nachsitzen oder wenn wir ihnen die Leviten lesen müssen.”  
“Ich hoffe, dass ich das nicht muss”, sagte er unsicher. Er war sich nicht bewusst, in dieser Woche irgendwie Ärger gemacht oder gehabt zu haben. “Ich glaube, ich habe mich diese Woche ganz gut geschlagen.”  
“Und was sind Ihre Lieblingsfächer, Mister Potter?”  
“Eigentlich alle. Es macht Spaß, was Neues zu lernen. Und alles ist hier so aufregend”, sagte er mit strahlenden Augen und merkte, dass er ziemlich dick auftrug. “Ich mag die wissenschaftlichen Fächer sehr. Professor Snape und Professor Lupin sind tolle Lehrer. Bei meinem letzten Chemielehrer bin ich manchmal fast eingeschlafen.”  
Die Frau lächelte und freute sich offenbar über diese Worte. “Sowas hört man gern.”  
“Allerdings sind es nicht die Fächer, die ihm am Meisten liegen, Direktorin”, sagte plötzlich die dunkle Stimme von Snape. Als Harry sich umdrehte, stand der Mann an den Türrahmen zu seinem Büro gelehnt. Wie immer er da plötzlich hingekommen war. Harry könnte schwören, die Tür nicht gehört zu haben.   
“So? Probleme mit ihm?”  
“Keineswegs. Aber im Unterricht für Meditation hat er sich durch einen sehr ruhigen und kontrollierten Geist hervor getan. Ich muss gestehen, er ist seinen Klassenkameraden um Einiges voraus.”  
Harry fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl. Umbridge lächelte nicht mehr, sondern sah ihn jetzt durchdringend an. “Ist das so? Können Sie sich gut entspannen?”  
“Ich weiß nicht. Offenbar…”  
“Er ist sich der Tragweite seines Könnens nicht bewusst und kann es nicht gut beherrschen. Aber ich denke, dass wir von Mister Potter in Zukunft eine Menge erwarten können.”  
“Das tue ich eh. Wenn ich mir seine Eltern ansehe, war ich nicht überrascht, dass man ihn nach Gryffindor schickte. Nach einer Woche und nachdem ich die Berichte über die Erstklässler gelesen habe, habe ich meine Zweifel, dass er dort richtig ist. Meiner Meinung nach wäre er ein guter Slytherin.”  
Snape lächelte leicht. “Ich denke, ich müsste mich nicht schämen, ihn in meinem Haus zu haben. Er hat sich mit Draco angefreundet, was nicht ganz leicht ist.”  
“Draco hat sich mit mir angefreundet, Professor Snape.”  
“Ein wacher Geist.” Umbridge lächelte. “Der Sprechende Hut hat bei ihm länger gebraucht, also war die Entscheidung nicht klar. Mister Potter, als Sie auf dem Stuhl saßen und es darum ging, wohin Sie sollen, haben Sie da irgendetwas für ein Haus gefühlt? Irgendetwas, was Sie in eine bestimmte Richtung gezogen hat?”  
Harry grübelte und nickte dann leicht. “Ich habe Neville Longbottom im Zug kennen gelernt und er hat mir von den Häusern erzählt. Wir haben uns versprochen, die Fehler unserer Eltern nicht zu wiederholen und zu zeigen, dass auch ein Gryffindor gehorsam, lernwillig und gesetzestreu sein kann. Wir haben gemerkt, dass wir uns ergänzen. Neville kann und mag Dinge, in denen ich nicht gut bin und umgekehrt. Und da er nach Gryffindor gekommen ist, musste ich auch dorthin. So können wir am besten zusammen kämpfen.”  
Die beiden Lehrer sahen sich über seinen Kopf hinweg an und Harry hoffte, sich einigermaßen klar ausgedrückt zu haben. “Loyalität zu einem Jungen, den er nur ein paar Stunden kannte, wie ein Hufflepuff. Klugheit und Wissen, wie ein Ravenclaw. Mut und Rebellion, gegen die eigene Familie und die Meinung der Umgebung, wie ein Gryffindor und die Redegewandtheit und Umsicht eines Slytherins. Der Sprechende Hut hatte wirklich ein Problem.” Umbridge lächelte und verschwand in ihrem Büro.   
Harry schluckte leicht. Er sah Snape an. “Ist das jetzt gut?”  
Auch der Mann schien ein wenig unsicher. “Das wird sich zeigen”, antwortete er diplomatisch. “Die Erwartungen an Sie sind hoch, durch den Weg, den Ihre Eltern gegangen sind. Die zwei haben Ihnen da kein leichtes Erbe hinterlassen. Aber im Moment übertreffen Sie alle Erwartungen und zwar sehr zum Positiven.”  
“Das sehen nicht alle so”, flüsterte Harry leise und blickte zur geschlossenen Bürotür.   
“Es werden niemals alle Menschen in Ihrem Umfeld einer Meinung sein, Mister Potter. Wichtig ist, dass Sie zu sich selber stehen können. Schauen Sie morgens in den Spiegel. Wenn Sie ertragen, was Sie sehen, haben Sie alles richtig gemacht.” Snape wandte sich um und wollte in seinem Büro verschwinden.   
“Können Sie das, Sir? Ertragen Sie es?”   
Er war fassungslos, als er seine eigenen Worte hörte. Er wusste nicht mal, wie sie wirklich gemeint waren und wie zum Teufel er die Fragen hatte stellen können. Und noch mehr wunderte ihn, dass Snape ihn nicht direkt anbrüllte, sondern offenbar eine Antwort suchte. Denn der Mann hielt kurz inne.   
“Ich bin Leiden gewöhnt”, sagte er und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Wie war das denn gemeint?   
Harry lief wieder nach unten. Er kam an der Großen Halle vorbei und sah hier mehrere Menschen das Buffet für die Schüler aufbauen. Es duftete köstlich und er bekam langsam Hunger. Aber seine Uhr zeigte ihm, dass er noch warten musste, also lief er runter in die erste Etage und sah sich zwei alte Lagerräume an, die noch sehr alte Pfeiler enthielten, in die Bildhauer Rittergestalten gemeißelt hatten.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts mag keine schöne Schule sein, rein objektiv betrachtet, aber Harry fühlt sich wohl.   
Jetzt steht das erste Wochenende an und er wird lernen, dass für ihn in der Schule auch nicht alles eitel Sonnenschein ist.

Kapitel 7: Erster Ärger

Das Wochenende in Hogwarts brach an und es unterschied sich von den Wochentagen schon mal darin, dass die Schüler später aufstehen durften, weil sie nicht geweckt wurden. Harry war trotzdem schon recht zeitig wach und da Neville noch fest schlief, zog er sich leise an und lief dann mit seinem Buch wieder runter. Er wollte sich noch mehr von Hogwarts ansehen.   
Dieses Mal nahm er sich die Keller vor. Hier war es ziemlich unheimlich. Der Unterrichtsraum für Zaubertränke lag direkt an der Treppe. Dahinter erstreckte sich ein Gang, dunkel und geheimnisvoll. Hier gab es kein elektrisches Licht mehr, aber an den Kellerwänden hingen alte Fackeln, die seltsamerweise direkt angingen, als er ihnen näher kam. Fackeln mit Bewegungsmelder. Ziemlich abgefahren, fand Harry.   
Er lief weiter, vorbei an einer Tür ohne Schild. Eine Ecke weiter kam er an einem Waschraum für Jungen vorbei, dann an einem für Mädchen. Hier unten musste eines der Häuser leben. Vielleicht die Slytherins? Er kam zu einer weiteren Tür, an der wieder nichts stand. Aber es roch nach Essen, nach frischen Brötchen und warmer Milch und Kakao. Sicher war hier irgendwo die Küche.  
Langsam ging er weiter, erreichte eine alte Treppe und stieg die Stufen hinunter. Hier unten waren alte Zellen. Kerker. Mit stabilen Türen, in die Gitter eingelassen waren. Es roch muffig und nach Moos und Feuchtigkeit und es gab keine Fackeln mehr, die allein angingen.   
Harry lief wieder hoch und nahm sich eine der Fackeln. Neugierig lief er weiter, kam zu offenen Kerkerzellen, die an zwei oder drei Wänden Gitter hatten. Eisenketten waren zu sehen, an den Wänden, am Boden. Unheimlich, düster. Altes, verschimmeltes Stroh lag in einer Zelle. Darin raschelte es leise. Und auf dem Boden waren große, rostbraune Flecken.  
Wahrscheinlich gab es hier Mäuse oder Ratten. Gruselig. Eine Gänsehaut rieselte ihm über den Rücken. Er wollte hier nicht leben. Wieso um alles in der Welt hatte eine Schule solche Gefängniszellen? Oder war das Schloss früher anders genutzt worden? In den Büchern stand immer, dass die Gründer Hogwarts gegründet hatten, aber nie, ob man das Schloss übernommen oder gebaut hatte.   
Er zitterte leicht, als sei ihm kalt. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, er solle besser umkehren, aber dann trieb ihn die Neugier doch weiter. Er fand wieder Türen, als er um eine Ecke bog. Und Gemälde hingen an den Wänden. Eines davon faszinierte Harry besonders. Es zeigte einen Vogel, der unglaublich schön aussah. Er war rotgolden und schien irgendwie zu brennen. Es sah aus, als bestünde er aus Feuer. Elegant flog er über den Himmel. Verwirrt runzelte Harry die Stirn. Tatsächlich, das Tier bewegte sich. Der Vogel flog.   
Mit offenem Mund starrte er ihn an. Dann plötzlich war er verschwunden. Harry wurde das unheimlich und er lief weiter. Eine Tür stand ein Stück offen und er lugte hinein, sich absolut sicher seiend, dass er hier nicht sein sollte.   
Gerümpel stand in dem Raum, Kisten mit Flaschen. Leere Flaschen. Irgendwie sah der ganze Raum nach Zaubertränke aus. Also nach einem Ort, wo man sie herstellte. Und ein Tisch mit einer Feuerstelle und einem Kessel stand hier auch und verstärkte diese Vermutung. In einem Regal standen mehrere Fläschchen, die silbern glitzerten, als er mit der Fackel daran vorbei leuchtete. Harry war sich sicher, dass sie Quecksilber beinhalteten und er wandte sich hastig um, um wieder zu verschwinden. Was immer das für ein Raum war, er hatte hier nichts zu suchen.   
Eilig lief er den langen Gang zurück, überrascht, wie weit er gelaufen war und fand die Treppe, die nach oben führte. Eine Ratte hockte auf den Stufen, lief aber davon, als er sich mit der Fackel näherte. Hastig steckte er sie wieder in die Halterung und ging jetzt langsamer den Weg zurück zur Treppe ins Erdgeschoss.   
Er fror und fühlte sich irgendwie verfolgt. Und er wusste nicht mal, wieso. Diese Zellen unten machten ihm Angst und wer lagerte dort unten Quecksilber? Der Kessel… Snape fiel ihm ein. Wenn der Raum seiner war, war es ein Grund mehr, sich davon weit weit entfernt zu halten. Er hatte ihn sicher nicht so weit ab von den normalen Wegen eingerichtet, damit Schüler sich dort herumtrieben.   
Als er sich über die Stirn wischte, merkte er, wie sehr er schwitzte. Er hatte wirklich das Gefühl, etwas sehr Verbotenes getan zu haben und eine Stimme in seinem Kopf sagte ihm, dass er am Besten keinem von seinem Ausflug erzählen sollte. Vielleicht sollte er einfach vergessen, dass es diesen zweiten Keller unter dem Keller überhaupt gab.   
“Was bist du denn für ein Gespenst?”, sagte plötzlich eine Jungenstimme.   
Harry blickte auf und sah drei größere Jungs vor dem Zimmer neben den Waschräumen stehen. Er kannte keinen von ihnen mit Namen, aber vom Sehen. Sie gehörten zu Hufflepuff. Hatten sie hier unten ihre Schlafräume? Das hatte er nicht erwartet. “Ich bin Harry Potter”, sagte er.   
“Was suchst du hier unten, Gryffindor?”  
“Ich wollte mir nur mal das Schloss anschauen. Es ist so riesig und spannend.”  
Die Jungs wirkten auf ihn nicht so, als wollten sie reden. Sie suchten Streit. Das sah Harry, als sie sich vor ihm aufbauten, was nicht schwer war. Immerhin waren sie viel größer als er. “Wolltest bestimmt was klauen oder Unruhe stiften. Dafür seid ihr doch bekannt, ihr Gryffindors. Immer schön gegen die Regeln.”  
“Bestimmt nicht”, versicherte er, als ihm einer der Jungs das Buch entriss und ihn nach hinten gegen die Wand stieß.   
Sie blätterten das Buch durch. “Das ist kein Schulbuch.”  
“Das ist von Professor Flitwick”, erklärte Harry und sah, dass sie es jetzt etwas sorgfältiger behandelten. Der Junge warf es ihm zu.   
“Du hast hier unten nichts verloren, du Spatzenhirn, klar”, machte ihn der größte von oben an. “Ihr Gryffindortypen bedeutet nur Ärger. Halt dich von unseren Räumen fern, sonst kriegst du Probleme.”  
Harry war drauf und dran, zu nicken. Doch dann runzelte er die Stirn. “Ich kann mich hier genauso aufhalten wie ihr euch oben herumtreiben dürft. Ihr habt mir das nicht zu verbieten”, sagte er und fragte sich, warum er sich so dämlich verhielt. Die Typen waren zu dritt, er war allein.  
Einer der Jungs stieß ihn jetzt hart gegen die Schulter. “Suchst du Stress, du Pimpf?”  
“Sicher nicht. Ich bin hier nur lang gelaufen. Ihr macht mich doch blöd an.” Nein, das war auch nicht sonderlich besser.   
Als er eine Sekunde später auf dem Boden lag und sich den Kiefer hielt, wusste er nicht mal, von wem der Schlag gekommen war. Er stöhnte leise auf. Die Jungs lachten ihn aus und einer trat nach ihm.   
“Hey, kann ich mitspielen?”, sagte in dem Moment eine Stimme. Draco. Die drei sahen sich um und gaben dabei den Blick auf ihr Opfer frei. “Oh, lieber doch nicht. Drei Feiglinge gegen einen kleinen Erstklässler ist doch genug.”  
“Was willst du Kröte denn?”  
“Schnauze”, knurrte Draco und kam auf die Hufflepuffs zu. Er schubste einen zur Seite und hockte sich neben Harry. “Dass ihr nicht ganz helle seid, ist ja klar… Hufflepuffs eben. Alles klar, Harry?”  
Der nahm die Hand, die Draco ihm entgegen streckte und ließ sich hoch ziehen. “Geht schon”, nuschelte er, merkte aber, dass er blutete. Er schmeckte es und spuckte eine Ladung auf den Boden.   
Der blonde Slytherin funkelte die drei von unten an. “Ihr habt so was von Probleme, Leute.”  
Die drei lachten laut und einer wollte nach ihm greifen. “Ihr kleinen Schlangen seid doch das letzte. Arschkriecher allesamt.”  
“Uh… Ich rieche einen Rauswurf.” Draco lachte leise  
Harry wollte gerade was sagen, als eine tiefe Stimme fragte: “Nach was riecht denn ein Rauswurf?”  
Sofort erstarrten alle. Alle außer Draco. Der grinste fies. “Nach purem Angstschweiß.”  
Snape kam langsam auf die Gruppe zu. “Mir war bekannt, dass die meisten Hufflepuffs keine Intelligenzbestien sind, aber ein wenig Selbsterhaltungstrieb hätte ich mir doch gewünscht.”  
“D… der Kleine hat angefangen”, stotterte der Anführer der drei schnell und zeigte mit dem Finger auf Harry.   
“Gar nicht”, wehrte der sich.   
“Ruhe”, knurrte Snape leise. “Was suchen Sie hier unten, Potter?”  
Harry hielt das Buch hoch. “Ich wollte nur die Küche finden und die Räume der anderen Häuser.”  
“Die Slytherins sind weiter vorn an der Treppe, ein wenig versteckt. Und die Hufflepuffs hier. Warum bluten Sie?”  
“Weil die mich nicht durchlassen wollten und meinten, ich habe hier nichts zu suchen.”  
Snape blickte die drei Streithähne an. “Soso. Machen Sie jetzt hier die Regeln, meine Herren? Und wie kommen Sie eigentlich auf die wahnwitzige Idee, meinen Patensohn angreifen zu wollen. Der Name Draco Malfoy sollte selbst so minderbemittelten Individuen wie Ihnen etwas sagen.”  
“Ich hab mich nicht vorgestellt”, sagte Draco selbstgefällig.   
“Du wurdest vorgestellt, bei der Auswahlzeremonie. Das sollte reichen.”  
Also wenn Snape bei Dracos Erziehung mitgewirkt hatte, wusste Harry genau, von vom er diese Arroganz hatte. Er bemerkte, dass die Hufflepuffs anfingen, ihm leid zu tun. Denn sie waren leichenblass geworden. “Es ist nicht so wild, Sir.”  
Snape sah ihn an, dann Draco. “Bring ihn in den Krankenflügel, sonst sieht er in ein paar Stunden aus wie ein Preisboxer nach einem verlorenen Kampf. Und was euch drei angeht…” Er grübelte eine ganze Weile. “Mir juckt es ja in den Fingern, Lucius zu schreiben und ihm zu sagen, dass ihr seinen einzigen Sohn angegriffen habt, aber das würde wohl dazu führen, dass eure Familien demnächst in der Gosse leben.”  
“Bitte nicht, Sir”, bettelte der Junge jetzt, den Harry für seine Verletzung verantwortlich machte. “Wir waren nur… es tut uns leid. Wir wollten Draco nichts tun und Harry auch nicht. Wir wusste nicht, dass sie Freunde sind.”  
“Da man so etwas nie vorher weiß, sollte man vielleicht aufhören, andere Kinder zu verprügeln. Wie wäre es damit? Sie werden jetzt zu Professor Umbridge gehen und ihr den Vorfall schildern. Bitten Sie sie um eine Lektion in Sachen Zusammenhalt und Respekt gegenüber anderen Menschen. Sie mag uns für Abschaum halten, aber sie hasst es abgrundtief, wenn ältere Schüler in einer Gruppe versuchen, jüngere fertig zu machen. Warum auch immer sie das nicht leiden kann, aber sie wird sehr wütend werden.”  
“Sir…”, wimmerte der Kleinste von den dreien.   
“Entweder nehmen Sie die Strafe hin, die Umbridge Ihnen aufdrückt, oder ich schreibe Lucius Malfoy und dann haben Sie und Ihre Familien das Ministerium am Hacken. Und glauben Sie mir, die finden Fehler und Vergehen, wenn Lucius will, dass welche gefunden werden.”  
Harry verzog das Gesicht, als Draco ihn weiter zog. “Ich wollte nicht, dass die Ärger kriegen.”  
“Gryffindor”, brummte er. “Die haben dir eine reingehauen. Zu dritt. Nur um sich cool zu fühlen, wobei das sehr uncool ist. Komm jetzt mit.”  
“Sag mal… Ich bin Snape doch egal. Mir hätte er nicht geholfen.” Als Draco ihn fragend ansah, fügte er hinzu: “Nur zu meinem Verständnis.”  
“Stimmt, aber ich hab ihn oben an der Treppe gesehen. Mir war klar, dass er eine seiner Kontrollrunden dreht und… mir hilft er.” Er grinste.   
“Du hast die Jungs ganz bewusst provoziert. Die haben jetzt Riesenprobleme.”  
“Verdammt, Harry. Die haben angefangen. Wenn man jemanden schlägt, muss man auch mit der Reaktion leben können. Und die kam hier halt direkt von meinem Patenonkel und wird den dreien solchen Ärger bereiten, wie sie es sich in ihren kühnsten Träumen nicht vorstellen können.”  
Harry lachte jetzt leise. Irgendwo hatte Draco recht. Er hatte den Jungs ja nichts getan. Er hatte nur vorbei gehen wollen. “Zeigst du mir mal euren Gemeinschaftsraum?”  
“Klar, aber nur kurz. Gryffindors sind da nicht so gern gesehen.” Er zog Harry an der Treppe vorbei und in die andere Richtung. Hier gab es eine große Tür, die zur Seite glitt, als Draco an einem Kerzenhalter zog. Dahinter lag ein Raum, der in grün gehalten war und von zahlreichen Lampen und einem Kaminfeuer erhellt wurde.   
“Potter? Habt ihr euch geprügelt?” Pansy kam näher und musterte ihn.   
“Nee, drei Hufflepuffs wollten ihm Ärger machen.”  
Einige weitere Slytherins kamen jetzt näher. Ein größerer schlug sich leicht mit der Faust in die Handfläche. “Sind die noch da?”  
“Das ist Marcus Flint. Sein Dad arbeitet für meinen Dad. Er ist unser Vertrauensschüler.” Draco sah Harry kurz an, dann Marcus. “Severus hat sie beim Wickeln. Lass ihm den Frühsport.”  
“Uuuuhhhh”, machten ein paar Leute und grinsten gehässig. “Dumm gelaufen.”  
“Sehr. Er kam gerade dazu, als die mir eine reinhauen wollten.”  
Marcus lachte leise. “Und da steht dein Patenonkel so gar nicht drauf.”  
“Nee, gar nicht.” Draco deutete um sich. “Das ist unser Gemeinschaftsraum.”  
“Sieht ziemlich cool aus und gemütlich.” Harry bemerkte, dass die meisten Slytherins sich wieder entspannten. “Nur, wir haben Tageslicht.”  
“Das fällt nach ein paar Stunden nicht mehr auf, durch die gute Ausleuchtung. Das ist wie Tageslicht.” Draco zog ihn ein Stück weiter in den Raum. “Dort hinten geht es weiter zu den Schlafräumen. Ich denke, die unterscheiden sich nicht so von euren.”  
“Doch”, sagte er und lachte. “Eure sind in einem coolen Grün gehalten.”  
Flint lachte. “Würde dir auch besser stehen, Potter.”  
“Vielleicht. Aber ich habe da noch eine Rechnung mit meinem Haus zu begleichen. Was wieder gut zu machen.”  
“Wegen deinem Dad und deiner Mom?”, fragte Pansy und ließ sich auf einen Sessel fallen.   
“Yep. Und das könnte ich von hier aus nicht. Dazu musste ich schon… in die Höhle der Löwen.”  
Die Schüler lachten wegen des Wortspiels. Draco deutete auf die Tür. “Severus meinte, ich soll dich in den Krankenflügel bringen und er mag es nicht, wenn Anweisungen von ihm nicht befolgt werden.”  
Flint warf Harry ein Fläschchen zu. “Hier, Schmerzmittel. Trink das, Potter. Und wenn du mit diesen Hufflespinnern noch mal Ärger hast, dann ruf uns. Wir haben mit denen auch noch das ein oder andere Hühnchen zu rupfen. Und wenn wir dich vorschieben können, sieht das plötzlich so edelmütig und heldenhaft aus.” Einige der Slyterhins lachten.   
“Danke”, sagte Harry und verließ den Raum wieder. “Ich glaube, ich hätte mich in eurem Haus echt wohl gefühlt.”  
“Na so übel sind doch eure Leute auch nicht. Neville scheint okay zu sein und die anderen zwei Jungs doch auch.”  
“Ja, klar, die sind schon in Ordnung.” Sie stiegen ein paar Stufen die Treppen hoch. “Aber bei euch sind die Leute irgendwie so lässig und entspannt. Ihr steht so über den Dingen.”  
Draco lachte leise. “Die meisten haben Eltern in hohen Positionen und wichtigen Jobs. Wir können uns einfach mehr erlauben. Umbridge kennt fast alle unsere Eltern persönlich. Glaub mir, wenn wir Scheiße bauen, drückt die mehr Augen zu, als ein normaler Mensch haben sollte.”  
Harry lächelte und blieb stehen. Er blickte seinen Freund fragend an. “Und wenn ihr richtig Scheiße baut. Ich meine… richtig.”  
“Dann landen unsere Familien dafür im Gefängnis und sind für immer geächtet. Im besten Fall. Schaffst du es allein zum Krankenflügel? Ich meine…”  
“Sicher doch. Ich bin kein Baby mehr und so schlimm war der Schlag nun auch nicht. Bleib bei deinen Freunden.” Er winkte ihm zu und lief nach oben.   
Draco lächelte und seine grauen Augen funkelten. “Soll ich also doch mitkommen?”, fragte er, verschwand dann aber. Harry grinste leicht. Wie gut er sich doch dabei anstellte, Freunde zu finden.   
Er lief ein Stück, aber als ihm ein wenig schwindlig wurde, hielt er sich an einer Wand fest. Hier blieb er kurz stehen und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Gryffindors, Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws… Freundschaft hin, Feindschaft her. Am Ende saßen sie alle im selben Boot. Sie waren Magier und als solche auf Gedeih und Verderb dem Ministerium und damit den Normalen ausgeliefert. Wenn er seine… ‘Gabe’ als Krankheit sah, war es richtig, dass man ihn überwachte. Aber in dieser Art und Weise? Quecksilbermedikamente, die Drohung, ganze Familien zu zerstören, nur um die Kinder ruhig zu halten. Musste das wirklich sein?   
Er wusste seit ein paar Wochen, was er war und war der festen Überzeugung gewesen, aller Welt beweisen zu wollen, dass er sich an Regeln halten konnte, fleißig lernen wollte. Immer noch sehnte er sich nach Ruhe, guten Noten und einem guten Job. Aber je mehr er hier hörte, lernte und mitbekam, desto…   
Er konnte das Gefühl in sich nicht beschreiben. Am Ehesten kam es hin, wenn er dachte, dass er sich traurig fühlte. Ja, irgendwie war er traurig, obwohl alles für ihn super lief. 

Im Krankenflügel hatte ihm Madam Pomfrey, eine sehr nette Krankenschwester, die schon älter war und ziemlich dünn, eine kühlende Salbe auf die Stelle geschmiert, wo er getroffen worden war. Sie brannte ziemlich, aber er fühlte regelrecht, wie die Schwellung zurück ging. Artig bedankte er sich und verließ den Raum mit den vielen, weißen Betten wieder.   
Auf dem Weg zum Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf Snape, der hastig etwas in seine Tasche schob. “Und? Alles in Ordnung?”, erkundigte sich der Mann.   
Harry fand ihn sehr fürsorglich. Oder verprügelte Erstklässler waren nicht erwünscht in der Schule. “Klar. Nicht so wild. Danke für die Hilfe, Sir.”  
“Bedanken Sie sich bei Draco, Mister Potter. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich Ihnen geholfen hätte, wenn Sie allein gewesen wären.”  
Erstaunt über so viel direkte Ehrlichkeit blickte Harry dem Mann nach, der nach draußen verschwand. Wobei er es irgendwo verstehen konnte. Er wusste nicht viel über das wohl sehr schlechte Verhältnis von seinem Dad zu Snape, aber irgendwie erklärte es den Satz eben doch. Er nahm sich vor, nicht mehr in Ärger zu geraten, es sei denn, Draco war in der Nähe.   
Das gelang ihm auch, im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum, wo er lesend am Kamin saß und auf dem Weg zur Großen Halle, wo er zusammen mit den anderen drei Jungs seiner Klassenstufe frühstücken wollte. Es gelang ihm, bis er die Große Halle betrat.   
Hier hielt ihn Justin auf. “Hey, Potter, was soll das? Drei von uns haben Nachsitzen bekommen, wegen dir.”  
Harry, der keine Lust gehabt hatte, seinen Freunden zu erklären, warum sein Kinn leicht rot und geschwollen war, blieb genervt stehen. “Wenn deine drei Freunde nichts Besseres zu tun haben, als mir eine reinzuhauen und das noch ohne Grund, dann dürfen sie sich hinterher nicht beschweren. Vor allem, wenn sie so seltendämlich sind, das auch noch vor den Augen des stellvertretenden Schulleiters zu machen. Und nebenbei noch Draco zu bedrohen, was wohl Snapes Eingreifen noch besser erklärt, als das hier.” Er deutete auf seine Verletzung.   
Neville, Seamus und Dean sahen sich empört an und verschränkten die Arme vor der Brust. “Harry, wieso hast du uns nicht zu Hilfe geholt?”, fragte Neville empört, wobei er so wirkte, als würde er vor jeder Schlägerei lieber weglaufen.  
“Weil die mich eingekreist hatten, unten wo die Räume der Slytherins und Hufflepuffs sind. Ich wollte mir das nur mal ansehen, immerhin haben wir da auch Unterricht. Und Justins Freunde hier, immerhin mindestens Sechsklässler denke ich, haben gemeint, ich hätte da nichts zu suchen. Und ich hab ihnen nur gesagt, dass das nicht stimmt.”  
“Es ist unser Bereich. Und wieso verbündest du dich mit einem Slytherin? Das ist gegen die Regeln. Du bist ein Gryffindor.” Justin sah ihn empört an.   
“Von den Regeln habe ich nichts gehört, weder von Umbridge, noch von Snape, noch von McGonagall. Und du hörst nicht richtig hin, Justin. Ich war allein und von euch Hufflepuffs waren es drei Leute und dann kam Draco und hat mir geholfen. Natürlich nehme ich die Hilfe an.”  
“Verzieh dich jetzt”, sagte in dem Moment Hermine und trat hinter die Jungs. “Umbridge guckt schon. Wenn du hier Stress machst, leistest du deinen Freunden bald Gesellschaft beim Nachsitzen.”  
Alle sahen nach vorn, ließen die Arme sinken und lächelten unverbindlich, während sie zu ihren Tischen gingen.   
Dean und Seamus meckerten in einer Tour. “Hast du ein Glück, dass Draco dir geholfen hat. Hoffentlich hat Snape den Hufflepuffs richtig einen reingewürgt.”  
“Er hat ihnen ziemlich gedroht”, sagte Harry und aß langsam. “Ich fand es ein wenig überzogen. Aber die haben halt Draco auch angepackt und wollten ihn schlagen und… nun ja. Das fand er nicht witzig.”  
“Gar nicht so übel, dass er dich gut leiden kann. Justin hat schon Recht, normalerweise halten die Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors zusammen, die Ravenclaws halten sich aus allem raus und die Slytherins werden eh von den meisten Lehrern und ihren Familien geschützt und gefördert. Du brichst alte Regeln, Harry.” Dean löffelte sein Müsli in sich hinein.  
“Die haben angefangen. Ich hab mir wirklich nur die Flure angeschaut und die haben mich abgefangen”, verteidigte er sich.   
“Und?”, fragte Neville und knabberte an einer Scheibe Toast. “Irgendwas Interessantes gefunden?”  
“Unseren Klassenraum halt, die Zimmer der Hufflepuffs und der Slytherins und… die Küche. Die ist auch da unten. Aber ich hab nirgendwo reingeschaut, außer bei den Slytherins. Draco hat es mir kurz gezeigt.”  
“Das ist ein Privileg”, sagte Percy und setzte sich zu ihnen. “Da kommen nicht viele Nicht-Slytherins rein. Wie ist es dort?”  
Harry grübelte eine Weile. “Grün”, sagte er schließlich, was die anderen zum Lachen brachte.   
“Ach nee”, murmelte Neville. “Welch Überraschung.”  
Er grinste, verzog das Gesicht, als sein Kiefer weh tat und trank den Schmerztrank. “Mmmm… lecker. Besser als die, die wir hergestellt haben.”  
“Woher hast du den?” Neville schnupperte an der leeren Flasche.   
“Von Marcus Flint.”  
Percy zog eine Augenbraue hoch und blickte ihn forschend an. Irgendwie schien er auf einen fiesen Nebeneffekt zu warten. Als nichts geschah, lehnte er sich zurück. “Flint ist ein Arsch. Er triezt gern Leute und er kann es sich leisten. Sein Dad ist bei der Geheimpolizei. Ziemlich hohes Tier sogar. Sie überwachen verdächtige Abnorme und überführen sie ihrer Verbrechen. Mit denen ist nicht zu spaßen. Er ist Vertrauensschüler der Slytherins und einer von Snapes Lieblingsschülern. Du kannst dir echt was drauf einbilden, dass die dich zu mögen scheinen. Verdirb es dir nicht, Harry. Wenn das umschlägt, hast du hier keine ruhige Minute mehr.”  
Harry blickte rüber zum Slytherintisch, wo Draco gerade ziemlich euphorisch die Geschichte vom Morgen erzählte, seinen Gesten nach zu urteilen. Einige der Slytherins lachten leise, als er vor zum Lehrertisch deutete und hämisch grinste. Die Hufflepuffs wirkten ziemlich geknickt und einige funkelten ihn böse an. Das wiederum ärgert ihn jetzt richtig, denn er hatte nichts Falsches getan. Er war nur ein wenig durch die Schule spaziert.   
“Guck nicht so sauer”, sagte Neville. “Was machen wir heute?”  
“Wie wäre es mit einem kleinen Badmintonturnier? Wir können uns doch die Schläger und ein oder zwei Bälle aus der Sporthalle holen und dann spielen wir draußen. Es ist windstill, perfektes Wetter.” Dean sah die anderen fordernd an.  
“Super Idee”, sagte Harry, der froh war, auf andere Gedanken zu kommen.   
“Ich muss meiner Oma noch schreiben. Erinnert mich da bitte heute Abend mal dran, sonst verdränge ich es.”  
Die anderen lachten, aßen noch fertig und rannten hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, um sich leichtere Sachen anzuziehen, die zum Spielen geeignet waren. Lavender und Parvati schlossen sich ihnen an, Hermine lehnte ab, als Harry sie mit einlud. Zu sechst liefen sie runter in die Sporthalle.   
Zu ihrer Überraschung trafen sie hier auf Lupin und Snape, die sich mit verbundenen Augen gegenüber standen. Zwischen ihnen lagen gute vier Meter und ein kleiner Golfball huschte durch die Luft hin und her. Die beiden Lehrer standen völlig ruhig da. Sie bewegten keinen Muskel, sprachen nicht.   
Beobachtet wurden sie von mehreren älteren Schülern, die es offenbar gewöhnt waren, dass die zwei hier… was auch immer sie da gerade taten. Harry fand es faszinierend und hatte Mühe, dem Ball mit den Augen zu folgen. Wie machten sie das nur, dass das Ding schwebte und dann noch zwischen ihnen hin und her flog? Sie sahen ihn ja nicht.   
Der Ball wurde schneller, Lupins Gesicht ein wenig angespannter. Snape grinste leicht, der Ball flog mehrere Loopings und traf Lupin dann von unten gegen das Kinn. Der brummte unwillig und zog sich das Tuch vom Kopf. Snape tat es ihm gleich.   
“Irgendwann krieg ich dich”, brummte der Mann mit den goldbraunen Augen und hob den Ball hoch. “Irgendwann.” Er warf ihn in die Luft und fing ihn wieder auf.   
“Träum weiter”, kam die geknurrte Antwort. Mit einem selbstzufriedenen Grinsen wandte sich Snape an seine Schüler, die ihn beglückwünschten.   
Lupin kam mit dem Ball auf die staunenden Gryffindors zu. Er warf ihn Harry zu. “Nicht Umbridge sagen. Wir dürfen genau genommen nicht mit Magie herumspielen. Aber irgendwie müssen wir im Training bleiben, sonst tanzt ihr Schüler uns auf der Nase herum.”  
Die sechs nickten und sahen sich einer nach dem anderen den Ball an. Es war ein völlig normaler weißer Golfball. Harry warf ihn in die Luft und sah zu, wie er in seine Hand zurück fiel.   
Magie war böse, Magie tat weh, Magie zu benutzen, war strengstens verboten und brachte im besten Fall mehrere Jahre Gefängnis, wie er inzwischen gelernt hatte. Aber… er wollte das auch können, was die zwei Lehrer da gerade gemacht hatten.   
Sie holten sich ihre Schläger und die Federbälle aus dem Geräteraum und liefen raus. “Wir spielen Jeder gegen Jeden. Immer bis 20 Punkte. Wer die meisten Siege hat, hat gewonnen”, sagte Dean und schnappte sich seinen besten Freund Seamus als ersten Gegner.   
Harry nahm sich Neville. Sie waren beide ungefähr gleich gut, was bei Neville an seiner mangelnden Koordination lag und bei Harry an seiner mangelnden Erfahrung in diesem Sport. Aber es machte ihnen richtig Spaß. Und er gewann sogar knapp.   
Parvati und Seamus gewannen gleich viele Spiele und traten dann in einem Entscheidungsmatch noch einmal gegeneinander an. Das Mädchen siegte und freute sich. Harry strahlte. Er hatte noch nie so viel Spaß mit Gleichaltrigen gehabt. Jetzt wieder sehr viel besser gelaunt als heute morgen, fand er die Schule doch supertoll.   
Vincent holte Neville am späten Mittag zu einer Joggingeinheit ab. Die zwei hatten sich vorgenommen, so fit wie ihre Mitschüler zu werden. Draco und Gregory Goyle spielten gegen Dean und Seamus ein Doppel. Und es war ein hartes Spiel, immerhin ging es hier um die Ehre. Die zwei Slytherins gewannen, wurden von ihren Mitschülern bejubelt, die sich das Spiel angesehen hatten und klatschten sich ab.   
“Wir haben das Mittagessen verpasst”, sagte Harry. “Aber irgendwie hab ich keine Lust, rein zu gehen.”  
“Der Winter ist lang und da hocken wir noch genug drin. Spielen wir noch was anderes?”, fragte Lavender in die Runde.   
Harry sammelte die Schläger und Bälle ein. “Ich schau mal, was es im Geräteraum noch gibt.” Damit lief er wieder um das Schloss und runter in die Halle. Hier war jetzt nicht mehr so viel los. Nur die zwei Lehrer von heute Vormittag waren immer noch oder schon wieder da. Sie trainierten schweigend Situps, wobei auch das einem Wettkampf glich. Ein alter Wettkampf. Ein ewiger offenbar.   
Kopfschüttelnd verschwand Harry im Geräteraum und sah sich hier um. Er entdeckte ein paar Frisbees und grinste. Das hatte er schon immer mal versuchen wollen. Erfreut nahm er vier Stück mit raus und rannte nach oben, die zwei Lehrer noch einmal kurz musternd.   
“Guckt mal hier”, rief er seinen Freunden zu, die im Gras saßen. Er legte seine Beute vor sie.   
“Frisbees, cool. Jetzt fehlt nur noch der Strand und das hier geht als Urlaub durch.” Parvati nahm eines und sie und Lavender gingen ein Stück weg.   
Harry spielte mit den Jungs, indem sie sich in einem Kreis aufstellten und sich das Frisbee zuwarfen. Draco zeigte den anderen, wie man es am besten hielt, damit es auch wirklich dort hinflog, wo es hinfliegen sollte.   
“Na, meine Herren, amüsieren Sie sich?”  
“Total, Professor.” Dean warf das Frisbee in Seamus’ Richtung.   
McGonagall sah ihnen eine Weile zu und nickte. “Es ist gut, dass Sie die Zeit hier draußen genießen. So schönes Wetter haben wir nicht immer.”   
“Es ist wie Urlaub”, sagte Harry.   
“In dem Fall… schönen Urlaub noch.” Sie lächelte und ging langsam ein Stück in Richtung Verbotener Wald. Dort setzte sie sich in die Nähe des Zauns ins Gras und genoss offenbar auch ein wenig die Sonne.   
“Sie ist immer noch so blass und wacklig auf den Beinen.” Bedauernd sah Harry sie an. “Sollte sie sich nicht mal erholen?”  
“Wer weiß, was die im Ministerium mit ihr gemacht haben”, brummte Seamus. Er wischte sich den Schweiß vom Gesicht und fuhr sich durch die rotblonden Haare. “Wenn man danach geht, was die Leute so hinter vorgehaltener Hand munkeln, wie man dort mit Gesetzesbrechern umgeht…”  
Draco folgten dem Blick. “Es stimmt alles. Und… Vielleicht geht es ihr gar nicht so schlecht. Vielleicht ist sie einfach froh, dass sie noch lebt.”   
Sie konzentrierten sich wieder auf ihre Spiel, was besser ging, als McGonagall wieder im Schloss verschwunden war. Kurz vor dem Abendessen hörten sie erschöpft auf, gingen unten in den Umkleideräumen noch duschen und rannten dann hungrig in die Große Halle, wo sie über das Essen regelrecht herfielen.  
Um Punkt 20 Uhr saßen sie dann alle vor dem Fernseher und schauten sich die Nachrichten an. Harry fand es ganz interessant, nur die Meldungen über die Verbrechen von Magiern hätte man sich sparen können. Also nicht, weil es nicht schlimm gewesen wäre, aber es waren kleine Dinge. Harmlos. Sie gehörten seiner Meinung nach nicht zwischen die anderen weltbewegenden Themen, die so die Woche über passiert waren. Es wirkte irgendwie so gekünstelt. Und die Moderatorin der Nachrichten mochte er gar nicht. 

Es war irgendwo zwischen Schlafen und wieder Aufwachen am nächsten Morgen, als Harry einfiel, dass Hermine doch eigentlich Nachsitzen gehabt hatte. Sie war nach dem Frühstück auch verschwunden gewesen und beim Abendessen nicht aufgetaucht, aber Snape war doch die ganze Zeit in der Turnhalle gewesen, oder? Wie konnte er sie da beaufsichtigen? Und hatte sie die Nachrichten gesehen? Er konnte sich nicht erinnern, sie irgendwo im Gemeinschaftsraum bemerkt zu haben.  
Als er am Sonntagmorgen aufwachte und runter ging in den Gemeinschaftsraum, fand er sie lesend vor. Neville saß an einem Tisch und schrieb seinen Brief. Seine Freunde hatten ihn zwar gestern Abend daran erinnert, aber er hatte einfach keine Lust gehabt.   
“Hey, Hermine. Wie war das Nachsitzen?”  
Sie hob langsam den Blick. “Nicht so wild. Ich hab für Snape vier Stunden irgendwelche Seetangpflanzen geschnitten. Die haben zwar sonderbar gerochen, aber es war okay. Und dann durfte ich noch ein Buch über das Verhalten von Magiern in der Öffentlichkeit lesen. Gähn.”   
“Hast du es hinter dir?”  
“Bei ihm ja, aber ich muss irgendwann noch zu Umbridge.” Sie seufzte und blickte wieder in ihr Buch. “Hätte ich doch bloß den Mund gehalten.”  
Die Lektion hatte sie offenbar gut gelernt. Mal sehen für wie lange. Er ging sich waschen und die Zähne putzen, dann setzte er sich noch eine Weile mit seinem Buch hin und las weiter über Geheimgänge, die in früheren Zeiten aus verschiedenen Gründen überall im Schloss angelegt worden waren. Teilweise verbanden sie Bereiche innerhalb des Schlosses, aber ein paar gingen auch bis zu einigen Kilometern in verschiedene Richtungen vom Schloss weg, zwei landeten im Verbotenen Wald.   
Es war spannend, aber im Buch stand deutlich, dass es ungewiss sei, ob die Gänge sicher waren und von einem Betreten wurde deshalb abgeraten. Sein Gefühl sagte ihm, dass sein Dad, Lupin und dieser andere Typ, dessen Namen er schon wieder vergessen hatte, sich nicht daran gehalten hatten.   
Beim Frühstück, welches es an den Wochenenden und an den Feiertagen, wie Percy ihnen erklärt hatte, immer erst ab 8 Uhr, dann aber bis 10 Uhr gab, kam eine Eule durch die Tür herein geflattert und landete vor einer Schülerin aus Ravenclaw. Dann kam noch eine und noch eine. Offenbar gab es heute Post.   
Harry war erstaunt, als die weiße Eule vor ihm landete, mit einem Brief im Schnabel. Deutlich erkannte er die Handschrift seiner Tante. Er ließ seinen Toast sinken und nahm den Brief. Die Eule stibitzte sich ein Stück seines Frühstücks, was er ihr gern überließ und flatterte davon. Er riss den Brief auf und las ihn.   
Dean beugte sich zu ihm rüber. “Und? Von wem?”  
“Meine Tante Petunia.”  
“Was schreibt sie?”, fragte Neville.  
Harry grinste wegen der Neugier seiner Freunde. “Sie freut sich über meinen Brief und dass es mir so gut in der Schule gefällt. Sie und Onkel Vernon sind stolz auf mich, dass ich diese Herausforderung annehme. Sie hoffen, dass sie keine Klagen hören müssen von meinen Lehrern und mein Geschenk gefällt ihnen.” Er hob den Blick. “Ich hab ihnen eine Tonplatte gemacht und die Umrisse von Hogwarts reingeritzt. Noch ein paar nette Worte drauf und fertig. Jedenfalls freuen sie sich und das Teil steht sogar im Wohnzimmer. Ich bin platt.”  
Seamus lachte leise. “Wieso?”  
“Sie haben mich ganz gut versorgt, aber richtig erwünscht war ich nie. Jetzt weiß ich ja, warum. Aber sie haben oft so getan, als sei ich nicht da, gerade wenn Besuch da war. Und dass mein Geschenk jetzt im Wohnzimmer steht… Ich meine, da steht drauf ‘Schöne Grüße aus Hogwarts’. Jeder weiß doch, was Hogwarts für eine Schule ist. Wenn das ihr Besuch sieht, müssen sie ja zugeben, dass es mich gibt.”  
“Oder sie verstecken es einfach, wenn Besuch kommt”, sagte Hermine. “So wie dich früher.”  
Ein wenig sauer sah er sie an. Vielleicht hatte sie ja recht, aber musste das jetzt sein? Er faltete den Brief wieder ordentlich zusammen und steckte ihn ein. Er würde ihn in das Regal legen, wo seine Hefte lagen. Jeder Schüler hatte so einen kleinen Platz für sich oben im Schlafzimmer. “Ich freue mich über den Brief”, sagte er ruhig, warf ihr dann aber doch noch einen bösen Blick zu.   
Da es an diesem Tag für Badminton und Frisbeespiele zu windig war und ab und an aus den dicken Regenwolken Schauer gab, blieben viele Schüler drinnen, lasen, lernten, liefen mit Freunden durch die Gänge.   
Harry und Neville waren eine ganze Weile draußen gewesen und gingen kurz nach dem Mittag wieder rein. Sie begegneten im Flur drei sehr blassen Hufflepuffs, die alle ihre linken Hände unter ihren Pullovern versteckt hatten und nahezu flüchteten, als sie ihn sahen.   
“Das waren die drei. Umbridge muss sie ganz schön durch die Mangel gedreht haben.”  
“Selber Schuld. Hätten dich ja einfach in Ruhe lassen können.” Er gähnte. “Ich bin total k.o. Letzte Nacht hab ich nur Mist geträumt.”  
“Was denn?”  
Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ich weiß es eben nicht mehr. Ich weiß nur, dass ich mehrfach wach war und immer dachte: So ein Schwachsinn. Dann war ich wieder weg.”  
“Was ist eigentlich bei deinen Treffen mit Professor Sprout raus gekommen?”  
“Sie hat mir eine Liste mit Büchern empfohlen und gesagt, ich soll die lesen und lernen, bis zum Ende des Schuljahres. Und dann will sie mich, wenn ich das möchte, ab der zweiten Klasse ein wenig fördern. Ich darf auch bei einigen anderen Klassen ab und an mal mitmachen, wenn wir da keinen Unterricht haben.”  
Das klang gut. Sein Freund schien richtig glücklich zu sein. “Glückwunsch. Sag mal, Neville, was bedeutet eigentlich das Zeichen?”, fragte er und deutete auf den durchgestrichenen Stab, der groß von einer Flagge prangte, die über der Tür zur großen Halle hing.   
“Das ist ein durchgestrichener Zauberstab. Früher hatten Magier so was. Heimlich. Natürlich war es verboten. Die Dinger sind irgendwie dafür da, damit man seine Kräfte bündeln und besser steuern kann. Es gibt welche, die sind industriell hergestellt. Ich denke, die Lehrer haben sowelche. Und es soll personalisierte geben, hat Oma mir erzählt. Die sind wohl auf den Charakter und die Stärke des Zauberers angepasst und irgendwie noch stärker. Aber wie gesagt, sie sind verboten. Wenn man dich mit einem erwischt, kannst du einpacken.”  
Harry blickte auf das Zeichen. “Wie personalisiert man einen Zauberstab?”  
“Sie werden halt per Handarbeit hergestellt. Handarbeit und Magie. Ein Stück Holz wird zurechtgeschnitzt und eine magische Zutat wird eingefügt. Es gibt verschiedene Dicken und Längen, die auf die Hand des Zauberers abgestimmt sind.”  
“Magische Zutaten?”  
“Ja. Drachenherzfasern, magische Pflanzen, Einhornhaar. Sowas halt.”  
“Klingt ja spannend.”  
Neville zuckte mit den Schultern. “Ein ganz bekannter Zauberstabmacher war Ollivander. Er hatte in London einen Untergrundladen. Einige der größten Revolutionäre haben ihre Zauberstäbe von ihm.”  
“War?”  
“Er wurde hingerichtet. Kurz nach der letzten großen Revolte. Er soll die Anführer direkt unterstützt haben, verriet aber nicht, wohin die sich abgesetzt hatten, als man sie verhaften wollte. Man sagt, dass der Macher eines guten Zauberstabs immer fühlen kann, wo der Stab ist, wenn er benutzt wird. Aber da Ollivander nicht kooperiert hat, wurde er erschossen.”  
Harry schlang die Arme um seinen Körper. “Wann war denn die letzte Revolte?”  
“Die muss zu der Zeit gewesen sein, als unsere Eltern im Gefängnis landeten. Oma ist da nie konkret geworden. Sie meinte nur, wir lernen die Details hier in der Schule. Immerhin soll es hier losgegangen sein. Die meisten der Revolutionäre kamen von hier. Der damalige Schulleiter, Lehrer, Schüler, ehemalige Schüler, deren Freunde und Familien.”  
Das klang ziemlich spannend. Worum es damals wohl ging? Wer hatte gegen wen gekämpft und was war dabei raus gekommen? Nun gut, da dieser Ollivander tot war, wohl nicht so viel für die Revolutionäre, wie Neville sie nannte. Was war aus denen geworden, die der Justiz entkommen waren? Langsam wurde Harry richtig neugierig auf den Unterricht in Geschichte. Aber da sie sich im nächsten Jahr erst mit dem ersten und zweiten Weltkrieg befassen wollten, würde er so aktuelle Themen wohl vor dem dritten Schuljahr gar nicht lernen.

Der Tag verging ein wenig schleppend. Die älteren Schüler saßen in der Großen Halle und machten Hausaufgaben, spielten irgendwelche Spiele, lasen Bücher oder unterhielten sich. Es waren immer zwei Lehrer da, für Fragen oder einfach, um aufzupassen. Die jüngeren, die noch keine Hausaufgaben aufhatten, liefen durch die Schule und warteten, dass der Tag verging. Einige saßen herum und schrieben Briefe an ihre Eltern.   
Harry hatte es in die Bibliothek gezogen, wo er eine ganze Weile zwischen den Regalen herumgelaufen war. Nach einer Weile hatte er sich ein Buch über das Verhalten von Magiern am Arbeitsplatz und in der Gesellschaft von Normalen genommen und angefangen zu lesen. Es war ganz interessant, weil es sehr viele Regeln und Verbote für Abnorme gab. Wobei einige ziemlich dämlich waren, fand er. 

Als er am Abend auf dem Weg zum Abendessen war, sah er eine etwas merkwürdige Szene in einem Gang. Er blieb an der Ecke stehen. McGonagall stand an eine Wand gelehnt, leicht nach vorn gebeugt, mit bleichem Gesicht und roten Augen. Sie sah richtig fertig aus.   
Und vor ihr stand Snape, eine Hand gegen ihre Schulter gelegt. Er schob die Frau zurück, richtete sie an der Wand auf. Sie sprach, aber so leise, dass Harry es nicht verstand. Snape seufzte leise und verdrehte die Augen.   
“Darüber diskutiere ich nicht mit dir, Minerva”, sagte er.   
“Ich kann einfach nicht mehr”, keuchte sie jetzt lauter und schlug seine Hand weg, als er ihr eine Fläschchen reichte. “Ich will nicht.”  
“Du musst”, gab der Mann zurück. “Mach es freiwillig, sonst…”  
Eine sehr ernst gemeinte Drohung schwebte zwischen den beiden Lehrern in der Luft. Zitternd nahm die Frau das Fläschchen. “Severus…”, flehte sie leise.  
“Trink.” Die Stimme war so dunkel und kalt, dass Harry fror. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. Snape sah die Bewegung und blickte ihn an. Seine Hände umschlangen die von McGonagall, entkorkten die Flasche und hoben sie an ihre Lippen. “Trink”, sagte er erneut, dieses Mal weicher. “Du weißt, dass du es musst und ich will dich nicht zwingen.”  
Ergeben schluckte sie den Trank, keuchte auf und sank vor dem Mann auf den Boden. Sie hustete und schluchzte auf.   
Harry tat die Frau leid. Er wollte helfen, so wie er immer helfen wollte, wenn er jemanden sah, der Hilfe brauchte. Aber er konnte sich einfach nicht bewegen. Snape schon. Er nahm die leere Flasche, steckte sie in die weite Tasche seiner Jacke, drehte sich um und ging.   
Nach ein paar Minuten stand McGonagall langsam auf, schlang die Arme um ihren Körper und lief nach vorn gebeugte den Gang runter, wo sie aus seinem Blickfeld verschwand. Harry wusste nicht, ob sie ihn gesehen hatte, aber er glaubte es fast nicht. Was ging hier vor?   
Auf dem Weg zum Essen, worauf er jetzt gar keinen Hunger mehr hatte, grübelte er die ganze Zeit. War das Medizin gewesen? Wenn ja, dann wirkte sie schlecht, denn der Frau war es nach der Einnahme ja schlechter gegangen. Oder war es eine weitere Bestrafung für sie? Snape hatte sicher die Macht und Befugnisse, um solche Dinge durchsetzen zu können. Und vielleicht gehörte es ja auch zu seinen Aufgaben. Es würde zu seiner kalten Stimme und dem unbeteiligten Blick passen. Wieder einmal fragte er sich, was man seiner Hauslehrerin angetan hatte oder noch antat. Wenn Snape ihr immer noch Tränke gab, um sie für was auch immer zu bestrafen, war das zumindest eine Erklärung, warum es der Frau einfach nicht besser ging.  
Dass es Snape nicht gepasst hatte, dass er es gesehen hatte, war Harry sonnenklar. Die Frage war nur, ärgerte der Mann sich einfach darüber, war es ihm im Nachhinein doch egal oder, was wesentlich schlimmer wäre, würde er Harry dafür büßen lassen?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Das Leben und Lernen in Hogwarts geht weiter. 
> 
> Harry kommt in seinen Alltag rein, freundet sich mit Mitschülern an und lernt. Wie es in einer Schule sein sollte.

Kapitel 8: Geheimnisse

Hogwarts hatte Geheimnisse. Es war nicht die Regierung, das Ministerium, nicht mal die Lehrer. Es war irgendwie die Schule selbst. Hinter jeder Ecke schien eine neue Welt zu lauern, in den Kellern gab es sonderbare Dinge und viele der Türme hatten Zimmer, in denen jahrzehntealte, vielleicht noch ältere Dinge lagerten.  
Und auf einem der Türme, dem höchsten laut seinem Buch, fand Harry ein altes Fernrohr oder so was, mit dem man über die Schule hinweg über den Verbotenen Wald schauen konnte, in die andere Richtung locker bis zum Bahnhof und über unberührte Wiesen, bis der Blick irgendwann von Hügeln blockiert wurde. Und wenn die Sonne nicht schien, konnte man es in den Himmel richten und Sterne so nah und groß sehen, als wären sie greifbar.  
Und diese Geheimnisse des Schlosses, diese seltsame, uralte Mystik, die die Mauern förmlich auszuatmen schienen, legte sich mit der Zeit auf die Menschen, die hier länger wohnten. Zumindest kam es Harry so vor. Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass die Leute erwachsen waren und sehr viel älter als er. Oder es lag daran, dass sie Lehrer waren und es ihm deshalb so auffiel, weil er ja durch ihren Berufsstand schon genötigt war, ihnen aufmerksam zuzuhören und -zusehen. Jedenfalls benahmen sie sich sonderbar. Jeder auf seine Weise. Mehr und mehr, je länger er sie kannte.  
Mittlerweile war ein ganzer Monat seit seiner Einschulung in Hogwarts vergangen, die Nächte wurden länger, die Tage kälter. Der Wind blies rau und trieb immer wieder kalte Schauer über die Erde. In den wenigen Schwimmstunden hatte er gelernt, sich eine Weile halbwegs elegant über Wasser zu halten. Jetzt war es zu kalt dafür, aber es hatte gereicht. Es war okay für ihn, aber Neville und Draco und die anderen, die das Schwimmen beherrschten, meinten, dass es dringend ausbaufähig war. Er lächelte leicht. Mal abgesehen vom kalten Wetter und der gruseligen Vorstellung jetzt in diesem See schwimmen zu müssen, hatte er gar keine Zeit mehr für Extraunterricht bei seinen Freunden. Und die auch nicht.  
Die erste Woche war nur ein Aufwärmen gewesen und einige der Erstklässler hatten sich Sorgen gemacht, dass sie sich langweilen könnten. Doch dazu hatten sie jetzt keine Zeit mehr. In vielen Fächern hatten sie Hausaufgaben auf, so dass es gut war, dass sie die meisten Fächer nur ein Mal in der Woche hatten. Und die Kunst/Musik-Stunden bei Professor Flitwick boten eine gute Möglichkeit, sie zu erledigen und dabei einen Lehrer für eventuelle Fragen in der Nähe zu haben. Und Flitwick hatte keine Probleme damit, den neuen Schülern hier und da ein wenig zu helfen.  
Harry seufzte, als er seinen Aufsatz über das Thema ‘Leichte Schmerztränke’ fertig schrieb. Zumindest wollte er es, aber irgendwie konnte er sich nicht konzentrieren. Er dachte zurück an die Stunde nach dem ‘Vorfall’, den er im Flur beobachtet hatte.  
Snape hatte nicht weiter darauf reagiert. Eigentlich überhaupt nicht. Als sie sich am Dienstag in Zaubertränke gesehen hatten, hatte er Harry erinnert, dass er zur letzten Stunde Fragen gehabt hatte. In dem Moment war ihm klar geworden, wie unglaublich lang so eine Woche sein konnte. Es war so lange her gewesen und es war so viel passiert, dass er sie fast vergessen hatte. Doch er hatte sie noch zusammen bekommen und Snape hatte Neville für alle erklären lassen, warum manche Pflanzen getrocknet wurden und manche nicht, nachdem Harry erwähnt hatte, dass sein bester Freunde ihm diese Frage schon beantworten konnte.  
Snape hatte das Thema noch ein wenig ausführlicher erklärt und war dann auf das Pulver eingegangen. Es stellte sich als eine Grundmischung mehrerer Pflanzen heraus, Hauptbestandteil war tatsächlich Weidenrinde, wie Neville vermutet hatte. Die Pflanzen waren getrocknet und zermahlen worden. Wie man dieses und andere Pulver herstellte, würden sie noch lernen.  
Die anderen Stunden waren mehr oder wenig interessant vorbei gegangen. Magierkunde war nach vier Wochen das unbeliebteste Fach bei allen und die ständig lächelnde Direktorin fanden alle Erstklässler nur noch gruselig. Selbst Draco hatte Harry einmal im Vertrauen erzählt, dass er die Frau fürchtete. Und das wollte was heißen.  
Seufzend schob er den Aufsatz für Snape weg. Heute war Freitag, er hatte noch Zeit. Und irgendwie bekam er im Moment nicht einen Satz zusammen. Zumindest keinen, mit dem dieser Lehrer zufrieden sein würde.  
Sein Blick fiel auf sein Geschichtsheft. Sie hatten zwar keine Hausaufgaben auf bekommen, aber die Loyalität der Gryffindors sorgte dafür, dass sie in McGonagalls Unterricht alle immer topfit und hervorragend vorbereitet kamen. Denn sie merkten, dass ihrer Hauslehrerin teilweise die Kraft zum Reden fehlte. So oft er die blasse Frau mit den müden Augen sah, wenn sie in gebeugter Haltung durch das Schloss schlich, so oft dachte er an das merkwürdige Gespräch zwischen Snape und ihr und diesen Trank, den der Slytherin ihr regelrecht aufgedrängt hatte.  
Mit niemandem hatte er darüber gesprochen, was er gesehen hatte. Nicht einmal mit Neville. Warum, konnte er nicht sagen. Irgendwie hatte er das Gefühl, dass es nicht gut wäre. Für wen nicht gut, da war er sich nicht ganz sicher. Auf jeden Fall für ihn und das war ein guter Grund zu schweigen.  
Er vertraute seinen Freunden inzwischen, zu denen er neben den Gryffindorjungs, Parvati und Lavender in gewissen Grenzen, auch Draco, Vincent und Gregory zählte. Wobei er einen großen Unterschied zwischen Draco und seinen Bodyguards machte. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob sie ihn wirklich akzeptieren würden, wenn Draco es ihnen nicht befohlen hätte.  
“Harry? Hilfst du uns jetzt oder starrst du weiter Löcher in die Luft?” Neville schaute auf sein Blatt. “Hübscher Vogel. Was ist das?”  
Harry blickte verwundert nach unten, wo er mit dem Bleistift einen Vogel gemalt hatte. Diesen seltsamen Feuervogel von dem Bild im zweiten Untergeschoss, von dem er seinen Freunden natürlich auch nichts erzählt hatte. Wie das Gespräch zwischen Snape und McGonagall hatte er auch hier Zweifel, ob es gut war, sein Wissen zu verbreiten, wo er sich doch sicher war, dass es nicht gut, dieses Wissen überhaupt zu haben.  
“Keine Ahnung”, murmelte er. “Ich war in Gedanken.” Er wollte ihn wegradieren, als Flitwick vorbei kam und das Bild sah.  
“Hübscher Phönix. Haben Sie die gerade in Kreaturenkunde? Ich dachte, mystische Kreaturen kommen erst in der zweiten Klasse dran?”  
“Nein, Sir”, murmelte Harry. “Hab irgendwo in der Bibliothek ein Bild gesehen. Ich wusste nicht mal, was das ist.”  
“Phönixe sind so legendär wie Einhörner, nur viel seltener. Interessante Geschöpfe. Haben ihren eigenen Kopf und gelten als nicht zähmbar. Und doch gab es wohl Exemplare, die ihre Seele mit dem eines Menschen verbunden haben.” Seine Augen musterten den Schüler. “Sehr hübsch.”  
“Danke, Sir.” Er beschloss, ihn in seinem Geografieheft zu lassen, wo er ihn hingekritzelt hatte. In allen seinen Heften fand man diese Art von Bildern. Er malte automatisch, wenn er über etwas nachdachte oder zuhörte oder wenn er sich langweilte. Meist malt er Drachen oder die Kreaturen, von denen Professor Raue-Pritsche ihnen erzählte. Und bis jetzt hatte ihn noch kein Lehrer aufgefordert, das sein zu lassen.  
“Haben Sie sich Ihre Gedichte jetzt ausgesucht, Mister Potter?” Flitwick lief mit einem Block zwischen den Erstklässlern herum.  
“Ja, Sir. Ich nehme ‘John Maynard’ von Theodor Fontane und ‘Ode to a Nightingale’ von John Keats.” Der Lehrer nickte zustimmend und machte sich eine Notiz.  
Dean hustete leise. “Das erste kenn ich nicht, aber … Keats? Harry, das Ding ist… lang.”  
“Und sehr schwer.” Flitwicks Augen leuchteten. “Ich freue mich schon auf die Vorträge.”  
“Ich hoffe, ich pack es.”  
“Es lässt sich gut lernen”, versicherte er beruhigend.  
Harry schüttelte mit dem Kopf. “Nein, nicht das. ‘Ode to a Nightingale’ schaff ich schon zu lernen. Wir haben noch vier Monate Zeit. Ich meine ‘John Maynard’. Ich hab es noch nicht einmal geschafft, es zu lesen, ohne fast loszuheulen.”  
Flitwick nickte verstehend. “Das Gefühl sollte bei den Zuhörern dann bitte auch entstehen, wenn Sie es vortragen, Mister Potter. Es ist traurig. Drücken Sie diese Trauer nicht weg.”  
“Ja, Professor.” Der Mann verschwand.  
“Wieso traurig? Worum geht es in dem Gedicht?”, fragte Neville neugierig.  
“Um John Maynard.”  
“Toll, Potter”, beschwerte sich Angelina, die wie immer am Klavier saß, nicht weit von dem Tisch entfernt, wo die Erstklässler ihres Hauses ihre Schularbeiten machten. Sie drehte sich auf ihrem Platz herum und sah ihn fragend an. “Wer ist John Maynard?”  
Harry lachte leise. “Das ist der Anfang des Gedichts. John Maynard! Wer ist John Manard? John Maynard war unser Steuermann, aushielt er, bis er das Ufer gewann, er hat uns gerettet, er trägt die Kron’, er starb für uns, unsre Liebe sein Lohn. John Maynard. Das ist die erste Strophe.”  
“Uh, klingt ja irgendwie heftig, was du dir da ausgesucht hast. Kannst du noch mehr? Was ist passiert? Wieso starb er?” Seamus legte seinen Füller weg und lehnte sich über den Tisch.  
“Ich hab doch gesagt, ich muss es noch lernen. Bis jetzt hab ich es nur ein oder zwei Mal richtig gelesen. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich einen Teil zusammen kriege…” Er grübelte und fing dann an, die Geschichte des tapferen Steuermanns zu erzählen, der in Hitze und Rauch ausharrte und das brennende Schiff ‘Schwalbe’ nach Buffalo brachte, dabei aber selber starb. Als er schwieg und sich hastig über die Augen wischte, bemerkte er, dass die zwei Mädchen an seinem Tisch leise schluchzten. Er grinste. “Hey, ich kann es doch.”  
“Beeindruckend, Mister Potter. Aber das macht es halt aus, wenn man ein Gedicht versteht. Und dieses erzählt ja eine fortlaufende Geschichte. Da ist es leicht, die Stichwörter im Kopf zu haben. A mit Sternchen.”  
“Das kannte ich gar nicht, aber es ist… toll.” Angelina schluckte leicht. “Ob es wirklich noch solche Menschen gibt, die ihr Leben opfern, nur um andere zu retten?”  
“Überall auf der Welt”, sagte Flitwick leise. “Nur werden ihre Geschichten nicht in Gedichten festgehalten, sondern eher in Prozessakten”, brummte er leise. Er presste die Lippen zusammen und widmete sich einigen Schülern, die einem Mitschüler beim Gitarrespielen zusahen und -hörten.  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und wandte sich den Geografiehausaufgaben zu, an denen seine Freunde auch gerade saßen. “Ich habe mir aus der Bibliothek ein Flaggenbuch geholt. Da können wir nachschauen, wenn wir die Farben nicht wissen.” Er malte die Britische Flagge ordentlich aus. “Keine Ahnung, ob Trelawney das gut findet, aber so lernen wir eher was, als wenn wir rätseln und uns vielleicht was Falsches merken, denke ich mal.”  
Seamus und Dean nickten eifrig und nahmen das Buch, als Harry es mit einer Hand aus seiner Tasche fischte. Sie suchten eine Weile und freuten sich, dass sie die Flaggen, die sie bisher ausgemalt hatten, richtig hatten. Auch Neville warf einen Blick hinein und fluchte. “Verdammt, ich hab das mit den Farben bei Deutschland und Belgien verwechselt.”  
Harry lächelte und machte sich jetzt etwas energischer an die Arbeit. Die Doppelstunde war fast rum und er hatte dank seiner ständigen Grübeleien noch nicht viel geschafft. Er wollte nicht das ganze Wochenende durcharbeiten, also musste er sich jetzt noch mal richtig konzentrieren. 

Da er keine Lust hatte am Stundenende aufzuhören, war er noch in dem Unterrichtszimmer geblieben. Erst kurz vor dem Abendessen hatte er es geschafft, alle von Trelawney vorgegebenen Flaggen Europas richtig auszumalen und lief jetzt mit seiner Tasche die Treppe runter. Hier fiel er fast über Hermine, die auf der untersten Stufe saß und leise schluchzte.  
Er wollte an ihr vorbei, aber dann hielt ihn wieder diese innere Stimme auf, die ihm zuflüsterte, dass er doch lieber helfen sollte. Er setzte sich neben sie. “Hermine…”  
“Hau ab”, fauchte sie ihn an.  
Wieso musste sie es einem so schwer machen? Seufzend sah er sie an, blickte in die roten Augen und auf die nassen Wangen des Mädchens und ignorierte ihre harschen Worte. Ihr Ton hatte nicht sehr fest geklungen. “Was ist los?”, fragte er, statt aufzustehen und zu gehen. “Umbridge? Du warst doch heute bei ihr, oder? Snape hat dich doch in Sport noch daran erinnert.”  
“Lauschst du immer fremden Gesprächen?”, murmelte sie.  
“Nur wenn einer der Gesprächspartner so eine Stimme hat, die irgendwie durch alle Wände zu dringen scheint. Er war nicht zu überhören.” Unsicher lächelte er sie an. “Was hat sie dir gesagt?”  
“Das Übliche, aber deshalb heule ich nicht. So weich bin ich nicht.”  
“Du bist eine ganz Harte”, sagte er mit leicht ironischem Unterton und sah, wie sie ihn wütend anfunkelte. “Also, was hat sie getan?”  
Hermine zog ihre Hand unter ihrer Jacke hervor und zeigte sie ihm. Der Handrücken war blutverschmiert und in die Haut waren die Worte ‘Rebellen sterben jung’ eingeritzt. “Sie hat mich diese Feder einmal ausprobieren lassen. Das brennt höllisch. Sie meinte, dieses Mal gehen die Narben noch weg, aber ich sei angezählt. Wenn ich mir noch einmal so einen Aussetzer erlaube, dann kann ich diese Botschaft auch gern richtig verinnerlichen.”  
Vorsichtig half Harry ihr auf die Füße und brachte sie in einen der Jungenwaschräume, woraufhin sie anfangs protestierte. Ruhig erklärte er ihr, dass es mehr Ärger geben würde, wenn er in einem Mädchenwaschraum erwischt wurde, als wenn ein Mädchen in einem Jungenwaschraum war. Es war zwar unfair, aber eine Tatsache. Schließlich ließ sie es zumindest zu, dass er ihr ein sauberes Taschentuch reichte, womit sie sich das Blut abwaschen konnte. “Ich kann dir auch helfen”, bot er an.  
“Geht schon”, brummelte sie.  
“Das heilt wieder”, sagte er tröstend.  
Hermine schluckte und blickte auf ihren Handrücken. “Danke…”  
“Ist okay. Wir müssen doch zusammenhalten, auch wenn du es einem verdammt schwer machst.” Er grübelte und grinste plötzlich. “Komm mit raus.”  
“Es wird schon dunkel. Es ist fast dunkel. Wir sollen doch… Harry!” Eilig lief sie ihm nach, als er die Treppen runter rannte und das Schloss verließ. Auf dem Hof suchte er eine Weile im Halbdunkel herum, dann lief er über die Wiese und um die Schule herum, wo einige Büsche standen. “Verdammt, Harry, wir dürfen hier nicht herumlaufen. Wenn uns jemand verpfeift, sitzt du auch bei Umbridge.”  
“Plötzlich so regeltreu?”, neckte er sie. Dann brach er einen Zweig ab und zog die Rinde von einem der Sträucher. “Autsch, verdammt. Erinnerst du dich an Zaubertränke? In der letzten Stunde hat Snape uns doch noch erzählt, dass es gerade hier in der Gegend genügend natürliche Schmerz- und Heilmittel für kleinere Verletzungen gibt. Sogar hier um das Schloss herum.” Harry stutzte und hielt kurz inne. “Wie praktisch, dass er das vor drei Tagen so ausführlich erläutert hat.” Er zog Hermine nach drinnen und sah sich die Blätter an.  
“Oh klar, unser stellvertretender Schulleiter will mir helfen, indem er ‘zufällig’ in der Stunde vor meiner Bestrafung so was erwähnt. Wahrscheinlich bewirkt das Zeug genau das Gegenteil. Der hasst mich doch.”  
Harry zerdrückte die Blätter in der Hand, bis eine grünliche Flüssigkeit hervor quoll und rieb diese auf die Rindenstreifen. “Gib deine Hand schon her. Ich vertraue ihm. Warum sollte er dir noch zusätzlich einen reinwürgen wollen?” Wieder kam dieses Gespräch mit McGonagall in ihm hoch, doch er verdrängte es. Er zog an Hermines Hemdärmel, bis diese ihre Hand, die sie unter ihre Jacke geschoben hatte, hervor zog und ihm hin hielt. Aber sie hatte sie zur Faust geballt und zitterte ziemlich. “Hermine, jetzt hab dich nicht so.”  
Mit einem wütenden Brummen gab sie genervt auf, streckte die Finger aus und hielt die Hand endlich still. Er legte die breiten Rindenstreifen darauf und band sie unter ihrer Handfläche zusammen. Zweifelnd blickten sie auf den Naturverband.  
“Merkst du schon was?”  
“Es ist kalt. Aber…” Sie schwieg eine Weile und wackelte immer wieder mit den Fingern. “Zu schaden scheint es nicht.”  
“Na so was aber auch.” Er lächelte ihr zu. “Komm, gehen wir essen. Das hilft bestimmt. Snape meinte doch, die Wirkstoffe aus der Kombination der Blätter und dem Saft unter der Rinde helfen der Haut, schneller zu heilen und verhindern eine Narbenbildung bei leichten, offenen Wunden.”  
“Lernst du alles auswendig, was er sagt?”, brummte sie und lief neben ihm her die Treppe hoch in den zweiten Stock und zur Großen Halle. “Danke”, flüsterte sie.  
“Immer wieder gern. Wobei es leichter wäre, wenn…” Er schwieg und sah sie nur kurz an. Sie nickte verstehend und lief ein Stück hinter ihm her nach vorn zu den freien Plätzen.  
“Hey, ich dachte schon, du kommst gar nicht mehr.” Neville schob ihm das Essen hin, was er für seinen besten Freund gesichert hatte.  
“Danke. Ich hab nur kurz Hermine verarztet. Umbridge…” Wütend blickte er nach vorn, aber die Frau war nicht da.  
Die anderen Gryffindorerstklässler sahen das Mädchen an, was sich sonst so zurückhaltend zeigte. “Alles klar bei dir?”, fragte Lavender vorsichtig, deutlich zeigend, dass sie mit einem Anraunzer rechnete.  
“Dank Harry schon.” Sie zeigte ihren Verband.  
Percy, der gerade am Tisch vorbei ging, blickte darauf. “Was ist das denn?” Harry erklärte es ihm. “Und das hilft echt? Wir haben das nie gelernt. Vielleicht eine neue Entdeckung der Wissenschaft.”  
Harry zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sah Hermine an, die mit einem Finger über die Rinde strich. Dann blickte er kurz nach vorn zu Snape. Er hätte schwören können, dass der Mann wusste, wovon die Gryffindors hier sprachen, aber seine Miene war völlig ausdruckslos.  
‘Danke für die Hilfe’, dachte er und widmete sich wieder seinem Essen.  
Er vertraute den Lehrern und dieses Heilmittel stand vielleicht nicht im Lehrplan, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass Snape es ihnen verraten hatte, weil er wusste, dass es Hermine helfen könnte. Ganz sicher hatte er gewusst, was auf sie zukommen würde. Wahrscheinlich hatte Umbridge mit ihm darüber gesprochen oder es war hier gängige Praxis. Wie auch immer, der Mann hatte Hermine geholfen. Und das war es doch was zählte, oder nicht?

Am nächsten Morgen sahen alle Gryffindors sich Hermines Hand an. Von der doch recht tiefen Verletzung, die diese dämlichen Federn hinterließen, war fast nichts mehr zu sehen. Die Wunden waren nicht entzündet und sie sahen aus, als wären sie Tage alt. Percy erläuterte die Pflanzen, damit alle im Haus etwas davon hatten und äußerte sich noch einmal verwirrt darüber, dass bisher keine Klasse das von Snape gelernt hatte.  
Ansonsten verlief der Tag normal für ein Wochenende in Hogwarts. Routine. Die Wäsche wurde ausgetauscht. Die Körbe in den Schlafräumen wurden von Hogwartsmitarbeitern abgeholt und leere wurden hingestellt. Und die frisch gewaschene Wäsche wurde auf die Betten der Schüler gelegt.  
Da Neville es sich immer noch zum Ziel gesetzt hatte, abzunehmen und stärker zu werden, gingen er und Harry wieder runter in die Turnhalle und fanden hier das alte Bild vor. Snape und Lupin mit einem Golfball, der zwischen ihnen in der Luft schwebte. Schüler, die ihnen dabei zusahen.  
Harry fand dieses Schauspiel immer wieder aufs Neue faszinierend, genauso wie das Fitnessprogramm der zwei Lehrer, was die jeden Samstag gemeinsam durchzogen. Sie halfen sich dabei, unterstützten sich, schweigend, meistens ohne sich direkt anzusehen. Es war, als ob sie auf ein gemeinsames Ziel hinarbeiteten, sich aber immer wieder deutlich zeigen mussten, dass sie den anderen nicht leiden konnten.  
Ohne es bewusst zu merken, hatte Harry in der letzten Woche angefangen ein paar der Übungen mitzumachen und war dabei so gnadenlos gescheitert, vorrangig an mangelnder Ausdauer und Kraft, dass ihm klar geworden war, dass die beiden Männer das nicht erst seit ein paar Wochen oder Monaten machten, sondern seit Jahren. Und wenn man sie genau ansah, sah man es auch. Sie waren kräftig, durchtrainiert, Snape mehr als Lupin, aber auch der Gryffindor musste sich nicht verstecken. Die Frage war nur: Wieso trainierten die zwei so verbissen?  
Gab es vielleicht Sportwettbewerbe für Lehrer? Olympiaden gegen andere Schulen?  
Lupin war ein ausgezeichneter Sportler und Sportlehrer, das hatten die Stunden gezeigt. Aber was er selber hier jeden Samstag zeigte, brachte er den Schülern nicht mal bei. Vielleicht ja denen in den höheren Klassen? Es gab bei den älteren Schülern ein paar, die so aussahen, als könnten sie bei diesem Training halbwegs mithalten, aber keine ganze Klassenstufe.  
Wieso also quälten die zwei sich so? Um eine gute Figur zu machen als Lehrer? Das hätte Snape nicht nötig, immerhin lehrte er hier nur Meditation und das hing nicht von Muskelkraft und Ausdauer ab.  
Harry grübelte, während der Ball zwischen den Lehrern anfing, schneller und kurviger hin und her zu fliegen.  
“Wow”, machten plötzlich ein paar Leute im Chor, als Snape den Ball nach unten schoss und Lupin mit einem Salto rückwärts auswich.  
“Hammer”, murmelte Harry. Er konnte mit Mühe eine normale Rolle nach hinten, aber so ein Sprung… Und dann musste Lupin den Ball ja noch kontrollieren. Der flog nämlich direkt wieder zurück zu Snape, aber mit was für einer Geschwindigkeit. Und das Ganze dann auch noch blind.  
Snape hob die Hand, das erste Mal in diesem ‘Training’, dass er sich überhaupt bewegte. Und der Ball stoppte mitten im Flug und drehte sich vor dessen Handfläche, ohne sie zu berühren. Ein unglaublicher Anblick.  
Auf seinen Lippen erschien wieder dieses siegessichere Grinsen. Jeder Schüler, der die zwei einmal beobachtete hatte, wusste was jetzt kam. Der finale Schlag.  
Und tatsächlich. Keiner hatte gesehen, wie der Ball auf Lupin zu geflogen war, aber der ging mit einem Keuchen zu Boden und rieb sich über den Bauch. “Autsch, genau auf den Solarplexus. Verdammt. Das war mit Absicht.”  
Snape zog die Augenbinde runter und blickte sein Gegenüber ruhig an. “Natürlich”, sagte er schlicht. Dann drehte er sich um und ging rüber in den Lagerraum.  
Einige Schüler kümmerten sich um Lupin, der kaum aus eigener Kraft auf die Beine kam. Sie halfen ihm zur Bank, wo er sich setzte und mit einem wütenden Blick den kleinen Ball anstarrte. Dann jedoch lachte er leise, warf ihn in die Luft, fing ihn wieder auf und ließ ihn in seiner Tasche verschwinden. “Irgendwann”, murmelte er leise, wie jeden Samstag.  
Doch Snape hatte ihn gehört. Er stand in der Tür des Lagerraums, mit einem Medizinball unter dem Arm und grinste jetzt. “Träum weiter”, sagte er, wie jeden Samstag.  
Harry fragte sich, ob er auch diesen schweren Ball schweben lassen konnte. In Star Wars meinte Yoda ja zu Luke, es käme nicht auf Größe und Gewicht an.  
Er schloss die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Wie um alles in der Welt kam er denn jetzt auf Star Wars? Die beiden Männer waren doch keine Jediritter. Das Fernsehen verdarb ihn echt, wenn ihn bei so einem Anblick wie eben solche Gedanken kamen. Dabei war er doch sonst so ein Realist. Nur dieser Zauber mit dem Ball… Wieder wünschte er sich, das auch zu können. Aber bitte nicht als Gegner von Snape. Das war ihm persönlich zu schmerzhaft.  
Er widmete sich wieder ein wenig seinem Fitnesstraining, wobei er erneut versuchte, halbwegs mit seinen Lehrern mitzuhalten. Und ihm fiel auf, dass er damit nicht der einzige war. Mehrere Schüler versuchten das und alle scheiterten mehr oder weniger kläglich. 

In der nächsten Geschichtsstunde erwartete die Gryffindors dann eine sehr angenehme Überraschung. McGonagall kam gut gelaunt zur Tür herein, schloss sie hinter sich und begrüßte ihre Klasse mit einem fröhlich beschwingten ‘Guten Morgen’.  
Sie sah richtig gut aus. Ihre Haut war nicht mehr so bleich und schlaff, ihre Bewegungen waren schwungvoller und ihre Augen glänzten fast. Die Schüler erwiderten den Gruß ein wenig unsicher, dann sahen sie sich ziemlich überrascht an.  
“Stimmt was nicht?”, fragte die Lehrerin, während sie an die Tafel das Thema der heutigen Stunde schrieb. ‘Das große Feuer von London’  
“Sie sehen so gut aus”, platzte Dean heraus und die restliche Klasse lachte, stimmte aber zu.  
McGonagall ließ die Kreide sinken und drehte sich langsam um. “Danke, Mister Thomas. Merken Sie sich diesen Satz für später. Der macht bei jeder Frau Eindruck.”  
Dean wurde ziemlich rot. “Ich meinte nur…”  
“Ich habe schon verstanden und danke. Mir geht es sehr viel besser. Ich fühle mich zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder wie ein Mensch.”  
Die Schüler schwiegen, alle. Aber ihnen stand die Frage nach der Ursache ins Gesicht geschrieben. Harry sah es bei allen, selbst bei Hermine. Deshalb nahm er seinen Mut zusammen und fragte leise und ziemlich unsicher: “Hatten Sie wirklich Ärger mit dem Ministerium?”  
“Allein die Frage ist schon gefährlich und geht Sie nichts an, Mister Potter”, sagte sie, aber nicht wirklich streng. “Ja, hatte ich. Man muss halt genau aufpassen, was man wann und wo zu wem sagt.” Bei diesen Worten hatte sie Hermine sehr streng angesehen, die jetzt auf ihren Tisch blickte. “Was mit mir los war, werde ich hier nicht erläutern. Es mag Lehrer in dieser Schule geben, die finden, dass Sie ein Recht auf die Wahrheit haben, auf die Realität…” Jeder wusste sofort, dass sie Snape meinte. “Aber ich finde es schön, dass Sie in einem Alter sind, wo Sie noch kindlich naiv und so herrlich unwissend sind. Ich will es Ihnen nicht zerstören. Nicht schon in diesem Jahr. Das passiert noch zeitig genug.” Sie tippte mit der Kreide gegen die Tafel. “Das ist unser…”  
Harry hob den Arm und unterbrach sie. “Gibt das jetzt Ärger? Vielleicht hört das Ministerium ja hier mit.” Toll, jetzt entwickelte er auch noch einen Verfolgungswahn. Diese Schule war ungesund für ihn, hatte er langsam das Gefühl.  
Jetzt lächelte die Frau auf eine sehr jugendliche Art. Es war fast ein Grinsen und passte so gar nicht zu ihr. “Dieses Schloss ist voller alter Magie und Geheimnisse. Und eines dieser Geheimnisse, hinter die das Ministerium einfach nicht kommt, ist die Tatsache, dass man in den meisten Stunden von außen nichts hört. Wir können uns das auch gar nicht erklären”, log sie so dermaßen schlecht, dass alle sofort wussten, dass es ein Zauber war und dass sie ihn kannte.  
Harry fragte sich, ob Snape ihn auch kannte. In ihrer ersten Stunde, als sie mit McGonagall die Führung gemacht hatten, hatte er sich ja aufgeregt, weil sie seinen Unterricht gestört hatten. Er runzelte die Stirn. Wobei er sich erst aufgeregt hatte, als sie ins Klassenzimmer geschaut hatten. Vorher, während sie noch draußen auf dem Flur gestanden und diskutiert hatten, war von drinnen kein Laut zu hören gewesen. Erst während dieses kleinen Streitgespräches zwischen Lupin und Snape, hatte man die Schüler drinnen lachen hören können.  
Ja, dieses Schloss hatte seine Geheimnisse und Harry war froh, dass McGonagall dachte wie sie dachte. Natürlich wollte er am Liebsten alles wissen, aber gleichzeitig war er auch zufrieden damit, dass er das eben nicht tat und so ein wenig träumen konnte. Er hatte schon die Erfahrung gemacht, dass Träume und Phantasien durch die Realität zerstört werden konnten.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Im heutigen Kapitel erfährt man endlich mal ein paar konkrete Dinge über Snape und Lupin. Harry ist jedenfalls ziemlich überrascht von den beiden.

Kapitel 9: Unter Rebellen

“Da letzten Freitag unsere Meditationsstunde ausgefallen ist, machen Severus und ich das heute.” Lupin saß auf der Bank, während er mit den Schülern sprach. Irgendwie sah er aus wie nach einer wüsten Schlägerei. Seine Lippe war aufgeplatzt und an seiner Schläfe sah man eine rötlich-blaue Schwellung. Und seine Stimme klang müde und eher schleppend.  
“Was war letzten Freitag?”, fragte Seamus. “Mathe hatten wir ja auch nicht.”  
“Geht Sie gar nichts an”, knurrte Snape, der gerade durch die Tür kam. Auch er sah ein wenig derangiert aus, wie Tante Petunia sagen würde. Nicht so schlimm wie Lupin, aber irgendwie müde und abgespannt. Und er war richtig mies gelaunt.  
Lupin musterte ihn kurz, während sein Kollege sich in eine Ecke setzte, die Beine anzog und den Kopf auf die Knie legte. “Das Ministerium testet uns in regelmäßigen Abständen. Und das ist nicht gerade ein ruhiger Kaffeeklatsch. Ruhe, Disziplin und eine gewisse mentale Stärke, also genau das, was ihr in diesem Unterricht lernen sollt, ist da wichtig.”  
“Sie sehen nicht so aus, als wäre es gut gelaufen”, sagte Luna leise und mit einer Stimme, die voller Mitgefühl war.   
“Doch, ist es. Wir sind doch noch hier.” Ernst blickte der Mann die Schüler an. “Wenn man in dieser Prüfung versagt, kann es sein, dass die Welt nichts mehr von einem hört. Je höher der Posten, den man hat, desto anstrengender und intensiver sind die Prüfungen und desto tiefer kann man fallen, wenn man es vermasselt.” Sein Blick fiel auf Snape, der immer noch reglos in der Ecke hockte. “Wie ihr seht, hält sich Severus noch nicht für ruhig genug, um euch zu unterrichten. Was er da macht, ist eine kurze Tiefenmeditation. Dazu gehört eine Menge Selbstbeherrschung, weshalb keiner von euch das im Moment lernen kann. Man sucht seine innere Mitte, seinen inneren Schwerpunkt und versuchte diesen zu beruhigen, indem man alles aus seinem Kopf verbannt, was einen in Unruhe versetzt. Schafft man das, kriegt man auch seinen Körper ruhig.”  
Harry meldete sich. “Was genau bringt das? Also, seinen inneren Schwerpunkt zu finden?”  
Lupin stand auf und ging langsam vor den Schülern auf und ab. “Der Glaube versetzt Berge, sagt man. Körper und Geist sind eine Einheit, sie wirken aufeinander und miteinander. Mit dem Geist kann man den Körper zu Leistungen bringen, die der eigentlich nicht leisten kann. Wenn der Geist unruhig oder schwach ist, ist es auch der Körper. Man kann sich einreden, nicht laufen zu können und genauso kann man sich einreden, dass man unglaubliche Gewichte stemmen kann oder tagelang laufen ohne zu rasten. Wenn der Geist, der Wille, auf ein Ziel fokussiert ist, dann kriegt man seinen Körper auch dazu, dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Wenn man es wirklich will. Steht mal auf.”  
Die Schüler taten es und als Lupin ein Bein anhob, machten sie es nach. Einige schwankten, ein paar hüpften, um nicht umzufallen.   
“Seht ihr? Gleichgewicht. Wenn der Geist wirklich ruhig ist, dann ist es auch der Körper. Und ihr seid alle verdammt unruhig.” Er musterte Harry. “Selbst unser Vorzeigeschüler.”  
Harry kapierte jetzt, was gemeint war. Natürlich, klar. Er war innerlich unruhig und es fiel ihm total schwer, seinen Körper auf dem einen Bein auszubalancieren.   
In seiner Ecke regte sich Snape und stand langsam auf. Sein Blick, sein Gesicht, seine ganze Körperhaltung war jetzt deutlich entspannter und irgendwie friedlicher. Es war faszinierend.   
“Sind Sie jetzt ruhig, Professor Snape?”, fragte Justin ihn mit einem ziemlich provokanten Unterton.   
“Vollkommen”, kam die Antwort. Zwar kalt, aber… ruhig halt. Emotionslos.  
Harry ließ das zweite Bein wieder sinken und sah zu, wie Snape einen kleinen Holzblock aus dem Lagerraum holte. Das Teil war nicht groß, etwas breiter als seine Handfläche. Er setzte es auf den Boden. “Die meisten von Ihnen schaffen einen Kopfstand”, erklärte er. “Ein paar einen Handstand. Aber dafür haben Sie die Hände weit auseinander, um das Gleichgewicht halten zu können. Meist sogar noch die Finger gespreizt und die Beine etwas angewinkelt. Das ist nicht wirklich eine Kunst. Sein gesamtes Körpergewicht auf so eine kleine Fläche zu bringen, ist da schon schwerer.”  
Mit verblüfftem Staunen schauten die Schüler zu, wie Snape sich vorbeugte, die Hände auf die Kanten des Holzblocks setzte und sich dann langsam in einen Handstand zog. Er zitterte nicht, pendelte nicht. Selbst seine Fingern wirkten völlig entspannt.   
‘Und ich dachte, sowas funktioniert nur im Fernsehen’, dachte Harry.  
Selbst Snapes Stimme blieb in einer ruhigen Tonlage, als er weiter sprach. Es war kein Zeichen von Anstrengung zu hören. “Innere Ruhe, Ausgeglichenheit. Sagen kann man es leicht, aber wenn man sie gefunden hat, kann man alles auf den Punkt bringen. Auf einen”, sagte der Mann und nahm langsam eine Hand weg. Er führte sie an seine Seite und stand ruhig auf einer Hand da.   
Harry spürte, dass er die ganze Zeit den Atem anhielt, weil er fest damit rechnete, dass Snape runterfallen und sich weh tun würde, aber… er stand da wie eine umgedrehte Statue. Und als er langsam die Beine sinken ließ und wieder aufstand, das Gesicht immer noch bleich, ohne ein Zeichen von Anstrengung, hörte er, dass viele ausatmeten.   
Lupin deutete auf Snape. “Das, was mein lieber Kollege eben gezeigt hat, ist völlig Kontrolle. Das schafft man nicht, wenn man auch nur mit einem winzigen Teil seines Gehirns mit irgendwas anderem beschäftigt ist. Das ist mehr, als ich jemals zustande bringen werde.” Er lächelte leicht. “Diese Ruhe zu finden, das wollen wir zwei euch in diesem Unterricht beibringen. Wir fangen wieder mit den Kerzen an und mit den Atemübungen.”  
Alle Schüler ließen sich, immer noch verblüfft von der kleinen Vorführung, auf ihre Sitzkissen nieder. Harry hatte mit dieser Übung kein Problem, er freute sich sogar darauf. Denn er war danach immer sehr entspannt und ausgeglichen, selbst wenn er vorher Sorgen gehabt hatte.   
Als es dunkler war und er nur noch die Flamme vor Augen hatte, verschwand endlich auch diese innere Nervosität, die er seit Tagen mit sich herum trug. Vielleicht sollte er diese Übungen wirklich regelmäßig machen und nicht nur ein Mal in der Woche im Unterricht.   
Woher die innere Unruhe bei ihm kam, wusste er. Es war der Brief, den er von seinen Verwandten, genauer gesagt von Tante Petunia erhalten hatte. Sie hatte ihn darüber informiert, dass Vernon zum stellvertretenden Leiter der Firma, in der er bisher als Abteilungsleiter gearbeitet hatte, befördert worden war. Dadurch hatte die Familie Dursley jetzt das Recht, in einer sehr schönen Hütte in den Alpen, welche der Firma gehörte, Weihnachten und Neujahr zu verbringen und sie wollten das gern in Anspruch nehmen. Da Harry als Abnormer nicht das Land verlassen durfte, hatte Petunia ihn um Verständnis dafür gebeten, dass er Weihnachten und Neujahr in Hogwarts bleiben sollte.   
Natürlich verstand er es und er wollte auch nicht, dass ihnen wegen ihm und seinem Makel so ein Urlaub durch die Lappen ging, aber irgendwie war er auch traurig. Die letzten Tage hatte er also damit zugebracht, sich einzureden, dass Weihnachten allein in Hogwarts vielleicht gar nicht so übel war.   
Er fluchte lautlos und konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Flamme vor sich. Traurigsein half ihm gerade gar nicht. Und auch seine Enttäuschung, dass er jetzt nicht Onkel Vernon vorschwärmen konnte, wie toll die Schule war, brachte ihn nicht vorwärts. Es lenkte ihn nur ab. Also verdrängte er den Brief, die Worte und seine eigenen Gefühle. Und es gelang ihm, vor allem durch die Stimme, die ihn heute durch die Meditation führte.   
Es war Snape, der dieses Mal leise mit ihnen sprach. Ihnen den Takt der Atemzüge vorgab. Das tat er nur selten. Nur dann, wenn er spürte, dass unter den Schülern zuviel Unruhe herrschte. Seine Stimme war dabei so ruhig und tief, dass es regelrecht hypnotisierend war. Harry hatte Mühe, auf die Worte zu achten und tat es nach einer Weile auch nicht mehr. Er ließ sich fallen.   
Lupin selbst saß neben den Schülern und machte die Übung mit. Also war auch er noch nervös. Snape mahnte sie immer wieder leise, sich nur auf die Flamme zu konzentrieren, tief in den Bauch einzuatmen und die innere Mitte zu finden.   
Nach einer halben Stunde standen sie auf und machten ein paar einfache Yogaübungen. Harry gefiel dieser Unterricht, die meisten anderen lachten eher darüber und kamen sich blöd vor. Er hingegen konnte fühlen, was die Lehrer ihnen beibringen wollten. Als er ruhig mit den Händen auf den Boden gestützt dastand, mit seinem Körper, der in den letzten zwei Monaten sehr dehnbar und geschmeidig geworden war, eine Brücke bildend, fiel sein Blick auf seine Hände. Er schloss die Finger, statt sie wie sonst zu spreizen und so mehr Standfläche zu haben. Dann schob er die Beine weiter nach vorn. Bis er sich langsam in einen Handstand aufrichten konnte.   
Harry war erstaunt von sich selber. Handstand an sich war kein Problem, aber er war immer sehr angespannt gewesen, schon um halbwegs ruhig zu stehen. Doch jetzt spürte er, wie sein ganzer Körper mitspielte.   
“Es gibt einen Schüler hier, der wirklich mitmacht. Nicht nur nachmacht, was wir wollen, sondern der sich darauf einlässt. Ihr könnt hochkommen und mal schauen, wie die Übungen bei ihm wirken.” Lupin kam zu ihm, das sah Harry.   
“Nimm mal eine Hand hoch”, sagte Draco grinsend.   
Harry lächelte zurück. “So ruhig bin ich nicht und ich fürchte, dazu fehlt mir auch ein wenig die Kraft.”  
“Nein, das reden Sie sich ein.” Snape trat ebenfalls neben ihn, er konnte seine Beine sehen. “Können Sie so laufen?”  
Unsicher versuchte Harry es, merkte dabei aber, dass er die Beine ein wenig anwinkelte. “Nicht wirklich.”  
“Alles eine Sache der Übung. Aber du merkst, je ruhiger und entspannter du bist, desto leichter ist es, in dieser Position zu bleiben, die eigentlich für uns Menschen sehr unnatürlich ist. Doch mit deinem Geist und deinem Willen kannst du deinen Körper dazu zwingen.” Lupin hockte sich vor ihn und sah ihn an. “Je weniger du dich anstrengst, desto länger kannst du so bleiben, so paradox es klingt.”  
Da ihm seine Schulter ein wenig weh tat, ließ Harry es nach einer Weile bleiben und stand wieder auf. Er sah Lupin an, dann Snape. Die beiden Männern sahen zufrieden aus. Snape deutete auf den kleinen Holzblock. “Die meisten von Ihnen können nicht mal auf diesem Block stehen. Mit einem Bein. Sie würden zur Seite wegkippen und sich verletzen. Sie könnten es, sind aber im Moment zu erschöpft.” Der Mann runzelte die Stirn und wirkte mit einem Mal sehr unzufrieden.   
Harry verstand das unterschwellige Verbot. Er hätte es wirklich gern mal probiert. Nur so aus Neugier. Hinter sich hörte er ein Flüstern. Es klang nach ‘Angeber’. Er spürte, dass er leicht rot anlief und sich ärgerte. Langsam schloss er die Augen und atmete tief und ruhig ein und aus. Und tatsächlich, er fand seine Ruhe wieder und auch den Mut, sich umzudrehen. Es war Justin gewesen. Der Hufflepuff würde ihn die nächsten sieben Jahre hassen, weil er einfach nicht einsehen wollte, dass der ganze Vorfall nicht seine Schuld gewesen war. Als sich ihre Blicke trafen, senkte er den Kopf.   
“Die wenigsten Menschen auf dieser Welt haben den Mut, Ihnen ins Gesicht zu sagen, was Sie von Ihnen halten. Und nur das zählt. Neider und Ignoranten, die anonym aus dem Schatten tuscheln, muss man lernen, komplett aus seinem Gefühlsleben zu streichen. Ihre Worte müssen an uns abperlen wie ein Wassertropfen.” Snape sah Harry ernst an, dann die anderen Schüler. “Das gilt für alle. In Ihrem Alter ist man sehr faschistisch. Man hat seine Gruppe und seine eigenen Regeln und wer sich nicht anpassen will, kommt niemals rein. Viele hier halten diesen Unterricht für reine Zeitverschwendung. Einige wenige bitten Mister Potter immer wieder um Hilfe. Zwei sind wirklich besser geworden und das sind Neville Longbottom und Hermine Granger. Der Rest lässt sich nicht darauf ein, weil es Ihnen so uncool vorkommt. Weil Ihre Freunde darüber lachen würden, wenn Sie sich hier Mühe geben würden und weil die Anerkennung Ihrer Freunde Ihnen wichtiger ist, als der Erfolg in dieser Stunde.” Einige senkten den Blick. “Realität ist, dass Sie mehrfach während Ihrer schulischen Ausbildung Prüfungen des Ministeriums über sich ergehen lassen müssen. Keine Prüfungen, wo Sie sitzen und etwas schreiben oder vortragen. Es sind Prüfungen mit sogenannten Legilimentikern. Gedankenpolizisten nennen Sie sie.”   
“Severus”, zischte Lupin ihm zu und schüttelte ernst mit dem Kopf.   
“Sie müssen es wissen, sonst gibt es wieder so ein böses Erwachen wie in den letzten Jahren. Sie sind alt genug für die Realität.” Einer seiner Lieblingssätze, jeder Schüler hatte ihn schon mehrfach gehört. Er wandte sich den Kindern wieder zu. “Legilimentik ist die Kunst des Gedankenlesens, um es mal sehr vereinfacht auszudrücken. Ein Legilimentiker dringt in Ihren Geist ein, kann dort völlig frei alles sehen, was Sie jemals gedacht, gefühlt, gesehen und erlebt haben und er kann bestimmte Dinge in Ihren Geist bringen und Sie damit konfrontieren. Es wird Ihnen Angst machen, Sie in Aufregung versetzen, Ihnen weh tun. Psychisch, aber auch körperlich. Hier in diesem Unterricht sollen Sie die Fähigkeit erlernen, so etwas über sich ergehen zu lassen. Sie werden noch nicht weiter unter Druck gesetzt, das kommt später. Aber allein dieses Eindringen in die eigenen Gefühls- und Gedankenwelt ist… grausam. Der einzige Schüler, der das im Moment halbwegs unbeschadet überstehen würde, ist Mister Potter. Und wer hier über ihn lacht, wird spätestens am Ende der vierten Klasse nach seiner ersten Prüfung durch einen Ministeriumsmitarbeiter heulend im Krankenflügel liegen, tagelang verfolgt von Alpträumen.” Damit wandte Snape sich ab und verließ die Halle.   
Lupin nickte leicht. “Amen. Ich unterschreibe das mal so, auch wenn ihr das noch gar nicht wissen solltet. Justin, du musst an diesem Unterricht nicht mehr teilnehmen. Aber Severus hat Recht. Diese Ministeriumsleute suchen sich bewusst schlimme Geschehnisse aus und lassen euch diese erleben.”  
“Warum?”, fragte Hermine leise.   
“Damit ihr Angst habt, Schmerzen, in Panik geratet und aus der Situation raus wollt. Damit ihr Dinge von euch preisgebt, die ihr nicht preisgeben wolltet und im schlimmsten Fall Magie einsetzt, um euch zu schützen oder zu wehren. Tut ihr das, fliegt ihr sofort von der Schule und landet umgehend in einem Erziehungsheim für Kinder. Ihr habt die Grundlagen jetzt alle gelernt. Wer keine Lust mehr auf den Unterricht hat und ihn nicht ernst nimmt, wird in Zukunft hier nicht mehr teilnehmen. Aber spätestens am Ende des vierten Jahres wird sich das bitter rächen.” Er drehte sich ebenfalls um und verließ die Halle.   
“So eine Panikmache.” Justin verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. “Ich glaub denen kein Wort. Sowas hätten meine Eltern mir erzählt.”  
“Die hatten Severus das ganze Wochenende beim Wickel”, sagte Draco leise. “Oder zumindest ziemlich lange. Er hat eine Menge Privilegien, aber die muss er sich immer und immer wieder hart erkämpfen. Er hat keinen Grund, uns hier anzulügen. Und Lupin wahrscheinlich auch nicht, warum auch immer sie ihn so hart anpacken.”  
“Pah. Dein Vater hilft ihm doch.”  
Der Slytherin trat vor den Hufflepuff und sah ihn ernst an. “Mein Vater kann auch nichts tun, wenn das Ministerium Anweisungen erteilt. Er kann eine noch so hohe Position haben, die Normalen sind immer die, die ganz oben stehen. Und letztendlich sind Dad oder Severus doch nur Zauberer.” Wütend funkelte er Justin an. “Severus hält viel aus und er war ziemlich angefressen, sonst hätte er nicht diese kurze Ruhepause am Anfang der Stunde gebraucht. Und das nach einer ganzen Woche, wo diese Prüfung schon her ist. Solche Schwächen zeigt er nicht gern vor Schülern. Ich will das jedenfalls lernen. Harry, verdammt, wie machst du das?”  
Er spürte, dass er zitterte. Langsam kam es ihm so vor, als würden sie in diesem Unterricht lernen, sich vor diesen alten Hexenproben zu wappnen. Ihm machte das Angst. “Ganz ehrlich? Mit einem Bild, was ich mir in den letzten Wochen aufgebaut habe”, gab er seine Taktik preis. Vielleicht war es Angeberei, aber eigentlich wollte er doch nur helfen. “Ich sehe die Flamme in mir. Sie ist wie ein brennender Ball. Hier, in meinem Bauch. Wo ich reinatme.” Er legte seine Hand auf seinen Magen. “Und ich versuche nur, diesen Flammenball ruhig zu halten. Bin ich aufgeregt, ist die Oberfläche voller Wellen und Zacken. Bin ich ruhig, ist sie ganz glatt und das Feuer brennt innen. Aber ich glaube nicht, dass euch das hilft. Ihr müsst euren Weg selbst finden.” Er wandte sich an Justin. “Ich gebe nicht an. Ich versuche, den anderen zu helfen, auch indem ich zeige, dass es funktioniert. Wenn du das nicht kapierst, ist das dein Problem.”  
Der Hufflepuff wollte etwas sagen, winkte dann aber nur ab und verließ die Turnhalle. Luna setzte sich wieder auf ihr Kissen, zog die Beine an, so dass sie im Schneidersitz saß und schloss die Augen. Einige andere folgten ihr.   
“Ich bin viel zu aufgekratzt”, meckerte Draco nach einer Weile und sprang wieder auf.   
“Dann renn doch”, sagte Harry und fuchtelte mit der Hand im Kreis. “Renn so lange deine Runden, bis du k.o. bist. Wir haben immer Sport vor der Meditationsstunde. Und Lupin lässt uns immer Übungen machen, die zwar nicht direkt anstrengend sind, die aber doch so viel Kraft kosten, damit wir danach froh sein sollten, eine Weile ruhig herumsitzen zu dürfen.”  
Ein paar Leute liefen los, rannten locker Runde um Runde, setzten sich dann wieder zu ihren Kerzen und versuchten es erneut. Hermine wirkte verkrampft und atmete sehr unruhig, das sah Harry. Er ging zu ihr und kniete sich hinter sie. “Atme langsam. Tiefer.”  
“Davon wird mir schwindelig”, knurrte sie widerwillig.  
“Das täuscht. Wenn du ruhig bist, funktioniert es. Also zwing deinen Körper dazu, das zu tun, was du willst. Du hast doch einen so starken Willen und Snape meinte doch, du kannst es eigentlich.” Er legte ihr seine Hand auf den Bauch. “Atme mal nur gegen meine Hand. Ganz ruhig.”  
Sie tat es. Widerwillig und unsicher, aber als er einfach sitzen blieb, wurde sie ruhiger. Und tatsächlich, sie schaffte es nach einer Weile, dass ihre neue Kerze, die sie sich aus dem großen Karton geholt hatte, wo immer welche für die Schüler lagen, nicht mehr weiter runter brannte.

Am Ende der Sportstunde, als die anderen schon raus waren, hielten Lupin und Snape Harry auf und baten ihn um ein Gespräch. Unsicher, ob er seine nicht vorhanden Kompetenzen überschritten hatte, setzte er sich auf eine der Bänke. Snape deutete auf eine zweite, die wie von Geisterhand gezogen zu ihm glitt und ließ sich darauf fallen.   
“Der Trick mit dem Golfball, der Zauber eben, das sind Spielereien. Und selbst die sind euch Kindern unter Strafe verboten.” Harry nickte unsicher. Das wusste er. “Einige wenige Zauberer dürfen sie nutzen”, sagte Lupin ruhig. “Hohe Ministeriumsmitarbeiter, die Geheimpolizei, Wachen in den Lagern mit Einschränkungen, Lehrer wie wir. Nicht alle, aber einige. Doch der Preis ist hoch.” Er deutete auf sein Gesicht. “Wir müssen unsere Loyalität und unsere Fähigkeiten, diese Kräfte immer und in jeder Situation kontrollieren zu können, überprüfen lassen. Manchmal mehrfach im Jahr. Und es sind harte Prüfungen.” Er seufzte leise.   
Snape presste die Lippen hart zusammen. “Wie die Muggel leben, ist einfacher.”  
“Muggel?”, fragte Harry.   
Lupin sah Snape sauer an. “Ein Schimpfwort für die Normalen. Du solltest es niemals benutzen, wenn dir dein Leben lieb ist. Es war ein Erkennungszeichen des Widerstandes. Jahrhundertelang. Solange es noch einen Widerstand gab.”  
Verwirrt sah Harry Lupin an, dann Snape. Wieso benutzte der stellvertretende Schulleiter so ein Wort? Hieß das etwa, dass… Er riss die Augen auf. “Sind Sie im Widerstand?”  
Die zwei sahen sich an und lachten bitter. “Es gibt keinen Widerstand mehr, Harry”, erklärte Lupin. “Seit circa zwei Jahrzehnten nicht mehr, eigentlich noch länger. Nicht hier in England oder im Rest von Europa. Es gibt Gegenden auf der Welt, wo Magier freier leben dürfen, aber in diesem Land sind wir nicht mehr als eine unterdrückte Minderheit und jeder halbwegs vernünftige Magier sucht nach einem Weg, von dieser Insel runter zu kommen und aus Europa raus. Und bevor du fragst, ja, wir würden auch die Gelegenheit nutzen, wenn sie sich ergeben würde. Nur ist es für manche Leute schwerer. Wieso genau, muss dich jetzt noch nicht interessieren.”  
Snape seufzte leise. Ihm fiel es schwer zu reden, aber aus irgendeinen Grund zwang er die Worte über seine Lippen. “Remus und ich sind alles andere als Freunde und wir haben unsere eigenen Interessen und unterschiedliche Wege, diese zu verfolgen. Aber Sie sind einer der magisch stärksten und mental besten Schüler dieser Schule. Sie sind jetzt schon besser als viele, die dieses Jahr abgehen. Unsere Zeiten sind gefährlich. Ihre Einstellung, vor allem zu Ihren Eltern, macht Umbridge und das Ministerium glücklich, doch sie ist auf Unwissen und kindlichen Gefühlen aufgebaut. Sowas kann sich ändern. Wenn Sie dann schon zu tief in den Mühlen dieser ganzen Politik drin stecken und Ihre Einstellung nicht mehr den gewünschten Normen entspricht, landen Sie in einem Lager oder die töten Sie einfach. Sie müssen sich jetzt schon darüber im Klaren sein, wohin Sie wollen, Mister Potter.”  
Harry seufzte und blickte die zwei Männer an. “Sie sprechen in Rätseln. Beide. Ich verstehe kein Wort.”  
“Deine Eltern waren starke Magier, Harry”, sagte Lupin beschwörend. “Es war abzusehen, dass du ihre Kraft nicht nur geerbt hast, sondern dass in dir die gebündelte Kraft der beiden steckt. Deine Leistungen im Unterricht sind sehr gut, weil du auf einer guten Grundschule warst. Deine Leistungen hier, gerade im Meditationsunterricht, sind phantastisch. Sie beweisen, wie stark du Magie ausführen könntest, denn beim Zaubern kommt es zu 90 Prozent auf den Willen an. Der Wille, Magie zu bewirken und die Konzentration, um sie dort hin zu kriegen, wo sie wirken soll. Das wird nicht lange unbemerkt bleiben, bei unserer lieben Direktorin, meine ich. Und was sie weiß, landet als Bericht auf irgendeinem Schreibtisch im Ministerium. Und damit gehörst du ihnen. Entweder stehst du dann voll und ganz auf ihrer Seite, oder sie machen dich fertig. Wenn du wirklich damit leben kannst, diese Politik, die uns unterdrückt, quält, foltert und tötet zu leben, dann kannst du so weitermachen wie bisher. Dann wirst du sehr weit aufsteigen und eines Tages viel Geld verdienen und ein Vorzeigeabnormer sein, mit dem sich das Ministerium schmückt. Ein schönes Haus, vielleicht sogar eine nette Familie, ein Auto. Wenn du allerdings auch nur einen Funken Zweifel an dem hast, was um dich herum geschieht, dann hör auf, so ein Musterschüler zu sein.”  
Er schluckte und runzelte verwirrt die Stirn. Sein Blick traf den von Snape. “Er ist ein Freund meiner Eltern, seine Sorge um mich ist verständlich. Aber Sie…”  
“Ich schulde Ihrem Vater was. Er hat mir mein Leben geschenkt. Und ich stehe nicht gern in der Schuld von Leuten, die ich nicht mag.” Er blickte auf seine Hände. “Harry”, sagte er unsicher, “Sie haben Interesse an Magie, das ist überdeutlich zu spüren und das Ministerium wird das aus Ihnen rausfoltern, wenn sie es mitkriegen. Mentalmagier, Gedankenpolizisten, fühlen das, sehen es in Ihrem Gehirn. Sie sind ein Kind, Sie können die nicht täuschen. Eine Prüfung würden Sie nicht überleben, darüber sollten Sie sich im Klaren sein. Und mit Ihren unglaublichen Leistungen betteln Sie geradezu um eine Prüfung.”  
“Ich… bin immer noch sauer auf meine Eltern. Und ich bin ganz und gar nicht glücklich mit meinen Fähigkeiten.”  
“Warum haben Sie uns dann noch nicht verraten, Potter?”, zischte Snape ihn an. “Wieso sitzen Sie noch hier? Wieso interessiert Sie diese böse, böse Magie? Wieso wünschen Sie sich, es auch zu können?”  
Harry zuckte zurück und war froh, die Wand im Rücken zu haben, denn sonst wäre er von der Bank gefallen.   
Wieder sahen die Männer sich kurz an. Lupin wirkte etwas geschockt. “Deine Worte eben… das klang vor ein paar Wochen aber noch wesentlich inbrünstiger. Okay, Harry, einfacher Test. McGonagall war Mitglied des Widerstandrestes, der noch existierte. Man hat sie im Ministerium wochenlang gefangen gehalten und brutal gefoltert. Danach hat man sie mit einer nahezu immer tödlichen Mixtur vollgepumpt, an der sie elendig zugrunde gehen sollte. Als Mahnung für andere. Es ist kein Geheimnis, es ist bekannt. Die Menschen sollen es wissen und sie sollen die Frau leiden sehen. Sie sollte eigentlich sterben. So lautete das Urteil. Severus hat ihr gegen ihren Willen Medikamente eingetrichtert, die den Prozess aufhalten. Sie wird sterben, aber sie hat noch ein paar Jahre. Und wofür tut man ihr das an? Sie hat niemals einen Normalen angegriffen oder gemordet, sie hat nie öffentlich die Stimme gegen das Ministerium erhoben. Ihr einziges Verbrechen war, mit einem der führenden Kopf des Widerstandes befreundet zu sein und dieser Freundschaft nicht abschwören zu können. Sie hätte ihn nur aufrichtig verabscheuen müssen, so aufrichtig, dass die Mentalmagier es sehen können. Aber das konnte sie nicht. Ihre Freundschaft war einfach zu alt und zu tief. Als treuer Abnormer solltest du Severus jetzt melden. Er hat den Tod einer Verräterin aufgehalten, weil er mit ihr befreundet ist.”  
Verwirrt von all den Informationen schüttelte er leicht mit dem Kopf. “Sie wollte sterben, nicht wahr? Deshalb hat sie sich gegen den Trank gewehrt.”  
“Schmerzen, Angst… Das Ministerium wird annehmen, sie hat sich mit ihren Kräften gerettet, aber sie wird für immer unter ihren wachsamen Blicken stehen. Nur weil sie hier gute Arbeit leistet und unter Kontrolle ist, lässt man sie erst mal weitermachen. Das Mittel, was man ihr eingeflösst hat, hat Schäden hinterlassen. Für alle Ewigkeit. Und ihre Ewigkeit wird nicht mehr lang sein.” Snape sah ihn an, als Harry den Kopf hob. “Allein für dieses Gespräch, für diese Informationen, würde man Remus und mich sofort töten.”  
Er schluckte und ignorierte diese Worte erst einmal. “Was haben Mom und Dad getan?”, fragte er in Snapes Richtung. Er wollte die Realität, keine Heldenepen auf seine Eltern. Und dieser Mann hatte mit knallharter Realität keine Probleme.  
“Das wissen wir auch nicht genau. Vorrangig waren sie nicht damit einverstanden, wegen ihres ‘Makels’ unterdrückt zu werden. Sie waren hier an der Schule schon Querulanten und durch die Blutfeder gebranntmarkt. Lily schrieb Artikel für eine Zeitung für Magier, eine verbotene Zeitung, sie heißt ‘Klitterer’. James… Er war ein Abenteurer, der sich immer mal Ärger eingehandelt hat, ohne es wirklich zu wollen. Er hat eigentlich nur getan, was sie wollte. Ihre Eltern haben nicht gekämpft. Sie haben maximal zu laut ihre Meinung gesagt. Eine Meinung, die mit den Lehren und Wünschen des Ministeriums nicht vereinbar war.”  
“Aber der Aufstand im Lager…”  
Snape lachte freudlos, stand auf und lief langsam hin und her. “Ich weiß nicht, wie Sie sich so ein Lager vorstellen, Mister Potter Junior. Aber eines kann ich Ihnen garantieren. Einen Aufstand würde es dort niemals geben.”  
“Wie kommen Sie darauf?”  
“Ich weiß es.” Snape zog den Ärmel seiner Jacke hoch und drehte den Arm herum. Auf der blassen Haut waren kleine Zeichen zu sehen. “Ich war nicht immer der treue Nachäffer ministerialer Parolen. Auch ich gehörte zu der Widerstandszelle. Ich forschte und suchte nach einem Heilmittel für diese verdammten Impfungen, an denen jedes Jahr Tausende von Zauberern qualvoll verenden. Ich saß zwei Jahre in so einem Lager und niemand dort wäre auf die Idee gekommen, etwas zu tun, was auf ihn aufmerksam macht. Man entließ mich wegen meines Wissens und weil Lucius Malfoy für meinen Sinneswandel garantierte. Ich bin an ihn und seine Familie gebunden. Baue ich Mist, tötet man sie. Daher kann sich das Ministerium sehr sicher sein, dass ich für den Rest meines Lebens die Füße still halte.”  
Harry schluckte. Kindliche Naivität auf Wiedersehen. Genau das waren alles Informationen, die er gar nicht haben wollte. Er war 11. “Mir ist das zuviel”, sagte er leise. Er dachte an Draco. Würde man wirklich ein Kind büßen lassen, wenn Severus Snape etwas tat, was… gefährlich war? Aufrührerisch? Rebellisch? Oder einfach etwas, was dem Ministerium nicht gefiel? Das war ungerecht. Er presste die Hände gegen seine Schläfen. “Verdammt. Sie säen Zweifel. Wieso tun Sie das?”  
“Wenn wir das schon können, dann schaffen die es erst Recht.” Lupin setzte sich vor ihn und redete jetzt sehr ruhig mit ihm. “Du stehst seit deiner Geburt unter Beobachtung des Ministeriums. Allein, dass du dich bei den Dursleys so gut eingelebt hast und hier von Anfang an gegen deine Eltern gewettert hast, lässt sie zögern, dich einer näheren Überprüfung zu unterziehen. Aber Umbridge würde es gern tun. Sie sieht Großes in dir. Nur für diese große Karriere muss deine innere Überzeugung zu 100 Prozent stimmen. Sie darf nicht wackeln. Doch diese Magier haben Wissen und Erinnerungen, die du nicht hast. Sie werden dich mit Dingen konfrontieren, die weit mehr verwirren als unsere Worte. Halte dich ein wenig zurück. Sei gut, aber nicht so gut. Du machst dir Freunde, wo du keine haben solltest. Draco ist okay, aber das halbe Haus Slytherin mag dich irgendwie. Dafür hast du fast alle Hufflepuffs gegen dich. Du fängst an, dich mit Hermine Granger zu verstehen. Sie steht jetzt schon auf der Abschussliste des Ministeriums, völlig egal wie gut sie im Unterricht je sein wird.”  
“Stopp. Meinetwegen spiel ich den Idioten, wenn Sie glauben, es ist besser für mich.” Harry war von seiner Bank aufgesprungen. “Aber ich suche mir meine Freunde immer noch selber aus.”  
“Stur wie sein Vater. Ein Rebell wie Godric Gryffindor. Ich habe es dir gesagt. Er ist unvernünftig.”  
“Ich bin 11 Jahre alt, Professor Snape. Ich darf unvernünftig sein”, sagte er.   
“Sie sind ein Magier, Mister Potter, Sie dürfen gar nichts. Da hast du deinen Rebellen, Remus. Jetzt halt ihn mal im Zaum.” Der Mann wandte sich zum Ausgang und ging ohne ein weiteres Wort.   
Harry war jetzt ein wenig entspannter. Er sah Lupin fragend an. “Was würden Mom und Dad von diesem Gespräch halten?”  
“Gar nichts und wenn es ein Jenseits gibt, dann flieg ich durch den Arschtritt deines Dads da wieder raus.”  
Harry grinste unwillkürlich, als er sich das bildlich vorstellte. “Warum führen wir es dann?”  
“Weil es lebenswichtig für dich ist. Severus ist immer der Meinung, dass man euch Kindern die Realität möglichst konkret vor Augen führen muss, damit ihr eine Chance habt, euch darin wirklich einzuleben, ohne von vorneherein Fehler zu machen, die euch alles verderben. Er will kein Lehrer sein, für ihn ist die Schule sein Gefängnis. Es ist besser als das Lager, aber nicht sehr viel. Und trotzdem entwickelt er erzieherische Konzepte und er setzt sie durch. Er ist gut in dem, was er tut.”  
Harry lächelte leicht. “Sie mögen ihn.”  
“Schlimmer. Ich respektiere ihn.”  
“Wie schrecklich”, nuschelte er mit einem gespielt angewiderten Gesichtsausdruck. “Wieso führen wir dieses Gespräch? Ich habe das immer noch nicht verstanden. Wieso erzählen Sie mir all diese Dinge?”  
“Genau darum. Genau aus diesem Grund. Severus würde es hassen, wenn er wüsste, dass ich ihn für nahezu alles respektiere, was er tut und nicht tut. Und noch mehr würde er es hassen, wenn du es weißt. Und doch hast du es erkannt.”  
“Und?”, fragte Harry sichtlich verwirrt und ließ sich wieder auf die Bank fallen.  
“Die Leute, von denen wir am wenigsten wollen, dass sie bestimmte Dinge über uns wissen, wissen sie erst recht. Sie bemerken sie. Das ist immer so. Und wenn wir es verheimlichen wollen, dann nur umso schneller. Aus verschiedenen Gründen liegt uns was an dir. Genauso wie uns was an Hermine liegt, gerade weil sie so aufmüpfig ist. Sie verkörpert den Kampfgeist, der uns im Laufe der Jahre durch die Realität verloren gegangen ist. Durch die Realität und unsere Erfahrungen mit diesem System. Severus hat ihr das Nachsitzen nicht verpasst, damit sie aufhört, selbst zu denken. Er hat es getan, um sie ein wenig einzubremsen und ihr klar zu machen, dass sie nicht immer und überall kämpfen kann. Severus hält seine Rede am Anfang des Jahres nicht, um euch einzuschüchtern, wie er es Umbridge verkauft hat. Er sagt euch direkt die Wahrheit, gerade über die Blutfedern. Einmal Mist gebaut und euer Leben ist praktisch verwirkt. Einmal damit gekennzeichnet und ihr habt in diesem Land kaum noch eine Chance. Umbridge fand es witzig, die Schüler da blind reinlaufen zu lassen. Severus war anderer Meinung.”  
“Sie mögen Rebellen, nicht wahr?”  
Lupin schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. “Ich bin einer. Wenn auch ein eingesperrter, der nie wirklich gekämpft hat. Rebell heißt in diesem Land, einfach nicht zu 100 Prozent mit den Regeln und Anweisungen des Ministeriums überein zu stimmen. Kein Lehrer ist freiwillig hier und unterrichtet euch in diesem Käse, der uns selbst so ankotzt. Keiner von uns. Es ist unsere Strafe. Hogwarts mag die beste Ausbildung liefern, aber nur, weil hier Lehrer sind, die wirklich alles geben, weil man sie dazu zwingt. Und die euch vor ihrem eigenen Schicksal retten wollen. Jeder deiner Lehrer hat richtig Dreck am Stecken. Und doch wissen wir alle, dass wir keine Chance haben, etwas im Großen zu verändern. Darum…”  
Harry ging langsam ein kleines Licht auf. “Darum versuchen Sie es bei einzelnen Schülern. Die mittelmäßigen sind sicher, die schlechten werden auch durchkommen, irgendwie. Als Packer am Bahnhof zum Beispiel… Aber die guten Schüler fallen dem Ministerium auf.”  
Lupin nickte leicht. “So ist es. Und wir wissen, wo das hin führt. Wir haben auch mit Hermine gesprochen. Wobei es bei ihr darum ging, sich einfach ein wenig zurück zu halten. Sie hasst deine Einstellung, wobei sie nicht glaubt, dass du sie lange aufrecht halten kannst. Und wir glauben es auch nicht. Du drehst dich jetzt schon. Du hast einfach viel zu viel Mitgefühl für andere Menschen und in dem Moment ist dir egal, auf welcher Seite sie stehen. Du willst immer und überall helfen. James war auch so. Er hat Lily geliebt und hätte alles für sie getan. Er ist ihr durch seine Taten bis ins Gefängnis gefolgt, bis ins Lager, bis in den Tod. Und du würdest für deine Freunde auch durch die Hölle gehen. Aber dafür solltest du die Realität kennen. Und für uns Magier gibt es kein Licht am Ende des Tunnels. Wenn wir einmal fallen, dann endet das zu 99 Prozent mit dem Tod.”  
“Oder als Lehrer in Hogwarts.”  
Lupin lachte leise. “Frag deine Hauslehrerin, was besser ist. Das Ministerium hat Mittel und Wege, dass du dir den Tod herbei sehnst. Und wie Severus zu Hermine schon gesagt hat: Kinder gelten vorrangig als Magier, wenn sie magische Fähigkeiten haben. Kein Kind kann sich sicher sein, vom Ministerium und seinen Mitarbeitern Gnade zu erfahren, nur weil in euren Ausweisen noch eine Zahl unter 17 steht.”  
Harry fror. Die Worte der zwei Männer hatten ihm Angst gemacht. Er fühlte sich beobachtet, verfolgt. Selbst hier. Wobei ihn die Tatsache ruhig hielt, dass Lupin wohl kaum so offen reden würde, wenn jemand sie hören könnte. “Ich bin kein Rebell.”  
“Du hast unter Garantie die Fähigkeit deiner Eltern geerbt, in Schwierigkeiten zu geraten. Warst du schon unten im zweiten Keller?”  
“Ja.”  
Wieder lachte Lupin. “Es war so klar. Was hast du entdeckt?”  
“Ein Bild mit einem Phönix. Der richtig fliegen konnte und verschwand. Und einen geheimen Raum, mit einem Zaubertrankkessel.”  
“Wie ich sagte: Du hast sie geerbt. Als normaler, durchschnittlicher Schüler sollte ich dein Lieblingslehrer sein, oder Sprout, oder Flitwick. Einfacher Unterricht, ohne große Anforderungen. Keine Möglichkeit, sich überhaupt mit uns Ärger einzuhandeln. Aber nein, du bewunderst natürlich zwei andere Lehrer.” Er klang nicht so, als sei er sauer deshalb, eher verzweifelt.   
“Snape und McGonagall.”  
“Du orientierst dich an den größten Vorbildern, ohne zu wissen, für was sie Vorbilder sind. Harry, nimm dich zurück. Um Himmels Willen, tauch in die Masse ein. Höre auf, den Anführer zu spielen.”  
“Ich will das ja gar nicht”, stotterte er. “Aber wie soll ich denn…”  
“Keine Gedichtvorträge mehr vor der halben Schule, wo die Schüler noch Tage später drüber reden. Kein Unterricht mehr von dir in einem der schwersten Fächer.”  
“Sie haben mich doch gelobt”, protestierte er jetzt ziemlich laut. “Beide. Snape sogar direkt vor Umbridge. Nach der ersten Woche schon.”  
“Severus ist ein guter Lehrer und als solcher stolz. Er hasst deinen Namen, Harry James Potter. Er ist für ihn mit ziemlich miesen Erinnerungen verbunden. Aber er mag dich. Er ist stolz auf dich und wie gut du unseren Unterricht umsetzt. Er will das nicht, es widert ihn an, aber er kann das nicht wegdrücken. Du hast keine Vorstellung, wie er draußen geschimpft hat, dass wir dich so hervorgehoben haben. Er hat sich selbst mal wieder Vorwürfe gemacht. Das kann er super. Darum wollten wir auch mit dir reden. Wir haben gemerkt, dass wir dich in eine Richtung steuern, wo du nur untergehen kannst. Es ist so praktisch, dich als gutes Beispiel zu nehmen, dafür dass der Unterricht funktioniert und wie es laufen kann. Es hilft deinen Mitschülern. Aber es ist nicht gut für dich.”  
“Sie machen mir Angst.”  
“Gut.” Lupin stand auf und sah ihn von oben an. “Die solltest du auch haben. Und jetzt geh hoch zu den anderen und feiere Halloween. Es ist ein Wunder, dass Umbridge dieses Fest noch erlaubt, aber Severus hat es ihr irgendwie schön geredet. Wie immer er das mal wieder geschafft hat. Halloween ist unsere Nacht. Es ist die Nacht, in der unsere Kräfte am Stärksten sind. Die größten Magieraufstände der Geschichte fanden am 31. Oktober statt.”  
Harry blickte den Mann an und nickte dann. An der Tür der Sporthalle blieb er stehen. “Wieso dürfen wir überhaupt von dem Quecksilber wissen? Wieso will uns Professor McGonagall in Geschichte von den Aufständen erzählen? Sie wird es maximal neutral tun, aber niemals im Sinne des Ministeriums, wenn ich das richtig verstanden habe. Sie hat nichts zu verlieren… Wieso lernen wir so was, was in uns doch eine rebellische Haltung erst auslösen kann?”  
Der Mann kam mit einem Funkeln in den Augen auf ihn zu. “Weil Severus gut ist, wie ich gerade sagte. All die Dinge standen früher nicht im Lehrplan. Erst seit er hier Lehrer ist. Und Umbridge und das Ministerium sehen es definitiv nicht so wie du, sondern so wie er will, dass sie es sehen.”  
“Aber es ist doch so… Wieso sollen wir kritisch sein, wenn es keine Rebellion mehr gibt und keine Hoffnung auf Veränderung?”  
“Weil nichts schrecklicher ist, als ein absolutes Abfinden mit einer schlechten Situation.” Der Mann deutete mit dem Kopf auf die Tür und sie schwang auf.   
Harry ging hindurch, lief durch den dunklen Flur. “Ich will das auch lernen”, flüsterte er.   
“Genau das solltest du nicht mal denken.”

Am Eingang zur Schule fing ihn Hermine ab. “Sie haben mit dir gesprochen”, stellte sie ruhig fest. Er nickte nur stumm. “Hast du kapiert, warum genau?”  
“So richtig nicht”, gestand er. “Dafür fehlen zu viele Hintergründe. Aber sie sind echt… sonderbar.”  
“Und? Lässt du dich aufhalten?” Sie strich sich eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr.   
“Ich wüsste nicht, wobei. Sie haben nicht den Eindruck gemacht, dass sie mich aufhalten wollen, sondern nur… einbremsen.” Er blickte auf ihre Hand. “Wie geht es dir?”  
Sie hob den Handrücken. Die Wunde war längst verheilt, die Narben verblassten immer mehr. “Dank dir ist der Schrecken und die Erinnerung kleiner als Umbridge gewollt hat. Danke, Harry.”  
Er lächelte, auch wenn ihm jetzt erst klar wurde, dass er damit gegen die Schule, gegen die Regeln, gegen die Erziehung und indirekt gegen das Ministerium gearbeitet hatte, indem er Hermine geholfen hatte. Er musste wirklich vorsichtiger sein.  
Sie liefen nach oben zur Großen Halle. Kurz bevor sie eintraten, hielt er Hermine fest. “Sie wollen nicht, dass wir befreundet sind. Aber ich muss gestehen, ich habe nicht vor, diesem Rat zu folgen. Wir sind in einem Haus, wir sind beide Magier. Ich wäre gern mit dir befreundet.”  
Ihre Augen strahlten jetzt, während sie zu ihren Plätzen liefen. Als Snape ihn vom Lehrertisch aus missbilligend ansah, machte er ein wütendes Gesicht. Der Mann schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf, verdrehte die Augen und widmete sich seinem Essen. Nein, Harry war froh, auch mit dem letzten Gryffindor seiner Klasse eine Art Freundschaft geschlossen zu haben und er wollte das nicht wieder verlieren.   
Erstaunt blickte er auf dem Tisch hoch und runter. Er quoll über vor Süßigkeiten, Kuchen und Spielzeugen. Es gab Gummihexen auf Besen, die sogar über den Tisch fliegen konnten, wenn man sie aufzog. Fledermäuse flogen über die Köpfe der Schüler hinweg und in ausgehöhlten Kürbissen mit schrecklichen Fratzen leuchteten Kerzen. Welche Begründung hatte Snape wohl angeführt für dieses Fest? Welche Begründung überzeugte eine Frau wie Dolores Umbridge… Er wusste nicht, ob er es wissen wollte. Vielleicht würde es ihm nur die Laune verderben.   
Seine Freunde und Mitschüler schlugen sich schon fröhlich lachend und schwatzend die Bäuche voll. Und auch Harry vergaß ein wenig wieder das Gespräch mit seinen Lehrern und hatte einfach Spaß mit den anderen Kindern.   
Bis er später im Bett lag. In der Nacht weckte ihn ein Alptraum. Und er war sich sicher, als er die Augen wieder schloss, dass dieser Tag alles verändert hatte. Alles. Wenn er am Montag aufstand und zum Unterricht ging, würde nichts mehr sein wie früher. Es würde ein Desaster werden. Irgendwas würde passieren. Unmöglich konnte nach so einem Gespräch alles seinen normalen Gang gehen.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry lernt in diesem Kapitel Hagrid kennen, der ein wenig plaudert und ihm so mal wieder ein paar Infos liefert, die er in sein bestehendes Weltbild einfügen kann.   
Außerdem befolgt Harry den Rat seiner Lehrer und fängt an, sich ein Hobby zu suchen, was ihn später begleiten wird.

Kapitel 10: Der Halbriese Hagrid

Es war nichts passiert. Nichts in den folgenden Stunden, Tagen und Wochen. Gar nichts, außer dass es draußen eiskalt geworden war und sogar zwei Mal leicht geschneit hatte. Die Worte, die Informationen, die er bekommen hatte und die er kaum verstand, waren in sein Unterbewusstsein gesickert. Irgendwann würde er sie wieder hoch holen und die ganzen Lücken auffüllen, um das komplette Bild zu sehen, was er gar nicht sehen wollte. Irgendwann. Aber bis dahin konnte er noch Kind sein.   
Weihnachten kam näher, mit Hermine verstand er sich immer besser, was vor allem an ihrer etwas ruhigeren Art lag. Das missfiel den anderen ein wenig, die die Schülerin mit der großen Klappe offenbar schon abgeschrieben hatten. Umbridge hingegen gefiel es. Sie meinte einmal sogar, dass Harry einen guten Einfluss auf seine Mitschüler habe. Ihm kam wieder der Satz von Lupin in den Sinn, dass die Menschen Dinge wussten, von denen man am wenigsten wollte, dass denen etwas auffiel.   
Von dem Moment an hörte Harry auf, sich groß im Unterricht hervor zu tun. Natürlich meldete er sich immer wieder, aber hauptsächlich dann, wenn auch die anderen es taten. Im Meditationsunterricht hielt er sich merklich zurück und seine Lehrer deckten ihn noch dabei, indem sie meinten, dass jeder mal eine Schwächephase hätte und dass es jeden von ihnen treffen würde. War er nicht nur mit seinen Freunden zusammen, wurde er ruhiger. Und Draco gegenüber wurde er ein wenig reservierter. Er mochte den blonden Slytherin, aber wie sehr der und sein Lieblingslehrer miteinander verbunden waren, erschreckte ihn. Er wollte nicht, dass Draco irgendwie Ärger wegen ihm bekam, denn sicher würde auch Snape dafür Ärger kriegen.   
Lieblingslehrer. Lupin hatte Recht. Snape war genau das. Er bewunderte den Mann. Je öfter er ihn sah und je mehr er von ihm lernte, desto größer wurde die Bewunderung. Bewusst achtete er auf seine Worte, fand immer wieder versteckte Warnungen und Hinweise an die Kinder. Der Mann kämpfte immer noch. Das Lager hatte ihn nicht gebrochen, nicht stumm gemacht. Die Schuld, in der er stand, erdrückte ihn nicht. Er trug sie. Stolz, aufrecht. Zu den bewundernswerten Dingen wie Wissen, Intelligenz und Stärke waren jetzt noch Mut und Kraft gekommen. Der Mann, der ihn oft sehr prüfend-misstrauisch-sauer ansah, war sein Vorbild. Wobei er hoffte, einen etwas ungefährlicheren Weg durchs Leben zu finden.   
Alles lief gut, was ihm Lupin auch einmal leise bestätigte. Er tat es mit den Sätzen: ‘Umbridge hätte sich ein wenig mehr von dir erhofft. Weiter so, Harry.’   
Es machte ihn nicht froh. Er nahm sich zurück, versteckte sein eigentliches Wissen und Können. Das fühlte sich einfach dämlich an. Aber er musste es tun, um in Ruhe gelassen zu werden. Und in Ruhe wollte er gelassen werden und wurde es auch.   
Immer noch war er einer der besten Schüler seines Jahrgangs, das ließ er sich nicht nehmen. Nur spielte er sich nicht mehr so in den Vordergrund. Und er hielt sich aus Ärger raus, indem er den Hufflepuffs möglichst aus dem Weg ging und das Schloss nicht mehr allein erkundete. War er allein unterwegs, dann nicht im Halbdunkeln in irgendwelchen Gängen und Türmen, sondern draußen auf der Wiese, wo ihn jeder sehen konnte, in der Bibliothek oder in der Großen Halle. Seine Wanderungen unternahm er nur noch gedanklich, indem er das Buch über Hogwarts nicht nur las, sondern regelrecht verschlang. Und indem er anfing, Grundrisse der Schule zu malen.

Momentan lief er grübelnd über gefrorene Erde, erstarrtes Gras und eine dünne Schneedecke vom See aus in Richtung Verbotener Wald. Er übte mal wieder sein zweites Gedicht. Keats war wirklich ein toller Dichter, aber er hatte sich da ein sehr langes ausgesucht und das musste erst einmal in seinen Kopf rein. Er hatte fast eine Woche gebraucht, in der er mehrere Tage in der Bibliothek gewesen war, um all die fremden Wörter nachzuschlagen und den Inhalt zu verstehen. Jetzt, wo er ihn verstand, konnte er besser lernen. Da war wieder ein gewisser Fluss da.   
Ein leises Fluchen unterbrach seine Gedanken und ließ ihn aufblicken. Erschrocken blieb er stehen. Am Waldrand war ein Mann, der die Tür, die hier im Zaun war, aufgeschlossen hatte. Er wuchtete einige riesige Tannenbäume aus dem Wald heraus. Sicher, Weihnachten stand vor der Tür. Von der Größe her würden die Dinger gut in die Große Halle passen. Und der Mann… das musste Hagrid sein. Der Wildhüter.   
In einen Mantel aus Fellen gehüllt, die Füße in Stiefeln, wo Harry locker mit beiden Beinen reinpassen würde, ein dichter Vollbart im Gesicht, fluchte er wieder, weil zwei Bäume sich verheddert hatten und nicht so wollten wie er.   
“Soll ich helfen?”, fragte er, bevor ihm klar wurde, dass er das nicht konnte. Er konnte keine Bäume transportieren. Nicht, wenn sie drei Mal so hoch waren wie er… oder höher.   
Der riesenhafte Mann sah ihn kurz an, knurrte ein ‘Nein’ und zerrte weiter. Dann jedoch hielt er inne und sah Harry wieder an. Durchdringend, lange. “Potter?”  
“Harry Potter.”  
Der Baum fiel zu Boden, wirbelte Schnee und Eis auf. “Meine Güte, du siehst ja aus wie dein Vater. Für einen Moment dachte ich, James würde hier stehen. Wobei, die Augen hast du von deiner Mutter. Ganz eindeutig.” Er schüttelte den breiten Kopf. “Lilys Blick. Wie oft hat sie mich so angesehen.”  
Seine Eltern waren also mit diesem Halbriesen befreundet gewesen. Vielleicht durch den Hang seines Dads, Regeln zu brechen, wie zum Beispiel einen Wald zu betreten, der verboten war. “Hi”, sagte er, weil er nicht wusste, was er sagen sollte.   
“Ja, hi. Freut mich, dich kennen zu lernen, Harry.” Er widmete sich wieder seinen Bäumen und zog einen nach dem anderen aus dem Wald. Zwölf große und vier kleinere. Die kleineren waren dann wohl für die Gemeinschaftsräume. “Und wenn du wirklich helfen willst, dann nimm den Baum dort. Nimm das Seil und zieh ihn bis auf den Hof.”  
Harry sah den einsamen Baum an, der ein wenig abseits gelegen hatte und ihm gar nicht aufgefallen war und nickte. “Für welchen Raum ist der denn?”  
“Für Professor Snapes Privaträume. Er ist der einzige Lehrer, der immer einen eigenen Baum haben will. Er meint, es gehört dazu.” Hagrid zuckte mit den Schultern.   
Mit einem unhörbaren Seufzen zog Harry den Baum und fragte sich, in welchen Farben Snape ihn wohl schmücken würde. Grün war er ja schon. Vielleicht mit schwarzen Kugeln. Wobei das nicht sehr festlich aussehen würde, oder? Er versuchte es sich vorzustellen und schüttelte sich. Nein, gruselig. Das wäre eher was für Halloween.  
“Na, Harry, hilfst du Hagrid ein wenig bei den Vorbereitungen für Weihnachten?”, fragte ihn Lupin, der gerade von seiner Joggingrunde kam. Ein weißes Wölkchen bildete sich vor seinen Lippen, wenn er ausatmete und auf seinem Gesicht glitzerte Schweiß.   
“Ja. Ich durfte einen Baum ziehen.”  
“Bleibst du Weihnachten hier?”  
“Ja. Die Dursleys wollen in die Alpen und da darf ich ja eh nicht mit. Also kann ich gleich hierbleiben.” Er sah den mitleidigen Blick. “Ich finde es eh toll hier. Viele Bücher, eine Sporthalle, Dean lässt mir sein Schachspiel da und es gibt leckeres Essen, drei Mal am Tag. Ich werde mich nicht beklagen.”   
Nein, mittlerweile fand er es wirklich nicht mehr so schlimm. Bei den Dursleys hätte er die meiste Zeit eh allein in seinem Zimmer gesessen, hier hatte er viel mehr Platz und es war schöner, wenn er ehrlich war.  
Hagrid lachte leise. “Du bist ja nicht allein hier, Zwerg. Ein oder zwei Lehrer bleiben immer. Wer muss denn dieses Mal ran?”  
Lupin lächelte leicht. “Severus hat sich freiwillig gemeldet. Außer Harry bleiben ja nur noch zwei weitere Schüler. Da reicht ein Lehrer. Einer aus Slytherin, Viertklässler mit miserablen Noten, der zwischen Bett und Bibliothek pendeln wird und ein Hufflepuff, der durch die Prüfungen gerasselt ist und lernen muss, wenn er nicht ohne Abschluss von der Schule abgehen will.”  
“Weihnachten in Hogwarts.” Hagrid zog seine drei Bäume, die er hinter sich her schleifte, wieder an. “Gibt Schlimmeres. Lily war ja auch fast immer hier.”  
Harry horchte auf, aber keiner der zwei schien ihm mehr erzählen zu wollen. Also zog er auch seinen Baum wieder weiter und kam keuchend vor dem Portal an. Hier traf er auf Justin und drei weitere Hufflepuffs. Sie lachten über ihn.   
“Wofür hast du denn Strafarbeit aufbekommen, Potter?”  
“Strafarbeit?”, fragte Harry verwirrt und blickte auf seinen Baum. “Ach so. Ich hab nur einen der Bäume mitgenommen, weil ich eh auf dem Weg war. Sowas nennt man Hilfsbereitschaft, Justin.”  
Der Junge grinste überheblich und trat auf einen Zweig. “Ich glaube, du hängst fest.”  
Harry blickte auf dessen Fuß. “Das wird Professor Snape gar nicht gefallen. Ist sein persönlicher Baum…” Dass man einen Fuß in Lichtgeschwindigkeit zurückziehen konnte, war ihm bisher fremd gewesen, aber Justin bewies, dass es ging. Es war verwunderlich, dass er sich nicht auf den Boden warf, um eigenhändig die Nadeln wieder aufzurichten, die er platt getreten hatte.   
“Danke, mein Junge”, sagte Hagrid. “Lass ihn einfach hier liegen, ich bringe ihn schon runter zu Snape.” Er lud sich einen der schweren Bäume auf die breite Schulter und stapfte nach drinnen.   
Da Harry keinen Ärger wollte, lief er ihm nach und sah dabei zu, wie der Baum in einen Ständer kam. “Soll ich Wasser holen für den Baum?”  
“Eine Kanne steht im Abstellraum gegenüber”, sagte der Riese, offenbar überrascht, dass ihm ein Schüler bei seiner Arbeit half.   
Harry holte sie, füllte Wasser hinein und goss es in den Christbaumständer. Begeistert blickte er an dem Baum hinauf. “Den zu schmücken, dauert doch ewig.”  
“Das machen die Heinzelmännchen”, sagte Hagrid augenzwinkernd. “Am Tag vor Weihnachten wirst du es sehen. Und vergiss nicht, deine Weihnachtssocke aufzuhängen.”  
“Ich kriege keine Geschenke. Hab ich noch nie. Ich kriege ja so schon alles von meinen Verwandten, da kann ich nicht noch auf Geschenke hoffen. Und eine Socke hab ich nicht.”  
Hagrid sah ihn erstaunt an, dann verschwand er grummelnd nach draußen, um den nächsten Baum zu holen. Und Harry füllte die Kanne wieder auf, für den nächsten Christbaumständer. 

Wegen der Vorbereitungen für Weihnachten sah man Hagrid öfter in Hogwarts. Die meisten Schüler mieden ihn, galten Riesen doch als dumm und minderwertig, was Harry absolut dämlich fand. Wieso brauchten die Leute immer etwas, auf was sie hinab blicken konnten? Er mochte den Mann, der immer ein Lächeln für ihn hatte und ein liebes Wort.   
Hagrid war gesprächig, brachte ihm sogar mal selbstgebackene Kekse mit, die er mit den anderen Gryffindors teilte. Sie schmeckten ausgezeichnet und waren riesig.   
Manchmal, wenn sie miteinander sprachen, erzählte Hagrid ein wenig gedankenverloren von Harrys Eltern. Nichts Wichtiges, nichts Besonderes. Nur so ganz allgemeine Dinge, wie dass sie gute Schüler gewesen waren und viele Freunde gehabt hatten. Auch von seiner Arbeit sprach er. Von seinem Leben. Von seiner Hütte, gar nicht weit weg von der Tür im Stacheldrahtzaun. Und doch weit genug weg vom verhassten Hogwarts. Er mochte die Schule nicht. Nicht, weil er rausgeflogen war, sondern weil sie Dinge in Schülerköpfe brachte, die Schüler nicht lernen sollten. Auch Hagrid entpuppte sich schnell als Gegner des Ministeriums und Harry kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob es überhaupt einen Zauberer gab, der wirklich an die Regeln glaubte, die das Ministerium ihnen aufzwang. Oder taten alle nur so, um ein halbwegs gutes Leben zu haben?  
“Harry”, rief Hagrid, als der gerade nach oben laufen wollte. Es war der vorletzte Tag vor Weihnachten und draußen war es eiskalt. Er drehte um und lief auf den Mann zu.   
“Ich habe nicht viel Zeit. Es ist schon spät und wir dürfen nach 22 Uhr nicht mehr aus den Gemeinschaftsräumen, höchstens aufs Klo.”  
“Ich wollte dir nur das hier geben.” Der Mann reichte ihm ein kleines Päckchen. “Mein Geschenk an dich.” Harry packte es verwundert aus. “Damit der Weihnachtsmann weiß, wohin mit deinen Geschenken.”  
Verblüfft schaute er auf die gehäkelte Weihnachtssocke aus roter und gelber Wolle, auf der in grünen Buchstaben ‘Harry’ stand. Er schluckte. “Danke, Hagrid. Aber ich hab gar nichts für dich.”  
“Unsinn. Woher sollst du hier etwas nehmen?” Er winkte hastig ab.   
“Vielen Dank.” Er drückte die Socke an seine Brust.   
Die große Hand des Mannes strich ihm leicht über den Kopf. “Mein Junge, ich wünschte, Lily und James hätten eher den unauffälligen Weg gefunden. Sie sollten in dieser Zeit bei dir sein.” Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, also zuckte Harry mit den Schultern. “Du darfst ihnen nicht böse sein. Lily war noch bei mir, als sie von dir erfahren hat. Sie hat es mir unbedingt erzählen wollen. Sich verabschieden, weißt du.”  
Verwirrt blickte Harry den Mann an. “Ich dachte, sie war da schon im Gefängnis?”  
“Nein. Da noch nicht. Kurze Zeit später. Sie wollten umkehren, James und sie. Aber es war zu spät. Und fliehen konnten sie nicht. Sie wollten es, darum kam Lily. Aber dann hat man sie verhaftet. Irgendjemand muss sie verraten haben. Irgendjemand, der ihnen sehr nahe gestanden hat. Sie wollten nach Amerika fliehen, in die freien Zauberergemeinschaften, die es dort noch gibt. Für dich haben sie ihren Kampf aufgeben wollen, alles woran sie geglaubt haben. Um dir Frieden und Freiheit zu schenken. Wäre es ihnen doch geglückt.”  
Wie betäubt lief Harry nach oben. Seine Eltern waren nicht im Gefängnis gelandet, weil sie offen gegen das Ministerium rebelliert hatten, sondern weil sie England hatten verlassen wollen, um ihrem Sohn eine Zukunft außerhalb der Grenzen dieses Staates zu schenken. Für ihn hatten sie fliehen wollen, Freunde und wahrscheinlich Verbündete zurück lassen. Und für ihn… wegen ihm… waren sie verhaftet worden. Aber wieso waren sie gestorben? Er verstand das nicht. Snape hatte doch gesagt, es gab in den Lagern keine Aufstände. Wieso waren sie überhaupt in dem Lager, als man ihnen den Sohn weggenommen hatte? Dort kamen doch nur Rebellen hin, die unbelehrbar waren, soweit er wusste. Und sie wollten ja nicht mehr rebellieren, hatte Hagrid gesagt. Vielleicht ja wegen der Artikel für diese Zeitung? Wegen ihrer Einstellung? Wieso waren seine Eltern tot? Wo lag der Unterschied zwischen einem Gefängnis und einem Umerziehungslager? Und wer hatte sie verraten?  
Diese Fragen tobten wirbelnd durch seinen Kopf, wie die Schneeflocken, die draußen vor dem Schloss gegen die Fenster und Mauern geschleudert wurden und über Nacht eine dicke Schneedecke bildeten.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die meisten Kinder fahren über Weihnachten nach Hause, Harry bleibt in Hogwarts. Und Snape auch. So kommt es dazu, dass Harry den Mann ein wenig besser kennen lernt. Und dadurch mal wieder ein wenig mehr die Welt um sich herum.

Kapitel 11: Anstrengende Weihnachten

Als er am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, herrschte überall im Schloss Trubel und Aufbruchstimmung. Kinder und Jugendliche redeten über die Ferien, schleppten Koffer zu den Schlitten, die draußen bereitstanden. Nicht alle nahmen ihr Gepäck mit, aber ein paar, warum auch immer.   
Heute war der 23. Dezember und um 11 Uhr würde der Zug nach London fahren. Harry würde bleiben. Er merkte, dass ihn einige seiner Gryffindorkameraden mitleidig ansahen, bis er seine Weihnachtssocke an den Kamin hängte und sie angrinste.   
Percy lachte leise. “Meinst du, der Weihnachtsmann findet dich hier?”  
“Bestimmt”, sagte er lässig und fasste mit an seinen Koffer an. “Wieso schleppst du ihn mit? Bei Neville versteh ich es ja noch, dass seine Oma das will, weil sie ihn so ein wenig überwachen will, aber ich dachte, deine Eltern sehen das lockerer?”  
Er seufzte. “Sie wollten immer eine Großfamilie, viele Kinder. Aber… das geht ja nicht. Jedenfalls will Mom alles sehen und alle Sachen waschen, obwohl sie genau weiß, dass wir hier im Schloss eine Wäscherei haben.” Leicht genervt verdrehte er die Augen. “Es ist eh das letzte Mal. Danke fürs Anfassen.”  
“Immer wieder gern”, sagte Harry lächelnd und ging in die Große Halle zum Frühstücken.   
Auf dem Weg fragte er sich, warum Percys Eltern keine weiteren Kinder außer ihm hatten. Ein unbestimmtes Gefühl sagte ihm, dass das Ministerium was damit zu tun hatte, auch wenn er sich nicht wirklich vorstellen konnte, wie die sich in solche Dinge einmischen sollten.   
In der Halle war es heute sehr laut. Viele redeten, lachten, freuten sich auf die Feiertage, rätselten über ihre Geschenke, übertrumpften sich damit, wo sie den Jahreswechsel feiern wollten. Auch die Lehrer hatten gute Laune. Selbst Snape lächelte, während er mit Lupin sprach. Sonderbar. Er war ja wohl kaum froh darüber, Weihnachten in seinem persönlichen Gefängnis verbringen zu müssen. Durfte er vielleicht gar nicht woanders hin? Hatte er ein Zuhause? Fragen über Fragen und keine davon würde der Mann ihm jemals beantworten, da war Harry sich sicher. Im Grunde ging es ihn auch überhaupt nichts an.  
“Oma hat mir geschrieben, dass du mit zu uns kommen kannst”, versicherte Neville noch einmal.   
“Das geht doch nicht. Ohne die Erlaubnis meines Onkels darf ich nirgendwo hin.” Harry lächelte. “Hey, es ist wirklich okay, Neville. Ich war Weihnachten eh meist allein in meinem Zimmer, weil es ein Familienfest ist und so doll habe ich dann doch nicht zu meiner Familie gehört. Hier ist es besser. Ich werde wahrscheinlich die Bibliothek plündern und nur zum Essen mal vom Kamin weg kommen. Die Gänge sind so kalt und hier ist es auch nicht gerade kuschelig warm.” Er fröstelte leicht.   
Die Große Halle hatte zwar vier eigene Kamine, aber die sahen so lächerlich aus in diesem riesigen Raum. Fußbodenheizung, das wäre mal eine innovative und tolle Neuerung für die Schule. Da er sich aber nicht vorstellen konnte, dass das hier Einzug halten würde, zog er doch einen der gemütlichen Sessel vor dem Kamin im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum vor.   
“Und du kommst echt mit zum Zug?”  
“Warum nicht? So viel habe ich doch hier nicht zu tun.” Er lächelte und verscheuchte so die letzten mitleidigen Blicke auf den Gesichtern seiner Freunde. Wieso war es so unvorstellbar, dass er sich wirklich auf die Feiertage hier freute? Es kam ihm selbst zumindest nicht mehr so vor, als würde er es sich einreden. 

Nach dem Frühstück ging es dann auch los. Einige Schüler ließen es sich nicht nehmen, mit den Schlitten einige steilere Passagen runter zu rodeln, was zu einigen kleinen Unfällen führte. Harry nahm sich vor, es auch mal zu probieren, später wenn alle weg waren. Und ohne das zusätzliche Gewicht eines Koffers auf dem Schlitten.   
Mit den anderen Schülern kam er am Zug an, half Neville noch beim Einladen und winkte ihm dann zu, als er einstieg. Hermine kam zu ihm.   
“Schöne Weihnachten, Harry.”  
“Dir auch.”  
Sie winkte schweigend ab. Wieder einer dieser Moment, wo man merkte, dass sie ihre Eltern richtig hasste. “Ich würde gern hier bleiben, aber was würden dann die Nachbarn sagen”, brummte sie und stieg ein. Er fragte sich mal wieder, was ihre Eltern dem Mädchen angetan hatten, um diesen Hass zu verdienen. Denn er hatte mittlerweile gemerkt, dass sie auch ganz anders sein konnte. Also mussten die einfach etwas getan haben, dass Hermine sich so gab, wie sie sich meistens gab.  
“Mach´s gut, Harry”, rief Draco aus einem Fenster.   
“Tschüß, Draco. Viel Spaß Zuhause.” Es war doch toll, dass sich eines der Kinder im Zug freute, heim zu kommen. Zumindest eines von denen, die er näher kannte.   
Als ein Schaffner einstieg, sich noch mal aus der Tür lehnte und umsah und dann mit einer Trillerpfeife das Signal zur Abfahrt gab, trat er zurück. Er winkte noch einigen Leuten zu, die an ihm vorbei glitten und verließ dann den leeren Bahnsteig, über den jetzt ungehindert der kalte Wind pfiff.   
So ganz verstehen konnte er es nicht, aber er fühlte sich toll. Nicht einsam oder verlassen. Er hatte den anderen nichts vorgemacht. Seine Vorfreude auf dieses Weihnachten, fast allein in diesem großen Schloss, war echt. Langweilig würde ihm nicht werden, da war er sich sicher.   
Er lief mit einem der Schlitten, die ordentlich aufgereiht unter einem Dach standen, den Hügel zum Schloss wieder hinauf, sah sich kurz um und setzte sich dann auf das Gefährt. Er war noch nie im Leben gerodelt. Vorsichtig stieß er sich ab und lachte auf, als er den Hügel hinab glitt. Nicht allzu schnell, dafür war es nicht steil genug, aber er fuhr von ganz allein. Das machte Spaß. Ein paar Mal lief er noch hoch und rodelte wieder runter, bis er müde und kalt wurde. Er brachte den Schlitten zu den anderen und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zum Schloss.   
Dort an der Tür erwartete ihn Snape. “Wo waren Sie denn so lange?”  
“Ähm… ich bin ein wenig gerodelt…”  
Der Mann nickte verstehend und wandte sich um. “Wenn Sie das während der nächsten Tage noch mal vorhaben, melden Sie sich ab und wieder an, damit ich weiß, wo Sie sind.”  
“Ja, Sir.” Er runzelte die Stirn. “Wo finde ich Sie denn, Professor?”  
“Beim Essen in der Großen Halle, in meinem Büro oder…” Er hielt an und winkte ihm, ihm zu folgen. Harry tat es. Sie gingen runter in den Keller, liefen an der Küche und dem Hufflepuffbereich vorbei und bogen um eine Ecke nach rechts ab, bevor man zur Treppe kam, die ins zweite Untergeschoss führte. Hier gab es noch einen kurzen Flur mit drei Türen. Eine auf der linken Seite, zwei gegenüber.  
Snape tippte auf die Tür links von ihnen. “Meine Privaträume. Behalten Sie das für sich, ich will nicht ständig von Schülern genervt werden. Wenn etwas sein sollte und ich nicht in meinem Büro bin, bin ich wahrscheinlich hier.” Er sah ihn von oben an.   
“Okay, Sir. Darf ich in die Sporthalle?”  
“Sicher. Sie ist offen.”  
Harry strahlte. “Danke, Professor.”   
Er wandte sich um und lief wieder nach oben. Hier unten war er nicht mehr gern, nach dem Ärger bei seinem letzten Ausflug hierher. Und er fragte sich, wie man seine Privaträume in so einer Ecke des Schlosses haben konnte. Hatte Snape sich das so ausgesucht, aus alter Sympathie zu seinem Haus? Es gab keine Fenster, kein Tageslicht. Nur dicke Wände. Er war sich sicher, dass er Platzangst bekommen würde.   
Wenn er hier Lehrer wäre und Privaträume hätte, dann in einem der Türme. Die Treppen machten ihm schon lange nichts mehr aus. Aber die Türme waren cool. Er rannte hoch in den Gemeinschaftsraum, holte seine Sportsachen und lief dann in die Jungsumkleide. Er wollte eh noch duschen und hier unten gab es schönes, warmes Wasser.   
In der Turnhalle wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte, also lief er in den Lagerraum und holte sich einen Basketball. Er warf ein paar Körbe, erfreut sich daran, wie treffsicher er dank unzähliger Spiele mit seinen Freunden geworden war und sah sich dann um. Auf einer der Bänke lag ein Buch. Neugierig ging er hin und nahm es.   
Dort drin waren einfache und fortgeschrittene Übungen beschrieben, die ein Schüler beherrschen sollte. Es gab Bodenturnübungen und welche für Geräte wie Stufenbarren, Schwebebalken, Reck und so weiter. Die für den Schwebebalken klangen nicht so schwer und dank der Meditationsstunden hatte er mit dem Gleichgewicht keine Probleme mehr.   
Also kletterte er auf das Gerät, lief ein paar Mal hin und her, vor und zurück. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich. In einer zügigen Folge führte er die Übungen aus und bekam sogar einen Radschlag auf dem Gerät hin. So gut war er noch nie gewesen. Vielleicht lag es auch daran, dass ihm keiner zusah.   
Er blickte auf seine Füße hinab, die voreinander standen. Der Balken war ein wenig breiter als das Holzteil, auf dem Snape den Handstand gemacht hatte und er war nicht so wacklig. In ihm kribbelte es. Er atmete tief durch, schloss wieder die Augen und konzentrierte sich auf den brennenden Ball in seinem Bauch.   
Als die Kugel völlig glatt war und das Feuer fest eingeschlossen, beugte er sich nach vorn, stützte die Hände auf das Holz und schob sich mit leichtem Druck mit den Füßen ab. In dem Moment, wo er mit den Füßen hoch kam, verlor er jegliches Selbstvertrauen, dachte an die Höhe, taumelte und landete unsanft unten.   
“Verflucht”, stöhnte er.   
“Man muss die Konzentration auch halten, wenn man mit irgendetwas beschäftigt ist”, kam die tiefe und leicht spöttische Stimme seines Lehrers.   
Harry blickte hoch und sah, dass der Mann sich eine der Sportmatten holte. Offenbar wollte er sein normales Programm durchziehen. “Störe ich…?”  
“Mich nicht. Momentan ist Ihr Problem, dass Sie sich selbst im Weg stehen, oder wer hat Ihnen eben reingequatscht, dass Sie vom Schwebebalken fallen sollen?”  
Ein wenig ärgerlich kletterte er wieder hoch. “Es war mein erster Versuch”, pflaumte er Snape an, bevor er sich daran erinnerte, wer er war und wer dieser Mensch war. “Sir”, fügte er schnell hinzu.   
“Es gibt Dinge im Leben und Momente, wo Sie keinen zweiten bekommen werden. Halten Sie die Konzentration aufrecht. Ob Sie einen Handstand auf einem Tisch oder einen Balken machen, in einer Höhe von wenigen Zentimetern oder Kilometern, spielt keine Rolle. Nicht, wenn Sie es nicht wollen. Es ist eine reine Kopfsache.”  
‘Spüre die Macht, Luke’, dachte er und versuchte, sich wieder zu konzentrieren. Doch jetzt war er verkrampft. So würde er keine Ruhe finden. Auch, weil Snape ihn ja beobachtete. Also hüpfte er wieder runter von seinem Sportgerät und sah seinem Lehrer dabei zu, wie der Situps machte, wobei er einen Medizinball auf der Brust hatte. Warum einfach, wenn es auch schwerer ging?   
Nach einer Weile ging er zu einer der Sprossenwände und legte sich davor. Er steckte die Füße darunter und machte einfach mit. Snape musterte ihn kurz, sagte aber nichts. Also war es wohl okay.   
Nach 20 fing er an zu keuchen. Verdammt, Snape musste bei 100 sein oder mehr. Ohne den Halt für seine Beine und mit dem blöden Medizinball auf der Brust. Das war echt demotivierend.   
Er zwang sich noch 20 mehr zu machen, dann rollte er sich langsam auf die Seite, wohl wissend, dass er morgen wahrscheinlich ein wenig Bauchmuskelkater haben würde. Er stand auf und sah seinem Lehrer zu, wie der einige Dehnübungen machte. Unsicher machte er auch die nach.   
“Autsch, autsch, autsch”, sagte er nach einer Weile, sprang auf und schüttelte sein Bein aus. “Bei Ihnen sieht das so leicht aus.”  
Snape, offenbar gar nicht begeistert davon, jetzt angesprochen zu werden, hielt kurz inne. “Ich mache das, seit ich in Ihrem Alter war. Und zwar täglich.”  
“Wieso?”  
“Weil ich an meinem Leben hänge”, erklärte er, ohne etwas zu erklären und machte weiter.   
Konnte dieser Mann auch mal klare Antworten geben, so wie im Unterricht? Wenn es nicht um Fachfragen ging, fing er an, in Rätseln zu sprechen. “Sir?”  
Snape seufzte ziemlich genervt. “Was?”  
“Wieso kann ich die Stangen hochklettern und die Seile nicht? Was mache ich falsch?”  
Er stand auf. “Eigentlich ist es dasselbe, nur nützt es bei den Seilen nichts, sich mit den Füßen und Beinen nach oben schieben zu wollen. Die Kraft muss mehr aus den Armen kommen.”   
Fachfrage, also klare Antwort. Harry sah seine Theorie bestätigt und noch mehr, als Snape es ihm auch noch vormachte. Zügig hangelte er sich an dem Seil empor und blickte auf ihn hinab.   
“Gesehen?”  
“Ja, Sir.”  
“Und nicht runterrutschen wollen. Das kann man an glatten Stangen machen, aber nicht an diesen Seilen.”  
Harry lachte leise. “Wer ist denn so dämlich und versucht das?”  
“Ihr Vater zum Beispiel”, sagte Snape mit einem leicht hämischen Grinsen. “Wobei er nicht der einzige war”, fügte er hinzu, als er wieder unten auf den Beinen stand. “Aber er hatte so ein paar Wochen einen Grund, keine Hausaufgaben zu machen.”  
Harry schüttelte leicht mit dem Kopf. Dann versuchte er es selber und tatsächlich, es ging. Er musste sich nur konzentrieren, sich wirklich hoch zu ziehen. Langsam hangelte er sich von der Mitte aus wieder nach unten. “Jetzt hab ich es. Danke, Professor.”  
Der winkte ab und verschwand für ein paar Minuten im Lagerraum. Von dort kam er mit mehreren handtellergroßen Gummibällen zurück, die er auf den Boden legte. Er griff in seine Tasche, zog sich zwei… Es sah aus wie eine Art Handschuh, aber die hatten viele Löcher. Eigentlich schützten sie nur die Fingerknöchel und die Handgelenke.   
“Gehen Sie mir aus dem Weg, ich brauche die halbe Halle”, knurrte Snape ihn an. Dann murmelte er einen Zauberspruch, woraufhin die Bälle sich in die Luft erhoben und von verschiedenen Seiten auf ihn zu flogen.   
Durch Ducken, Treten und Schlagen wehrte er die ‘Angriffe’ ab. Es war beeindruckend, das zu sehen. Wie in den Kung Fu - Filmen, die Dudley so mochte. Er setzte sich an die Wand und sah seinem Lehrer bei dessen Übung zu. Und er hatte das Gefühl, allein dadurch schon zu lernen. Und wieder einmal fragte er sich, langsam mit einer wachsenden Sorge, wieso sein Lehrer so hart trainierte. War das wirklich notwendig?

Harry zuckte zusammen, als einer der Bälle Snape hart im Gesicht traf und der ziemlich unsanft zu Boden stürzte. Er war hochgesprungen, traute sich aber nicht näher, denn die Bälle attackierten den Mann immer noch, bis der leise etwas murmelte und sie einfach zu Boden fielen. Mit einem Stöhnen stemmte er sich hoch und wischte sich über das Kinn, wo eine dünne Blutspur zu sehen war.   
“Muss das Training so hart sein?”  
“Die Realität ist härter und wie ich sagte, Mister Potter, ich hänge an meinem Leben.” Er strich sich einige Haarsträhnen aus dem Gesicht, sammelte seine Bälle ein und verstaute sie im Lagerraum. Dann verließ er wortlos die Halle und ließ Harry allein zurück.   
Dieser Mann war wirklich… sonderbar. Als Lehrer durchaus korrekt und fürsorglich. Er erklärte sehr viel sehr genau. Aber als Mensch. Harry wusste nicht, was er von ihm halten sollte und ob er ihn nun mochte oder nicht. Er bewunderte den Mann, aber mögen...   
Grübelnd stand er eine ganze Weile herum, wusste jetzt aber nichts mehr mit sich anzufangen und ging in den Umkleideraum. Er duschte gemütlich, ein wenig länger als nötig gewesen wäre und zog sich dann warme Sachen an.   
In der Bibliothek traf er auf die zwei Jungs, die lernen mussten und hier unter Büchern halb begraben saßen. Er ignorierte sie, suchte sich drei Romane und nahm sie mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum seines Hauses. Hier setzte er sich vor den Kamin und fing an, Robinson Crusoe noch mal zu lesen.   
Da er überhaupt keinen Hunger auf Mittagessen hatte, ließ er es ausfallen, es war sowieso schon viel zu spät dafür und blickte nur ab und an auf seine Uhr, das Abschiedsgeschenk von seiner Familie, um auch ja nicht noch das Abendessen zu verpassen. Da es bis morgens nichts mehr gab und er es hasste, mit knurrendem Magen schlafen zu müssen, war ihm das wichtig. 

Um Punkt 18 Uhr betrat Harry dann auch die Große Halle, wo auf einem kleineren Tisch eine Menge an Essen stand. Viel zu viel für die vier im Schloss verbliebenen Leute. Die anderen Jungs waren auch da und saßen schon müde an ihren Tischen. Snape saß neben dem Slytherin und tippte immer wieder auf verschiedene Blätter. Privatunterricht. Und irgendwie sah der Junge nicht glücklich aus.   
Harry hatte sich Deans Schachspiel mit runter gebracht und spielte nebenbei ein wenig, auch weil er eine Weile hier bleiben wollte. Wie einsam der Gemeinschaftsraum ohne Gemeinschaft war und wie sehr dieses anrückende Fest ihn doch in eine leicht melancholische Stimmung stürzte, hatte er völlig unterschätzt. Hier saß er zwar auch allein an dem langen Tisch, aber es waren halt doch Leute um ihn herum.   
Grübelnd starrte er eine ganze Weile auf seine aufgebauten Figuren. Irgendwie hatte er sich in eine Situation manövriert, wo er nicht mehr raus kam. Er aß den Rest seines Abendessens, was tatsächlich inzwischen eine Stunde dauerte, fasste wieder nach seinem Läufer und ließ ihn wieder los. Schlimm, wenn man gegen sich selber spielte und einfach nicht verlieren wollte.   
Snape kam an ihm vorbei gelaufen, blickte auf das Spiel, zog einen Bauern und blickte seinen Schüler an. “Schachmatt. Heute Abend nicht mehr die Schule verlassen. Draußen stürmt es und ich habe keine Lust, Sie im Dunkeln zu suchen.”  
“Ja, Sir”, murmelte er und blickte sauer auf das Brett.   
“In der Bibliothek gibt es auch Bücher über Schach.” Snape sah ihn ernst an und verließ dann die Große Halle.   
Harry lächelte leicht, packte die Figuren wieder in einen Beutel und nahm alles mit hoch in seinen Raum. Hier sah er sich ein wenig verloren um. Ihm war nie aufgefallen, wie groß der Raum war. Wenn Gryffindors überall herumstanden oder -saßen, wirkte er viel kleiner und enger.   
Da er überhaupt nichts mit sich anzufangen wusste und auch keine Lust hatte, etwas zu tun, lief er hoch in den Schlafraum und blickte eine Weile in die Dunkelheit hinaus. Doch auch das war langweilig und so legte er sich ins Bett. Hier schlief er schnell ein, hatte er sich doch heute ziemlich viel bewegt. Er träumte von einem wunderschönen, geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum und dachte noch darüber nach, dass die Bäume im Schloss noch völlig ohne Schmuck waren. Wo blieben denn die von Hagrid versprochenen Heinzelmännchen?

Am nächsten Morgen wachte er gähnend auf, hörte dass draußen immer noch der Sturm tobte und erhob sich langsam. Er trottete mit seinen Waschsachen ins Badezimmer, wusch sich hastig mit dem kalten Wasser, putzte sich die Zähne und schlurfte zurück zur Tür des Gemeinschaftsraumes. Hier blieb er ziemlich erstaunt stehen. Denn er war sich ganz sicher, dass der Baum vor fünf Minuten noch nicht so gestrahlt hatte.   
Erstaunt blickte er auf die in den Hausfarben gehaltenen Kugeln, die Girlanden und Figuren und Lichterketten. “Rasende Heinzelmännchen.”  
Eilig zog er sich jetzt richtig an und rannte runter in die Große Halle, denn er war sich sicher, dass die Bäume hier jetzt auch geschmückt sein würden und das wollte er unbedingt sehen. Und er hatte Recht. Durch die Fenster fiel nicht viel Licht, weil die dicken Schneewolken die Sonne kaum durchließen und es düster war und in der Halle brannte kein Licht. Nur die Bäume erstrahlten in vollem Glanz, einer schöner als der andere.   
Lächelnd lief er von einem zum anderen und bewunderte sie. Beim letzten, der dem Lehrertisch am nächsten war, blieb er stehen. “Guten Morgen, Professor”, sagte er, leicht rot werdend, weil er hier mit offenem Mund staunend durch die Gegend gerannt war.   
“Guten Morgen”, grüßte der Mann amüsiert zurück. “Und? Wie lautet Ihr Urteil, Mister Potter?”  
“Wunderschön.” Er stutzte. “Wie ist eigentlich der Slytherinbaum geschmückt? Ich meine… grüne Kugeln an einem grünen Baum…”  
Snape lachte leise. “Es ist sonderbar, wie viele Nicht-Slytherins mir diese Frage schon gestellt haben, bis hin zu Umbridge.”  
“Ihren Baum kann ich mir gut vorstellen”, murmelte Harry und schüttelte sich leicht, während er das Bild eines quietschrosafarbenen Weihnachtsbaums aus seinem Kopf zu kriegen versuchte.   
“Der Slytherinbaum ist mit gold-grünen Kugeln geschmückt. Sie sehen ziemlich gut aus, wenn ich das mal beurteilen darf. Und jetzt frühstücken Sie. Ich will in die Sporthalle und da Sie mir da sicher wieder Gesellschaft leisten wollen…”  
Harry lächelte erfreut. “Ja, Sir. Hatte ich vor.” Snape machte einen genervten Gesichtsausdruck, den er nicht ganz einordnen konnte, ob er jetzt echt oder gespielt war. “Oder störe ich sehr?”  
“Mein Gott”, seufzte der Mann. “Schauen Sie mich nicht so an, als hätte ich Ihnen den Lolli geklaut. Sie stören nicht. Maximal meine Ruhe. Und jetzt essen Sie. Ich nehme Sie durch einen Geheimgang mit runter. Nach draußen setzte ich heute keinen Schritt und Sie auch nicht!”  
“Verstanden, Professor Snape.” Eilig ging er essen und lachte leise. Nein, Snape war vielleicht nicht der netteste Mensch auf Erden, aber kleinen Kindern die Süßigkeiten klauen… So schlimm schätzte er ihn nicht ein. Immerhin mochte der Mann Weihnachten. Für Harry ein Beweis, dass er einen guten Kern hatte.   
Als er fertig war, rannte er nach oben und zog sich seine Trainingssachen an. Ein paar frische nahm er mit runter. An der Treppe, die runter in den Keller führte, wartete Snape, ungeduldig wie es aussah. Wortlos folgte Harry ihm. Und zwar bis runter in das zweite Untergeschoss mit den Zellen und dem Bild des Phönix.   
“Oh mein Gott, wie gruselig. Was war denn hier früher in den Zellen, Professor?”, murmelte Snape mit einem sehr sarkastischen Unterton.   
Harry räusperte sich leise. “Sehr gruselig, stimmt. Wollte ich auch gerade sagen… Was war denn früher in den Zellen, Sir?”  
“Wie habe ich annehmen können, dass ein Potter an dieser Schule ist und hier noch keinen Fuß runter gesetzt hat?” Er blieb an dem Bild mit dem Phönix stehen. Doch das Tier war nicht da. “Und wofür die Zellen und dieses Stockwerk hier waren, braucht Sie nicht zu interessieren. Heute ist Heilig Abend, da passen diese Geschichten nicht rein.” Er lief den Gang immer weiter, vorbei an dem Raum mit dem Kessel, bis auf eine Wand zu. Hier drückte er auf einen Stein und wie in einem Abenteuerfilm öffnete sich eine versteckte Tür. Dahinter war ein langer Gang zu sehen.   
Snape nahm einen dünnen Stock, wahrscheinlich sein Zauberstab und murmelte ‘Lumos’. Ein kleines Licht erschien an der Spitze und leuchtete den engen Gang zwischen alten, dicken Steinmauern aus. “Ich will Sie hier unten niemals allein erwischen, verstanden?”  
“Ja, Sir.” Harry folgte ihm und sie gelangten… in den Lagerraum. Durch eine Tür, die ihm nie aufgefallen war. Das war sowas von cool, das musste er unbedingt Neville erzählen.  
“Wenn Sie was Sinnvolles machen wollen, dann üben Sie weiterhin die Übung, die Sie gestern auf dem Schwebebalken gemacht haben. Das war nicht verkehrt.”  
“Darf ich Ihre Aufwärmübungen vorher mitmachen?”  
“Meinetwegen”, brummte der Mann.   
Harry war begeistert, denn obwohl er heute tatsächlich ein wenig Muskelkater hatte, konnte er ganz gut mithalten. Nicht von der Eleganz, Anzahl und Perfektion der einzelnen Übungen her, aber doch so, dass er mit sich zufrieden war. Wenn er nicht mehr konnte, hörte er auf und sah Snape zu.   
Beim Thema Liegestütze musste er passen. Er bekam nicht einen hin, während Snape seine in schneller Folge absolvierte.   
“Neid”, murmelte Harry leise.   
Snape hörte es und sah ihn kurz an. “Das lernen Sie schon noch.” Er machte einige mit nur einem Arm. “Das hier nur, wenn Sie es wirklich wollen.”  
Harry kam es so vor, als wolle der Mann angeben. Aber… warum auch nicht? Erwachsene brauchten sicher auch mal Anerkennung. “Wow, das können Sie auch? Sie könnten glatt als Actionheld durchgehen oder in so einem Militärfilm mitmachen.”   
Er wusste nicht, was er genau Falsches gesagt hatte, aber irgendwas war falsch. Denn sein Lehrer versteifte vollkommen, blieb kurz in dieser Haltung und sank dann langsam auf die Knie. Er richtete den Oberkörper auf, setzte sich auf seine Fersen und blickte Harry lange schweigend an.  
“Mister Potter… ich muss keinen Soldaten spielen, ich bin einer. Wie jeder erwachsene Mensch mit magischen Fähigkeiten. Die Erfahrung werden Sie, wenn Sie Pech haben, auch noch machen. Denn in Kriegseinsätzen, in denen britische Soldaten kämpfen, sind immer Magier mit an vorderster Front. Wir sind… ersetzbar, aber unsere Fähigkeiten werden doch gern genommen. Sagen Ihnen die Daten 2. August 1990 bis 5. März diesen Jahres etwas?”  
Harry nickte. Natürlich. “Anfang und Ende des 2. Golfkrieges. Ich musste dann immer aus dem Zimmer, wenn Berichte kamen.”  
“Ich war dort. Drei Monate lang. Magier begleiten Bodentruppen oder werden als Erkunder eingesetzt. Gerade die, die ihre magischen Kräfte trainieren dürfen. Das ist ein Preis, den wir dafür zahlen.”   
Ihm wurde eiskalt, als er in die dunklen Augen blickte. Hastig senkte er den Kopf. “Tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht…”  
“Schon okay”, unterbrach ihn der Mann und stand jetzt langsam auf. “Es ist einer der Gründe, warum ich mich so fit halte. Meine Fähigkeiten und meine Stärke haben mir das Leben gerettet, mehr als ein Mal in den drei Monaten. Ich trainiere immer so, als müsste ich morgen wieder in irgendein Kriegsgebiet, denn dummerweise sind wir die engsten Verbündeten der USA und die sind leider nicht sehr friedlich.”  
“Menschen sind nie sehr friedlich”, murmelte Harry leise. Langsam gewann dieser Mann an Gesamteindruck. Je mehr er über ihn wusste, desto mehr verstand er dessen ständige Ernsthaftigkeit, aber auch diesen Wunsch, Kindern wie ihm die Realität näher zu bringen. Mit dem Gedanken, irgendwann in einem Krieg eingesetzt zu werden, hatte er sich niemals auseinander gesetzt. Er wollte das auch gar nicht. Er wollte keine Menschen töten und auch keine sterben sehen. Aber so, wie sein Lehrer redete, würde er keine Wahl haben.  
Snape ging zum Lagerraum. “Da haben Sie leider Recht. Und was dieses Thema angeht, darüber dürfen Sie mit Ihren Klassenkameraden gern sprechen. Allerdings nur mit Ihrem Haus und Ihrer Klassenstufe. Remus war mit mir in Kuwait. Falls Sie eine zweite Meinung hören wollen. Nur… er redet nicht gern darüber.”  
“Sie auch nicht.”  
“Nein”, gestand er leiser. “Aber ich finde, es ist notwendig.”  
Harry ging zu seinem Schwebebalken und lief eine Weile darauf herum, aber er fand keine Ruhe. Er konnte sich nicht konzentrieren und wenn er sich auf die Flamme in seinem Inneren konzentrieren wollte, sah er brennende Häuser und tote Menschen. Dinge, die er mit einem Krieg in Verbindung brachte. Schließlich setzte er sich einfach auf den Balken, ließ die Beine baumeln und schaute seinem Lehrer bei dessen Training mit den Bällen zu. Und dieses Mal fand er diese Härte bei den Übungen sehr gut. Denn er merkte, dass die Vorstellung, Snape als Lehrer zu verlieren, ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel.   
Da ihn das Thema Kriegseinsätze gar nicht mehr losließ, fragte er seinen Lehrer noch ein wenig darüber aus. Und kam am Ende zu der Erkenntnis: “Wir Magier werden also an vorderste Front geschickt, um mit unseren natürlichen Fähigkeiten die andere Soldaten zu beschützen. Die Fähigkeiten, die man uns mit allen Mitteln abgewöhnen will und die wir unter Strafe nicht nutzen dürfen.”  
“Sehr gut zusammengefasst”, sagte der Mann, als sie wieder oben im Erdgeschoss standen.   
“Das Ministerium weiß auch nicht, was es will”, seufzte er.   
“‘Das Ministerium’ besteht aus Menschen und Menschen sind dafür bekannt, dass sie nicht wissen, was sie wollen, Mister Potter. Und je älter und angeblich vernünftiger sie werden, desto weniger Durchblick haben sie. Gerade weil sie glauben, alles zu wissen. Da sind Kinder noch besser. Die wissen wenigstens, dass sie von nichts eine Ahnung haben und sind dadurch automatisch vorsichtiger in ihren Handlungen.” Damit verschwand der Mann die Treppe nach oben.   
Harry lächelte und folgte ihm langsam. Er hatte vielleicht 10 Prozent von dem mitgemacht, was sein Lehrer gemacht hatte. Und nur den Teil mit den Aufwärmübungen. Aber er konnte kaum noch richtig laufen. Das Mittagessen war natürlich schon wieder vorbei, schade, denn irgendwie hatte er heute Hunger. So musste er sich wohl bis zum Abend gedulden.   
Damit die Zeit schneller verging, las er wieder in seinen Büchern, aber er fand einfach keine Ruhe. Eine Stunde versuchte er es, dann ging er in die Bibliothek und suchte hier nach Büchern über den Kriegseinsatz von Magiern. Und er fand darin bestätigt, was sein Lehrer gesagt hatte. Allerdings meist nur als Randnotiz.   
Geschockt blickte er auf die Zahlen in einem Abschnitt, wo es um den letzten Golfkrieg ging. Opferzahlen, tote britische Soldaten. Stolz aufgeschrieben, da es im Verhältnis zu den Irakern eher wenige Verluste gegeben hatte. Und ganz unten stand dann noch, dass auch 23 Magier aus Europa und Amerika ums Leben gekommen seien.   
So sah man das also. Sein Leben war nicht so viel wert wie das eines normalen Menschen. Eigentlich hätte diese Erkenntnis ihn nicht weiter schockieren dürfen, immerhin bekam er jedes Jahr ein Gift gespritzt. Aber das jetzt so zu lesen, in ganz normalen Büchern, wo ganz normale, selbstverständliche Dinge standen, schockte ihn. Es war, als ob er erst jetzt begriff, wo sein Platz in dieser Gesellschaft sein würde. Und er begriff genau das, was Snape vorhin gesagt hatte. Er kannte nicht einmal die Spitze des Eisberges. Nur ein paar vereinzelte Fakten. Das Gesamtbild würde er vielleicht in ein paar Jahren sehen können und dann wurde von ihm erwartet, dass er seine Rolle in dieser Gesellschaft mit einem Lächeln übernahm.   
Vielleicht taten die meisten 17jährigen Zauberer das nur, weil sie in dem Moment von der Realität überrollt wurden. Harry fragte sich, ob das besser war, als schon Jahre vorher zu wissen, was so alles passieren konnte und sich damit auseinander setzen zu müssen, aber auch zu können.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Harry bisher ja gelernt hat, dass allein die Aufnahme im Haus seiner Verwandten ein Geschenk war, für was er sein Leben lang dankbar sein muss, bekommt er dieses Mal richtige Weihnachtsgeschenke. Und er merkt, dass nicht nur materielle einen erfreuen können.

Kapitel 12: Erste Geschenke

Als Harry an diesem Weihnachtsmorgen aufwachte, wusste er sofort, dass etwas anders war als sonst. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber als er die Beine aus dem Bett schwang und aus dem Fenster blickte, über eine strahlendweiße Ebene und in einen blassblauen Himmel, kribbelte sein ganzer Körper. Er strahlte mit der Sonne eine Weile um die Wette, dann zog er sich hastig ein paar Sachen über und lief nach unten.  
Hier hing seine Weihnachtssocke am Kamin, aber wie… Sie war prall gefüllt. Er gab ein leises Quietschen von sich, glaubte fast wieder an den Weihnachtsmann, sprang die letzten Stufen bis ganz nach unten und rannte hin. Er riss sie fast vom Haken und schüttete den Inhalt auf einen der Sessel. Lauter Süßigkeiten kamen zum Vorschein und alle waren für ihn.   
Mit leuchtenden Augen schaute er darauf, aß eine Schokokugel, die mit Blätterkrokant gefüllt war und sah sich um. Und tatsächlich, unter dem Weihnachtsbaum lagen Geschenke. Für ihn? Für wen sonst? Unsicher ging er hin und nahm sich die Päckchen. Auf allen stand ‘Für Harry’. Immer mit einer anderen Schrift. Es war also alles seins.   
Mit dem Handrücken wischte sich Harry über die Augen, dann setzte er sich hin und fing an, die Päckchen zu öffnen. Im ersten war ein Buch über Drachen und eine Karte. Es war von Hermine. In der Karte dankte sie ihm noch einmal für seine Hilfe nach der Bestrafung von Umbridge.   
Im nächsten Päckchen waren Bunt- und Filzstifte und mehrere Blöcke. Und eine Tafel Schokolade. Und eine Karte von Neville. Weil er ja so gern malte, hatte Neville geschrieben. Und es stimmte. Er malte gern. Leider meist im Unterricht. Er grinste vor sich hin.   
Das nächste Päckchen war von Hagrid. Darin waren mehrere offenbar selbstgeschnitzte Tiere. Ein Einhorn, eine Riesenspinne, ein Pferd mit einem Menschenoberkörper, ein schwarzes Pferd mit Flügeln und einem totenähnlichen Schädel, ein Drache. Harry fand die Sachen toll.   
Blieben immer noch zwei Päckchen. Eines war tatsächlich von Lupin. Harry staunte. Es war garantiert nicht üblich, dass ein Schüler ein Weihnachtsgeschenk von einem Lehrer bekam. Erstaunt packte er es aus und fand darin ein altes Schachspiel und ein kleines Kästchen. Und einen kurzen Brief.   
“Frohe Weihnachten, Harry. Ich hoffe, die Zeit in Hogwarts wird dir nicht zu lang und Severus ärgert dich nicht. Das Schachspiel gehörte deiner Mutter. Ich denke, sie würde sich freuen zu sehen, dass du ebenfalls spielen gelernt hast. Das zerbrochene Herzen, das ich dir geschickt habe, darfst du niemals offen liegen lassen oder gar tragen. Es war ein Zeichen für Widerstandkämpfer. Besonders für Paare, die Angst hatten, sich nicht wieder zu sehen. Die Ketten sind magisch. Wenn beide Teile von jeweils einem Partner getragen werden, leuchten sie leicht auf und werden warm, wenn der Partner mit dem anderen Teil in der Nähe ist. Fügst du sie zusammen… versuch es. Ich hoffe, dir ist irgendwann das Glück vergönnt, eine Partnerin zu finden, mit der du dieses Herz teilen möchtest. Viele Grüße, Remus Lupin.”  
Harry öffnete die kleine Schachtel und nahm die zwei Teile des zerbrochenen Herzens heraus, die an zwei Ketten hingen. Er nahm die Stücke in die Finger und fügte sie zusammen. Wärme durchflutete seine Hände und seinen ganzen Körper und für einen Moment sah er, wie seine Eltern dieses kleine Herz in den Fingern hielten und es zerbrachen. Er keuchte und trennte die Teile wieder.   
Das war unglaublich gewesen, wie ein Film, der direkt in seinem Kopf abgelaufen war. Noch einmal fügte er die Teile zusammen und wieder fühlte er die Wärme und sah das Bild. Strahlend ballte er eine Faust um das Herz. Das war eine wunderbare Erinnerung an seine Eltern. Dann fiel ihm ein, dass er doch eigentlich sauer auf sie war. Oder nicht mehr?  
Um sich nicht selber die Laune zu vermiesen, öffnete er noch das letzte Paket. Keine Karte, kein Absender. Nur ein dünner, in tiefem Blau gefärbter Umhang. Er stand auf und warf ihn sich über die Schulter. Als er ihn vorn zu zog und an sich hinab sah, staunte er. Er war weg… also sein Körper… also er konnte ihn nicht mehr sehen.   
Eilig rannte er mit dem Umhang ins Bad und zog ihn vor dem Spiegel über den Kopf. Er war vollkommen verschwunden. Im Spiegel sah man nichts. Als er eine Hand unter dem Umhang hervor streckte, schwebte sie in der Luft. Er musste lachen. Hastig steckte er den Umhang in die Hosentasche, erstaunt darüber, wie unglaublich dünn der Stoff war.   
Wer hatte ihm das wohl geschickt? Und durfte er so was überhaupt besitzen? Es war garantiert magisch und damit ebenso garantiert so was von verboten. Gedankenverloren ging er zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum und bemerkte, dass unter dem Umhang noch ein Geschenk für ihn lag. Eine CD. Die hatte er gar nicht bemerkt.   
Er legte sie in den CD-Player, der hier für die Schüler stand und setzte sich vor den Sessel, auf dem immer noch seine Süßigkeiten lagen. Während er die Musik anhörte, naschte er. Einige der Stücke kannte er. Es war eine Mischung verschiedener englischsprachiger Bands, von den Beatles bis zu Queen. Ihm gefielen die Songs.   
Die letzten vier Songs waren Klassik. Harry hatte zwei schon gehört, die letzten zwei kannte er nicht. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie die Lieder hießen oder von wem sie waren, aber er fühlte etwas. Ruhe und Entspannung. Er schloss die Augen, immer noch vor dem Sessel sitzend und hatte sofort seinen Feuerball vor Augen. Diese Musik half ihm beim Meditieren. Aber zu einhundert Prozent.  
War dieses Geschenk ebenfalls von einem Lehrer? Snape kam ihm in den Sinn. Er wollte ihn fördern, sonst würde er ihm nicht selbst jetzt in den Ferien noch Unterricht geben. Aber dieser Umhang…   
Da er nicht weiter kam mit dem Grübeln, beschloss er, erst einmal Frühstücken zu gehen. Im Flur fiel ihm auf, dass es dafür fast zu spät war. Und durch die Naschereien hatte er auch nicht wirklich Hunger. Also kehrte er um und ging in die Bibliothek. Hier suchte er nach unsichtbar machenden Umhängen, bis es fast Mittag war. Aber er fand nichts zu dem Thema.   
Ein wenig enttäuscht lief er zur Großen Halle, wo jedoch niemand war. Weder seine zwei Mitschüler, noch Snape. Irgendwie zog ihn das runter. Er wollte heute nicht allein sein. Deshalb aß er hastig ein paar Bissen des köstlichen Truthahns, doch selbst der schmeckte ihm so allein nicht.   
Er rannte aus dem Schloss, ohne Jacke und mit den falschen Schuhen und fiel fast in den hohen Schneewehen, die ihm bis über die Knie reichten. Mühsam kämpfte er sich zur Sporthalle durch, aber auch hier war niemand. Traurig lief er wieder zurück und stand ziemlich verloren und frierend in dem einsamen, großen Schloss.   
Sein Blick fiel auf die Treppe nach unten in den Keller. Vielleicht war Snape ja in seinen Privaträumen… und wollte dort höchstwahrscheinlich seine Ruhe haben, erst Recht vor ihm. Unsicher lief er eine Treppe nach oben, drehte wieder um und lief nach unten. Auf den Steinen sah er seine nassen Spuren.   
Er blieb auf der untersten Stufe stehen, wusste nicht, was er machen sollte. Oder durfte. Seine Wünsche gingen zu weit, aber…  
Vernünftig wäre es, hoch zu gehen und sich über seine Geschenke zu freuen, aber diese Einsamkeit, die in ihm brannte, trieb ihn unsicher weiter. Schritt für Schritt. Er zitterte in der kalten Luft, seine Füße waren eiskalt, denn Schnee war ihm in die Schuhe geraten und jetzt waren seine Strümpfe klitschnass. Er würde sich was wegholen, wenn er hier ewig herumstand oder an die Wand gedrückt hin und her schlich.   
Zitternd, mit leise klappernden Zähnen, lief er weiter. Er wollte Snape nur ‘Frohe Weihnachten’ wünschen. Genau, nur kurz. Nur kurz sehen, dass er nicht allein in dem Schloss war. Und dann konnte er ja wieder hoch gehen. Er fühlte eine leichte Wärme in seinem Herzen und ein Lächeln, was sich auf seine Lippen stahl. Die Ausrede war gut. Der Grund… natürlich.   
Er straffte sich und lief zu der einsamen Tür. Leise klopfte er und trat einen Schritt zurück. Nach einer Weile hörte er Schritte und Snape öffnete ihm. Er trug Jeans und einen schwarzen Rollkragenpullover und sah irgendwie viel jünger aus als in Sportklamotten oder der Schuluniform.   
“Frohe Weihnachten, Professor”, brachte Harry unsicher hervor.   
“Ihnen auch, Potter”, brummte der Mann, musterte ihn einen Moment und seufzte dann leise. Er trat einen Schritt zurück und zog die Tür ein Stück auf. “Kommen Sie rein.”  
Harry schluckte nervös und betrat… ein ziemlich geräumiges Wohnzimmer mit einer Couch, einem Fernseher, Sesseln, einem Tisch, auf dem Essen stand und zwei Gläser mit Getränken. Und es gab hier ein Bücherregal voller Bücher. Es war echt gemütlich. Die Farben waren in Richtung grün bis braun gehalten. Slytherin blieb Slytherin.   
“Ich will nicht weiter stören”, murmelte er leise.   
“Aber Sie fühlen sich einsam. Ist mir auch noch nicht passiert, dass ein Schüler deshalb bei mir aufgeschlagen ist. Setzen Sie sich.” Snape hatte mal wieder voll den Durchblick. Harry sah, wie der Mann seinen Zauberstab zog und im nächsten Moment waren seine Socken wieder trocken und mollig warm, ebenso seine Hosenbeine. “Meine Sporteinheit ist vorbei. Dafür waren Sie zu spät dran. Stunden zu spät…”  
“Ich hab die CD gehört, die ich geschenkt bekommen habe… war die von Ihnen?”  
Snape ließ sich auf seinem Sofa nieder und nahm eines der zwei Gläser. Er reichte es Harry. “Hier, trinken Sie das. Das wärmt auf. Ziehen Sie eine Jacke an, wenn Sie draußen herumlaufen. Die Gänge sind kalt. Und ja, die CD ist von mir.”  
“Und der Umhang…”  
“Der ist von Ihrem Vater. Wie er in meine Hände gelangte, ist momentan noch uninteressant. Aber er gehört der Familie Potter und ich hoffe mal, dass Sie ihn anders nutzen, als Ihr Vater es getan hat.” Seine Stimme klang drohend.  
“Um Regeln zu brechen”, murmelte Harry und nippte an dem gelben Getränk mit der weißen Schaumkrone. Er riss die Augen auf, denn es schmeckte absolut köstlich.   
“Ich habe nichts gegen das Brechen von Regeln”, sagte Snape mit einem leichten Lächeln. “Es dürfen nur nicht meine sein.”  
Harry lachte leise. “Danke, Sir. Was ist das hier?”  
“Butterbier. Schmeckt besser, als es klingt.”  
“Total.” Er strahlte ihn jetzt an und nahm einen größeren Schluck. Kommentarlos nahm er es hin, dass vor ihm ein Teller mit Mittagessen auftauchte, inklusive Besteck. Sein Lehrer schaltete den Fernseher ein, wo ein Zeichentrickfilm gerade anfing. Scrooge. Harry kannte ihn und er mochte ihn total.   
“Den Film, dann…”  
“Ja, Sir”, sagte er verstehend. Er wusste, dass das ein zusätzliches Geschenk war. Sein größtes diese Weihnachten. “Danke”, wisperte er leise.   
“Schon okay.” Snape schien seine eigene Einladung nicht gut zu finden und sah eine ganze Weile so aus, als würde er darüber nachdenken, warum er hier nicht allein saß, sondern mit einem Schüler.

Es war ein etwas seltsamer und angespannter Nachmittag. Der Film ging keine zwei Stunden und in dieser Zeit sprach keiner von ihnen. Bis fast zum Ende des Films hin zumindest.   
Sie aßen schweigend, Harrys Glas füllte sich immer wieder von allein, wenn er es ausgetrunken hatte. Er sah sich den Film an, jetzt vollkommen glücklich, wenn auch immer noch unsicher, ob er hier überhaupt sein sollte.   
Nun gut, er war sich sicher, dass er es nicht sollte. Aber Snape war offenbar trotz aller Strenge und auch einer gewissen Distanz, die er ausstrahlte, Mensch genug, um einem 11jährigen, einsamen Kind zu Weihnachten nicht die Tür vor der Nase zuzuknallen. Vielleicht hatte er auch nur Angst vor den Geistern der Weihnacht. Harry grinste.   
In den Werbepausen sah er sich im Raum um. Vorsichtig, nicht zu offensichtlich. Snape konnte Neugier nicht leiden und Harry sollte nicht hier sitzen. Also versuchte er, so viel wie möglich zu sehen, ohne sich allzu offensichtlich umzuschauen.   
Ein Schrank stand offen, darin waren lauter Schallplatten. Sein Lehrer war offenbar ein Musikliebhaber. Die Bücher waren größtenteils Bücher über Zaubertränke, Chemie, Pflanzenkunde, magische Tiere und Ähnliches. Mehrere Werke waren offenbar in fremden Sprachen geschrieben, wenn er nach den Titeln ging. Harry konnte sie nicht zuordnen. Nur einige lateinische erkannte er als solche. Wovon die wohl handelten?  
Auf einem Schrank lagen einige Steine herum, in verschiedenen Farben. Sammelte Snape sie? Das wäre ein etwas ungewöhnliches Hobby, fand Harry zumindest. Vielleicht waren das auch Zutaten für Zaubertränke und sie waren zu wertvoll, um sie unter die normalen anderen Sachen zu mischen. Er zuckte leicht mit den Schultern.   
Am meisten faszinierte Harry der Drache, der auf dem Sofa saß. Ein Plüschtier, so hoch wie sein eigener Unterarm lang war, mit kleinen Flügelchen auf dem Rücken. Daneben saß eine schwarze Katze, ebenfalls aus Plüsch. Oder war es ein Panther? Auf jeden Fall sah das Tier ziemlich edel aus. Harry fand den Drachen süß.   
“Noch nie ein Plüschtier gesehen?”, fragte Snape ihn und er zuckte leicht zusammen.   
“Doch, Sir. Im Schaufenster. Dudley war nicht so für Kuscheltiere. Er hat sie immer sehr schnell zerlegt und so konnte ich von ihm nichts erben. Dudley ist mein Cousin, bei seinen Eltern bin ich aufgewachsen.”  
“Ich weiß”, sagte der Mann. “Hatten Sie keine eigenen Sachen?”  
“Nein, Sir. Aber das ist okay. Ich bin froh, dass ich überhaupt etwas hatte. Ich hätte es schlechter haben können.”  
“Ja”, murmelte der Mann und blickte wieder auf den Fernseher. “Aber auch viel besser.”  
Der Film war dann auch sehr bald zu Ende und Harry stand auf, um zu verschwinden. Er wollte die Freundlichkeit seines Lehrers nicht überstrapazieren. “Danke, dass ich eine Weile hier sein durfte, Sir.”  
Snape nickte und erhob sich ebenfalls, um ihn raus zu lassen. Er zögerte kurz, dann nahm er den Drachen und warf ihn Harry zu, der ihn verblüfft auffing. “Nur eine Leihgabe, bis Sie die Schule wieder verlassen, oder ihn nicht mehr wollen.” Er blickte zur Tür, eine stumme, aber deutliche Bitte, ihn jetzt allein zu lassen. “Es sollte niemand wissen, von wem er ist, sonst dreh ich Ihnen den Hals um und lasse es aussehen wie einen Unfall.”  
“Danke”, keuchte er, trat in den kalten Flur hinaus und hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm ins Schloss fiel. Glücklich lächelnd schlang er die Arme um das Tier und rannte nach oben in das Gemeinschaftszimmer der Gryffindors. Hier sah er sich den Drachen genauer an. Es war ein grünes Tier, mit weißen Zähnen und einer großen, roten Zunge, die irgendwie schlangenähnlich war. Der Drache war weich und die Zacken auf seinem Rücken wirkten etwas zerdrückt. Überhaupt wirkte das Tier ziemlich abgegriffen. Snape sah jetzt nicht so aus, als würde er mit Plüschtieren spielen. Woher kam der Drache nur?   
Die Frage, wieso sein Lehrer ihm das Tier geliehen hatte, wollte er sich gar nicht stellen. Die Antwort war ihm völlig egal, denn es fühlte sich einfach so toll an, das Tier in den Armen zu halten und zu wissen, dass es jetzt jede Nacht in seinem Bett schlafen würde. Also er würde schlafen und der Drache würde ihn bewachen. 

In der Nacht hatte Harry davon geträumt, mit seinem Drachen durch die Luft zu fliegen und unter ihm lief mit langen, eleganten Sprüngen der Panther mit, wie ein Schatten des Drachen, nur halt nicht drachenförmig. Mit einem Lächeln war er am nächsten Morgen erwacht, hatte sich eilig fertig gemacht, hastig gefrühstückt und war dann in die Turnhalle gerannt, wo er Snape lesend vorfand.   
“Guten Morgen, Professor”, grüßte Harry höflich, bekam jedoch keine Reaktion. Stattdessen blätterte Snape in seiner Zeitung.   
Da der Mann ziemlich ärgerlich wirkte, blieb Harry einfach still stehen und wartete. Immerhin konnte sein Lehrer Bälle durch die Gegend fliegen lassen und er wollte nicht wissen, ob das auch mit Kindern ging.   
Irgendwann flucht Snape leise, warf die Zeitung in eine Ecke und drehte sich um. “Morgen, Potter”, knurrte er, deutete mit der Hand zur Tür des Lagerraumes und holte mit einem Wink eine der Sportmatten.   
Wortlos, aber mit einer sichtbaren und für Harry fast spürbaren Aggressivität begann sein Lehrer mit seinem Aufwärmprogramm. Was immer in der Zeitung gestanden hatte, machte ihn richtig sauer. Eifrig machte Harry dieses Mal mit und er musste gestehen, es fiel ihm immer leichter. Jeden Tag ein wenig.   
Bei den Situps, die Snape mit so einer Verbissenheit absolvierte, dass es Harry ganz schwindlig wurde, kam ihm ein Gedanke. “Jugoslawien”, murmelte er leise.   
“Bingo”, kam die Antwort, dumpf und knurrend. Snape keuchte leise. “Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Monate, bis unsere Regierung da auch mitmischt.” Wütend sprang er auf. “Nur noch ein paar Monate”, murmelte er leise. Seine Bewegungen wurden langsamer und ruhiger. “Für die Sommerferien nehme ich mir mal nichts vor.”  
Harry schluckte und versuchte irgendwie, die Berichte, die er in den letzten Monaten über den Zerfall des osteuropäischen Staates Jugoslawien gehört und gesehen hatte, in eine Ordnung zu bringen. Aber Tatsache war, dass dort so viele Leute aus so vielen Gründen gegeneinander kämpften und redeten, dass er keine Ahnung hatte, worum es eigentlich ging. Er hatte nur mitbekommen, dass einige Staaten sich von Jugoslawien losgesagt hatten oder es noch wollten und dass die Regierung das wohl nicht so prickelnd fand.   
“Denken Sie wirklich, dass Sie da hin müssen?”, fragte Harry leise, als Snape zurück kam, allerdings ohne etwas aus dem Lagerraum geholt zu haben. Der Mann war nervös. Wenn Harry es nicht besser wüsste, hätte er gesagt, Snape hatte Angst. Wobei, warum auch nicht? Wenn er wirklich annahm, wieder in einen Krieg geworfen zu werden, konnte er Angst haben. Das war keine Schwäche. Er hätte auch Schiss.   
“Die Frage ist nicht: Ob, sondern nur: Wann. Momentan ist es noch ein innerstaatlicher Konflikt. Aber nachdem einige Staaten abgespaltene Länder wie Kroatien offiziell anerkannt haben, verliert Jugoslawien an Stabilität. Und es gibt da einfach zu viele Interessensgemeinschaften.”  
“Ich blicke da gar nicht durch”, gestand Harry. “Serben, Kroaten, Moslems, Christen, Bosnier. Wer kämpft da eigentlich gegen wen?”  
“Hauptsächlich die Leute, die Jugoslawien zusammenhalten wollen, unter der indirekten Herrschaft von Serbien und die Leute, die einzelne Länder abspalten wollen. Zum Beispiel die Kroaten und die Bosnier. Wobei die sich wiederum auch nicht wirklich grün sind und noch in Scharmützeln bekriegen.”  
“Hä?”, machte Harry jetzt. “Wieso?”  
“Weil jeder dort seine eigenen Ziele hat. Man hat die Menschen mit ihren staatsgrenzlichen Konflikten, dann geht es noch um die Religionen und um jede Menge Geld. Es gibt ärmere und reichere Staaten und immer wenn arm auf reich trifft, gibt es unzufriedene Menschen.” Snape blickte ihn an. “Schade, dass Remus nicht hier ist. Ich könnte ein wenig Nahkampftraining gebrauchen und dafür sind Sie nicht geeignet. Das wäre dann ein Massaker und so was überlass ich den Kriegsparteien auf dem Balkan.”  
“Nahkampf?”, fragte Harry interessiert.   
“Hauptsächlich Karate und so was. Remus und ich trainieren es schon seit ein paar Jahren. Es war eine gute Möglichkeit, alte Fehden auszutragen und gleichzeitig zu üben und stärker zu werden. Es geht nicht mal so sehr, um den Zugewinn an Kraft, aber man trainiert da die Ruhe und Übersicht in einem Kampf Mann gegen Mann.”  
“Cool”, murmelte Harry. Er fand Snape ziemlich gesprächig und es gefiel ihm. Obwohl klar war, dass der Mann nur mit ihm redete, weil er offenbar reden musste und niemand anders verfügbar war. “Aber ich fürchte, dafür tauge ich echt nichts. Ich kann das nicht.”  
Snape blickte ihn eine ganze Weile an. “Wollen Sie es lernen? Ich muss irgendwie runterkommen und durch Unterricht klappt das ganz gut, wenn Sie mitmachen und sich nicht zu dämlich anstellen.”  
“Klar”, sagte er begeistert. Als würde er sich so eine Chance entgehen lassen. Wobei er auf einen Kampf gegen Snape nicht scharf war.   
Doch darauf schien es gar nicht hinaus zu laufen. Sein Lehrer zeigte ihm nur einige Grundübungen, die man immer und immer wieder wiederholen musste, um im Karate besser und sicherer zu werden. Nach einer Weile auch ein paar Schritte und Schläge, die man einsetzen konnte. Angriffs- und Abwehrtechniken, Atmung und Körperhaltung. Der Mann erklärte, Harry hörte zu und befolgte die Anweisungen. Er fand das wahnsinnig spannend und es machte Spaß. Er lernte begeistert und zügig, was Snape wiederum eine etwas bessere Laune verpasste. Dafür, dass der Mann gar kein Lehrer sein wollte, war er verdammt gut darin, Wissen zu vermitteln. Und Begeisterung für dieses Wissen zu entfachen.  
Am Mittag, als Harry fertig auf der Matte saß, zeigte sein Lehrer ihm noch einige schwerere Techniken. Es sah richtig gut aus und er erinnerte sich, einige der Abwehrbewegungen schon gesehen zu haben. Bei Snapes Kampf gegen die Bälle.   
“Beeindruckend”, keuchte Harry und erhob sich langsam. “Wo haben Sie das gelernt?”  
Snape hielt inne und sah ihn unzufrieden an. Wieder dieser Blick, der sagte: Ich sollte mit Ihnen darüber nicht sprechen, aber mit wem sonst. “Nach meinem Lageraufenthalt und meiner Zusage, mich den hier üblichen Regeln und Gebräuchen zu unterwerfen, für die Regierung und das Ministerium zu arbeiten und zu forschen, gewährte man mir ein Jahr der Regeneration. Ich bat, nach Japan reisen und Kampfkunst studieren zu dürfen und man gewährte es mir. Mit der Drohung, die Malfoys hinrichten zu lassen, sollte ich türmen.”  
“Haben Sie trotzdem daran gedacht?”, fragte Harry, der sich nichts anderes vorstellen konnte.   
Snape nickte leicht. “In dem Momente, wo ich meine Füße auf japanischen Boden setzte, war die Sehnsucht nach Freiheit unendlich groß. Aber durch den Kampfsport und die vermittelten Werte, schrumpfte diese Sehnsucht. Sie machte einem neuen Ehrgefühl Platz, Respekt vor dem menschlichen Leben. Der Erkenntnis, dass ich noch Aufgaben hatte, die ich erledigen muss. Mir wurde klar, in welcher Schuld ich stand und so flog ich ein Jahr später mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln hierher zurück.” Snape lächelte leicht. “Mister Potter, Sie sind eindeutig viel zu reif für Ihr Alter. Normalerweise erzähle ich Schülern solche Dinge nicht. Aber Ihre innere Ruhe und Ausstrahlung verleitet mich zum Plaudern.”  
Sie erreichten den Umkleideraum, wo auch Snape seine Sachen liegen hatte. Er zog sich rasch um. Harry blickte auf den Boden. “Ist das schlimm, Sir?”  
“Kommt drauf an, was Sie mit Ihrem Wissen vorhaben.”  
“Ich bin kein böser Mensch”, sagte er leise und sah ihn von unten an. “Ich habe gar nichts damit vor. Und ich bin auch keine Plaudertasche. Wobei, dieses Kampftraining wäre schon interessant. Bestimmt nicht nur für mich…”  
“Das kriegen Sie ab der dritten Klasse als Wahlfach. Remus und ich haben es durchgesetzt, mit dem Hinweis auf die innere Ruhe, die dabei mit vermittelt wird. Sie haben sich heute freiwillig gemeldet.”  
Harry lächelte. “Das heißt, dieses Fach unterrichten Sie auch zusammen?”  
“Meistens, manchmal im Wechsel.” Wieder ein unzufriedener Blick.  
“Wieso mögen Sie Professor Lupin nicht?”, fragte er ein wenig unsicher.   
Snape blieb in der Tür stehen. “Wer behauptet das?”  
“Professor Lupin.”  
Ein Lächeln huschte über die schmalen Lippen. “Gut”, sagte der Mann hintergründig. “Danke für die Ablenkung, Mister Potter.”  
“Jederzeit wieder, Sir. Danke für das Training.”  
Snape nickte leicht und murmelte beim Rausgehen: “Jederzeit wieder.”  
Harry ging unter die Dusche und grinste dabei vor sich hin. Kampfkunsttraining. Die Schule wurde immer besser. Er würde das auf jeden Fall ab der dritten Klasse belegen. Es hatte ihm richtig Spaß gemacht. Auch wenn er jetzt schon Muskelkater bekam. Immerhin hatte Snape ihn drei Stunden lang herum gescheucht und trainiert.   
Als er auf dem Weg nach draußen war, hielt er für einen Moment inne. Dann drehte er um und lief zurück in die Turnhalle, wo jetzt das Licht aus war. Er rannte zu dem Stapel mit den großen Matten und blickte dahinter. Dort lag sie immer noch. Snapes Zeitung. Hastig angelte er sie hervor, denn sie war zwischen die Matten und die Wand gerutscht und nahm sie mit in den Gemeinschaftsraum.   
Hier las er einige der Artikel, bis ihm der Schädel dröhnte. Das war wohl nicht das, was man unter Boulevardpresse verstand. Sowas las seine Tante nämlich gern und da verstand er die Artikel normalerweise. Dort wurde ihm auch gesagt, was er zu denken und zu fühlen hatte beim Lesen und wie seine Meinung sein musste. Aber diese Zeitung hier benutzte so viele Wörter, die er nicht verstand. Ärgerlich dachte er daran, dass Hermine das bestimmt kapieren würde, aber sie war noch über eine Woche weg.   
Also blieb ihm mal wieder nur die Bibliothek, aber die war ihm keine große Hilfe, weil er irgendwie nicht richtig wusste, wonach er suchen sollte.   
Ihm fiel ein Buch in die Hände. ‘Dim Mak’ - Die Kunst der tödlichen Berührung. Er fing an zu lesen und fand heraus, dass auch das als Kampfkunst galt und dass es wohl Nervenpunkte bei Menschen gab, die man durch Drücken oder Draufschlagen so stimulieren konnte, dass der Mensch daran sogar sterben konnte.   
Auf einer Zeichnung fand er einige der Punkte erklärt und drückte eine Weile auf seiner Hand herum. Und tatsächlich, als er einen bestimmten Punkt an seinem Handgelenk ein wenig derb drückt, schoss ein blitzartiger Schmerz durch seinen Arm bis hoch in seinen Kopf. Er fand das ziemlich gefährlich und legte das Buch wieder weg.   
Noch als er auf dem Weg zum Abendessen war, kribbelten zwei seiner Fingern. Er bewegte sie immer wieder und schüttelte die Hand, so lange bis es Snape auffiel, der am Lehrertisch saß und vor sich hin grübelte. Als der Mann die Halle verließ und an Harry vorbei kam, sah er ihn fragend an.   
“Haben Sie sich weh getan? Das wäre mir bei unserem Training entgangen. Und normalerweise entgeht mir so was nicht, auch wenn ich abgelenkt bin.”  
“Ich habe in der Bibliothek ein Buch über Dim Mak gefunden und… was probiert.”  
Snape lachte leise und deutete mit dem Finger auf eine Stelle, genau die Stelle. “Den Punkt? Und jetzt sind die Fingern taub?”  
“Ja, Sir”, murmelte er verlegen.   
“Das vergeht in ein paar Tagen. Sie haben nur einen Nerv leicht gequetscht und der ist jetzt ein wenig geschwollen, daher kommt das Kribbeln. Kühlen Sie das Handgelenk immer mal mit einem nassen Lappen. Bis zum neuen Jahr ist es weg.”  
“Danke, Professor.”  
Snape winkte ab. “Es gibt vier Gruppen von Vitalpunkten. Dieser Punkt gehört zu Gruppe 3, Lähmung. Gegen Ohnmacht und Stummheit hab ich auch nichts. Aber Finger weg von den tödlichen. Keine Selbstversuche.” Drohend sah er ihn an.   
“Bestimmt nicht, Sir.” Jetzt lachte Harry leise. “Kennen Sie solche Punkte?”  
“Drei tödliche sind mir bekannt. Aber ich hab es nie ausprobiert. Es ist einfach sehr unwahrscheinlich, dass man sie genau trifft und dann noch so stark, dass es wirkt. Im schlimmsten Fall tut man einem Gegner einfach weh und das ist in einem Kampf unklug. Denn ein Gegner mit Schmerzen schüttet Adrenalin aus und wird dadurch eher stärker und schneller, statt langsamer und schwächer. Nehmen wir in Biologie noch durch.”   
Lächelnd sah Harry dem Mann nach, der jetzt in einen schwarzen Mantel gekleidet war, der fast bis auf den Boden reichte und leicht hinter seinem Träger her flatterte. Wo Snape wohl noch hin wollte? Draußen war es eiskalt. Kein Wetter für Spaziergänge.   
“Hey, Potter.” Anthony, der im Schloss verbliebene Slytherin, schlug ihm leicht auf die Schulter.   
“Autsch”, murmelte Harry.   
“Oh, sorry. Wusste nicht, dass du so zerbrechlich bist.” Der blonde Junge lachte leise.   
“Sondertraining mit Snape. Ich mag Sport, aber er ist echt heftig.”  
“Oh ja. Was hast du denn verbrochen, dass du ran musstest?”  
Harry winkte ab. “Nichts. Es war freiwillig. Mir war langweilig. Ich glaub, morgen kann ich nicht mehr laufen.”  
Wieder lachte der Junge. “Egal, ich wollte dir danken.”  
“Mir? Wieso?”  
“Weil Snape mir eigentlich heute ab 11 Uhr Nachhilfe geben wollte in Zaubertränke und er macht mich nervös, wenn ich mit ihm allein bin. Er hat unsere Stunde völlig vergessen, was bei ihm nicht oft vorkommt und meinte vorhin, es sei deine Schuld. Von daher: Danke.”  
Harry lachte leise. “Gern. Wobei ich glaube, dass er morgen viel Zeit für dich haben wird.”  
Anthony nahm sein Buch, was er auf den Tisch gelegt hatte und stand auf. “Da muss ich wohl durch. Wobei ich dir echt dankbar wäre, wenn du ihn noch mal beschäftigen könntest, nur ein paar Stunden am Tag. Ich brauch echt mal Ruhe.”  
“Ich versuche es”, versprach Harry dem älteren Jungen. “Sobald ich mich wieder bewegen kann.”  
Ein wenig verständnislos sah er dem Slytherin nach. Er verstand wirklich nicht, warum die meisten so einen Schiss vor Severus Snape hatten. Gut, der Mann konnte furchteinflößend sein, wenn er sauer war, so wie heute morgen. Wenn er es sein wollte. Aber er war ein toller Lehrer, der sich sehr für die Schüler interessierte. Und Harry fand es interessant, mit ihm zu sprechen, auch wenn er dabei oft ein wenig genervt aussah. Woher kam nur der schlechte Ruf?   
Grübelnd lief er nach oben ins Gemeinschaftszimmer und setzte sich vor den Kamin. Er starrte eine Weile in die Flammen. Vielleicht lag es an seiner Position, kam ihm irgendwann in den Sinn. Er war stellvertretender Schulleiter und die Regeln hier waren knallhart. Sicher war er für die Einhaltung dieser Regeln zuständig und auch für Bestrafungen. Dass die sehr weit gingen, hatte er mehrfach klar gemacht und wenn es hart auf hart ging, würde er sie sicher gnadenlos durchsetzen. Das erwartete man von ihm und so wie Harry es verstanden hatte, hatte Snape gar keine andere Wahl, als diesen Befehlen und Regeln Folge zu leisten. Nur wussten das wohl die wenigsten Menschen und viele dachten sicher, er tat es gern, weil er ja ein Slytherin war. Und weil man Slytherins einen Hang zur Brutalität nachsagte. Vorurteile… mal wieder. 

Harry merkte in den nächsten Tagen, dass Snape jeden Morgen die Zeitung las und danach immer sehr schlechte Laune hatte und dass es ihm gleichzeitig wirklich half, Sport zu machen und ihn zu unterrichten. Und da er diesen Lehrer nun mal mochte, wie er inzwischen entschieden hatte, machte er fleißig mit. So hatte Snape mittags dann meist ziemlich gute Laune und Harry war jedes Mal vollkommen geschafft. Denn solche Dinge wie freiwilliges Training und deshalb ein wenig langsamer machen und weniger Anforderungen stellen, kannte sein Lehrer nicht.   
“Was Sie eben gelernt haben, diese festgelegte Abfolge aus Schlägen, Abwehrbewegungen und Tritten, nennt sich Kata. Es gibt sie in diversen Kampfsportarten und ihre präzise und ordentliche Vorführung sind die Grundlage für eine Prüfung in den Sportarten. Damit kann man sich die Gürtel verdienen.”  
Keuchend lehnte Harry mal wieder an der Wand und blickte zu seinem Lehrer hoch. “Welchen haben Sie?”  
“Den fünften schwarzen in Karate. Ich bräuchte einen erfahrenen Lehrer, der die nächste Prüfung abnimmt.” Snape verzog das Gesicht.  
“Fünften?”  
“Schwarze Gürtel nennt man Dan. Das bedeutet Grad. Ich hab den fünften geschafft und musste dann weiterlernen und eine gewisse Zeit abwarten. Jetzt könnte ich die nächste Prüfung ablegen, aber es gibt hier keinen Sensei, der sie abnehmen kann. Denn ein Meister muss natürlich einen höheren Grad haben und ab fünf muss man schon weltweit gucken, um noch jemanden zu finden.”  
“Wie viele Dan-Grade gibt es?”  
“Nur Dan. Neun”, sagte Snape und lehnte sich gegen die Wand. “Der zehnte ist… unerreichbar für die meisten Menschen, schon weil es nur eine Handvoll Senseis gibt, die einen weiß-roten Gürtel noch haben. Ich kenne zwei Japaner und einen Kanadier. Wobei ich nach diesem Gürtel nicht strebe.”  
“Wieso nicht?”  
“Wenn Sie den Sport und die Philosophie dahinter lange genug studieren, dann verstehen Sie es von allein, Mister Potter.”  
“Und wo lebt ein Sensei, bei dem Sie die Prüfung für Ihren sechsten Dan machen könnten?”  
Snape verzog leicht das Gesicht, lief zu dem Mattenstapel und nahm die Zeitung. Er warf sie Harry vor die Beine und ging zur Tür. “In Sarajevo”, sagte er leise und verschwand.   
Harry blickte auf die Schlagzeile. “Serbische Milizen kreisen Sarajevo ein.” Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch und lauschte den zwei Gedanken in seinem Kopf. Einer sagte, dass Snape so keine Chance haben würde, an den Mann ran zu kommen, immerhin war dort ein Kriegsgebiet und es war ja auch im Ausland, Bosnien, wenn er sich recht erinnerte. Sarajevo war die Hauptstadt, soweit er wusste. Der andere Gedanke kam von tiefer aus seinem Kopf und hatte einen hässlichen Unterton. Vielleicht würde sein Lehrer sehr schnell in die Nähe des Senseis kommen. Nur ob er dort Zeit für eine Karateprüfung haben würde…


End file.
